Caduta Petali
by AnkouBlake
Summary: Formally 'To Walk With Lions' Edward and Bella return to Forks after 85 years only to stumble upon an orphaned infant in the woods. Multiple POVs. First chapter rated M for some graphic scenes. Full summery inside.
1. The Finding

**Title: **Caduta Petali (Falling Petals)

**Author: **AnkouBlake

**Pairings: **canon pairings

**Raiting: **The first chapter is definitely rated **M**for some graphic scenes so if you're squeamish, don't read it or bear up. The rest of the fic will probably go back down to **T**.

**Notes: **Okay, this is my first Twilight fic so I beg of you fellow Twilighters, please, be gentle on me! I've had some good luck in the Harry Potter fandom and hope that it will carry over here. Reviews are my brand of heroin, so give me a fix, please! The title was provided by **Fire.or.Ice**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I use them for fun. No infringement is meant. I own nothing but my OC.

**Summery: **It's been eighty-five years since Edward changed Bella. They lived a normal, happy vegetarian vampire existence with the rest of the Cullen crew in Alaska. Everyone knows that Bella was Edward's _la tua cantante_, his singer. But who is Bella's? Upon their return to Forks, what happens when Bella catches the scent of another whose blood calls to both her and Edward alike? Multiple POVs. First chapter rated **M** for some graphic scenes.

**1. The Finding:**

**Bella:**

I gazed out of the car window, taking in the familiar vivid green, lush landscape of Forks, Washington. I hadn't been here since September, 2006, the year my life had changed forever. Next to me, in the drivers seat, sat Edward, my husband and eternity long companion. Even now, eighty-five years later, he was breathtaking to behold with his bronze hair and smooth marble skin. Under his eyes were the deep purple bruises that marked how thirsty he was, a thirst which was echoed within me. I knew that my eyes were as black as his. I reached for his hand and he gave it to me, taking his onyx eyes off the road to offer me a smile. I returned it, glad to finally be home, because even after all of the long years spent in Alaska, Forks was my true home.

"We're home," Edward announced a short time later, pulling into the garage of the house that had stood abandoned and forgotten during our time away.

I opened the door and stepped out, a rush of memory making me momentarily dizzy. Edward was at my side, holding my elbow to help steady me.

"I'm alright," I said softly, "Just had another memory attack."

"You've been having a lot of those, lately," Edward replied, taking me into his arms.

"I know," I said as I rested my head against his chest, "It's been really odd...but that's why we came back, right?"

"Right," he agreed, pressing his lips to my forehead, "We'd better head inside, the rest of the family's waiting for us."

I nodded, pulling away from him and heading into the large and expansive house. When we first entered, I wasn't one bit surprised to see Esme standing on a foot stool with a feather duster, brushing away the cobwebs that had taken over the house. She looked over at us and smiled the sweet, motherly smile that I loved.

"Oh good, you're here," she said, stepping down gracefully from the stool, "Carlisle just went down to the hospital to finalize his employment with them."

"I know, we passed him on the way up," Edward said, "Where is everyone else?"

"Like you don't know," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

He chuckled, "Bella, you know I like to give them as much privacy as possible."

And that was when I was blindsided by a tiny, spiky haired pixie, "You're here. Finally!"

"Alice," I laughed, "You saw us three days ago."

"I know, but I've missed you so much," Alice replied, detaching herself from me only to fling herself at Edward who caught her easily.

Jasper walked into the room, shaking his head at his wife. She stuck her tongue out at him but wandered over to his side regardlessly. A feeling of overwhelming contentment filled the room and I smiled, leaning against Edward. He put his arm across my shoulders and hugged me closer to the side of his body. It was so very, very good to be home. Esme reached for us, each of her hands touching both our cheeks.

"You two need to feed soon," she observed, sounding like the mother that she was to all of us.

"We were going to hunt tonight, Mom," Edward replied, "We just wanted to get home first."

"Oh," I gasped remembering something vital.

Four pairs of eyes looked at me quizzically.

"What about the Quileutes?" I asked.

"What about them?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes.

"Won't they know we're back here?" I asked, "I mean, with the whole werewolf thing and all..."

"Bella, I'm sure it will be fine," Edward reassured me, "As long as we stay off their land, they have no quarrel with us."

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. Edward's expression softened and he held me tighter, "Jacob's dead, Bella. You know that."

"I know but," I took a deep, unnecessary breath, "If I knew Jake at all, I'm pretty sure he didn't let what happened go, if you know what I mean."

Edward sighed, "I know what you mean and admittedly, I didn't think about that."

"Think about what?" Alice asked, looking between Edward and me.

"What I'm trying to say is that Jacob probably told his kids about me," I began, "And I know that every Quileute child grows up with the tribal stories, which includes the treaty."

"Oh," Alice replied with a nod, "I get it."

"So you think that if werewolves start popping up again that the Quileutes will come for us?" Jasper asked.

I nodded in reply.

"I think we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it," said a silky voice from behind me.

I turned to see Rosalie and Emmet walking down the stairs, their arms entwined around each others waist.

"Hey little sister," Emmet greeted me, "We were wondering if you two were actually gonna show."

"Of course we were," I replied with mock indignation, "What do you think we were doing?"

He flashed me a mischievous grin and opened his mouth. Edward snorted and I promptly held up a hand to forestall his words, "Nevermind, don't tell me."

"Aw, you're no fun, Bells," Emmet laughed.

"I disagree," Edward replied with a smirk and Emmet burst into a fresh bout of laughter.

"A lot of help you are," I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward smiled again and bent down to give me a quick kiss. The front door opened an we all turned toward it. Carlisle stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Edward and I.

"So the family's all here now," he said, "Perfect. Shall we adjourn to the kitchen?"

We all nodded as one and made our way into the immaculate kitchen. I sat next to Edward, holding his hand under the table and gazed at Carlisle in expectation. He seated himself at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"The hospital has taken me in," he began, "So that means we have to start thinking about what you're all going to do. Do you want to go back to the high school or would you like to try something different?"

I looked at Edward, "Should we play high schoolers again?"

"If you want to," he shrugged, "I don't mind, even though the subject matter is extremely tiresome."

"We haven't been in school for a while," I reminded him, "A lot might have changed."

"Whatever you want to do, love," Edward shrugged.

"I'll go back!" Alice sang out, "It gives me plenty of opportunities to plan parties and get togethers!"

"I'll go back," Jasper said.

"I'd like to try something new," Rosalie said, "Maybe I can work with you at the hospital, Carlisle."

"If that's what you'd like," Carlisle nodded to her.

"I think it is," she replied.

"I'm going back to the high school," Emmet said, clapping his large hands together.

"And you, Esme, dear?" Carlisle addressed his wife.

"Oh, you know me," Esme smiled, "I'm happy playing the homemaker. After all, we have six children to look after now."

"Well, now that that's settled," Carlisle said, "Edward, Bella, you two can go out to dinner now."

Edward nodded and we excused ourselves from the rest of the family who had already fed. As we walked into the backyard, I could tell that it was already dusk. Even through all of the perpetual cloud cover, twilight was in the air. It was a cool evening, a brisk forty-nine degrees, but the cold no longer bothered me. I breathed in the sweet scents of the forest around us and gripped Edward's hand. Soon we were plunging through the trees at lightning speeds. The best part of becoming a vampire, besides staying with Edward for all eternity, was that I had lost my human clumsiness. Where I would have tripped a million time, I was flying over the ground with ease, my feet barley seeming to touch the moss and fern covered floor.

I caught the scent of a deer, my prey of choice and released Edward's hand. He smiled and let me go, running off in the opposite direction to try and find his own prey. I stalked through the woods, silent as the grave, if you'd excuse the pun. The scent grew stronger. I inhaled the musky smell of the doe, feeling my mouth burn with the venom that had begun to coat it. I crept around a large bigleaf maple and crouched low to the ground, my body tensed and ready to spring. The doe continued to graze, oblivious to my presence. I sprung, catching the startled deer easily around the neck, breaking it efficiently. The deer went limp in my grasp and I lowered my head to her still warm neck.

My teeth sunk into her flesh effortlessly, like a knife through warm butter. Hot blood exploded into my mouth and I reveled in the feeling as the tangy, yet sweet syrup flowed down my throat. As I drank, my thirst abated and when the doe was empty, I felt contentment wash over me. I left the carcass to my fellow predators and scavengers and set off into the woods at a run to find Edward. I ran for a long time, halting abruptly when I came upon the strong, ripe scent of decay. As I drew closer, curiosity getting the better of me, another scent filled my nose.

It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. The sweetest blood I had ever smelled caressed my nostrils. Fresh venom trickled down my throat in a burning wave and all contentment that I just had washed away. I was suddenly dieing of thirst and here was an oasis in my own private desert. I moved closer to the scent, suddenly able to ignore the more pungent odor of the rotting corpse of a freshly deceased human. The only thing that mattered was the source of the second scent, the sweet nectar of the heavens. I emerged in a small thicket, the empowering smell of that precious blood sending a thrill through my body.

My keen eyes caught sight of the rapidly decomposing body of a woman. Her naked, greening stomach and bloated body helped me determine that she had only been dead for about two days, the process of putrefaction had only begun. I could clearly make out the fresh maggot eggs that had been laid in her soft, decaying flesh and wrinkled my nose against the image.

"Hiker," Edward said next to me, actually startling me for the first time in decades.

"I was looking for you when I caught the most tantalizing aroma," I explained, walking around the body, still searching for the source of the aforementioned smell.

"I smelled it too," Edward nodded, frowning at the body, "I haven't smelled anything like it since I met you."

"You mean this is what you were going through?" I gaped at him, finally able to understand the huge dilemma and extreme caution it had caused him years ago.

He nodded once, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter now," Edward replied, "I conquered it for you and haven't regretted it since."

I smiled at him. A gentle breeze kicked up out of nowhere and sent my senses into overdrive again as a fresh wave of perfume caressed my face. My stomach clenched tightly in response. A sound caught us both off guard. It was a faint, strangled cry that was coming from a heap of blankets tucked under a nest of ferns. Edward and I looked at each other. His face looked as panicked and disgusted as I felt. I hurried over to the bundle of quilts and picked them up gently with extreme difficulty. The scent was so much stronger.

Edward was by my side and together, we unwrapped the bundle, already knowing and scared of what we'd find. When the last layer was pulled back, I felt my knees give out and Edward caught me, guiding us gently down to the moss cushioned floor, his eyes wide with horror. A baby, not even three days old lay still in my arms, its body still coated with blood from the birthing. This baby was the source of my hunger. This poor, innocent, orphaned and half-dead child was what I was craving, no, yearning to kill.

"Oh my God," I managed to choke out, "Edward!"

"Hospital," he said, "Right now, if not sooner."

* * *

**AN: **So that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please. Let me know if I should keep this going of throw it out!


	2. No, Absolutely Not

**AN: **Thank you to **Obsessed-with-you24**, **liberal0brunette**, **wover3** and **'-total-eclipse-of-my-heart-' **for the reviews, favorites and alerts!

**2. No, Absolutely Not:**

**Edward:**

We ran through the forest, Bella holding the infant in her arms, her jaw clenched tightly against the extreme urge to finish it off. It was an urge that echoed within me. I had never thought, in all of those years spent with Bella, that I would come across another scent that would send my brain into that primal need. I thought she had been my last test. I thought I had won, but here it was, another hurtle thrown my way. It would be easier this time. I fought it once, I could do it again. The only thing that mattered right now was getting this child to a safe haven. To give it a chance.

I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I'm already there," he said.

"Did Alice see?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I have people on standby."

"Thank you," I said and snapped the phone shut.

We emerged into the parking lot moments later, slowing our pace to a more human speed. The hospital doors slid open for us and we ran in. Carlisle wasn't lying. As soon as we entered the building, we were greeted by an army of nurses. Bella let the infant go reluctantly and Carlisle nodded to us before he disappeared down the hallway after the crowd to help tend to the baby.

Bella stood in the middle of the hallway, watching the baby disappear, her face a mixture of emotions. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. A uniformed officer from the police station greeted us, notebook and pen at the ready. He wanted to know where we found the baby. He was suspicious, but I could hardly blame him.

"May I speak with you folks for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course, Officer Fox," I replied, glancing at his badge as I said his name, even though it was unnecessary.

I steered Bella toward a couple of chairs in the waiting room and allowed her to sit. Her gaze was a long way off. She had fallen into her old human habit of chewing her fingernails so it was plain to me that she was upset. Officer Fox looked at her quickly, his thoughts turned to concern for a brief moment before his suspicion came back to the fore.

"How did you find this infant?" Officer Fox asked.

"My wife and I were taking a walk in the woods and happened upon the corpse of a woman," I lied, already derailing my family's plans of life back in Forks, "The baby was wrapped in a bundle of blankets under a fern patch."

"Wife?" Officer Fox asked incredulously, gazing at Bella and then myself, "Aren't you two a little young to be married?"

"No, sir," I replied, "We're older than we look. I'm twenty-one."

"And your wife?" Fox asked, "Ma'am, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Bella replied, her tone suggested that she was miles away.

"Can you give me an estimation of where you found this dead woman?" Fox asked, his pen poised over his small notepad.

"Certainly," I nodded, "I would say the body is about ten to fifteen miles North of here."

"And this woman was definitely deceased?" Officer Fox asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied, "The body was already starting to decompose."

"May I have your names?" Officer Fox questioned.

"Edward and Isabella Cullen," I supplied.

"Thank you for your time," Officer Fox nodded, shutting his notebook.

"What will happen to the baby?" Bella asked, looking up at the officer. I felt my eyebrow raise at her question but she didn't see it. She was still staring off in some other place.

"If the poor thing survives, it will be placed with Children's Services and put up for adoption or placed into a foster home," Officer Fox replied, "Do you have any other questions?"

"No," Bella shook her head, "Thank you."

"You two have a good night," Officer Fox nodded to us and walked out of the building.

I sat down next to Bella and she took my hand, "That poor little thing."

I pulled her into my arms again and she leaned her head against my shoulder, "I know, but it's safe now."

"I wanted to kill it, Edward," she spoke softly so that only I could hear, "I wanted to taste its blood...it smelled so good."

"I know, love," I whispered into her hair, "I know."

I felt her shoulders shake with silent, tearless sobs, "Hush, Bella, it's alright now. The baby's safe and we can let it go."

"But I don't want to let it go, Edward," she murmured, "I want to make sure that it's alright."

"It is," I replied, "We got it to the hospital..."

"I mean forever," Bella replied, pulling away from me.

I looked at her and comprehension dawned on me, "No. Absolutely not. No."

"Please, Edward," she pleaded.

"No," I shook my head, "Bella, we can just let it go now. It's safe and once it's healthy enough, it will be taken care of."

"Well," she began, "What if I want to take care of it?"

"Think about what you're saying," I insisted, an odd feeling of panic in my stomach, "Bella you just said you wanted to kill it. Why would you want to keep temptation with you?"

"I could ask you the same question," she countered.

I hissed, stung by her words, "Don't."

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean it like that," she replied, her voice a sigh, "It's just...don't you think it's weird that that child's blood called to both of us? What if we were meant to find that baby? What if we're supposed to take care of it."

"We'd do more harm than good if we took that baby in," I replied, "We can't raise a child, Bella. We can't."

"Can we at least talk it over with the rest of the family?" she asked, "Please?"

I looked away from her, the prospect was both appealing and revolting all at once. I stole her human life away and with it, the possibility of children. Maybe I owed her this but still...to raise a baby, a baby whose blood called to us both, seemed like the worst idea ever dreamed of. I felt her hand slide over my clenched fist and I turned toward her again. My resolve broke with the anguished, pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll talk to the others, but promise me one thing."

"Anything," she smiled.

"If the others think it's a bad idea, we'll drop it," I said and a look crossed her face, as if she might argue, "Promise me, Bella."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, "I promise."

"Okay," I nodded, "We'll talk to them when Carlisle comes home."

"Thank you," she said softly, kissing me gently, "It means the world to me."

"Anything for you, Bella," I said and meant it, "We've done all we can tonight. Lets go home."


	3. Meeting

**AN: **Thank you to **ohhhitslovex3**, **wover3**, **liberal0brunette**, **DarkMelody**, **Star-Robin**, **sammythegreatsockrocker**, **liz22463** and **Memories Forever** for the reviews, favorites and alerts!

**3. Meeting:**

**Bella:**

I sat up in the bed as soon as I heard the front door close. Edward looked up from the book he had been reading and marked his place. Together, we descended the stairs and Edward called everyone into the living room, giving Alice specific, telepathic instructions to keep her big mouth shut. Jasper kept looking at her and it was easy to see why. I didn't need his abilities with emotions to know that Alice was buzzing with excitement. I smiled. At least I knew someone was already on my side.

"Bella has an important matter that she would like to discuss," Edward said, effectively handing the floor to me.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the infant you found last night, would it?" Carlisle asked.

Wow. That man was so perceptive, "Actually, yes."

"What infant?" Esme asked.

"Last night when Edward and I were hunting, we stumbled upon a dead woman in the woods," I recounted, sparing them the gory details that I wished I could forget, "And it turns out that she had given birth to a baby before she died."

Esme gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, turning to Carlisle, "Is it alright?"

"_She's _in stable condition now, yes," Carlisle nodded, "Though I must say that it's a miracle that she survived at all. Two and a half days out in the woods should have killed her. She's a fighter, that human child."

"My vote is yes," Alice blurted out and Edward and I glared at her, though I strongly suspected that it was for an entirely different reason.

"What are we voting?" Emmet asked, looking between Alice and myself.

"You're not thinking about adopting her, are you Bella?" this from Rosalie.

I felt my mouth open in shock at Rosalie's amazing intuition, but nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Are you insane?" Emmet snorted through a huge grin.

"Apparently," I shrugged at him, "But I'm leaving it up to you. I'm putting it to a vote."

"Have you really thought about this, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, his face passive.

"I have," I nodded firmly.

"What Bella is failing to tell you is that this infant is her singer," Edward said from beside me, "And mine."

"Both?" Esme asked, "Can that happen?"

"I've never heard of such a thing," Carlisle shook his head, "But, quite obviously, it can happen. How do you feel about it, Edward?"

I looked at Edward. His perfect brow was kint together in a frown, "The idea both excites and scares me to be perfectly honest."

"Why?" I asked, struggling to understand.

"For many reasons," he replied, "The main one being that by keeping this child, we put it at risk. It's blood calls for us, Bella. I know that I can resist because I've done it once before, but you've never been tested like this."

"So you're saying that you don't think I'm strong enough to keep from killing that baby?" I asked, hurt by the accusation.

"Not in so many words," Edward replied, his expression softening, "I know you're strong, love, you had to be to put up with me when you were human. I'm just saying that you've never really been tempted before now."

"It's hard, Bella," Jasper said from the couch, "I should know. I'm only just starting to develop the extreme control that the rest of you have."

"I know, Jasper," I nodded, "But I really want this. However, if the rest of you think it's a bad idea, I'll let it lie."

"I think you deserve the opportunity to try," Caslisle said and I gave him a grateful smile, "All those in favor of raising a human baby?"

Emmet raised his hand, "Uncle Emmet, I think I can get used to that."

"I already said yes," Alice smiled.

Esme raised her hand into the air, a smile on her face, "I've always wanted to be a grandmother."

Jasper looked at Alice, a question in his eyes. They shared the silent communication that only they were capable of before Jasper raised his hand into the air. Rosalie looked hesitant, but I had expected that and already had my argument ready.

"You always wanted a baby, Rosalie," I said, recalling her human tale, "This is your chance to have one. I mean, I can't raise it by myself."

Her beautiful face crumbled at my words, "I envy you, Bella. Everything I've ever wanted you manage to get."

I opened my mouth to make a hasty, apologetic rebuttal but she held up a hand to forestall my words.

"I envy you," she continued, "And yet I can't help but love you because you always share your joy with me. It's true that I wanted to be a mother, but Aunt is close enough."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I breathed, deeply touched by her words.

That only left Edward. I turned toward him and he heaved a heavy sigh, "Looks like you've won again, love. But don't forget what I said."

"I won't," I smiled, walking toward him and pulling him into my arms, "Thank you, Edward."

"Don't thank me yet," he replied.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them that I've found a prospective adoptive family," Carlisle said, "We'll have to get it approved by Children's Services, of course."

I nodded in reply, a happy grin on my face but then it faltered. I had just altered our plans for living in Forks again, "What are we going to do now, then? Are we still going along with the original plan?"

"I figure that we can stay here for a few years, two, maybe three at the most and then head back to Alaska," Carlisle offered, "We can raise the child there with minimal questions."

I smiled again, my thoughts eased by his words, "That sounds perfect. And when she's old enough, we can move back here."

"If we get her, what will you name her?" Alice asked.

I searched my brain for the perfect name. I glanced at Edward and it flooded to the front of my mind with radiant clarity, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Ann Cullen."

Edward looked down at me, his eyes full of love and appreciation. I smiled up at him and knew that his mother's first name would suit this human child perfectly. He leaned down and kissed me and I returned it all too happily.


	4. Family

**AN: **Thank you to **thefiretree**, **Obsessed-with-you24**, **candacecullen**, **Clueless Daisy** and **Slytherin.Queen.Forever** for the reviews, alerts and favorites!

**4. Family:**

**Edward:**

The social worker, Mrs. Weston, who had been overseeing our case since the beginning of the month sat behind her desk, reviewing our papers. Her kind blue eyes moved across the page behind her glasses. Bella sat next to me, nibbling on her nails again. It was a useless habit. Her nails were as hard as diamonds and would not splinter under her teeth. Human habits die hard, I suppose, at least for Bella. We had long since determined that Bella's special talent had been the ability to hold on to her humanity. It was something that presented itself in times of great emotional stimulation, like now, when she sat, with her fingers in her mouth, absently chewing away. It was very endearing.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Mrs. Weston beamed at us, her eyes crinkling altruistically in the corners, "I'm pleased to say that you've gained a daughter."

"Really?" Bella beamed, her whole face alight with the bliss that I couldn't help but feel within myself.

Just seeing that joy on her face made me push aside the anxiety that I had felt about the whole situation. It had been a tense month for us both, what with the background checks and the financial and psychological interviews that we had had to undergo. But now, after a month of patients, little Elizabeth would finally, legally be ours.

"I'll call ahead and tell the hospital to release the child to you," Mrs. Weston finished.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weston," Bella sang out, "I promise you that we'll take excellent care of her."

"I have no doubt about that, my dear," Mrs. Weston replied as she picked up the phone, dialing the hospital's number, "You two have a good life with your daughter."

"We will," I assured her, rising from my seat and offering her a smile of my own.

Bella clasped my hand in hers and together we walked into the parking lot and climbed into the Volvo, which I had opted to keep even after all of these years. It was a good car and still ran like it had the first day I bought it. As Bella slipped into the passenger's seat, she pulled out her cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Congratulations, Granddad," she smiled over the phone, "Yes, the social worker is calling now. She is healthy enough to leave now, isn't she? Perfect. I just wanted to tell you the good news now, in case you were busy when we get there...I've got another call...Yes. I know, thank you. Bye."

Bella pressed the send button and I smiled, already knowing who was on the other line.

"Alice," Bella said, confirming my thoughts, "Of course you did, you little cheat. Today. We're going right now," Bella pulled the phone away from her ear with a grimace.

I could hear Alice's excited chatter easily, "Tell her no pink for me, will you Bells?"

"No pink, says your brother," Bella repeated my words into the phone, "I don't much care for that color either. You should have known better...oh, that's fine then..."

As Bella spoke, I got a mental picture of what Alice had been doing while we were in Seattle, finalizing our papers. She had redecorated an unused room of our house into a nursery fit for a princess. The walls were painted a rich cream that was accented with a deeper, golden hue that caught the hazy sunlight beautifully. Antique lace drapes framed the floor to ceiling windows expertly. The furniture set that she had chosen was stained a deep cherry and looked like genuine antiques. She projected the image of a gorgeous rocking chair, a surprise for Bella, that sat in the corner of the room and I smiled in approval.

"Tell her it's perfect," I said to Bella who gave me quizzical eyes, "Don't worry Bella, you'll love it, I promise."

"Edward says it's perfect," Bella continued with her conversation, "Don't tell me, I'd like to be surprised. Okay. Yep. We'll see you soon. Bye Auntie Alice."

Bella opened her mouth, her question plain on her face but I stalled her, "She's already finished the nursery."

"Oh," Bella replied, "And I suppose she's already bought the baby an entire wardrobe, too."

"Probably," I shrugged easing the car onto the ferry, "You know how she is."

"I know," Bella nodded, "And that's what I'm worried about."

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her gently as we waited for the ferry to cross. We'd be back in Forks in less than an hour with the way I drove. She smiled at me and I could tell that she was having a human moment. I studied her face as she gazed out of the windshield, her eyes unfocused, as if she were lost in memory again. She squeezed my hand and I returned the pressure.

"We'll be okay," she said softly, "I know we will."

"Of course," I replied, more than slightly confused, "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing," she blinked, her eyes back on me, "Really."

"Tell me," I urged, "Please."

"I don't know what it is," she began, "But I keep thinking about that dead woman...like we missed something...something important...I'm sure. It doesn't matter...I guess it's shock or something...or pity."

"I'm sure that's all it is, love," I agreed, "That woman looked like she was exposed to the elements for too long, that's all...and to be pregnant and give birth in those conditions, I'm sure that nature is what killed her."

"You're right," Bella smiled, "I told you it was nothing."

The ferry made port and I drove off, perhaps going a bit faster than Bella would have normally allowed me, but she remained quite beside me. I think she was just as anxious as I was to get to the hospital and bring our daughter home at last. As we pulled into the hospital parking lot, my heart was actually beating with the force of my nerves. Bella latched onto my hand and we both walked into the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for us at the entrance, holding a squirming bundle of pink blankets through which only one tiny, pale fist was visible.

Bella practically yanked me over to them. Carlisle smiled as he handed the baby over to Bella, who took her with extreme care. She cradled the fragile infant in her arms and the most rapturous and fulfilling smile that I had ever seen graced her face. In that one moment, she was glowing in a way that had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the baby girl in her arms. I took a step toward her, my needless breath stopping as I caught the impossible shimmer of moisture on her cheek.

"Bella..." I breathed, lifting my finger to catch the small wonder of tears.

I studied the tiny drop of milky, opalescent liquid on my finger tip and looked back at her. She seemed just as stunned as I was over the tear drop that had come from her eyes, but then her surprise gave way to another wash of love. She turned toward me and placed the tiny, sleeping baby into my arms. I took the bundle gently, automatically cradling the baby's head. As I beheld the sleeping wonder in my arms, I could feel a new sense of purpose fill me. Only one other person had made me feel that rush of protective ferocity and she stood beside me currently, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Welcome to the family, Elizabeth," I heard Carlisle say from beside Bella and I, "We're pleased to have you."

"So very, very pleased," Bella agreed, as another lustrous tear trailed slowly down her cheek.

* * *

**AN: **I would just like to say HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY BELLA!! I seriously didn't mean for that to happen, but there it is hahaha.


	5. Baby Mine

**AN: **Thank you to **LostInLove84**, **BlissfulSin18**, **Koinaka**, **ashten01** and **erudio humanitus **for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Sorry it took so long to update.

**5. Baby Mine:**

**Bella:**

"Edward this is silly and very dangerous," I said as he held his hands over my eyes.

I was holding Elizabeth in my arms, trusting him not to run me into a wall.

"You wanted to be surprised," Alice said from beside me, "Here, let me hold my niece if you're so worried."

I felt Alice wrap her arms around the sleeping child in my arms and let her take Elizabeth from me. I frowned slightly when her weight lifted. As absurd as it was, I didn't like not being the one holding her. Edward stopped, his hands still covering my eyes.

"Surprise," he whispered, pulling his hands away.

I gasped when I beheld the room, turning to Alice with wide eyes, "Alice this is...this is gorgeous."

"I know, right," Alice beamed up at me, even as she was rocking Elizabeth gently in her arms, "But then I already knew you'd like it. Look in the corner."

I did as I was bidden. Tucked away in a corner of the room was a stunning and ancient looking rocking chair. It was the same dark cherry as the other furniture in the room and was intricately carved with tiny vines over the wooden frame. The upholstery of the back and seat matched the gold accents on the walls perfectly. Edward led me over to the chair and gestured for me to sit. When I was seated, Alice handed Elizabeth back to me. As I held her in my arms and rocked in the stunning chair, I knew that Elizabeth had been destined to be with our family.

Edward kneeled beside us with a satisfied smile. Together we watched our daughter sleeping. She was so tiny and pale with a dark, thick head of hair. She had been asleep every time we'd been able to see her, so neither of us knew what color her eyes were. Alice gave a tiny sigh as she watched us, a smile on her face.

"When she gets hungry, I've got the formula and everything you'll need," she said, leaving the room.

"She's so beautiful," Edward said once we were alone.

"I know," I replied quietly, "I can't believe she's really ours now. Edward, we have a daughter."

I looked at him when I said the last. He had been gazing at Elizabeth until then. His golden eyes met mine, a brighter shade than normal with the reflection of love in them. He kissed me, careful of the baby in my arms. When he pulled away again, he touched her dark head ever so gently. Elizabeth stirred at his touch, wiggling softly. Her little eyes opened for the first time and I felt my breath catch.

"Her eyes..." my voice was barley more than a whisper.

"They're...almost amber," he said just as quietly, "They're gorgeous..."

Indeed, little Elizabeth had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen on a human. Her eyes were a shade of green so light they were almost yellow, with tiny flecks of gold dusted in. She blinked up at us for a moment, unsure what to make of the new people she beheld. Then, a tiny, toothless smile split her face and she cooed softly at us. I felt my heart melt.

"She likes us," I heard Edward smile, "Hello, Elizabeth, I'm your...father?"

I heard the question in his voice and shook my head, smiling, "Of course you are. I think she knows it too...look how she's smiling at you."

And Edward did look. I watched his face light up when she smiled up at him. He reached for her and I handed her over. Edward took her in his arms and beamed down at her. It was ridiculously adorable, the look on his face.

"So, Daddy," I said, "What do you think now?"

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he smiled at me, "I never thought I could love anyone else as much as you."

"I second that," I nodded, "I'll never let her go."

I heard a soft knock at the door and bid the visitor enter. Rosalie stepped into the room, her keen eyes immediately honing in on Elizabeth where she lay in Edward's arms.

"Oh," Rosalie gasped, her face softening as she came to stand next to us.

She looked upon her new niece with eyes that were soft with longing, "May I?"

"Of course," Edward replied, placing her carefully into Rosalie's waiting arms.

Rosalie was quiet for a long time as she held Elizabeth in her arms, just looking at her. She sniffed once, "If I could cry, I would be right now. She's so perfect."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, "He should be here too...in fact, the entire family should have a turn with her."

"I'll get them," Edward said.

His eyes unfocused briefly and I knew that he was calling to everyone telepathically. Within moments, ever single member of our family was in the room. They each took a turn with little Elizabeth. I laughed when I saw how careful Emmett was with the baby. He looked hilarious holding her, his huge bulk cradling her fragile body.

"I'll teach her how to play a real game of baseball," he vowed with a smile, "She'll be able to take anyone."

"I think it's a little early to start her baseball career, Emmett," I giggled.

"She is lovely," Esme said, "Her eyes are an amazing shade of green."

"We'll have to watch her when she gets older," Jasper said, "Keep all of the boys in line."

He and Emmett shared a fierce smile and I rolled my eyes at them, "Honestly boys, it will be a while until we have to worry about that...Now the question I want answered is, who's going to help with diaper detail?"

Emmett and Jasper's smile disappeared at once and I laughed, "That's what I thought."

"I'll help you with anything that has to do with her," Rosalie offered, "Diapers, feeding...anything."

"Thank you, Rose," I smiled taking my daughter back from Alice.

"She's so cute," Alice squealed with delight, "I'll be sure to keep her dressing well."

"Which will definitely mean we'll have to keep an eye on her," Jasper said lightly.

Elizabeth heaved a huge yawn and a collective sigh ran through the room.

"I think we should let her sleep," Edward announced.

The family nodded and filed out. I put her into the crib and watched her sleep, leaning against Edward who wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," I whispered, "And welcome home."

"Mommy and Daddy love you," Edward finished for me, "And we always will."


	6. Memories In Slow Motion

**AN: **Thank you to **LostInLove84**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **Cheyenne Riggers**, **Hyperness is a Virtue**, **Mrs. Swan** and **TheFirstOne **for the alerts, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome!

**6. Memories In Slow Motion:**

**Edward:**

"MOMMY!" Bella jumped when she heard Elizabeth yell from the other room, her eyes frantic.

"It's alright, love," I soothed her, "She's only had a nightmare, that's all."

"I'll get her," Bella breathed.

"I can do it this time," I replied gently.

She nodded her assent and I rose from the bed and walked the short distance from our room to Elizabeth's. I opened the door noiselessly, flicking on the bedroom light as I entered. What I found was an erect lump shaking lightly under the powder blue quilt.

"Elizabeth," I said gently, "It's alright."

"Daddy?" I heard the muffled reply from under the covers, a child's only sanctuary from the monsters in the closet.

I found it morbidly humorous that our child was afraid of her sleeping horrors when she lived in the light with real monsters. I pushed the thought away, knowing that if Bella were to hear of it, she's be angry with me. We weren't monsters. Not really. According to my wife...and my daughter. I sat down at the edge of the tiny bed and gently untangled her from the fabric that hid her from my sight. Her strange green eyes were wide and filled with terrified tears, her dark hair was tousled and reminded me so much of the way Bella's hair used to look whenever she woke up, when she had been human.

"Daddy," Elizabeth sniffed, "Da monster was gonna eated me."

I held my arms open for her and she crawled into them, her small, five-year-old frame filling my arms easily. She settled in against me, her little hands grasping at my shirt, holding on for dear life. I could feel damp seeping into my shirt where her head was buried and knew that she was crying again.

"It's okay now, my love," I whispered to her, "No monster will get you with Daddy here."

I felt her nod and I lifted her face so that I could look at her. I wiped her tears away softly and offered her a reassuring smile. Her naturally red lips lifted a fraction of an inch in the corners.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I seep wid you and mommy?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," I replied and she nodded, "Alright then."

I scooped her into my arms and carried her into our room. Bella must have anticipated Elizabeth's request because a cocoon of quilts was already arranged for her. I placed her gently into the blankets and wrapped her up securely. Bella smiled at her and Elizabeth smiled back, the adorable dimples that she was blessed with showing through. We both lay next to her, Bella stroking her hair, easing her back to sleep again. When her breathing slowed and deepened, Bella looked at me.

"Is it the same nightmare?" she whispered.

"Yes," I replied, "From what I could tell, anyway. All I saw was trees again."

"I wonder what's causing them," Bella frowned, "It's not normal for a child to have a recurring nightmare, is it?"

I shrugged, looking at Elizabeth, who was now sleeping peacefully between us in her nest of warmth. This was the sixth time in a month that she'd woken up screaming for us, plagued by the same unknown beast. It hurt me to know that I couldn't protect her because the enemy was unseen, living within her innocent subconscious.

"I hope they stop," Bella sighed, "It hurts me to hear her so scared."

"Me too," I nodded, "I wish I knew how to protect her from this."

Bella reached for my hand around the top of Elizabeth's head and I took it, my fingers entwining with hers. When our hands touched the most peculiar feeling washed over me. Every part of my body felt heavy and my mind became sluggish. Across from me, Bella yawned. As soon as the odd gesture ended, her eyes widened in surprise. My eyes stung. What was going on with me?

"Edward," Bella's voice was a sigh.

My eyelids fluttered as I watched Bell's close. Why couldn't I keep my eyes open anymore? My eyes closed and I allowed them to. For the first time in ages, I fell...asleep?

* * *

_"Are we ready to go?" Carlisle asked the family as we stood in the front room._

_"I think so," Esme nodded, "All of Elizabeth's things are packed."_

_"Alright, lets go," Carlisle smiled._

_Bella strapped Elizabeth into her car seat carefully and kissed the top of her dark head. Once she was absolutely sure that she was safe, she got into the passengers side of the Volvo. _

_"She's fine, Bell," I chuckled when Bella kept stealing glanced at her over her shoulder, "I've never gotten into an accident, remember?"_

_"I know," Bella sighed, "I'm just...protective."_

_"I know, love," I smiled._

_"Do you think she'll like it in Juneau?" Bella asked, "I'm worried about the lack of people...small town and all."_

_"Forks is small," I reminded her, "We'll just have to be careful, like normal."_

_"I suppose," Bella nodded, stealing another glance at Elizabeth when she thought I couldn't see._

* * *

_"Elizabeth!" Bella yelped._

_"She's fine, Bella," I said, "Look, she's getting up again."_

_And so she was, our little daughter was rocking herself, trying to get back on her feet again after the little tumble she had just taken. She made it back to her feet and took another wobbling step toward Bella and I. Her little arms were outstretched toward us and I knelt down, my own arms waiting for her. She hobbled over to me on unsteady feet and I felt myself grin. Carlisle was right, she was a strong one._

_"Just look at her go," Rosalie cooed from the couch, "She's so adorable."_

_"I bet she'll be a good runner for our baseball games," Emmet smiled._

_"Emmet," Bella laughed, "She's still too young."_

_She was almost to me now, her green eyes determined, "Come to Daddy, sweetie. I know you can do it."_

_She took two quick steps and fell into my arms. I scooped her up and held her close to me, earning an excited giggle from her._

_"Well done, my darling," I smiled, "You did so well."_

* * *

"Daddy," I heard a soft voice in my ear, "Daddy, wake up."

My eyes opened slowly. I blinked into the dim gray light. Elizabeth was leaning over me, her eyes alight with childlike energy. Something gripped my hand and I moved my head sluggishly toward the source of the feeling. Bella's hand curled against mine and she gave a shuddering gasp as her eyes snapped open. Elizabeth crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there, waiting for us to...wake...up?

"Edward," Bella breathed, "I fell asleep! I actually fell asleep!"

"So did I," I said, "But how...?"

We both looked at Elizabeth where she sat so still at the foot of the bed. But no. It couldn't be. How could a little, human girl cause two vampires to fall asleep? Bella shifted, moving so that she lay on her stomach, looking at Elizabeth.

"Honey," she spoke, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good," Elizabeth smiled, "No monsters came when you and Daddy were wid me."

"I told you, didn't I?" I asked her and she beamed up at me.

"Yes, Daddy," she smiled.

Bella rose and stretched, helping Elizabeth hop down from the tall bed. I sat up, feeling oddly stiff myself. How had Bella and I fallen asleep? The very idea of it made me uneasy. It was impossible. My mind grasped at a memory. Bella's opalescent, venom tears as she held Elizabeth for the first time. Vampire's crying. That was another impossibility and yet it had happened. I watched Bella walk out of the room, Elizabeth in tow. I stored the strange occurrence away in the back of my mind. Maybe it was a one time thing, like Bella's tears had been. Maybe.


	7. Fairytales

**AN:** Thank you to **Clueless Daisy**, **serenitynight**, **xtwistedxobsessionx**, **Edwella4eva**, **candacecullen** and **cheer-chick8208**for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites. Also, I have a play-list that I'm working on for this fic...I know how obsessed with music we all are, so if you want to know what's shaping this fic, here is the list of songs in no particular order so far: _You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins_,_ Two Worlds - Phil Collins_, _Baby Mine - Disney's Dumbo_, _Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) - Billy Joel_, _Strange and Beautiful - Aqualung _and that's all I have for right now. I'll update it as I go. Hope you enjoy that.

**7. Fairytales:**

**Bella:**

"Mommy," Elizabeth asked softly as I tucked her into bed.

"Yes, honey?" I replied, making sure that the blankets were snug around her. It was an exceptionally cold night tonight, or so the thermometer read.

"Why do you and Daddy never look old," she asked, "And Grandpa and Grandma, too?"

I sucked in a breath. This was exactly the thing that Edward and I had been dreading. We knew that we couldn't keep it from her forever. We knew that she would notice. Of course she'd notice but I had hoped that it would have been a bit later on. When she was a bit older than six. A bit older to understand. To know the truth.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth said again, "Mommy, don't be sad. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, love," I smiled, to show her that it really was okay, "You didn't make me sad."

She peeked up at me through her strange eyes, eyes that held such a weight to them, as if they should belong to someone much older than a child. I smoothed her black ringlets away from her cheeks, cheeks that held dimples when she smiled. What should I tell her? What could I possibly say that wouldn't frighten her? She was much too young to know the truth, but to old not to guess that something was amiss with us. What would a child understand? And then I had a wonderful idea.

"Let me tell you a story," I began, earning myself and excited smile.

"Is it a fairy story?" Elizabeth asked, eyes shining.

"Sure, we'll go with that," I nodded, "Where do I begin?"

"Silly Mommy," Elizabeth giggled, "You have to say, 'once upon a time.'"

"Oh, right," I laughed with her, "Once upon a time, there lived a girl..."

"Was she a princess?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Er, no," I shook my head, "Far from it. No, she was more of a plain type of girl, like a peasant."

"Like Cinderella?" Elizabeth interrupted again.

"Lizzy, hon," I laughed, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

She nodded.

"Okay then, you have to let me tell it," I smiled.

"Sorry, Mommy," Elizabeth replied, cuddling into her pillow.

"It's okay," I said, "But no more interruptions, alright?"

She nodded again and stared up at me expectantly. I took an unneeded breath and chose my words carefully. It wouldn't be too hard to turn my past into a fairytale. Only one tiny detail had to be altered to suit a six-year-old's story. Too bad it was the most important detail in the whole thing.

"Once upon a time," I began again, "There lived a plain, peasant girl who was very clumsy and shy. The peasant girl went to live with her father in a far away kingdom called Forks. Her new kingdom was much smaller than her old kingdom of Phoenix. All of the other peasants knew each other and the girl's father, who happened to be the Sheriff of Forks, and so they had all heard of her arrival. When the girl came to Forks, she made new friends and gathered with the other peasants for the...uh..."

I paused. What could I use to replace school? It had to be some sort of gathering place. Elizabeth was watching me as I told my tale, trying my hardest to make it up so that it fit the theme of a fairytale. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. Oh, I knew what I could use!

"She gathered with the other peasants for the daily market," I smiled, proud of my invention, "And that's where she saw a group of the most beautiful people that she had ever seen. One boy in particular drew her eye. He was the most beautiful among them. When the girl asked her friends about the group, they told her that it was the Royal Family and the boy who had caught her eye was a Prince."

Elizabeth's eyes grew a little wider at hearing the last and I smiled. Yes, Edward was my own personal Prince Charming.

"The other peasants left the Royal Family to themselves and continued on with their business," I continued, "And as the day wore on, the girl finally had a chance to meet the Prince. Because she was shy, she didn't speak to him, only sat next to him on a bench to rest from all of her walking. The Prince acted very strangely to the girl, almost as if he were angry with her. The girl could see the Prince tremble and how his hands were clenched and she felt very sad and angry at him. She had done nothing to him to cause him to act that way to her. The Prince got up from his seat and avoided the girl for the rest of the day."

I fell silent for a moment. How did I explain what happened next? How could I make it work with the context of the theme? Elizabeth waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts.

"For the next week, the girl didn't see the Prince at the markets again, but she saw the rest of his family. The girl couldn't help but worry over the Prince's absence, even though he had acted so strangely toward her when they first met," I said, "When the girl saw the Prince at the next market, after his visit in another kingdom, he was very different to the girl, talking to her and even being very friendly. Then, one day at the market, the girl was tending her booth when a runaway carriage headed straight for her."

Elizabeth gasped and I stifled a chuckle as she pulled the blanket up, covering half of her face.

"One minute the girl was staring at a carriage coming toward her and the next, she was gazing at the handsome Prince where he held her, safe and unharmed," I smiled at the modified memory, "The girl was very confused and couldn't stop thinking about how the Prince had saved her. He hadn't been anywhere near her when the carriage was coming. In fact, she could clearly remember seeing him across the square a second before the carriage came."

"What happened?" Elizabeth gaped.

"I thought I asked for no more interruptions," I smiled gently as she ducked a little further into the covers, "Anyway, the girl and the Prince began talking, sort of becoming friends. She even invited him to hang out with her and her friends at a neighboring village but the Prince declined. The girl went the village without the Prince and found that the inhabitants of that village were very superstitious. The girl met a boy there..."

I stopped. The echo of an old ache tore through my chest. Oh, Jake, how much I missed you, even after all that had happened between us.

"Mommy," Elizabeth asked softly.

I cleared my throat, "The girl met a boy there and he told her all about his village's stories, his fairytales. He told the girl that his people had as story about the Royal Family. He told her that they were...enchanted...That they could never grow old and how fast and strong they were. He told her that they were...fairies. But his people thought that they were the bad type of fairies, the type that would hurt people."

"Faries aren't bad, though," Elizabeth protested.

"Hush," I replied softly, "The boy said that the Royal Family were bad faeries and that the girl should stay away from them or else she would get hurt. The girl thanked her new friend and went back to her kingdom, the boy's stories on her mind. As she was on her way home that night, she was attacked by thieves who were going to hurt her, but the Prince rode in on his white horse and saved her."

I lied, throwing two events into one. I had a ludicrous vision of Edward riding a white horse and snorted to myself. Knight in shinning Volvo I had called him once. Ha!

"When the Prince was taking the girl home, she told him about the stories she had heard. The Prince confessed that he was a Fairy. He told her that he and his family were all Fairies, but they weren't the bad kind, not really. He told the girl that she made him want to be bad, but he was doing everything he could not to be bad."

"Because he loved her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," I smiled, "How did you know?"

"Because that's how it's supposed to happen," Elizabeth explained as if it were quite obvious, "The Prince is supposed to love the girl."

"Well, you're right," I nodded, "The Prince did love the girl and she loved him, too, very much. The Prince was fighting off his bad side just to be with the girl and help keep her safe. So anyway, the Prince and the girl fell in love and his family welcomed her with open arms even though she was just a plain, human girl and she grew to love his family, too. One day, when the girl was with the Prince and his family, playing a royal game, three bad fairies showed up."

"Uh-oh," Elizabeth sighed, pulling the covers over her face again.

"Uh-oh, indeed," I agreed, "The bad fairies wanted to kill the peasant girl because she was human and they hated humans. The Prince and his family protected the girl and they made up a plan to try and hide her. They sent her away, back to her old kingdom of Phoenix to try and trick the bad fairies. Unfortunately, the leader of the bad fairies was very smart and he knew where they were sending the girl. The bad fairy went to the girl's old kingdom and pretended to kidnap the girl's mother. In exchange for her mother's life and to keep the Prince and his family safe, the girl decided to give herself over to the bad fairy."

"No," Elizabeth called, "Where's the Prince? He has to stop her!"

"The girl went to the evil fairy," I went on as if she had not spoken, "And he was very cruel to her. He hurt her a lot and almost killed her before the Prince and his family saved her. The Prince healed the girl with his good fairy magic..."

"And then they got married, right?" Elizabeth asked, "The Prince married the girl, huh?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Eventually, the Prince and the girl got married. And, because the Prince loved the girl so much, he used his good magic to make her a fairy, too."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Elizabeth yelled with happiness.

"Yes they did," I agreed with her, even though getting to the happy ending was much harder and more painful than that simple ending. She didn't need to know everything just yet. No, the simple fairytale would do for now. Besides, that first year was the most important part, really.

"So you and Daddy are fairies, Mommy?" Elizabeth asked around a huge yawn.

"Something like that," I said softly as I kissed her forehead, inhaling her intoxicating scent, which was getting easier to ignore with every passing day, "Go to sleep now, my angel."

I rose from her bed and headed toward the door. I turned to see her snuggling deeper into the covers, another yawn escaping her lips.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," I said.

"Goodnight, Mommy," she replied sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, flicking off the light and closing the door soundlessly behind me.

Edward pushed himself away from the wall and pulled me into his arms. I sighed as I melted into him.

"The Prince rode in on his white horse, did he?" Edward said softly and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, he did," I replied, "Many times."

I looked up at him to see the crooked smile that I had fallen in love with all those years ago, just as I knew I would. He kissed me gently.

"So, Fairy Princess, is this the happily ever after that you've always envisioned it to be?" Edward teased.

"Yes, it is," I smirked, pulling away from him and heading into our bedroom, "Though, I have to admit, my Prince could be a little more charming right now."

"Hey," Edward called with a laugh, following behind me, "I can be very charming."

"Don't I know it," I laughed, pulling him through the door and closing it firmly behind us.


	8. Lost

**AN: **Thank you to **edwardcullenandbellaswan**, **FMCforever**, **Book-Luver-Girl**, **The.Singer.from.Hell**, **angels-songwriter**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **Edwella4eva**, **BrittanyCullen**, **ashten01** and **Alyssa Avenged** for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys make writing worth it!

**8. Lost:**

**Edward:**

"Edward, Bella," Esme called through our closed bedroom door. Her voice sounded a bit anxious and I was automatically apprehensive, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I called, sitting up and catching Bella's worried eyes. She didn't miss the unusual tone in Esme's voice either.

Esme opened the door, her eyes darting wildly around our room, searching for something. Bella and I were both next to her in a flash. Something was very, very wrong.

"Oh," Esme sobbed, "I don't know where she is!"

"Where who is?" Bella asked.

"Elizabeth," I exhaled, panic filling my stomach in a cold, tight knot.

Esme nodded, large, opalescent tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She was too distraught to notice.

"We just finished with our lessons and then she disappeared from my line of sight," Esme sobbed, "I thought she had gone to her room, but when I checked, she wasn't there. I thought she was playing a game with me so I searched the whole house. I couldn't find her anywhere and my sense of smell was no help, either."

Bella was already out of the door and I was quickly behind her. Esme had finally notice the strange tears falling from her eyes and wiped at them with her sleeve. She was hot on our heels as Bella and I flew down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he and Alice meet us at the bottom of the stairs, "What happened?"

"Elizabeth is missing," Esme explained through sobs, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared seconds later. Rosalie looked frantic, "We have to find her."

We split up and headed out of the house. Bella was gripping my hand like a life line, silent tears making a slow trek down her cheeks. I scented the air. She couldn't have gotten too far. A cold wind blew her scent toward me and I followed it. The line of the forest that we lived against loomed in front of us.

"Please let her be okay," Bella moaned, agony plain in her voice, "Please."

We headed into the trees, the others not far from us. The wind kicked up again and I felt the bitter bite of it. It must have been my frayed nerves that made me shiver against it. Certainly, I couldn't be cold. I glanced at Bella and saw her huddle in upon herself against that strangely chill breeze. I caught Elizabeth's scent coming at me from a Northern direction. I went one way and Bella went the other, her nose to the breeze, as well. Damn. She looked at me, her eyes tortured.

"You caught it from a different direction, didn't you?" Bella whispered and I nodded, "Why?! Why does she always have to touch everything?"

It was a habit that Bella and I had been trying to break her of in stores. Her inquisitive nature made shopping very tedious sometimes, especially when we were in a glass wear shop. Bella released my hand and headed into the direction that she had caught the scent in and I followed my own lead. One of the seven of us had to come across the real trail eventually. I tried my hardest to lock on to her thoughts before I realized that as she got older, her mental signature was growing more faint. I had been able to hear her thoughts when she was younger, but now that she was almost nine, there was nothing but silence. Double damn.

Another gust of wind kicked up a fresh scent trail and I zeroed in on it. I was headed in the right direction. I had the real trail. The further I traveled, the denser the forest became. A fox scurried away from me where I had startled it from its hiding place and I was suddenly overjoyed that we had all feed two days ago. Being thirsty would have made this so much harder.

As I got further along, I notice the complete silence that the forest had taken on. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered me. I was used to the forest going quiet when I entered it. Nature had its own way of hiding when the big, bad predators were on the loose. The birds stopped singing and even the air became a bit thicker. This silence, however, scared even me. There was a weight to it that had my skin prickling with tension. It was almost as if I were being watched. I tested the air again and froze. It couldn't possibly be. Not here. Surely not after all of this time...

And then a third scent. My mind reeled with the abruptness of it all. This was just too much to take all at once. I caught Elizabeth's scent mixed between the other two and my stomach plummeted. Had I been human, I might have vomited. I took off at a run in the direction of her scent. Please, let me find her before the other two did. I could only pray that I wasn't too late already. I saw a break in the trees ahead of me and I speed toward them, knowing that I would find her there but not knowing the state she would be in. Please, please, let her be okay. If something happened to her, I don't know what I'd do...and Bella...Bella would be distraught.

I made the clearing. It was a small meadow, not unlike the one that I had found back in Forks. Strange that my child should come here to rest. And she was there, and she was alone. She was laying in the long grass, her purple, faux-fur lined parka was visible through the brush. I dropped to my knees next to her and pulled her into my arms. She hugged me back and I didn't miss the tears that were trailing down her pale cheeks. I kissed the top of her head over and over again. I had never been this relieved in all of my life, not even with all of the close calls with Bella.

"Elizabeth," I whispered, "Elizabeth, why did you leave the house?"

"Because he wanted me to," Elizabeth replied.

I froze, holding her more tightly, more protectively to my chest. How stupid of me. I had been so overcome with relief that it had made me careless. I held her and scanned the clearing. I couldn't see anyone else. I raised my head and breathed in, deeply. My nose wrinkled against the first overwhelming scent. It was fading, but it had been here, and not too long ago. As was the second scent...the one that bothered me more than the first. The one that told me that there was another vampire in the area. Elizabeth clung to me and I looked back down at her.

_I have her_, I sent a mental note to the rest of the search party, _If any of you run into Bella, tell her that I'm bringing her home. She's safe._

I got five overjoyed responses as I cradled Elizabeth in my arms. She hid her face against my shoulder and I lay my cheek against her raven hair. She was alright. She was unharmed. I carried her back through the woods. They still held that uncomfortable edge that had me constantly glancing around. Bella and Esme were waiting for us at the edge of the forest and Bella ran to us when I stepped onto our property. She took Elizabeth from me and showered her with kisses, tears falling like a river down her cheeks.

"Oh, Elizabeth," she cried, "Oh, honey, don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Mommy," Elizabeth an odd voice.

Bella paused long enough to catch the dried tear tracks on her face. She frowned and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"What happened, Lizzy?" she asked, "Why did you run out like that?"

"Because he wanted me to," Elizabeth repeated the answer that she had given to me.

"Who wanted you to?" Bella asked, her voice catching at the end.

"The man with the red eyes," Elizabeth responded.

Cold washed over me. So my fears were correct. There was another vampire around. Bella sent me a glance that I understood immediately.

"We're moving," I said with finality, even though I knew it was a feeble attempt at defusing the situation. Until we knew that this vampire was after Elizabeth and Elizabeth alone, it was a good try.

"I don't want to move, Daddy," Elizabeth replied with a slow blink, "You don't need to worry."

Bella frowned down at her. She was acting very odd. It was almost like she was in a trance. Her green eyes were glossy and unfocused and her voice was empty. Bella dropped down in front of her, holding both of her her arms in her hands and looked into her face.

"Elizabeth," Bella said firmly, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth blinked quickly and the spell was broken. She glanced between Bella and I with confusion plain in her eyes.

"Why are we outside?" She asked us.

Bella stood up and looked at me. I shrugged. I had no idea what just happened either.

"Do you remember anything about today, Lizzy?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled, "Daddy made me pancakes and then Grandma Esme gave me my lessons and then...and then..."

She trailed off, tilting her head to the side and casting her eyes toward the gray sky above, "And then...we were outside!"

Esme, who had been standing behind us the entire time gave us concerned eyes. She recovered quickly and walked toward Elizabeth with a smile on her face and her hand outstretched.

"Come inside now, Elizabeth," she beamed, relief and concern still mixed in her eyes, "I think Uncle Emmett bought you some new coloring books."

"Yay!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking Esme's hand and following her back into the house.

"What just happened?" Bella asked once we were alone.

"I don't know," I replied, "But I really don't like it."

"She didn't remember wandering off," Bella replied, her voice full of emotional strain, "How could she not remember that? And who the hell is that other vampire?"

"I don't know," I said again, "I caught his scent in the woods where I found her...and another one..."

"Another one?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "It smelled like...wolf."

"What?" Bella gaped, "It couldn't possibly..."

"I know," I nodded, "But that's what my nose was telling me...Also, did the forest seem...odd to you?"

"Yeah it did," she replied softly. There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite read and I wasn't sure if I liked that or not, "It was almost like I was being watched. It made me feel like something was going to reach out and grab me at any second and then it just...went away."

"Lucky you," I said, "I felt it the whole time, right up until I met you. I couldn't smell anything but...I don't know. I don't like this at all."

"I don't either," Bella agreed, hugging herself, as if she were cold but it was the kind of cold that no amount of blankets could fix. I knew that because I could feel it too. Something very strange and possibly very dangerous was going on Juneau.


	9. No Way

**AN:** Thank you to **CaitlinElizabethAoina**, **k8ykat15559**, **Alice-In-Wonderland101**, **Edward ownSz**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy** and **TopazObsessr94** for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**9. No Way:**

**Bella:**

I sat on the couch in the living room, the book that I had been reading open in my lap. I watched Elizabeth as she sat next to Esme at the kitchen island. She was doing her homework, her pencil dancing across the pages. She was a very smart girl, sometimes a little too smart for her own good. She had confronted both Edward and I a week ago about our lack of aging. At thirteen, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had denounced the old fairytale and demanded the truth from us. So we told her. We were both shocked beyond belief when she nodded once and said "cool" before walking back into her room.

She put her pencil down with a frustrated sigh and shoved her book away. Esme smiled and shook her head.

"I think you've done more than enough for today," Esme announced, staking her books neatly on the island counter.

"Thank you," Elizabeth breathed, "I hate math!"

I laughed to myself and picked up my book again. Ironically enough, I was reading about vampires. I found the generic preternatural stories almost comical since my transition into one of the living impaired. There was just so very much that they all got wrong. It almost made me want to pull a Louis from Anne Rice's classic vampire tale, _Interview With The Vampire_, and write an autobiography or something. I snorted to myself. I hardly think that the Volturi would be okay with that. I shuddered at the mere thought of them. Yikes. I so did not want their attention back on me or my family ever again.

Elizabeth plopped down next to me, her sketch book in hand. She was a very talented artist. She had given Edward and I a portrait of us once for Christmas that nearly looked like a black and white photograph. She was good at photography, too. We had just gotten her a camera for her birthday. The more she grew up, the more she seemed like Edward everyday, which was odd seeing as how they weren't actually blood related, but her ability to be good at everything she did must have come from somewhere. I snuck a covert glance at what she was working on and felt my book fall from my hands.

Elizabeth gave me a look when the book hit the floor and hastily pulled her sketch pad to her chest, covering it. I was staring at the blank white of the last page as if I could see through it.

"Can I see what you're drawing," I said softly.

"It's not finished," she said cautiously, looking at me in a manner that clearly said that she didn't want me to see it.

"I don't care," I replied, "I'd really like to see it, please."

Lately I had to take a tone with her to make her do what I wanted. Teenagers. I knew for a fact that I had never been this difficult for my parents. Of course, I was usually the one who was taking care of Renee so I guess the issue was a moot point. Elizabeth lost her staring contest with me and heaved an annoyed sigh before she handed the sketch pad over. I took it from her and stared at the picture that looked so lifelike, that I almost expected to feel fur where I touched the page.

She had been using colored pencils so I could clearly see that the animal she had been drawing was a deep russet color. She had only been drawing the wolf's bust but from that alone I could tell that, had this animal been real, it would have been massive. And its eyes! Its eyes were black as night and so familiar. That old ache began in my chest as I looked down at the picture in front of me. I could feel my eyes burn and handed the pad back to her, looking away.

"Mom?" Elizabeth asked, her voice stunned.

"It's beautiful," I managed to say around the lump that was swelling in my throat, "Where do you get your inspiration?"

"I don't know," she replied softly, I could see her studying her work from the corner of my eye, "I saw him in a ...dream...once."

"Him?" I asked conversationally.

She nodded, picking up a brown pencil and continuing to work.

"Does he have a name?" I pressed.

She gave me a look that said I was being weird, "No. Why would a drawing have a name?"

"Some do," I shrugged.

"You are so weird sometimes," She replied, turning back to the pad.

"Thanks," I smiled but couldn't find the emotion behind it.

She snorted but continued to work on the picture. The more she worked, the more real it looked. I picked up my book and forced myself to walk calmly to the stairs. As soon as I was out of her line of sight I booked it into my room. The door was open and Edward was lounging on the bed, eyes closed with his headphones on, his foot twitching in time to the music. He opened his eyes when I sat on the bed next to him. I don't know what my face was doing but it was enough to make him touch my arm.

"What's wrong?" he said, removing the headphones.

"She drew him, Edward," was all I could manage before the tears that I had been holding back escaped me.

"Who?" He asked, frowning as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Elizabeth," I gasped, "She drew Jacob."

"What?" He asked, pulling me away enough so that he could see my face.

"Oh, Bella, no," he whispered, "No, she couldn't have..."

"But she did," I sobbed, "She did...It was so real, it was like I would feel the warmth of his fur when I touched the page."

"She drew a wolf," Edward made it a statement and I nodded. He pulled me against his chest again and sighed, "It may have looked like him, Bella, but it couldn't possibly be Jacob. How would she know?"

"She said that she saw him in a dream," I hiccuped, "And who's to say that she didn't? She's an odd girl. And I'm sorry, Edward, but I think that she has some sort of...I don't know...power to her."

"What are you talking about," Edward laughed, but his body was stiff against mine, as if I'd hit a nerve in him, too.

"You know what I'm talking about," I replied, pulling away from him this time.

We locked eyes and after a moment, he dropped my gaze and sighed, "I guess you're right. She is very...different."

"I think she's the one that made us able to cry," I spoke aloud the thoughts that I had kept locked away for thirteen years, "She made us able to sleep again. She's caused our hearts to beat in times of high emotion...There has to be something going on with her."

"I'm glad you think so too," Edward said, "I just never wanted to say anything but that's what I've been thinking since we fell asleep the first time."

"But what is it?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"I don't know," Edward sighed, pulling me close.

"You should see the picture, Edward," I sighed, burrowing my face into the hollow of his neck, "It looks just like Jake."

"I still think that there is no way that she could know about that," Edward replied, "We didn't tell her everything."

"Don't you think it might be possible, though," I asked, "I mean really think about it. Didn't you say that you smelled wolf the time she got lost?"

"Yes," his voice was careful, "But it could have been another..."

"Another what, Edward?" I asked, "Another werewolf pack? Really? What are the odds of that?"

"Better than the odds of Jacob Black still being alive after ninety-some-odd years," Edward replied and I winced at his tone even though it wasn't really directed at me.

He held me tighter to himself, as if he knew that he had caused me pain and started stroking my hair gently, "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh."

I nodded against him, "I know you didn't. And you're right, of course. Jake's dead. I was being foolish."

We fell silent for a moment and my thoughts about Elizabeth and her abnormal effect on us danced through my head.

"I want to know what's going on with her but I can't figure out how to find out," I sighed heavily, "Its not like we can ask anyone..."

Edward was very still against me. I shifted my face so that I could see his. His eyes were far away, as if he were in deep thought. I couldn't read the expression that he wore and that bothered me. He closed his eyes and shook his head before he looked back at me.

"I think it's time we moved back to Forks," he said.

"So soon?" I asked.

He nodded, "Now is as good a time as any."

"But Elizabeth likes it here," I frowned, "And we haven't been visited by our mysterious neighbors since that one time...Can't we stay just a bit longer?"

"You like it here, too, don't you?" Edward smiled.

"It has a certain charm to it, yes," I smiled back.

Edward's smile melted into a sober look, "I think we have to discuss this with the rest of the family...Besides, our welcome is wearing thin."

I lay my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me once more, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because you reminded me of how much everyone likes it here," he replied, "But we really do have to talk."

"Elizabeth, too?" I asked.

"I think not," I could hear the smile in his voice, "She'll throw a fit if she knew we were moving."

"I suppose you're right," I smiled too, "She's gotten so difficult."

"She's growing up," Edward shrugged.

"So she is," I agreed, "Time really does fly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." He said and I didn't miss the small hint of sadness in his voice.


	10. Moved

**AN:** Thank you to **liberal0brunette**, **AmberGlow2**, **latuacontante**, **TopazObsessr94**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **kma3000**, **demolitionLover**, **emolauren** and **Alice-In-Wonderland101**for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Introducing, Elizabeth's POV! Yay! And I think that she will be the main narrator from here on out. We'll see. Thanks again to everyone who supports this fic! Love you guys!

**10. Moved:**

**Elizabeth:**

"I don't want to move," I moaned as my mother carefully placed the last pair of socks into my suitcase.

"Lizzy," she sighed, her perfectly arched eyebrows drawing together in frustration with me, "How many times do I have to tell you? We're moving because of..."

"Grandpa's job," I finished for her, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But why can't we just stay here? You, Dad and me, I mean."

"We go together," she replied firmly, "As a family. There is nothing more important in life than your family."

"I know," I huffed, casting a longing glance around my sea-foam green room, "But I really love it here."

"You'll love it in Forks, too," she smiled and there was no hint of age on her face. No laugh lines or crows feet carved into her perfect, marble skin.

"Says you," I rolled my eyes at her.

She laughed, "Yes, says me. Don't worry, I thought I'd hate Forks too but it turned out to be the best place in the entire world."

"Because that's where you met Dad," I said, knowing the story, once told to me as a bedtime fairytale, already.

"And because that's where we found you," she continued softly.

"Can we please skip the trip down memory lane, Mom?" I asked, only half annoyed.

Her golden eyes sparkled with a smile and she kissed the top of my head, "If you like."

My dad walked into the room then, picking up the stack of heavily stuffed suitcases with ease, "Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?"

"No," I grumbled and he smiled the crooked smile that I knew my mother loved.

"She's still a bit hesitant, but she'll come around," Mom told him with irritating confidence.

"I don't think I have a choice," I replied.

"That's the spirit kid," Uncle Emmett called from down the hallway.

Dad laughed as he walked out of the room, the stack of suitcases piled neatly in a row. Mom waited for me as I sluggishly walked out of the door, managing to catch a final glimpse of my old room before the door was shut behind me. This sucked. This sucked hard core. I didn't want to move to stupid old Forks. Why couldn't we just stay here? Why did Grandpa Carlisle have to be obsessed with helping people?! Man, this sucks!

"We have to go, Liz," Dad said from in front of me.

"Daaaad," I whined, "Can you, like, not invade my mind?"

"I'm not in you're mind, angel," He chuckled, "You're face is saying it all."

"We have to go, honey," Mom echoed, "People are starting to ask questions, your father has heard them."

I sighed and followed them into the front yard. Goodbye old house, I'll miss you. Goodbye tree with the tire swing, you were always fun. Goodbye old life.

"Why do I have to go to the high school there, though?" I grumbled, voicing my most pressing concern, "Why can't I just keeping up with home schooling?"

"Because you need to be with people your own age," Dad replied, "You can't stay locked up in the house forever."

"Why not?" I asked, "I'm sure Grandma won't mind."

"You need to be with your own," Dad said softly.

"I am with my own," I replied stubbornly.

This was an old argument, one that had been raging since I had first learned the truth about my adoptive family, one year ago. My family, they were vampires and I was totally cool with that. I mean, these were the people who had saved me when I was a baby, who had taken me in and raised me as their own. I loved them, even if I didn't always own up to it. I wanted to be with them forever. Regrettably, they wanted me to stay human, have a normal life and blah, blah, blah. What was more, I wasn't entirely sure I was 'normal,' anyway. I kept having strange nightmares, nightmares that I'd had ever since I could remember and sometimes I could do things that couldn't be explained. My family didn't know what was up with me, either.

I heard the trunk shut and sighed. I slouched against the silver Volvo and took in the view once more. I really would miss this place. Our old two story house set against the wide, lush expanse of the forest. It was all so beautiful and we were leaving it all behind to go to dumb, rainy Forks.

"Let's go, Liz," Mom said as she opened her door and climbed into the passenger seat.

I crossed my arms over my chest and made no move to open my door.

"Now, Elizabeth," Dad ordered.

I scowled but opened the door and climbed in, sulkily. I slammed it shut behind me as hard as I could muster, earning me a warning glare from my father via the rear view mirror. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him. This was way past unfair. We pulled away from the house and I watched it until it disappeared around the bend in the road. I turned in my seat and unzipped my backpack, pulling out my mp3 player and popping in my earphones. This was going to be a looooong drive.

* * *

_I was running through the trees. It was utterly useless to run, I knew that, but still, I had to try. My lungs burned with the effort to gulp down the cold, damp air. My legs and chest stung with the effort to get away. The pain in my abdomen didn't help the matter, either. Every few minuets, stabbing pain shot through my body in a near crippling sensation. _

_I ran through the forest, touching everything I possibly could. I had to buy myself enough time. I rubbed my bleeding hands on another tree. It was so cold, but I had to continue to shed what clothing I had left. Maybe that would draw the monster away for a while. I ripped off my parka and flung it away from myself as hard as I could to the right of me, off the path. Another stabbing pain sent me to the ground as I bit back a scream. Not here. Not like this._

_My abdomen slammed in on itself in another immobilizing contraction which tore a ragged scream from my throat. Not here! Another one hit and I rolled on the ground, curling myself into as tight a ball as my swollen stomach would let me in an attempt to stop the inevitable. I straighted myself out on the moss padded floor of the forest, unable to stave off nature any longer._

_I screamed my pain, my anger and sadness to the misty canopy above me. I never meant for it to be like this, for it all to end here. I never meant for my life and the life of the child that was fighting to leave my body to be sacrificed. How had it come to this? I screamed again as I gave one last push. I heard the loud squalling of my baby and I struggled to sit up, even as my oh so tired body begged for me to stay down. No, I had to get to my baby, had to give her a chance to live, even if those chances were slim. I had to try._

_I groped for the army knife in my jacket pocket and carefully severed the umbilical cord. It was something I had seen done many times before. Once the cord was gone, I immediately wrapped my baby in the blankets that were in the torn backpack I wore. I wrapped her up tightly, praying that it would be enough to keep her safe against the elements, should she survive the monster finding us here. And I knew that he would. I was in no shape to run any further. I hardly had any strength left at all._

_But I knew what I had to do. I kissed my daughter once on the forehead and crawled over to the nest of ferns that were inches from where I lay. I placed her gently underneath the ferns and spoke the words that would at least keep her hidden from natural predetors. I wasn't sure if it would keep the one that hunted me at bay but I hoped that it would. I watched her sleep as I pushed myself backwards, my eyes filling with the eerie green of the forest. All there was now was to wait. Wait for the elements to claim my exhausted body or wait for my pursuer. Either way, I knew that this was the end for me...I wouldn't leave this place alive...but maybe my daughter would be spared...I could only hope...

* * *

_

I woke gasping for air and so cold. I fought against the cold that held me, pinned against the leather seats.

"Elizabeth," someone called to me, "Elizabeth, honey, you're okay...You're alright."

My eyes finally focused in the darkness to see my Mom staring back at me, her eyes full of concern. I felt a sob tear itself out of my throat and then a hot flood of tears fell from my eyes like a flash flood. Mom pulled me against her stony body and rocked me as I cried. She stroked my hair and whispered soft words of encouragement, waiting for me to calm. My tears slowed and finally, I was able to pull away from her.

"Tell me," was all she said to me.

I recounted my nightmare to her and I could feel my Dad's eyes on me as I spoke. He had continued to drive throughout my entire episode and let my Mom tend to me. After I finished, the car fell silent. Mom did that vampire thing where she went perfectly still, not even continuing with the old habit of breathing. My parents exchanged a weighted look and I narrowed my eyes at them, though they were too involved in their own look to notice. Mom dropped her gaze and turned a blank face to me.

"It's just a nightmare, honey," she said softly, if not a little too mechanically, "It's not real."

"Yeah, thanks for that," I replied, "May I ask what that look was for?"

"What look?" She asked me with faux confusion.

"Fine," I grumbled, turning away from her and putting my earphones back in.

I stared out of the window, not seeing anything but the complete darkness of what must have been the early hours of the morning. I could feel my mother's eyes on me like a near physical weight but I ignored her. If she didn't want to tell me what was going on, I didn't have to acknowledge her presence. I felt her slide gracefully back into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. If I fell asleep again, I prayed that I wouldn't dream.


	11. Forks

**AN:** Thank you to **Cheyenne Riggers**, **swimgurl159**, **Jonnie**, **AmberGlow2**, **demolitionLover**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **oneiros lykos**, **Fudgie-chan **and **P.S.- I Luv Kyo **for the reviews, alerts and favorites!

**11. Forks:**

**Elizabeth:**

"Wake up, sweetie, we're here," Mom said softly from somewhere off to my right, her cool hand smoothing my hair away from my face.

I blinked awake only to be greeted by the dim, gray light of morning. Had I slept through the entire trip? Mom smiled at me as she ducked out of my open door. As she moved, I caught the first glimpse of my new home. It was enormous and spoke of money. Three stories of elegance that we never had back in Juneau greeted my wide eyes. The gorgeous mansion was set against an even more breathtaking backdrop of lush, vivid green forest. Vivid green...like in my nightmares. I suppressed a shudder as I pulled myself out of the car.

"Welcome home, Liz," Dad said to me, slipping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a gentle squeeze.

I wasn't so sure about that. To me, Juneau was my real home. It was where I grew up, after all. Dad kept his arm around my shoulders and used it to guide me into the massive house.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew that white was the uniform color. The living room was one expansive space filled with the bare, but tasteful, necessities. A grand piano was set off to the side of the room, next to the wall that was made entirely out of glass. All in all, the whole thing was a bit overwhelming.

Dad led me up the stairs and down the long hallway that was lined with closed doors. My families rooms, I guess. He stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door, motioning for me to go inside.

I walked into a gold and cream vision. The furniture was made of dark stained cherry and was accented with intricately carved vines. Triple layered drapes were tied back from the wall of glass and I could see a river winding its way through the backyard. A huge, four poster with golden drapes stood in the middle of the room, it too was made out of the same carved cherry wood. I felt my mouth drop open in utter shock. Holy crow, Batman! I turned to my parents, who were watching my reaction from their place in the doorway.

"Holy crow!" I repeated my mental expression out loud, "Is this _my _room?!"

"Yes," Dad nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I freaking love it!" I cried, running over to them and throwing my arms around them, "Thanks!"

"Don't thank us." Mom laughed, "Your Aunt Alice decorated it."

"So I take it that my beautiful niece likes her equally beautiful room?" Aunt Alice called in a sing-song voice from somewhere behind my parents.

They parted enough to allow her to step into the room. I threw my arms around her, leaning my cheek against the top of her spiky head. I hugged her as tightly as I could muster without hurting myself and she hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it!" Alice beamed up at me, "It took me forever to track down that bed!"

"How long have you had this done?" I asked.

"Since Jasper and I left early," Alice smiled, "Do you like the drapes? I added the cream silk and the gold chiffon. It finishes the look off nicely, don't you think?"

"Added?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded, "This was your room as a baby. Of course, you didn't need the extra two layers of drapes back then, but now that you're fourteen, I think you'd need a bit more privacy."

"Which means that we'll have to break Emmett of his habit of bursting into rooms unannounced," Dad chuckled.

"What about me?" Emmett's voice boomed from down the hall.

"Nothing," Mom called back.

"We just wanted to show you your room, hon," Alice smiled, "But now I'm afraid we have business to attend to in the kitchen."

"Meeting?" I asked.

All of the "adults" nodded and I sighed. Meetings usually never involved anything I liked. I followed them out of my stunning room and down the stairs to the perfectly clean kitchen area, which was also made of white. I slumped down into my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Grandpa Carlisle took in an unneeded breath and I mentally prepared myself for the topic.

"I'm sure you all know what this meeting is about," Grandpa began and everyone present, but me, nodded in unison, "And now that we have Elizabeth to consider, this choice must be followed exactly."

"What choice?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

"About what the family will be doing during our stay here," Grandpa offered me a smile, "But you will be attending high school, that part has already been decided."

"But I don't..." I began.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Dad cut me off, "You're going to school."

"But that's not..." I tried again.

"Life's not fair," Dad finished for me and I could almost swear that he heard my thoughts...but he couldn't have or else I would have been grounded. For life.

"Regrettably, Elizabeth dear, you do in fact have little say in the matter," Grandpa continued, "As for the rest of you?"

"I'll do what I normally do, sweetheart," Grandma told him, "I'll stay home with the children."

"I think we might as well enroll in school too, Pops," Emmett added, "We could keep Lizzy company!"

"And keep the boys in line," Jasper added with a frightening grin and I suddenly felt my face heat up.

That was something I was most afraid of about going to high school. Boys. I had never even had a female friend before, let alone worrying about boys. Eep. This was so unfair! Mom noticed my blush and patted my hand under the table, offering me a reassuring smile.

"It will be fine, Liz," she said to me, "You'll make friends easily."

"Are you enrolling too, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "It will enable us to stay here longer."

"I'm not gonna lie," I said, "It will be weird having you guys in school with me."

Dad snorted and Mom elbowed him in the side.

"I mean, I can't go around calling you Mom," I continued.

"No, it will be an adjustment for you," Mom nodded, "But I think you'd be able to manage."

"So what, I'm supposed to call you Bella, then?" I asked, skeptically.

She nodded and I raised my eyebrow. Hmm, this could be kinda cool, actually. I could call my parents by their first names and get away with it. Sweet!

"If that's the plan," Grandpa moved on, "We'll have to flesh out some "facts" about us."

"We could play it like we did when the Danger Magnet first hit the scene," Emmett suggested offering my Mom a huge grin.

"Danger Magnet?" I asked.

"Never mind," Mom replied quickly and I could almost swear that I saw her cheeks flush the palest shade of pink.

No, I was sure of it because Dad was staring at her and then he glanced at me. He was doing that a lot lately. Like whenever something went wrong with what I liked to call the "vampire force", he would always look at me, as if I were causing it. Yeah, like I could so mess with their physiology. Ri-ight.

"Alright, so we just moved here from Juneau because of my job," Carlisle was saying and I tuned back into the convo that I was sure was vital, "And you are all of my adopted children. Hmm, Bella, I think you better take the name of Hale for this particular stay."

Mom nodded.

"So you're all like my brothers and sisters now?" I asked.

"Effectively," Dad nodded, "But don't think you can treat us like one of your peers."

Bugger. See, he was doing that mind reading stuff again.

"So let me test my knowledge of this plan, here," I said, "Grandma and Grandpa become Mom and Dad and the rest of you are siblings?"

"Yes," Grandpa nodded.

"We're not blood related though, right?" I said, "Because that would be gross...Dating your siblings...blah!"

Dad chuckled, "No, we'll all be adopted. Which is technically true."

"Okay, I think I can deal with that," I nodded, "So when does this charade begin?"

"Three weeks from now when school starts," Grandpa answered, "Which should give you all time to acclimate."

"So can I call you two Bella and Edward now?" I looked at my parents.

"Not when we're at home," Dad said.

He could be such a killjoy sometimes, "But I think it will help me adjus...alright fine."

The phrase, "if looks could kill" ran through my mind at the look my father had just given me. This would be so hard. How was I supposed to go around pretending that my parents were like my brother and sister? How weird could this be? And they seriously thought I could live a normal human existence after this?! Delusional, much?


	12. Memories In Slow Motion part 2

**AN:** Thank you to **oneiros lykos**, **AmberGlow2**, **blood.red.twlight**, **demolitionLover**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **opal2084** and **Edwella4eva **for the reviews, alerts and favorites!

**12. Memories In Slow Motion part 2:**

**Bella:**

I lounged in the bed, my back propped up against the pillow. Edward rested his head against my chest, his arms wrapped around my hips.

"You were blushing," he said and I could feel the vibration of his voice in my chest.

"What?" I asked, my hand pausing in its idle motion of stroking his messy hair.

"At the meeting, when Emmett called you Danger Magnet, you blushed," Edward replied softly, "I haven't seen you blush in a long time."

He propped himself up on his elbow to look me in the face. The weight of his gaze made me remember what it was to blush and...I felt it. I felt my cheeks warm and heard his soft intake of breath. He looked at me in what could only be described as wonderment and trailed his fingers across my cheek.

"How I've missed this," he whispered.

"Edward stop it, you're making it worse," I mumbled, dropping my gaze.

"Good," he said, "I want to make it worse. I haven't seen your skin painted that color since the night I changed you. It's a gift."

He yawned then and I knew that he must be tired. Ever since Elizabeth came to us, we'd regained the ability to sleep. With the exception of the first time, we'd only felt the urge to fall asleep after a good meal and we had all just gotten in from a hunt. Edward took his original position and I resumed playing with his hair. It wasn't very long until I felt his weight become that much heavier and knew that he was asleep. As I continued to pet his so soft hair, I felt my own fatigue begin to take me and I gave myself over willingly. As Edward had said, it was a gift.

* * *

_"Edward," I choked, "Please, make it stop!"_

_"I can't," he replied in a strained voice, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my angel. I'm sorry..."_

_"It hurts," I gasped, as the fire forced its way through my veins for the second time in my life._

_The first time had been painful, but this, this was a gallimaufry of torture that defied words. Someone was making a high pitched keening sound and it took me longer than it should have to realize that it was me. I felt Edward pull me closer to him. He felt wonderfully cool but no matter how cold he was, it was no match for the fire that consumed me now. I was trapped in a white hot blaze and I couldn't get out._

_"It will be over soon," he promised, his voice sounding as if he were a long way off, "I love you, my Bella, so, so much."_

_My unfocused eyes caught the bleary shape of his head. I felt his lips against mine and as he moved away, my eyes focused for a split second. I saw his perfect face one last time before the all devouring darkness took me._

* * *

_"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered to me as he pulled me closer._

_"I love you too, Edward," I replied, nestling closer to him._

_"You've made us complete," he said, "You know that, don't you?"_

_I didn't reply. I had no idea what he was talking about. He kissed my forehead before he rested his cheek against the top of my head._

_"You've made us all better," he continued, "I discovered something new today."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"A new...ability," he replied, "You remember how I could only read thoughts?"_

_I nodded._

_"Well, today and very much by accident, I discovered that I could now project thoughts, too."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away so that I could look him in the eyes._

_"I can project my thoughts now, Bella," he repeated, "I was never able to do that before...not until you."_

_"So are you saying that I somehow made you...stronger?" I asked._

_He nodded, "I don't know how, but you did. Maybe that's your special ability, to empower those you love."_

_"I guess," I shrugged, "Has anyone else...?"_

_"I think Alice had gotten a bit more powerful," he nodded, "I think she's able to lock onto the future a bit more firmly than she used to."_

_"Interesting," I replied, "I guess we'll just have to see what happens, then."_

_"I guess so," Edward replied._

* * *

_"I can't believe that you actually went through with it!" Jacob growled at me, his muscled arms flexing menacingly._

_"Jake, you knew I would," I replied, "I had to...I love him to much to let him go."_

_I heard the table snap and winced, but didn't back down. No, I had a right to live my life...and death the way I saw fit. But Edward was right, I should have left him alone. But he had been gone for so long and I wanted to see that he was safe with my own eyes, not that I didn't trust Seth, but still._

_"Jake, please," I pleaded._

_"Do you know how disgusting you smell?" Jake roared._

_I felt my resolve break. I had had enough._

_"You don't smell like a bed of roses to me, either, Jacob Black but at least I'm trying!" I snapped, "Do you have any idea what you put me through? You just up and disappeared without so much as a goodbye! At least I gave you that!"_

_His livid face lost some of its heat as my words hit him. I glared at him through eyes that would plainly give me away. I was still new. They were still vivid red. Red and black met and I watched his face crumble. I was so startled by the one-eighty on his face that I actually took a step back._

_"You're right," he sighed, his large shoulders slumping, "You did say goodbye...and I wish you would have left it at that. But tell me, Bells, did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to forget me?"_

_"No," I whispered, my own anger fading away, "No, it didn't but Jake, I can't just forget you. You're my...you were...no, you are my best friend. You were my sun in my darkest hour, that's not something I can allow to fade away."_

_He looked up at me through hair that had gotten so much longer than it had been the last time I saw him, his face half hidden by it. If I could cry, that look on his face would have made me do it. I decided I wanted to lighten the mood._

_"Gee, Jake, you look like someone died," I tried and immediately realized my mistake._

_"Goodbye, Bella," he replied softly, his voice full of sorrow, before he ran out of my life for the second and last time._

* * *

I awoke with tears in my eyes. I wiped them away just as Edward began to stir next to me. He smiled up at me when he saw that I was already awake and I returned it but it was only half hearted. He noticed my lack of enthusiasm and pulled me into his arms. I knew that he had never been able to read my mind, but sometimes I thought that he could. But that was what love did. It made you able to read the other person so completely that it was almost like telepathy.

"Jacob?" he asked.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind," I joked.

"What was it this time?" he ignored my attempt at humor.

"The last time I saw him," I replied, "That memory hasn't crossed my mind in such a long time."

"What other memories did you see?" He asked.

"The change," I replied, "And when you told me about your new ability."

"So not happy dreams, then?" he said.

I gave a noncommittal shrug, "The one about your new ability wasn't so bad, just odd."

I lapsed into thought about my dreams...paying special attention to the one about Edward's abilities.

"Edward," I said, "Do you think Elizabeth has that power?"

"Telepathy?" Edward asked.

"No, the one that you suggested I had," I said, "Empowering the ones she loves?"

"That is a good possibility," Edward nodded, "It's a better theory than the one we had, which was no theory at all...But how would bringing back our human traits make us more powerful?"

"I don't know," I answered, "Maybe it's not so much power as it is a gift. I mean, aren't we all obsessed with our humanity? Maybe Elizabeth picked up on that and projected it so that we gain some of our humanity back."

"I like that," Edward nodded, "Yeah, lets go with that until we're able to find out more about her. You're a genius."

"I try," I smiled and kissed him.


	13. High School Hell

**AN:** Thank you to **AmberGlow2**, **totallyanon**, **bubbling joy**, **oneiros lykos**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **Dancing With You**, **rara012**, **feenekks** and **Sunshine-M** for the reviews, alerts and favorites!

**13. High School Hell:**

**Elizabeth:**

"So we all know the plan?" Dad asked us.

We all nodded. I swallowed past the lump of fear that had been growing steadily in my stomach since we moved here. I could do this. I was only going to high school for Jiminy's sake! What was there to fear there? Besides, I'd have my family with me.

Mom touched my cheek and I jumped, making her frown even harder than she already had been, "You're pale."

"I'm fine," I said and was relived when my voice came out semi normal. Go me!

"It will be okay, honey," Mom smiled, "As long as you stick to the story, no one will know."

"That's not all I'm worried about," I mumbled.

"You don't have to worry about the other kids, Liz," Emmett chimed in, "If they pick on you, Jasper and I will take care of 'em."

"You will do no such thing," Rosalie chided.

"Not like that, babe," Emmett replied, pulling her closer to him, "I just meant that we'd give them a stern talking to."

Rosalie shot him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him, making Emmett laugh.

"All right," Dad called to the room at large, "Let's do this."

Mom, Dad and I all piled into Dad's ancient Volvo while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice climbed into Rosalie's BMW Twilight XE. The Twilight XE was the newest model and was only available in certain parts of Europe. Dad called it ostentatious and I had to say that I agreed.

As we pulled up to the school, I took in deep, even breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating. This was absurd! I lived with a group of vampires and I was afraid of a throng of human teenagers?! Jeez, Elizabeth, get a grip!

Mom and Dad got out of the car and joined the others outside. I, on the other hand, stayed in my seat, seat belt still fastened. Gods, I couldn't do this! Why, oh why couldn't I have just stayed with home schooling? Curse you cruel fate! My door opened and I turned panic stricken eyes to my father. He sighed deeply and extended his hand to me.

"Come on, sweetie," he whispered to me, "You'll be alright."

As I looked into his tranquil and reassuring face, I unbuckled my seat belt and took his offered hand. He helped me out of the car and I let him. I was shaking like a leaf but I couldn't help it. I'd never been around many other humans before, especially ones of my own age group. I guess that most of my irrational fear was stemming from lack of knowledge. I just didn't know what to expect of my fellow teenagers.

As soo as I stepped out of the car I felt what was left of the color in my face drain away in an icy rush. They were staring. Crap! All movement around us ceased. Hundreds of eyes were taking us in, scrutinizing. Judging.

My family ignored the eyes that looked upon us with equal parts of awe, curiosity and in some cases, envy. I sucked in a breath and did my best to follow my family's example. I focused my eyes on the pavement as I followed them into the school. As we walked, I suddenly felt a rush of calm. I slid my eyes over to see Jasper give me a smile. I smiled back. That was nice of him but it would only last for a little while before the panic came back when he left my side. And there it went, walking in the opposite direction toward the science building.

Mom, Dad and I all had the same first period. They, along with Alice and Emmett were all supposed to be freshmen, with me. Rosalie and Jasper were sophomores. As I looked at my parents, I found it hard to believe that they were trying to get away with being younger than seventeen.

We walked into the English class and took seats next to each other in the back row. The teacher, a younger gentlemen with brown hair and dull eyes smiled at us as we sat down. Dad smiled back and took his books out. He took a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something to Mom. He shoved the paper toward her and she glanced at it, frowned and shook her head. He pulled the paper back and erased whatever it was that he wrote. I frowned at them both. What couldn't I see?

The teacher, who had been writing something on the blackboard while Mom and Dad passed notes turned back to the room as the other students began appearing. They were still staring. I slid lower in my seat and did my best to become invisible. A pale boy with thick Emo glasses and a bad dye job sat next to me and I tensed.

Dad went still beside me, I could see it out of my peripheral. I looked at him full on but his eyes were on the boy next to me, his face carved in a scowl. I leaned forward in my seat, allowing my hair to fall over my shoulders, creating a curtain around my face. I peeked through the barrier of my hair to see Emo boy staring at me. Crap. The bell rang and I jumped, my knee hitting the desk so that it made an embarrassing bang. Emo boy smiled.

The teacher, who had proclaimed himself Mr. Reynolds, sat down at his desk and began to lay out the laws of the land, so to speak. I tuned him out, opening my book. I scanned the tabe of contents and frowned. From the looks of it, this class would be cake.

"Hey," came a soft voice from my left and I paled.

I did one of those horror movie turns, you know the one where the girl knows that the killer is right behind her and she does that slow creepy thing to look at him? Yeah, I did one of them except that my "killer" was a boy. A boy that was leaning toward me. Oh, good.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out in a strangled whisper.

"My name's Alex, what's yours?" Emo boy, re-christened Alex, asked.

I was spared having to reply by a terse yet quiet remark by my father, "Not to be rude, Alex but I think that now is not the time for introductions."

Alex looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow. I felt heat creep up my neck and settle in my cheeks. Arg! I locked my eyes on Mr. Reynolds who was currently writing a lesson plan on the blackboard. As a distraction, I took out my notebook and copied it down, fighting the urge not to squirm in my seat. I could feel Alex's eyes on me like a physical weight.

When the bell rang, I practically dove out of my seat, taking refuge between my parents. Alex looked as if he were about to say something to me but then thought better of it when Dad shot him a discouraging look. Mom shook her head and yanked him out of the class. That traitoress! She left me alone with Alex who was still close enough to engage me in conversation. And he did, too, the brave fool.

"So yeah, my name's Alex Newton," he picked up right where he left off, "And yours?"

"Elizabeth," I mumbled, quickening my pace.

Alex fell into step beside me with no problem. Curse my shortness and lack of long legs!

"That's a pretty name," he said, "So was that guy your boyfriend?"

"He's my da..., er, brother," I stuttered, mentally smacking myself.

"Oh," Alex replied with a too pleased expression. Moron, "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Obviously," I replied and immediately felt like a jerk, "Yeah, we just moved her from Alaska. My dad works at the hospital."

"Oh, you're one of the Cullen kids," he announced and I felt my heart squeeze in on itself.

"How do you know?" I gaped.

"It's a small town," he shrugged, "Everyone knows everything."

Not everything. Just then, Alice skipped up to me and linked her arm through mine. Alex blinked at her and she offered him a friendly smile.

"Making friends already, sis?" she sang out.

"Something like that," I sighed.

"I'm Alice!" She proclaimed, offering him her tiny hand in greeting.

"Alex Newton," he replied, taking her hand and frowning, "You're freezing!"

Alice shrugged, "I'm anaemic. Bad circulation and all that."

Way to lie Aunt Alice!

"So where's your next class," she asked.

"Algebra," Alex frowned.

Arg! "That's our next class, too."

"Sweet," Alex beamed at me.

"Near sighted or far sighted?" Alice asked suddenly.

"What?" We both blinked at her, taken aback.

"Are you near sighted or far sighted," Alice asked again, gesturing to his glasses.

"Neither, actually," Alex replied with a sheepish grin as he pulled the glasses off, "I just thought they'd make me look smarter."

I bit back the reply that had been forming in my mind as we entered our classroom. Alice sat next to me and, of course, so did Alex.

During the lesson, Alice shoved a piece of paper at me. I took it and unfolded it, making sure to keep it hidden from any outside observers.

_Somebody likes you_. I could almost hear her singing through the written text.

I shot her a look and she smiled at me. I wrote a reply and passed it back to her.

_Shut up!_

_You know it's true._

_How do I make it stop?_

She stared at my last response for a moment before her pencil moved again, an odd grin on her face.

_You can't. Be nice to him, though. He seems like a sweet kid and man, does he ever remind me of his grandfather._

_What?_

_When we first met Bella, Alex's grandfather, Mike Newton, had a huge crush on her. He'd follow her around like a lost puppy. I guess it runs in the family._

I shook my head and crumpled the note up, stuffing it in my bag for later disposal. Or burning.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. During lunch, I sat with my family, much to Alex Newton's chagrin. He ended up sitting with another group of kids across from us. He stole glances at me at regular intervals. Lunch was an odd affair. My family had food on their trays, but I was the only one actually eating.

"Liz has an admirer already," Alice snickered as Alex dropped his eyes for the umpteenth time.

My dad's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I know."

"Edward, stop," Mom sighed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Apparently stalking runs in the Newton blood," Emmett joked.

"Mike never stalked me," Mom replied, "Knock it off boys."

"How did you make Mike go away, Mom?" I asked.

"I didn't make him go away," she replied, "He was one of my friends. I just ignored his more...romantic gestures."

I slumped in my seat, chasing a grape around my plate with my spork. I hate high school. Mom made a move, as if to touch my cheek but then she dropped her hand, remembering herself.

"Give him a chance," she said, "Be his friend, but if you don't want it to be more, let it be known. We want you to have human friends, boy or girl."

Mom said the last with a pointed look at my dad. He scowled and looked in the opposite direction. Emmett and Jasper laughed and Mom frowned.

"What did you just say?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Dad replied with a pleasantly blank face.

"What did you write to Mom this morning?" I asked the question that I had shoved away earlier.

"What?" Dad asked, turning that pleasant blankness on me.

"I saw you write Mom a note in English, Dad," I huffed, "Don't try to deny it."

"Oh that," he chuckled, "It was nothing, really. I just made and offhand remark about the frail state of the teacher."

I looked at him and had the amazingly overwhelming feeling that he was lying to me. He gave me neutral golden eyes back and I looked away. Why did they have to keep secrets from me? What in the world was left for them to hide?

World History was fun. I had Emmett, Alice and my parents with me in that class. Alex was there, too. This class turned out to be a free period for the day. Emmett sat behind me, Alice, next to him and Mom made Dad sit across from her in front of me, conveniently leaving a seat vacant beside me. Alex sat there, just as my crafty mother had intended.

"Who's he?" Emmett asked in a stage whisper, pointing at Alex.

"Oh, Alex, this is one of my other brothers, Emmett," I pointed at Emmett, who gave the other boy a grin and a wave, "That's my sister Bella Hale, you know Alice already and that's Edward."

"Nice to meet you all," Alex nodded.

Mom nudged Dad in the side and he turned to Alex, "Sorry about what I said in English this morning. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"No problem," Alex smiled, "So, do _all_ of you live with Dr. Cullen?"

They all nodded and Alice said, "There's two more of us. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're sophomores."

"I saw them at lunch," Alex nodded, "I don't mean to be rude or nosey or anything but, are you all blood related?"

"Jasper, Rosalie and I are," Mom answered, "But other than that, no."

"You don't really look like the other two," Alex replied.

Mom shrugged, "I suppose I got the darker side of our real parents genes, but then, I wouldn't know."

"That's cool," Alex smiled, "I've meet Dr. Cullen. He's a nice man."

"He really is," Alice beamed, "We're really lucky that he and his wife adopted all of us."

"Did you all come from the same...er, place?" Alex asked.

Dad shook his head, "No."

"That must have been an adjustment," Alex frowned.

"I know it was for me," Dad nodded, "I'd been placed in foster homes and stuff so when Dr. Cullen and his wife said that they wanted to keep me, I didn't know whether or not to trust it."

I looked at Dad as he said the last. He really was a fantastic liar. They all were. It was a lot to live up to. Please, don't let me slip up and ruin my family's careful stories. Please, let me be good, for them.

"Let's not regress," Mom replied, "We're all happy now. We have a great family and that's all that matters."

Alex watched as Mom took Dad's hand in hers with curious and thoughtful eyes. I wasn't sure if I liked that, but then he smiled. Alice was right. He did seem like a nice boy and, if I was being honest, without those stupid Emo shades, he was actually kinda cute.

School ended finally and as we climbed back into the car, I felt the tension that I hadn't known was there leave my shoulders. I slumped against the seat with a relived sigh. The hardest part was over. Woot!

"That was fun," I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alex seems nice," Mom smiled.

"He's daring, I'll give him that," Dad replied, "More daring than Mike ever was."

Mom shook her head, "Will you please stop?"

"Sorry," Dad smiled, "The day did go a lot smoother than I expected."

"Humans change, Edward," Mom smiled, "They even stopped staring by lunch."

"Yes but none of them made any move to speak to us," Dad said, "With that one exception, of course."

"You guys are really good liars," I said, my voice probably betraying me.

I saw my father's eyes slide up to look at me through the rear view. I met his gaze with determined eyes. The sentence had been loaded. We both knew it. Please, let me be good.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Mom asked in a neutral tone.

"Nothing bad," I answered, my own voice pleasant. Go me! "I just hope that I can be as good at it as you are. I would never forgive myself if I screwed this all up."

Dad met my gaze again and I prayed that my eyes were empty. Apparently, I was as good as them, or at least good enough because Dad returned his gaze to the road. I win! Freaking sweet!

"You did a fine job," Mom replied, "You won't slip up, honey."

"You did a _really_ good job," Dad echoed.

As silence fell over the car, my insides began to squirm. My father's last comment chased itself around my mind. Maybe I wasn't good enough after all but if he didn't call me on it, I'd let it lie.


	14. Curiouser and Curiouser

**AN: **A huge thank you to **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **Ezra Pine**, **Sarkule**, **oneiros lykos**, **Jesusrocks**, **TwilightHarryPotterTwilight4vr**, **bubbling joy**, **Eullyne**, **musicgeek17**, **Abigail Tracey**, **AmberGlow2**, **Thats my Pen name**, **bloodymoonwitch**, **princessofcrown101**, **DarkMelody**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse** and **mjgirliegurl**for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites. That chapter had the most responses yet! I love you guys!

**14. Curiouser and Curiouser:**

**Elizabeth:**

I climbed the stairs when we got home, ready to collapse onto my bed. As soon as I walked into my room I felt a world of difference. I was safe here. I flopped down on my mattress and propped my pillows up against the headrest. I might as well get the tiny amount of homework I had received for the day out of the way. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out all of my books, laying them on the mattress in front of me. These classes would be so easy. I began to work on my math homework first. I hated math.

It wasn't long until I head a soft rap on my door.

"Come in," I instructed.

My dad's disheveled bronze head appeared around the door. I looked back down at my homework and felt the bed shift as he sat down.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to talk to you," he announced.

I put my pencil down and leaned back against my pillows, "Is this about the ride home?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it," the words poured out of my mouth in a rush.

Dad held up his hand and I fell silent, "It's okay. You have every right to fell that way. We were wrong to hide things from you. What I came up here to tell you is the truth."

"About the note?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "What I said was that I couldn't hear Mr. Reynolds' thoughts. His mind was a blank to me, just like yours."

"So you really can't hear me," I announced, my suspicions confirmed.

"No," he repeated, "It's like there's a wall in there."

He reached over and ruffled my hair as he said the last. I drew back from him with a scoff. I used my hands to comb my hair back into place and glared at him. He chuckled.

"What do you think about Mr. Reynolds then?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "But your mother and I have decided to keep an eye on him."

"Sounds good," I nodded.

Dad smiled at me and got up, heading toward the door.

"Dad," I called him back and he looked at me over his shoulder, "Thank you. You know, for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied and left the room.

* * *

_Either way, I knew that this was the end for me...I wouldn't leave this place alive...but maybe my daughter would be spared...I could only hope...The birds that had only just begun to sing again fell silent. I heard them take flight in a panicked flutter of wings. My heart stuttered. This was it. He had found me. I shut my eyes tight. Please, don't let him find her._

_"Marco," called the soft, mocking voice of my hunter, "Marco? Come on, it's no fun to play by oneself."_

_I held my breath, even though I knew it was useless. He could hear the frantic race of my heart. A twig snapped close to me and I jumped. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the green trees above me._

_"Boo!" I felt hands grab my legs and I screamed._

_In a move so fast that I couldn't follow, I was suddenly dragged to my feet. My legs gave out and I was left to hang in the air, supported by the steel strength of the monster's grip. I could smell the sickeningly sweet scent of his breath as he held my chin, forceing my head up at a painful angle. I bit back a whimper of pain. Cold lips pressed against my neck where my pulse jumped agaist my skin._

_"Ah, Melody," he whispered against the curve of my neck, his breath sending an icy chill down my spine, "Why did you have to run, darling? You knew you wouldn't escape me."_

_"I had to try," I said, my voice coming out strained._

_He jerked my head back farther, barely allowing me to breathe, "No more talking. I'm going to make this as painful for you as I possibly can."_

_I felt the cold press of his lips again and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. It never came. I heard a deep, bass growl and an inhuman hiss echo it. I was suddenly on the ground again, choking for air. A mighty russet wolf stood facing me, his hackles raised. Thank the Gods._

_"If you want her, wolf, you'll have to go through me," My attacker proclaimed._

_The wolf's jaws parted in what looked oddly like a smirk and he coiled in on himself, ready to spring. He jumped, sailing over me easily. I turned in time to see a russet blur hit my attacker. They tumbled to the ground and rolled away through the ferns. The wolf bit down, attempting to tear its opponent to shreds, but the other was faster. My attacker twisted away and was suddenly in the trees, glaring down at us through burgundy eyes, rage and hate making them shine with a sinister light._

_"You're too near death to taste good anyway, Melody," my attacker yelled down at me, "I'll let the elements have you!"_

_And then he was gone. I collapsed back onto the forest floor. He was right. I was near death. I could still feel myself bleeding out. My breath was coming in short gasps and my chest burned. Dieing hurt. My eyes blurred and when they focused again, the large face of the wolf glanced down at me through eyes as dark as the space between the stars._

_I reached for his large head, unafraid. He was here to help. The wolf dipped his head to meet my hand and I balled my fist around the coarse, shaggy coat with a smile._

_"Thank you," I gasped out, "Thank you."_

_He made a low whimpering sound and I smiled again. I could hear my baby cry and I managed to glance at her, still hidden under the nest of fern. The wolf's ears flattened against his head as he glanced her way and then he turned back to me._

_"Help her, if you can," I pleaded, "Keep her safe."_

_The wolf whined again and got up, trotting over to the nest of ferns and laying down beside the bundle of blankets. He curled around her, laying his head on his forepaws, watching me. I smiled and sighed. She was safe with the wolf. A quiet peace stole over me, my body growing heavy and light all at once. My eyes blurred again and then there was only darkness._

* * *

I woke with tears in my eyes as gloomy sunlight hit me in the face. I sat up and wiped at the tears that remained. I finally got to see the ending of the dream that had plagued me since I was a child. But of course it would end in that woman's, Melody's, death. And that wonderful wolf. That russet colored vision of hope that had also visited me in my dreams. He had sparred her, saved her from a fate worse than the one she had received.

"Liz," Mom's voice called to me through my bedroom door, "Honey, wake up, we have to get ready for school."

"Okay, Mom," I called back, "I'll be down in a sec."

As I got dressed for school, my mind wandered back to my dream. It had been the end to the one that I had had during the ride up here. I had told my parents that dream. Should I tell them about this one? I opened my door and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the family. Once we were in the car, I told my parents about the dream. Mom wouldn't meet my eyes and Dad went very quiet. I didn't like it.

"Someone say something," I said softly.

"Melody," Mom spoke up, her voice thick with some unknown emotion, "You said that the woman's name was Melody?"

"That's what I heard," I nodded, "Do you think you might know her?"

"No," Mom shook her head, "No, I don't know her but it will make it easier to look her up."

"Look her up?" I gaped, "She's dead."

"What your mother means is, it will be easier for us to cross reference missing persons reports or newspaper articles," Dad replied, "Having a first name is a good place to start."

"Why do you need to look her up?" I asked, an odd feeling creeping into my stomach, twisting it into a painful knot.

"Because this Melody must be your real mother," Dad said, his eyes locking on mine through the rear view mirror and refusing to let them go, "And if we find her, we can find your real family."

As soon as he said it, I knew that it was true. The weirdest thing happened. I felt like all of the blood drained away from my entire body, leaving me freezing and shaking. Icy sweat dewed on my face and a thick wave of nausea clenched down on my stomach.

"Edward, pull over," Mom said frantically.

I hardly had enough time to open the door. I fell out of the car, landing on all fours on the mossy embankment. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the ferns that lined the side of the road. Mom's cool hand slipped across my forehead, holding back my hair as I retched. When she was sure that I was done, she pulled me backwards against her, gently.

"I don't think school is the best place for you today," she whispered against my temple, "Lets get you home."

I nodded weakly and let her pick me up and place me back into the car. Dad turned around and headed back to the house. They both helped me into bed and Mom brought me a large glass of water which I gulped down eagerly.

"Get some rest," Dad said, "We'll bring back your homework for you, okay."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Don't think too much about it, angel," he said softly, "Not if it upsets you so very much."

I nodded and watched as my parents disappeared behind the door. How could I not think about it? I had been dreaming about my real mother's last moments of life. That was not something that I could ever forget. I lay my head back against the pillows and felt my eyes grow heavy. Gods, please don't let me dream.

* * *

**AN: **So there's the next chapter! If you guys want to see how I envisioned my OC's Elizabeth and Alex Newton, head on over to my profile and scroll down to the To Walk With Lions section. I have provided links that you can copy and paste in your browser to see pics of my characters! Enjoy and keep those reviews coming!


	15. Search

**AN:** Thank you to **oneiros lykos**, **spunkygirl517**, **LyNIECullENHeaRTS**, **AmberGlow2**, **Rinneh**, **LittleStarThingys**, **lollie-rox-my-sox**, **Sarkule**, **VioletMidnight**, **Anime Makerz** and **Jesusrocks** for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**15. Search:**

**Edward**:

Bella and I pulled up to the school in utter silence. Her eyes were far away again and I was relatively sure that I knew what she was thinking, but I had to be certain.

"What are you thinking, love," I asked and she didn't respond, she just kept staring, "Bella, come back to me."

I reached across the car and brushed my fingers across her cheek. She jumped and turned toward me, a sheepish grin on her face. I lay my hand against her cheek and she leaned into my touch, covering my hand with her own.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "What did you say?"

"I asked you what you were thinking," I smiled.

"I'm sure you know," her eyes dropped.

"I have a guess," I replied.

"Which is?" She asked, meeting my gaze again.

"Jacob?" I offered.

She nodded slowly. I pulled my hand away from her face and caught her hand instead. I had to admit, the evidence of his longevity was really starting to pile up. Unless...

"It might not be Jacob," I spoke my thought aloud, "It might be a descendant."

"That's true," she sighed, "That seems more likely. But...I just can't help..."

"Hoping," I finished for her.

She squeezed my hand and I returned the pressure.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," she said softly, "You know that I don't mean anything by it."

"You don't have to apologize," I replied, "He was your best friend. I know that. You have every right to miss him, Bella. Besides, he took good care of you when I...left."

"Don't," she pleaded, "Please, don't."

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning in to kiss her, "Lets not think too much about it just now."

She nodded in reply and we both got out of the car. We slipped into our seats just as the last bell rang. Mr. Reynolds offered us a smile as he saw us sit down.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Hale," he called to us, "Where is your sister?"

"She's sick today, sir," Bella replied.

"That's too bad," he spoke before turning his back on us and writing the lesson for the day on the blackboard.

As he lectured, I appraised him. He didn't look old enough to be a teacher. I guessed twenty-two at the oldest. His hair was a deep brown that was nearly black and the eyes that scanned the classroom were an odd shade of hazel. I tried to hear his thoughts alone, tuning the bored murmurs of my fellow students out. I concentrated as hard as I could and got nothing. I met his eyes and he smiled at me in what could only be described as a triumphant manner. I frowned at the look on his face.

Alex Newton, who had been oddly silent during most of the class leaned toward us, "Hey Edward, is Elizabeth okay?"

"She should be able to come back to school tomorrow," I replied quietly, "I think she has a bout of stomach flu."

Alex grimaced, "Do you need me to help you get her homework assignments?"

"That would be lovely," Bella answered for me, "Thank you, Alex."

"No problem," Alex beamed at us, "Anything to help Elizabeth."

What he really thought was, _I'd do anything for Elizabeth_. I shook my head at his thought and turned back to the new enigma that was Mr. Reynolds. It wasn't like it had been with Bella. With Bella, she was mentally invisible to me, a blank space of nothing in my mind whenever I searched for her thoughts. Mr. Reynolds was exactly like Elizabeth. I hadn't been joking with her when I said that there was a wall in her mind, blocking her thoughts from me. I could find them both, I was just barred access to their thoughts.

The bell rang and the class got to their feet.

"I'll get her assignments and meet you in the quad with them after school," Alex told us as he got up.

"Thanks again, Alex," Bella smiled, watching him leave, "He's such a nice boy."

I rolled my eyes and walked with Bella toward the door.

"Give Elizabeth my well wishes," Mr. Reynolds said, his eyes appraising, searching for something.

"We will," I nodded back.

As soon as we were in the quad I looked at Bella, who was glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the classroom we had just left.

"That was...odd," Bella spoke, turning to me again.

"You caught that look too, did you?" I asked.

She nodded, "I don't think I like him."

"Nor do I," I frowned.

"Did you notice the way he was watching us yesterday?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"What do you think?" She looked up at me.

"I don't know what to think," I confessed, "I wish I could get behind that wall."

"Wall?" Bella asked, confusion in her voice.

I explained to her as best I could about the lapse in my extra abilities. She looked away from me when I finished, thinking.

"You said his mind is blocked exactly like Elizabeth's, right?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Bella, you need to tell me what you're thinking," I said to her as she fell silent beside me again.

"I think we need to go to the library after school and do some extracurricular research," she responded cryptically.

"What for," I asked.

"Melody," was all she said.

At lunch, we explained to the rest of the family why Elizabeth had been missing in her classes.

"I wondered where she was in Algebra," Alice said, "Oh well, at least I had Alex to keep me company. He's kinda funny...and a bit of a nerd. He kept talking about some comic book character."

"That's fascinating," Emmett said, leaning toward her on his elbows.

"Shut up," Alice shook her head, swatting him on the arm.

"You two have Mr. Reynolds for fourth period, right?" I asked Alice and Emmett.

They nodded and Alice grimaced, "He keeps staring at us."

"Good, so it's not just Bella and I then," I scowled, "Any thoughts? Can you see anything, Alice?"

She went still for a moment and frowned, "No...it's like he doesn't exist."

"And with Elizabeth?" Bella asked.

Alice went still again, her frown deepening, "No, nothing...What's going on?"

"You can't see them and Edward can't hear them," Bella mused, "Something is different about them, for sure."

"But what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know yet," Bella replied, "Edward and I are going to the library after school to do some searching, maybe go through the microfilm."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alice nodded.

The rest of the day went by in a rush. We met Alex in the quad as we had said we would and he handed over a notecard with all of her homework assignments on it, including the classes that we shared with her. We parted with him with the promise of sending Elizabeth his well wishes and headed to the public library.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"You're asking me?" Bella said.

"You seem to be the one with all of the ideas right now, Detective Hale," I teased.

She gave me a look and glanced around the library, spotting the librarian sitting behind her desk. Bella walked over to her and I followed.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Bella called in a pleasant voice, "Do you happen to have any newspapers on file from the year 2091?"

"Of course, dear," the librarian replied with a smile as she rose from her seat to locate them for us.

We waited for her to come back and when she did, it was with a roll of microfilm in hand. She directed us to the machine and instructed us on how to use it. We thanked her and she left. Bella rolled the film, her eyes scanning the screen quickly. Headline after headline passed by. And then, the roll stopped. There it was. The one we were looking for, nothing more than a tiny blurb.

**WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN FOREST**

A local woman was found dead last night fifteen miles north of Forks Community Hospital.

Officials report that the woman, identified as Melody Harper, 22 of Iverson, Washington, was found

in the woods by two local hikers. Officers went on to report that no foul play was present, stating that the

woman's death was simply a tragic accident**.**

Bella looked up at me with sad eyes, "She was so young."

"Melody Harper," I repeated her name slowly, "At least we know her last name now."

Bella nodded slowly, "Iverson, that's only eight minutes away by car."

"We'll go on Saturday," I replied, "But right now, I think we should go home to our daughter."

"Okay," Bella agreed, "Are we going to tell her?"

"Do you think we should?" I asked.

"I think she has a right to know," Bella nodded, "About her real mother."

"Okay," I said, kissing her on the top of the head, "We'll tell her when we get home."

* * *

**AN:** Anyone want to see what Mr. Reynolds looks like? His picture is now up with the rest of them.


	16. Sick

**AN: **Thank you to **Fire.or.Ice**, **oneiros lykos**, **Nature's Melody**, **missbellalove**, **puppyluver2012**, **Fluffy Otters**, **LSinclair**, **Jesusrocks**, **AmberGlow2**,**Rinneh**, **StopDazzlingMe**, **Alyssa Avenged**, **TwiDi**, **Isabella-Marie-Cullen-xoxo** and **rara012** for the reviews, alerts and favorites!

**16. Sick:**

**Elizabeth:**

_Elizabeth._

Someone was calling me. A female someone. It was a voice that I'd never heard before and yet, I thought I should recognize it.

_Elizabeth._

I was asleep. I knew that.

_Elizabeth, baby, wake up._

I could feel my eyes flutter beneath their lids, trying to fulfill the woman's request but they refused to open. I could feel my limbs twitching, trying desperately to rouse me. Why couldn't I wake up? My heart quivered in my chest like an agitated animal. I needed to wake up.

_Elizabeth._

The voice was different this time. Male and mocking and terrifying. My body went cold as the male voice chuckled with a low, predatory triumph.

_Elizabeth,_ the male jeered with sick pleasure and the blackness in my mind fell away, replaced by eyes. Eyes as red a blood. My body choked on the scream, blocking my throat, making it hard to breathe.

_Elizabeth,_ he called again, those red eyes filled with twisted amusement, _I gotcha._

I woke up screaming. My bedroom door banged open and a frantic Esme appeared at my side. Her cool, strong hands caught my flailing wrists as I tried to strike at my astral attacker. She held both of my wrists in one hand and used the other to smooth away the hair that was plastered to my face with cold sweat.

"Hush," she cooed at me, "Hush now, darling. You're alright. You're okay."

I stopped struggling against her as her familiar voice finally registered in my panicked mind. My eyes managed to open at last and I could see Esme's concerned face peering down at me. She released my wrists and stroked my face in an attempt to calm me.

"You're burning up," she frowned, her hand ceasing its soothing motion to lie flat against my forehead.

"The eyes," I sputtered.

"What eyes?" She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw them," I continued, my words making perfect sense to me.

"I think that fever is making you hallucinate," she said, "I'll get you some Tylenol to help bring it down."

"Don't leave me," I grabbed her hand as she started to back away from the bed.

She looked down at me, her eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

As soon as she asked, I felt stupid. I was fourteen years old and here I was, pleading for my grandmother to stay with me like I was still five. How pathetic. And yet...I still felt like I needed someone else in the room with me. As if the danger hadn't passed.

"Elizabeth?" She asked again.

"Never mind, Grandma," I replied, sucking up my cowardice, "Some Tylenol would be amazing. My head is killing me."

Esme searched my face and I allowed the throbbing pain in my head to take over my face. She nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone, I felt panic creep over me in an icy, tingling rush. My breath came in short gasps and my heart was jumping around in my chest. Gods, calm down, Liz. No one will hurt you with Esme around. I tried my best to calm myself, taking deep, even breaths. It helped a little. Esme came back with a glass of water and two Tylenol. I took them gratefully. She sat on my bed and watched me drain the water.

"That should help," she announced, taking the empty water glass from me, "I would say try and get some rest but that looks like that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you have nightmares, honey," she smiled, "Your parents do tell us things you know. That being said, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

I looked at my quilt and then met her eyes again. I took a deep breath and recounted my dream. She sat very still as I spoke, her eyes going a bit tight in the corners when I mentioned seeing the red eyes. Her hand caressed my cheek again, almost out of habit as she spoke.

"You don't need to worry, Elizabeth," she smiled but it seemed a bit hollow, "We wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"I know," I replied, glad that she didn't say it was only a dream.

She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "Rest."

"I'll try," I replied.

She laughed softly and left the room, closing the door behind her. I huffed and turned onto my side. The clock on the bedside table only read eleven thirty. I gazed at the digital clock, its numbers glaring red...Red like eyes. I shuddered and turned over. I stared at my gold and cream walls, waiting for the inevitable. I felt the familiar heaviness in my eyelids and soon, I was out again.

_Elizabeth._

Not again.

_Elizabeth._

Really? Come on now!

_Elizabeth._

The blackness in my mind dissolved, replaced by a thick, green forest. Well, at least the scenery was different this time around. I stood in between two massive trees, ferns hiding the forest floor from me. A twig snapped somewhere beyond my line of sight and I froze, even my heart stopped beating for a second. I strained to hear any noise. Any tiny sound that would tell me who or what was coming for me and from where. Nothing.

"Elizabeth," said the male voice right by my ear.

I yelped and spun, only to be greeted by more trees. There was no one there. I heard derisive laughter echo around me and I spun around wildly, trying to locate its source. I felt the blood drain from my face as I spotted the shadow that glided toward me, only its eyes were discernible, blood red. I forced myself to be calm, trying my very best to take even breaths. This was a dream and dreams couldn't hurt you.

"Wrong," called the sardonic voice, "But it's pretty to think so, isn't it?"

I felt my mouth open in shock. Could he hear me or was my subconscious just that messed up?

"I can hear you just fine, little one," the shadow man said, a smile thick on his voice, "You do look so much like your mother."

"My mother?" I managed to choke out.

"That's what I said," the shadow man replied. He was close now. Too close.

He stopped, inches from me. It was only then that I realized that the shadow was an illusion, like a very thick fog that was cast all around him. Hiding him. I squinted, trying to see past the layer of fog and it began to thin, evaporating. I saw the perfect red of his eyes narrow and felt something push against me like a physical weigh, only he had made no actual move against me. I could feel it in my head, like a metaphysical wave hitting the shore that was my mind. The shadows thickened, absorbing the mist that had begun to disappear.

"You're strong," he said, "But I'm stronger. Generations of your blood has passed through my lips."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, "Who are you?"

He laughed, a purely masculine sound that glided down my body like a feather. I shuddered against the sensation, feeling horribly exposed.

"You have her tenacity, too," he chortled, "How...thrilling. Hunting you will be fun."

"You can't hurt me," I smiled, feeling oddly sure of myself, "My family will protect me."

"We shall see," he replied, bringing his hand up to my face and running it along my cheek.

I shuddered and took a step back. I didn't want him touching me. His ruby eyes slitted in a feline pleasure.

"I'll have you, Elizabeth," he whispered, that touchable voice making my flesh crawl, "Make no mistake. Until then, keep this as a gift."

He held out a black rose and I cringed away from it. I didn't want it. His eyes filled with mirth as he grabbed my arm in a lighting quick movement. He gripped it hard enough to bruise, making me cry out in pain as he forced my palm up, my hand opening reflexively. He thrust the rose into my hand and closed it around the stem with his other hand. Thorns dug into my flesh in sharp, real pain, bringing a whimper from my throat. Blood ran down my arm in thin streams, hot and thick.

"Think of it as a warning," he said, releasing me, "When that rose losses its last petal, the hunt will begin."

He leaned in toward me and I froze. I could feel cold emanating against my cheek where his own hovered so near.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," he whispered and then, he was gone.

I woke up gasping for air, thankful that it was still daylight outside. My heart jumped in my chest painfully. My hand throbbed and I looked down at it, slowly. Panic squeezed the breath from my throat. There, in my hand, was a black rose, blood trailing down my arm from the needle-like thorns. I threw it across the room as hysterical sobs tore themselves from my throat. It was at that exact moment that Mom and Dad decided to see how I was doing. I heard a knock at my door.

"Don't come it," I yelled, knowing that my voice sounded panicked.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong," Dad said, his voice concerned and then..., "Oh, no...Bella...Esme, stop her, please."

I strained to hear what was going on in the hallway. I heard a loud bang and then what sounded a lot like dogs fighting. I flinched as I realized what must have been happening. I threw my sheet over my hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Abruptly, all noise ceased and I listened, waiting. Dad came rushing into my room, wet rags and gauze in hand. He hurried toward me and sat down at the edge of my bed, his face drawn.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice frantic but for an entirely different reason now, "What's wrong? Where's Mom?"

"Nothing, it's fine," he replied unconvincingly, "Where are you hurt?"

I tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at me. I pulled my bloody hand out of the sheet and showed it to him. He winced and I started to pull back but he grabbed my wrist. He frowned down at my arm. He ran the warm rag over my arm, cleaning away the excess blood. As the rusty residue was removed, I caught sight of the lovely blue and purple bruises the exact shape of fingers on my arm. Dad saw them too but he continued to clean the puncture wounds, wrapping my hand in gauze when he was done. He balled the rags up and set them on the floor.

"Dad," I said again when he was finished, "What happened?"

He still wouldn't meet my eyes, "I should be asking you that question."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine," I replied and he frowned so I tried a different approach, "You said you wouldn't keep things from me anymore, remember?"

He flinched, "Your mother had a...relapse but she's fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

I felt a lump form in my throat but managed a reply, "What broke?"

"Just a door," Dad shrugged as if it didn't matter.

I felt the tears that the lump had threatened begin to burn my eyes and I looked down at my bandaged hand. I had almost cost my mother her careful composure. The tears found their way out and they spilled down my cheeks. I felt the bed move as my father sat closer to me, taking me into his arms and I let him. His coolness felt good against my still feverish skin.

"Oh, angel," he said softly, "It's okay. You know none of us would ever hurt you."

"That's not why I'm crying," I said in between sobs, "I almost cost Mom her control."

He pulled away from me just enough to look at my face. And then, he smiled.

"You're worried about your mother's control rather than your life," he guffawed, "You're so much like her in that way that it's funny."

But he didn't sound amused, he sounded...sad?

"What's wrong, Daddy," I asked.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing up, "Um, lets get this sheet off, okay?"

I got out of bed and helped him pull off the offending sheet. He took it from me along with the rags and disappeared. I sat in my bed with only the quilt and the fitted sheet remaining, waiting.

Dad reappeared a short time later with a distraught looking Mom. I could plainly see dried tears on her face and instantly felt horrible. I got out of bed and went to her, wrapping my arms around her marble body, guilty tears filling my eyes again. She went rigid in my embrace but then, slowly, she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said.

"It's not your fault," she replied, stroking my hair, "But how did you get hurt in the first place?"

"Er," I pulled away, looking at them both and then in the direction of my closet.

They followed my gaze to the hideously misplaced object that was laying near the window by my closet door. Dad walked over to the rose and picked it up gingerly, bringing it over to us, his eyebrows raised at me.

"So, I um, I had this nightmare," I began, engaging them in the harrowing tale that was my dream.

At the end of it all, Dad disappeared again, leaving Mom to help me back into bed. She sat down with me, tucking me in like I was six again. She took my bandaged hand in hers an frowned at the dark bruises that were as plain as day against my pale skin. Dad entered the room again, the black rose in a vase. I frowned at it, not really wanting it in my presence. He placed it on the bedside table and sat down next to Mom, taking a deep breath. I didn't like how somber they both looked. Not one bit.

"We have something to tell you," Dad said finally after and agonizing pause, "We identified your real mother."

"What?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Her name was...," Mom began.

"I don't want to know," I replied, bringing my hands up to cover my ears childishly, "I don't care. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," Mom said, pulling my hands down gently, "Don't you want to know the name of the woman who gave birth to you? Who you've been dreaming about? Who saved you?"

"You saved me," I said back, "You're my real family. Besides, what good does it do to know a dead woman's name?"

"Having her name can lead us to your real family," Dad replied.

"Why do you want to find them so bad" I asked, a sick feeling beginning in my stomach, "Do you want to give me up? Is that it? You don't want me?"

"No," Mom replied, her tone shocked, hurt even, "No. We love you Elizabeth. I can't believe you would even think such a thing."

"What else am I supposed to think?" I shot back, "Have I ever expressed any desire to find my 'real family'?"

"Well, no, but..." Mom said.

"No, nothing," I shook my head, making myself dizzy, "I don't care about them. You are my parents. You and Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Aunt Rosalie and Alice and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. You are my family. End of story."

They both gaped at me in what looked almost like shock. I looked between them, daring them to argue with me. I was suddenly in my mother's arms.

"We would never give you up," Mom said, "Not in a million years."

I smiled, "Good. Lets drop it okay?"

"We can't do that," Dad replied, "We need to find your real family."

"Why?" I sighed, as Mom pulled away from me.

"We need to find out about you," Dad continued, "We all know that there is something different about you, Elizabeth. These dreams prove that."

He gestured to the rose when he said the last and I frowned at it. Yeah, so I was a bit different. Who cares?

"Melody Harper," Dad said and I flinched, "That was her name. She was twenty-two when she had you."

"Edward," Mom said and then sighed, "Your father and I were planning to take a trip to her hometown this weekend. It's in Iverson, only eight minutes away from here, if you'd like to go?"

"No," I said flattly and with finality.

"Okay," Mom nodded, "We won't force you."

Dad opened his mouth to say something but Mom sent him a withering look and he closed it again. He stood up and pulled a note card from his pocket, handing it to me. I took it and looked it over. It was full of page numbers and text book titles.

"Your homework, compliments of Alex Newton," Dad explained, "And I added the rest."

"Oh, thanks," I frowned at it, "I'll do it now."

Mom placed her hand on my forehead and shook her head, "Looks like we need to get tomorrows assignments, too."

"Still hot?" Dad asked and Mom nodded, "Alex will be thrilled."

Mom laughed with a shake of her head and stood up, "Try not to dream, honey."

"I'll get right on that Mom," I replied sourly.

"Goodnight, baby," She smiled.

"Night," I nodded at them as they left, frowning at my homework assignments.

I got out of bed and grabbed my book bag, almost eager for the distraction. Anything to help keep me awake. To keep me from dreaming. By the looks of it, I'd be awake for a while. Yes!

* * *

**AN:**They you go. Also, I have a playlist for this fic for those of you who might be interested and here it is in a relatively cronological order:

1. You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins

2. Two Worlds - Phil Collins

3. Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) - Billy Joel

4. Fairytale - Enya (mood music, really)

5. Our Farewell - Within Temptation

6. Sing Me To Sleep - Waking Ashland

7. Haunted - Poe

8. Final Destination - Within Temptation

9. More Human Than Human (Covenant Soundtrack version) - White Zombie (generic action music)

10. Unintended - Muse

11. Oh Child - Nevertheless

12. The Killing Moon - The Distants

13. Whispers In The Dark - Skillet

14. Crawling In The Dark - Hoobastank

15. Killer - The Hoosiers

16. Your Gaurdian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Enjoy.


	17. Marcus Reynolds

**AN: **Thank you to **edough7**, **violinchick78**, **lion fell in luv with the lamb**, **HisFrighteningLittleMonster**, **AmberGlow2**, **luvagoo**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **Rinneh **and **oneiros lykos** for the reviews, alerts and favorites. And now, some answers...

**17. Marcus Reynolds:**

**Edward:**

I knocked on Elizabeth's door the next morning to hear a croaky "come in." I did as I was bidden and walked into my sick daughter's room. She was hidden under her quilt, only a few stray strands of ebony curls protruding from under the quilt. I sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled the quilt away. Green eyes peered up at me through half closed lids, her normally pale complexion painted with the rouge of a fever.

"Still not feeling well?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

She shook her head and winced.

"Any more dreams?" I questioned.

"No, thank heavens," she replied hoarsely, eyeing the blooming black rose wearily.

"Good," I nodded, "I'll have Esme keep an eye on you to day. Feel better, sweetheart."

She nodded at me and pulled the quilt back over her head. I took that as my cue to leave and headed downstairs to meet Bella for school.

We arrived just in time to slip into our seats. Mr. Reynolds frowned at us when he saw that we were short a body again.

"Is she still not well?" He asked.

"No, sir," I replied, not liking his interest in Elizabeth's absence.

"She's still sick?" Alex asked us when we sat down.

"No," Bella replied, "Can you get her assignments again, Alex."

"Of course," the exuberant boy beamed, happy to be useful. I had a feeling that I would have to get used to him.

Class passed by in a rush, which was a welcome thing. Alex bounded off with the promise that he wouldn't let Elizabeth down. As Bella and I gathered our things, I could feel eyes watching us. I passed my eyes casually around the room and found that it was Mr. Reynolds who was staring. He caught me looking and smiled that odd smile of his.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Hale, I'd like a word with you," Mr. Reynolds caught us just as we made it to the door.

We both turned toward him. Bella looked confused but I kept my face perfectly blank.

"Have a seat," he motioned to the desks in front of his. As we both went to sit down, he walked over to the open door and closed it. An uneasy feeling began to form in my chest. I didn't like this. Bella looked at me with wide eyes and I knew that my unease was shared. Mr. Reynolds came back to us and leaned against his desk, a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm just going to come right out and say this," he began, "I know what you are."

I felt a rush of cold run down my spine as Bella caught my eye again, panic plain on her face. I tried to tell her with my eyes to calm down and she seemed to understand. I turned neutral eyes on Mr. Reynolds again.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean, sir," I said, my voice thick with mock confusion.

That self-satisfied smile that he always seemed to wear was back, "I think you know perfectly well what I'm say, Mr. Cullen. But it's fine, there's nothing wrong with it in the least."

"I don't..." Bella began.

"Vampires, Miss Hale, or should I say Miss Swan?" He smiled again, "Or do you prefer to be called by your married name of Cullen?"

Bella's face flushed with color, her mouth hanging open in stunned surprise, "I don't...I mean...I...What?"

Mr. Reynolds pushed away from the desk and walked around it. He opened a drawer and pulled out an ancient newspaper clipping. He dropped it on the desk in front of us and watched as we read it.

"That's the problem with small towns," he said conversationally, "Whenever someone gets married, the whole town knows, especially one with a huge amount of hoopla behind it."

I stared down at the wizened newspaper article, accompanied by a faded photograph. Our wedding stared us in the face with mocking headlines. A book hit the desk, covering the article.

"Yearbooks are also the damnedest things," he continued, flipping to a page and pointing at my photo, along with the rest of my family's and Bella's as well.

I glared up at him, my fists clenching together under the table, "Who are you?"

"Oh, of course," he said, extending his hand to me, "I'm Marcus, Marcus Reynolds."

I glared at his hand and then slid my eyes up to meet his.

"No need to be hostile, Edward, I can call you Edward, can't I?" Marcus drew his hand back, holding both hands in front of him to show me that he meant no harm. I wasn't sure of that just yet, "Like I said, there is nothing wrong with being a member of the living impaired, as long as you behave."

"And who are you to decide?" I asked.

"I'm a dieing breed, my friend," he said quietly, "The last of my line in fact...Or so I thought."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, "Or so you thought?"

"It wasn't until you arrived that I felt that old hope again," he replied, his eyes gazing out of the window, distant, "The belief that I wasn't the last of my family."

I felt my stomach flutter as he spoke, my ears ringing. This was too much. This rush of panic and fear. Bella groped for my hand under the desk and I gave it to her, holding onto her like an anchor.

"No," Bella whispered, "Please, no."

Marcus glanced at her and watched with wide eyes as thick venom tears slid down her cheeks. He started toward her and I felt a low growl tear itself from my throat. Marcus froze in his tracks and held his hands up again, backing away slowly.

"That proves it," Marcus said softly, "Elizabeth..."

"No," I snapped, "She's ours. You can't have her."

Bella gripped my hand and looked at the other man, her eyes imploring, "Please don't..."

"She's the last of my family," Marcus replied, "She's the only thing I have left..."

"I won't let you," I hissed.

"You should let her decide," Marcus said, walking around his desk again and sitting on top of it, "She deserves to be with her own...there are things that I can teach her, things she needs to know..."

The bell rang over head and it was only then that I realized that we were missing our second period. It didn't matter now. None of this stupid charade mattered. It was all falling to pieces around us and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Marcus watched us over steepled fingers, his face contemplative. He watched Bella crying her silent tears, his brow furrowed.

"Perhpse she doesn't have to choose," he said.

"Of course she doesn't," I said tersely, "She belongs with us..."

"Only by state law," Marcus waved my comment away, "For vampires you sure do leave an amazing amount of paper behind you. You'd think you'd be a little more careful."

I growled again and he shook his head.

"That was a bit flippant," he said, "I apologize, but look at it from my side for a moment, here. I lost my entire family fourteen years ago. Every single last one of them. My mother, my father, my sisters...and I thought, at the time, my unborn niece or nephew."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I replied, my voice hard, "But what makes you so sure that Elizabeth belongs to you?"

"She's the near spitting image of her mother for starters," Marcus smiled a wistful sort of smile, "But she has her deadbeat dad's eyes, sadly."

"What was her name," Bella spoke.

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"Your sister," she continued, "The pregnant one."

"Melody," he replied, "Melody Marie Reynolds Harper."

My stomach tightened in a hard knot and I heard Bella let out a strangled sob. I went to her, needing to hold her. She clung to me, gripping my shirt, I could feel her tears against my neck. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Bella shook with her sobs and I stroked her hair, trying to calm her even though I felt her pain myself. I didn't mean that I wanted to find her family to give her back. I meant to find them to learn more about her. To be perfectly honest, I was almost hoping that they'd all be dead, as horrible as that sounded. I guess the phrase, "be careful what you wish for", really was more than just a saying.

"You know about Melody, don't you," Marcus said gently, "The girl had a memory of her, didn't she? A memory disguised as a dream?"

I looked at him past Bella's head, which she still had buried in my chest and nodded.

"That happens," he nodded, "Each generation of our kind has been known to pass on a bit of itself during the birthing process. An of echo of their life. It's how we learn, a sort of living history, if you will. Unfortunately, when the birth is traumatic or ends in death, that transfers over instead, becoming the most vivid memory."

"What are you?" I asked, "You know us but we know nothing of you."

"We're an old breed," Marcus offered, "Not as old as your kind but pretty close. Most would name us witch."

"I thought you were a myth," I replied.

Marcus gave me a look, "You're one to talk, buddy."

"So is that why we can cry?" Bella asked, "Why we can sleep again? Why our hearts beat?"

Marcus nodded, "Our blood brings strength It's our gift."

Gift? Funny, that's exactly how I had described what was happening to us. Interesting.

"But we haven't taken her blood," Bella said, "We would never hurt her."

"I can see your eyes, Bella," Marcus replied, "I believe you. But you have her heart, which is just as good as her blood."

"What do you want from us?" I asked, my voice sounding tired even to my own ears.

"I can see that you love Elizabeth like your own," he said, "And so I won't take her away from you. All I'm asking is that you let me spend time with her, as my niece. She needs to know who and what she is and I can teach her. Give me two, maybe three days a week with her."

"Why should we trust you?" I inquired, "What guarantee do we have that you won't run off with her?"

"Please, Edward, cut me some slack here," Marcus shook his head, "You could track me down in an instant if I did that. We both know it."

I nodded, allowing the promise of the hunt should he run off with her fill my eyes. He didn't miss the meaning of the look. He got off the desk and extended his hand to me again, slower this time.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

Bella looked up at me and nodded. If she was okay with it then...

"Okay," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it, "Two days, the weekend, so that it doesn't interfere with her schooling."

"Of course," he nodded, "I wouldn't want to take away from her academic career, I am a teacher after all. I'll only keep her during the day so that you can take her home at night."

"Sounds good," I replied, "But if you try anything..."

"I'll be dead as a doornail," Marcus said, "You made that point perfectly clear. Do we start this weekend, then?"

"Might as well," I nodded.

"Cool," he smiled, "You don't know how relived I am that I found her and that she's been taken care of. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it," I said flatly, "And I mean that."

He chuckled, "I'll give you directions to my place on Friday."

"You haven't told anyone," Bella spoke, "Have you?"

"What?" Marcus glanced at her, "Oh, the vampire thing? Naw. I know how hard it is to try and fit in. Besides, who would believe me?"

"Thank you," Bella smiled at him.

"You're good people," Marcus smiled briefly, "Unlike some."

I didn't like the way he'd said the last. His tone implied that he wasn't telling us something and it was bad. He smiled at us again and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Don't forget to work on that essay I gave you," he smiled.

I watched him as we left, just as the bell rang. What had we just agreed to?

Bella clung to my arm as we entered the crowded quad, "Looks like we don't need to go to Iverson this weekend."

"Looks like it," I nodded, "Elizabeth will have a fit when we tell her."

"Oh, right," Bella sighed, "Tonight is going to be fun."


	18. Friendship

**AN:** Thank you to **Alice-In-Wonderland101**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **Rinneh**, **oneiros lykos**, **pepperica546**, **danisu20**, **Sarkule**, **HisFrighteningLittleMonster**, **AmberGlow2**, **LittleStarThingys**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **LSinclair**, **musiclover33**, **Jesusrocks**, **starlitdreams**, **Lestatlover1784**, **pepperica546**, **stateofpandemonium**, **Fudgie-chan** and **xBlackxLightx** for the reviews, alerts, favorites and in some cases amazingly high praise 0.o.

**18. Friendship:**

**Elizabeth:**

"So we're taking you to meet with him on Saturday," Dad finished explaining to me the events that had taken place that morning.

"You just agreed to let some wack-job take me for the weekend?" I gaped at the pair of them, "Just like that, no questions asked? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Mind your tone, young lady," Dad shot at me, "There is no need for questions. If he hurts you or tries anything funny, we'll kill him."

"That's really comforting, thanks," I replied.

"Again with the tone," Dad warned.

"I can't help it," I said, "I'm a stressed out, sick _teenager_...I think I have a right to be moody, especially when my parents agree to let some strange man who claims to be my long lost uncle have me over at his house for tea and a chat."

"Well, when you put it that way," Mom sighed, "He seems alright to me, hon. A little unorthodox, maybe, but otherwise perfectly harmless."

I sighed and allowed myself to fall back against my pillows. If they thought they could trust him, who was I to argue? Anyway, it was like Dad said, if he tried anything, they'd kill him. Gulp.

"So I'm a witch?" I spoke, testing the ludicrous term on my tongue.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, really. I mean if vampires were real then why shouldn't witches exist as well? What was next, werewolves? Hmm, I wonder if that means that Hogwarts is real. I'd look into it later but right now I was tired and dreading the next two days of school. It was one thing to go to school and be weirded out by your English teacher staring you down, it was quite another to know that he was staring you down because he thought you were his long lost niece. Lets hear it for that normal life that my parents wanted for me. Oh, wait...

"I guess you are," Mom replied at length, laying her hand on my forehead, "Your fever is gone."

"Yeah but I still feel really sick," I replied, only half joking.

"Nice try, kid, but you're going to school tomorrow," Dad smiled.

I groaned, "It will be well beyond the normal level of weird."

"I hear you," Dad said, "But maybe we'll finally have a small amount of privacy."

"Yay," I rolled my eyes.

"Did you finish your homework?" Dad asked me.

"Yes," I sighed.

"It's a good thing you're better," Dad said as he walked toward the door with Mom, "That Alex kid was getting on my last nerve."

"Why?" I asked, "I doubt he spoke to you much, Dad."

"Not out loud," Dad smiled, "You were running through his mind the entire day."

I groaned again.

"Remember what I said," Mom called as they both left.

* * *

"Hey, Elizabeth," Alex smiled as he saw me exit the car, a bouquet of white chrysanthemums clutched in his hand.

"Hi, Alex," I replied, eyeing the flowers wearily, "Thanks for getting my assignments for me."

"Don't mention it," he replied, "These are for you."

He held the bouquet out to me and I took it from him with a forced smile. I saw Mom laughing as she dragged a flustered Dad toward our first class. I turned to follow them, not even needing to look behind me to know that Alex was with me. As I entered the English room, I felt a flood of nerves. Mr. Reynolds grinned at me in what I thought was an overly friendly way.

"Glad to have you back, Elizabeth," he said and I didn't miss the double entendre tucked so neatly into the otherwise innocuous greeting.

I yanked my eyes away from him and hurried to my seat. Alex seemed to catch my unease because he leaned toward me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes wide with concern behind his fake glasses.

"I'm fine," I nodded, "Thanks for the flowers, by the way."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "I was going to give them to Bella to give to you if you were still sick."

"That was nice of you," I smiled and it was real this time.

"So, are you, uh, doing anything after school?" Alex asked.

"No," I replied, "Why?"

"Well, I figured you might want to go hang out or something after being cooped up in bed for two days," Alex replied, looking everywhere else but at me, "It's entirely up to you."

"That would be great," I replied truthfully. It would be cool to get out of the house, maybe clear my head a bit.

"You don't mind if we come too, do you?" Dad asked. He really needed to work on his eavesdropping problem.

"Edward," Mom sighed with a shake of her head.

"What?" Dad asked, glancing at her, "We never go out, Bella."

"That's true," Mom nodded.

"Uh," was it just me or did Alex look like a cornered deer just now, "Sure you guys can go."

"Cool," Dad smiled triumphantly, "So what's the plan?"

"Port Angeles?" Alex replied uncertainly.

"Hey," Mom brightened, "Maybe we could see that new zombie movie."

"Yeah," Alex beamed, "I've been wanting to see that since it came out. That would be awesome!"

Dad and I exchanged a private look and I shrugged. Zombies didn't bother me in the least...unless they, too, turned out to be real. Oh well, at least I'd know how to get rid of them.

"I don't mean to break up this moving bonding moment," Mr. Reynolds said from in front of us and we all turned apologetic eyes on him, "But I'd like to get back to the lesson, if you don't mind?"

We all nodded and watched as he headed back to the front of the room. Oops. We passed notes form that moment on as covertly as possible. We outlined our plans and agreed to meet in the parking lot after school.

* * *

School ended and I was waiting in the parking lot for my parents. Alex strode up to me on his long legs, that goofy grin on his face. I smiled up at him in return. He eyed the silver Volvo with wide, longing eyes.

"I can't believe that you're brother already has his drivers licence," Alex replied with awe.

"Did you know that in South Dakota you could get your licence at fourteen," Dad asked as he and Mom joined us, opening his door and sliding in.

I moved toward my door but Alex was quicker, opening it for like a proper gentleman. I could have sworn that I saw my father smile in begrudging respect, but then it happened so quickly that I could have imagined it. Alex slid in next to me and shut the door, his eyes wandering around the interior of the car with his mouth unhinged a bit.

"You did ask your parents if it was okay, didn't you?" Mom asked, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Yeah, they're cool with it," Alex smiled, "As long as I get my homework done and get to bed at a decent hour they pretty much let me do what I want."

"We shouldn't be home that late," Dad replied, glancing over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking space, "We're catching the early showing."

"You guys do realize that this zombie movie is rated PG-13, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mom replied, "So?"

"So that means it's probably not going to be very good," I continued, "What's a zombie movie without a whole mess of blood and flesh eating?"

"But this is supposed to be a genre bender," Alex explained to me, "It's part action, part mystery, part comedy and lightly garnished with some romance."

"Yeah, sounds like a recipe for a flop to me," I replied, "But I'll still see it."

* * *

"That was the worst thing ever," Mom sighed as we walked out of the movie theatre.

"I would just like to take this moment to say I told you so," I skipped around the plaza, "Here I go: I told you so, I told you so!"

"Oh, shut up," Mom replied.

"That's two hours of my life that I'll never get back," Dad added. He had sided with me the entire time.

"I dunno," Alex said, running a hand through his already messy hair, "I kinda liked it."

I stopped my mantra and stared at him, "Why?"

"It was...different," he said, "I like different...but then, I'm an avid Indie man, myself."

"Oh, so you're used to bad plots and sucky acting," I teased, "Good to know."

"And how many Indie films have you seen, Cullen?" Alex shot back.

"Quite a few, actually," I replied with a smile, "We have a huge movie collection, don't we guys?"

"Enormous," Dad nodded.

"The biggest," Mom agreed, "Hey, you should come over some time, Alex."

My eyes immediately snapped to my father. To my complete and utter surprise, he didn't look angry in the least.

"Really?" Alex asked, his eyes going big.

"Sure," Dad nodded and I felt my jaw drop, "It would be fun."

"Awesome!" Alex punched the air, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Dad smiled, actually smiled. Holy crow! "We should be heading back."

We all walked back toward the car, laughing and joking with one another. This was nice. I'd never felt this kind of camaraderie before. Even my serious father looked like he was enjoying himself. Is this what friendship felt like? This joyously light feeling? I think I could get used to this.

As we dropped Alex off at his house, I was having so much fun that I didn't want it to end. Before he got out of the car, I hugged him goodbye with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. Dad shook his hand and Mom gave him an awkward one armed hug around her seat.

"So," Mom smiled as we drove away, "Was I right, or what?"

"Yes," Dad and I replied and I laughed.

"I would just like to take this moment to say I told you so," Mom repeated my words from earlier with a wicked grin.

"Mom!" I chuckled at her.

"He's okay," Dad smiled, "As long as he keeps his thoughts in check."

"Maybe you should stop listening," Mom chided.

"I can't help it," Dad replied.

"I think you're a liar," Mom laughed.

"Okay, so maybe I can," Dad smiled, "I'll _try_ not to listen."

"That's all I ask," Mom said, taking his hand.

The car fell silent and I reflected back on the day that I had just had. It had been so wonderfully fun and carefree. My nightmares and impending family reunion didn't even cross my mind once. It was nice to have a friend. It was nice to have a distraction, someone who could help you abandon your worries. And that's what Alex was now, a friend and I was perfectly content with that.

* * *

**AN: **I would just like to say that I in no way dislike Independent films. In fact, I, like Alex, adore them but that doesn't mean that I can't poke fun at myself. I hope I didn't offend anyone.


	19. A Bit Of Truth

**AN: **Thank you to **AmberGlow2**, **meganxZOMBIE**, **Lost in Believing**, **oneiros lykos**, **yahoo-chloe**, **LittleStarThingys**, **Lestatlover1784**, **Sarkule**, **Anime Makerz**, **pepperica546**, **Rae1191**, **Vivacie**, **Jesusrocks** and **xBlackxLightx** for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories!

**19. A Bit Of Truth:**

**Elizabeth:**

I sat quietly in the car on the very short drive to the neighboring town of Iverson, if a town is what you could call it. It was more of a settlement than anything else and a world smaller than Forks. I peered out of the Volvo's tinted windows as the thick forest passed us by. Dad was driving uncharacteristically slow. I think he wanted to prolong the journey as much as I did.

Dad turned down a narrow, dirt road tucked between dense plant growth that a normal person would have probably missed. The Volvo bounced along the close, uneven road and I heard Dad suck in a worried breath as the car narrowly avoided the trees that framed the road like a living wall. Finally, about a mile in, the road opened again and I saw the tension leave my father's shoulders. And I thought our house was hidden. Sheesh.

I turned my head to the left and caught what looked like the charred remains of a stone structure tucked between the trees. It looked like it used to be a house. I pulled my eyes away from the wreckage to see another, whole, modist sized dwelling growing larger as we approched. A muddy Jeep was parked out front. Mr. Reynolds sure did like his privacy.

Dad parked the car and got out, Mom following him. I took a deep breath and got out, too. The front door opened and Mr. Reynolds stepped onto the covered porch, that boyish smile plastered firmly on his face.

"Hey guys," he called, bounding down the steps to greet us, "I see you found the place alright."

Obviously. He stood before us and I could feel the tension thick on the air. We all stood there, staring at one another, none of us knowing what to do.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Mr. Reynolds asked finally after a pregnant silence.

"No," Dad replied, "No, I don't think so, thanks."

Dad turned to me then, "You have your phone with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, have fun," Mom smiled and I shot her a look, "Oh, you know what I mean."

"We'll be back at five to come and get you," Dad said, placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

He kept it there for a second before pulling me into a hug.

"Be safe," he whispered to me before pulling away.

Mom hugged me too and they both headed for the car.

"I'll take good care of her," Mr. Reynolds called after them, "Don't worry."

Dad nodded at him and then looked at me, "Call us if you need to."

I nodded my reply and watched them get into the car, my palms getting sweaty. My stomach clenched in an iron knot as I heard the engine purr to life and watched as the car began to make a three-point turn. I saw my dad wave at me out of the window as the Volvo disappeared down the road. I watched it go until it was swallowed up by a bend in the road. My chest constricted as the first edge of panic tugged at me. They were gone. I was alone with a stranger. Stranded.

I heard the gravel crunch behind me and I tensed, wheeling around to face my opponent. Mr. Reynolds stood close to me, his hands up in the universal, hey-I'm-harmless gesture but I still eyed him wearily.

"It's okay," he assured me in a calm voice, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't know that," I replied, my voice struggling for composure and failing miserably.

"That's true," he sighed, dropping his hands too quickly for my liking and I flinched like a startled horse. He eyed me and smiled, "You're a smart girl, to be nervous."

"I can take care of myself," I replied with narrowed eyes, thankful for the self defence classes that my mother made me take when I was twelve.

"From a human attacker, perhaps," he allowed, "But there are other things waiting in the dark. Other, stronger creatures."

"Are you trying to scare me," I asked, "Because it's definitely working."

"Good," he replied, turning toward the house, "Come inside. Let's talk."

I didn't want to talk. I wanted to go home. He watched me and I stared right back.

"Or we could stay out here all day," he said, "But I'd rather be inside. It looks like rain."

As if on cue, a light mist of drizzle began to fall and he smiled.

"See?" He beamed and a large part of me seemed to think that he'd made the rain start. But he couldn't have...Could he?

"Did you just..." I began, feeling slightly ridiculous, "Did you just...make that happen?"

"Come inside and find out," he replied, "Quick, before it gets worse."

At his words, the drizzle became that much harder. I frowned. He was already on the porch, a joyous smile on his face. I shifted on my feet before my curiosity and the desire not to get sick again got the better of me. I joined him on the porch but still managed to keep my distance.

"Just in time," he smiled again as the rain became a torrential downpour.

As I stepped into the house, I was overwhelmed by the scent of sage. The assault on my senses made me momentarily dizzy. It didn't seem to bother my host, however. He led me into a tiny, but cozy rustic living room complete with a roaring fire in the raised fire place.

"Make yourself at home," he instructed, wandering through an archway through which part of the kitchen/dinning room was clearly visible.

I walked further into the room, my eyes roaming around, taking in the decor. There were a few tasteful landscapes on the walls, most of which depicted windswept meadows where deer roamed free. The low coffee table was set in front of the fireplace and was laid out with an assortment of magazines with titles such as _Supernatural Digest_ and, I kid you not, _Witch Weekly_. The couch was set behind the coffee table, facing the fire place and was covered with an emerald green throw. As I turned to examine the fireplace, I noticed the mantle. It was covered with photographs. I wandered in for a closer look. They were pictures of his family.

One photo was of an older woman, I'd say in her mid forties. Her hair was a rich chestnut color and kept in a haphazard bun that was held in place by a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes, which were scrunched with laughter, were a muddy shade of hazel. She was in what appeared to be a greenhouse that was thick with different kinds of flowers and herbs, her pruning sheers poised against an over grown plant.

The next photo depicted an older gentleman, (the woman's husband?), with silver streaked dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard standing beside a laughing boy about eight, both with the same hazel eyes as the woman. The boy was holding up a large fish and his father was helping him hold it up for the photo, a large smile of pride on his face.

And here, in the next picture, sat two teenage girls. One had light brown waves and the other with jet black curls, both with hazel eyes. My eyes lingered on the darker of the two. She looked no older than I was, her pretty face bright with her perfect smile. I felt a pang in my heart and had to look away. Mr. Reynolds was leaning in the archway that separated living room from kitchen, his own hazel eyes somber.

"Would you like something to drink," he said softly, "Water? Soda? Tea?"

"Water, please," I replied, taking a seat on the couch, fighting to keep my eyes off of the mantle.

He appeared seconds later, handing me a tall glass of ice water, "Thank you, Mr. Reynolds."

"You can call me Marcus, you know," he replied, "We're not in school."

I nodded and sipped my water. He took a seat across from me on the floor, his back resting against the raised platform of the fireplace. We stared at each other in silence. I had to look away, my eyes wandering unwillingly to the mantle, again. He followed my gaze.

"Our family," his voice made me jump after the thick silence.

"Your family," I replied.

He stood and turned his back to me, looking at the collection of still-life memories. He plucked one off the mantle and handed it to me across the table. I took it and looked it over. It was a family portrait. Five people stood in front of a large, stately looking house. The man and woman from the first two photographs sat in front of three older looking children. The little boy with the fish was now a tall, stringy preteen and the two girls looked a bit older, too. The raven haired girl's stomach was swollen. Pregnant. The wedding ring she wore was barley visible. Marcus walked around the couch, looking at the picture over my shoulder. He was close to me, but still kept himself at a reasonable distance. He pointed to each person in turn.

"Those are my parents," he said, pointing to the couple in the middle, "Michael and Sarah Reynolds."

He pointed at the lighter girl next, "Mary, she was nineteen here."

"And that's Melody," he continued, pointing at the pregnant girl, "Twenty-two and seven months pregnant."

"Who took this," I asked, feeling like someone was missing.

Marcus frowned, "Melody's husband, Jason. He left her two weeks after this was taken."

"You don't like Jason, I take it," I said, handing the picture back to him.

"That's an understatement," he replied as he put the picture back from whence it came.

"Where was that taken?" I asked, "The house in the background sure is more impressive than this one."

"You passed it on the way up here," he shrugged, sitting on the floor again, "I built this place five years ago."

"The burnt out ruin?" I asked and he nodded, "What happened?"

He flinched and I realized how tactless my question had been, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," he replied, "You have a right to know. It's your history, too."

I opened my mouth to contradict him but he stopped me, "Don't. I know that this is hard for you to accept but it doesn't change the truth. You are my niece."

I blinked at him in silent argument.

"I know you recognized Melody," he continued, "I saw your reaction when you were looking at that picture of her and Mary. You may have never seen her before that moment but some part of you knew her."

"She's not my mother," I replied, my tone flat.

"She gave birth to you," he countered.

"Just because she had me doesn't make her my mother," I snapped, "A mother protects her child. A mother raises her child and loves her. A mother is there when you need her. Bella, she's my _real_ mother."

"But Melody _did_ protect you," he said softly, "Because here you sit. If my sister hadn't run when she did, you would have been dead with the rest of them. She gave you a chance. But I understand your anger...you resent her for leaving you all on your own."

"I don't..." I began.

"But you do," he replied, "You just don't realize it. Somewhere, deep down inside of you, you've always missed her, always longed for her touch. Bella might have been a suitable replacement, but you still craved your own true blood and there is nothing wrong with that. And I know that you love the Cullen's like they're your real family and that's just fine. I get that, but you have to accept that I'm your family too and I would like to have the chance to get to know my only surviving relative."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't come here to be psychoanalyzed by my freaking English teacher. But something he said hit home and that made me even more uncomfortable and stubborn.

"I know that you've had dreams about her," he continued.

"How?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You must have," he replied, "How else would your parents have been able to search for Melody? Tell me about them. Maybe I can help."

"I don't see how you can," I said icily.

"Elizabeth, we're not going to get anywhere if you don't cooperate with me," he sighed.

"My dreams are my own," I replied, feeling an icy chill run down my spine as I remembered the unknown man who had violated my mind only days ago.

"You're scared," Marcus replied, gauging my reaction perfectly, "Please, trust me. I'm here to help you."

I looked at him through hooded eyes. He looked generally sincere. He wanted to help me and so far, he was probably the only one who could. I knew that. I don't know how or why I knew it, only that it was the truth. I sighed and looked away, still feeling very unwilling to share my dreams with someone whom I'd only just met.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," he said softly and I felt my head turn, his eyes catching mine and locking on. I couldn't look away.

I watched as his eyes lost focus, his pupils dilating till there was only a thin rim of dull green around the edge of his irises. Then, I felt it. The lightest of caresses against my mind, like the brush of a feather inside my skull.

"A natural wall," he said in a distant voice, "You have to let me in, Elizabeth. It's the only way I can help you."

"I don't know how," I replied truthfully.

"I can get past it with some work," he said, "Will you let me? Will you let me help you?"

Did I want him to help me? Did I want to know whatever it was that had been hidden from me for fourteen years? I nodded my head. As soon as I had assented, my vision blurred, the room around me dissolving, falling away into darkness. And then, I could see it. I was inside my own mind, or the metaphysical image of it, anyway. Before me, I could see a vast...well, wall that seemed to be made of a thick metal. The smooth, seamless steel stretched up and out, as endless as the sky itself. My vision came back and I was in Marcus's living room once more, a dull ache starting to gnaw at my head.

Marcus was still with me, but his focus was miles away. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on his furrowed brow. His eyes were glassy, all of his concentration somewhere else and still I could not look away from him. Then, the sensation that I had only felt in my nightmares fell upon me again. A metaphysical push against the imaginary wall inside my mind. And another and another. Wave after wave slammed against the wall, wearing it down and the steel began to give way. I could sense it. One last wave of pure mental power slammed against the fragile metal that had been worked into softness and the wall crumbled away.

Marcus gasped as every memory, every dream flooded out from behind the broken wall. His head snapped back, his eyes fluttering closed. Sweat slid down his face and his breathing was a little ragged. My own head felt light, less inhibited. I felt giddy. What the hell just happened? It wasn't until he responded that I even realized that I had spoken out loud.

"I broke down the wall," he replied, his voice hoarse, "The mental block was strong, Melody's last gift of protection for you. Only the strongest members of our kind could have gotten past it."

He opened his eyes again, and they were back to normal. The muddy hazel that looked up at me was full of concern, "I saw the nightmares. It is more imperative that I teach you what you are than it ever was before. You're in grave danger, Elizabeth. Vervain will do until I can teach you how to use and maintain your mental wall. You'll need it again but we'll get to that tomorrow."

"What's vervain?" I frowned, still feeling slightly out of it.

"It's an herb that helps protect the user from astral attack," he explained, "As long as you keep it with you when you sleep, you should be safe."

"Safe from what, exactly?" I asked.

"_Him_," was his reply, "It's time you knew."

"Many years ago," he began, "Our ancestors were sent to live in secrecy among the humans of this state and serve as protectors, charged with the duty by the Elders. It was a very quiet life. There never were any problems. So, as the years went on and decade after decade of peace had passed us by, we became careless. It wasn't until recently, fourteen years ago, to be exact, that our old duty was called upon. Local hikers had started to go missing around the area of Forks. So, we began to be more observant. Then the disappearances began to dwindle before stopping altogether and we allowed ourselves to relax once more, settling back into our carefree human existence. Melody took a husband and became pregnant."

He paused at that point to glance at me, "And then her husband left her, alone and heavy with child. She became depressed and it was all any of us could do to make her continue with her regular routine. And then _he_ came."

His face darkened considerably, "She'd met him at the grocery store one evening and he charmed her by offering to help her with her bags. She accepted happily and invited him over for dinner as a thank you but he declined politely, asking her for an evening out with him instead. Poor Melody had been so hopelessly lonely that she was ecstatic and quickly agreed. They began a polite romance. She brought him home with her one night to meet us. We were all fooled by his boyish face and charming blue eyes, happy that Melody was finally happy again."

But then I saw it, the red tint of his eyes barely visible around the edge of the blue. I didn't trust him from that moment on. I tried to warn my family but they just brushed it aside as paranoia. Our life had been too peaceful and easy for any of us to accept that something might actually go wrong. A month later, while I was away at a friends house, I got a phone call from Melody. I answered it, already knowing that something was horribly wrong.

Melody was hysterical. "Don't come home," she'd said, "He's killed them. They're all dead. Don't come home!" And then she screamed and the phone went dead. I immediately ran home. Even though I was miles away, I ran. I needed to get to Melody, to save her. When I reached the house, all of the lights were on. I ran inside, calling for her but she didn't answer. When I got into the living room, I saw my father sprawled across the floor, white, as if all of his blood were drained. As I drew closer, I noticed the wound at his throat. It was just so much meat, like raw hamburger. And his face...He looked so stunned."

Marcus drew in a shaking breath, "I found my mother next. She was collapsed face down, halfway up the stairs, her body broken as if she'd fallen but I knew that that had not been the cause of her death. Her neck was in the same state as my father's. I found Mary in the middle of the hallway. The closet door had been ripped off its hinges so I assumed that she had tried to hide. She had been dragged out, her nails left deep trails where she had dug them into the floor. Her throat was torn, as well. Looking at them, I knew who and what had done this. The vampire that had somehow tricked us all into thinking that he'd been human.

I searched the rest of the house but couldn't find Melody. I could only hope that she was alive somewhere, waiting until it was safe. I couldn't allow my family to be found like this. It would raise too many questions. So I did the only thing I could do. I destroyed the evidence. I started a fire and ran outside to call the fire department claiming that my family was trapped inside. By the time they arrived, the house had been destroyed. Nothing was left but ash and rubble.

I was sent to live with my distant "relatives" back in Massachusetts, waiting to hear from Melody. But I was never called and I knew that he had found her. The last remaining members of my family were dead. I was alone. So I devoted the rest of my time to train with the coven that I had been sent to live with, swearing to exact my revenge on the beast that had murdered my family. After I had mastered what I needed, I came back, hoping to run into the fiend again but instead, I found you."

"How old were you," I choked out, silent tears trailing down my cheeks, "When it happened?"

"Eleven," he replied softly, reaching across the table to brush my tears away and I let him, "Now do you see how important you are to me? You're the only thing that I have left in this world, Elizabeth. You're the last of my family. Please, don't deny me that."

I couldn't argue anymore. During his tale, I'd felt the truth. I _was _Melody's child. I _was _his niece. I hesitated for only a moment before I slid off the couch and went to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. I could feel his joy, the happiness of having something that had been denied from him for so long that he's given up hope of ever gaining it again. After fourteen long, painful years, he felt like he belonged and I felt a tiny echo of that belonging in myself. I had never felt out of place with my vampire family, but the nearly microscopic piece of my heart that had been missing was now filled.

"I gave up hope," he said, smiling down at me, "But here you are. My niece. My blood."

"Well," I smiled to myself, "That's one piece of the puzzle put back together."

"And now we have all the time in the world to work on finishing it," he replied.

He smiled down at me for a second longer before he stood and offered me his hand, "It's almost five. Let's go get you that vervain before your parents come."

I nodded, taking his offered hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I followed him through the back door. My parents. No matter what I'd just learned or what would happen next, my vampire family would always be just that, my one true family. I looked at Marcus as he led me toward a greenhouse in the backyard and smiled. Looks like my family just got bigger. Cool.

* * *

**AN: **And that is officially the longest chapter yet. Sorry it took me so long. I had already had this chapter planned out but it took me forever to write it. For some reason, this chapter took a lot out of me so I hope you all enjoyed it. There's some questions answered. Stay tuned for the next and please, please keep those reviews coming. And I'd love to hear your theories!


	20. Connection

**AN: **Thank you to **LittleStarThingys**, **AmberGlow2**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **oneiros lykos**, **Lestatlover1784**, **Cookie the pirate**, **mahea13**, **iambecky**, **wherthewild1s-trulyare**, **Sarkule, DeanParker**, **TopazObsessr94**, **Green Demeter**, **mjgirliegurl**, **Alice-In-Wonderland101**, **Gotsta** **Have My Hardy**,**Twi1ightR0cks** and **Anime Makerz** for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories .!

**20. Connection:**

**Edward:**

I was restless. I paced back and forth in our room, my cell phone in hand, expecting Elizabeth to call at any moment. Bella sighed and put her book down.

"Edward, please relax before you pace through the floor," Bella said, "I don't think Esme would like to make another trip to Home Depot so soon."

I sighed but stopped mid step. I felt Bella slide her arms around my waist, her head resting in between my shoulder blades. I instantly felt better, having her there. I allowed myself to smile before I turned in the circle of her arms, pulling her closer to me as I did so. She leaned into me and I rested my cheek against the top of her head and just held her.

"She'll be okay," she assured me.

"She'd better be," I replied darkly.

"Oh, Edward," Bella chuckled softly, "Marcus won't hurt her."

"How do you know, Bella?" I asked.

I felt her shrug, "I don't know why, but I trust him."

"If you're sure," I began, "Then I guess that's good enough for me."

"I was right before," I could hear the smile on her voice and looked down at her.

"With who?" I asked.

"Alex," she beamed and I felt my jaw tighten slightly.

She laughed, reaching up and laying her hand against my cheek, "Come on, Edward, admit it. You liked him too."

I tried my very hardest to keep my face blank but felt my resolve crumble away as Bella smiled up at me knowingly. I felt myself smile a bit and looked away even as I heard Bella crow with triumph.

"I knew it," she sang.

"He's okay," I allowed, still not willing to admit that I actually did approve of the human boy.

"I'm glad that she's made a friend," Bella said, "Hopefully he'll be enough to keep her..."

Bella trailed off and for once, I knew what she was thinking just by the look in her eyes. I bent down and kissed her.

"I agree," I said softly.

I leaned my forehead against hers just as a cell phone blared to life. The sound was so abrupt and unexpected that both Bella and I jumped. I looked down at the one I had been holding but it wasn't mine that had been ringing. Bella retrieved her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said walking back to me.

"Hey Bella," I could hear Alex's voice clearly from the other end, "I was just wondering if you, Edward, Elizabeth and maybe even Alice would like to go bowling tonight."

"Bowling, huh?" I saw Bella smile and I raised my eyebrow, "What time were you planning to go?"

"I was thinking six," Alex answered.

"Liz should be home by then," Bella replied.

"Where is she now?" Alex asked, his voice full of careful weariness.

"She and Alice went for a little outing up in Port Angeles," Bella lied easily.

"Oh," Alex all but sighed in relief and I saw Bella bite her lower lip to keep from laughing, "So does that sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me," Bella replied, "Do you want us to come pick you up?"

"That would be awesome," Alex said.

"Okay, we'll be there," Bella said, "See you then, Alex."

"Bye Bella," Alex said and then the phone went dead.

"Bowling?" I asked.

"I think it will be fun," Bella smiled and then her grin widened as she looked at my face, "You've never been, have you?"

"Of course I have," I replied, neglecting to tell her that it was one thing that I wasn't very good at.

At that point, a series of rapid but firm knocks sounded at the door and refused to stop. Bella shook her head.

"Come in, Alice," I called.

"Of course I want to go!" Alice announced excitedly as she bounded into the room, "It'll be so much fun, won't it Edward?"

I sent her a glare, _Shut up._

_You haven't told Bella that you suck at bowling, have you?_ She asked this as she continued to dance around the room.

_No and I'd like to keep it that way_.

_She'll find out soon, _Alice's metal voice sang with laughter.

_Yes and I will cross that bridge when I come to it._

"We'll have a great time," Alice said again as she skipped out of the room, "See you all after you pick up Lizzy."

"What were you two talking about?" Bella eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I gave her innocent eyes, "We weren't talking."

"Out loud," Bella countered.

"It was nothing, love, honestly," I said.

"Maybe we should ask Jasper along too," Bell changed the subject, "And maybe Emmett and Rose."

"Rosalie would never, ever go bowling," I snorted, "She'd be too concerned about ruining her nail polish."

Bella smirked, "I suppose you're right. And I could just see Emmett throwing the ball _through_ the lane."

I chuckled at the image, "You're not wrong. The last time we went, he wasn't allowed to go."

"But I don't know how Alice will ever survive wearing those hideous bowling shoes," Bella laughed.

"Do not underestimate Alice," I reminded her, "She has designer bowling shoes tucked in the back of her closet should the occasion call for them."

Bella doubled over in laughter. I caught a glimpse of the clock and felt my face brighten. It was time to go get Elizabeth. Bella noticed my elation and looked at the clock herself. We proceeded to the garage and got into the Volvo. I sped toward the house leaving Bella to shake her head with a smile. I took the dirty road a bit slower, though. I did not want to scratch or otherwise harm my car. As I parked the car, the front door opened and Elizabeth bounded down the steps, waving to an unseen Marcus.

She opened the car door and slid into the seat. As soon as she entered, a strong honey sweet scent filled the car. I looked over my shoulder to see her clutching a Ziploc bag filled with a bunch of dried, weed-like plants with small violet blue flowers blooming at the tips.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked, if not a bit skeptically.

Elizabeth shrugged, "It was...definitely informative."

"What's that in your hand?" Bella asked as her nostrils flared.

"Vervain," Elizabeth answered, "Apparently it will help keep me safe when I sleep."

_To protect me from the evil vampire_.

"The one from your dream?" I asked her.

I was greeted by silence. I looked at Elizabeth through the rear view mirror to see her mouth agape. Bella, too, was staring at me.

"What?" I asked the car at large.

_I didn't say that out loud did I?_

"Of course you did," I replied, looking at her again to see her green eyes wide, "Didn't you?"

"Edward," Bella placed a hand on my arm, "Who are you talking to? Neither of us has said anything."

I looked at Bella, then at Elizabeth as comprehension dawned. I could hear her thoughts. After all of this time, I could hear my daughter's thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes, Dad?" she replied in a small, but very audible voice.

"I can hear your thoughts," It was a statement rather than a question.

"Obviously," she replied.

"Oh," Bella said from beside me, "But how...?"

"I guess it's because Marcus took down the mental block that was in my head," Elizabeth shrugged, "That's why he gave me the vervain to help keep me safe when I went to sleep."

"Interesting," I replied, pulling into the garage, "Go get changed, we're going out."

"Where?" She asked, halfway out of the car.

"Evidently your mother thought it would be fun to go bowling tonight," I replied, "Alex invited us."

_You? Bowling?_ Elizabeth's voice was mocking and she snickered out loud.

"Go get changed and put those flowers away so we can go," Bella urged her on, "We have to pick up Alex on the way too."

She nodded and disappeared.

"So?" Bella asked.

"So I can hear her thoughts now," I shrugged, "It's kind of a relief, actually. I knew there was some odd reason why I couldn't hear. I guess I was right about that wall."

"We did the right thing by agreeing to let him see her," Bella smiled, "Didn't I tell you that it would be okay?"

"Yes, you did," I smiled back, "I should listen to you more often."

"Yeah, you should," she laughed.

The car door opened and Alice slid in, a shoebox under her arm, "Are we ready for bowling?"

I looked at Bella and slid my eyes to the shoebox and she burst out laughing.

"What?" Alice blinked at us.

"Nothing," Bella smiled, "We'll have a great time once Elizabeth gets back here."

"She's getting dressed," Alice replied, "I took the liberty of picking out her clothes for tonight."

"Oh good," I replied, "Just what I need."

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice rolled her eyes at me, "It's nothing revealing. Besides, she's got that whole punk rock theme of hers."

"Don't remind me," I said, not much caring for her taste in music.

At that moment, Elizabeth came back and I got to see first hand what Alice had picked out. I could clearly see that Alice and I had very different ideas of what revealing was. My daughter was wearing a form fitting band shirt that looked like it would have fit her perfectly when she was twelve. The faded jean skirt was too short, stopping inches away from a very dangerous place and the leggings she wore were ripped very unattractively in places. I glared at my sister and she offered me a charming smile. Elizabeth slid in beside her aunt, took one look at me and sighed.

_I don't have time to change so don't bother_, she said to me.

_At least you know that I don't approve._

_Yeah, well, take it up with Aunt Alice,_ she shrugged.

_Don't worry, I will._

The rest of the ride to Alex's house was dead silent. I ended up turning the radio on just for some background sound. Alex got in the car and as soon as he saw Elizabeth, I was bombarded by thoughts that I did not want to hear. My fists tightened on the steering wheel and Bella touched my arm. I relaxed and tried my very best to block out his thoughts. We arrived at the bowling alley and I prepared myself for embarrassment.

Alice bounded over to an unoccupied lane to put on her very own bowling shoes while the rest of us had to check out a pair. Alex was the first to get his and he sat down next to Alice.

"You have your own bowling shoes?" He questioned.

"Duh," Alice replied, "You don't honestly think I would wear a pair of those ugly things, do you?"

"I guess not," Alex smiled.

"Not gonna lie, guys," Elizabeth stated as we joined the other two, "But I have never been bowling before."

"I'll teach you!" Alex yelled.

I just bet he would.

"I think that Edward might need to sit in with that lesson too," Alice chided.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" I snarled at her and she radiated mirth at my expense.

"What?" Bella asked, "I thought you said you'd been."

"Oh, we've been," Alice beamed, "You'll just see why I suggested he sit in with the lessons when the game starts."

"I will get you back, pixie, believe you me," I assured her.

"And how do you plan on doing that, brother?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

_You do remember my ability to see the future, don't you, _she sang.

_Oh, I remember_, I smiled.

Alex was watching us with raised eyebrows.

"Just ignore them," Bella sighed, "They do this all the time."

"O-Kay," Alex said, "So about the rules, then."

"I know how to play," I told him, "I'm just...not good at it."

A slow grin spread over Bella's face when I said that, "Does this mean I get to see you fail at something?"

I refused to answer her. Instead I took a seat and sulked.

"This _is_ going to be fun," Bella called as she sat down next to me.

"Can we just get this over with, please," I said, watching Alex show Elizabeth how to hold her bowling ball with a very hands on approach.

I didn't even realize that I had stood up until Bella's hand on my arm yanked me back into my seat.

"Leave it," she said, "You're her brother right now, remember?"

"Bothers can be protective too," I reminded her.

"Yes but not _that _protective," she stated, "We want her human, remember? Let them be."

As I continued to watch I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night.


	21. Distraction

**AN:** Thank you to **Nature's Melody**, **ilvgonzaga**, **LittleStarThingys**, **oneiros lykos**, **wherthewild1s-trulyare**, **RemedyX**, **Fire.or.Ice** and **WithTheTasteOfUrLipsImOnARide **for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I haven't been bowling in ages so forgive me if things get a bit inaccurate. Plus, it might be the shortest chapter. Enjoy the madness .

**21. Distraction:**

**Edward:**

"I'll go first," Alice sang out as she danced over to the ball caddy, her hand hovering over the sixteen pound ball.

_We have a guest_, I reminded her and she picked up an eight pound ball instead.

"Watch and learn guys," she called over her shoulder before taking aim.

The ball glided down the lane and knocked down all ten pins. A strike. Her next shot was, surprise, another strike. She beamed as she skipped over to her seat.

_Try not to show off too much_, I warned and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Bella was next. She also managed a spare. She grinned at me as she sat down and I shook my head.

"Who's next?" Alex asked.

"Go for it," I nodded, "I'll go last."

Alex shrugged and chose his ball. His first shot knocked down three pins and his second saw a strike. Elizabeth got up to take her turn and knocked down seven pins but her second ball missed completely.

"Well done," Alex smiled at her, "You did really good for your first try."

"Thanks," she beamed at him and then turned that smile on me, "You're turn, Edward."

_Knock em dead, Daddy-O_, she sent at me.

I shook my head at her but got up from my seat. I heard Alice snicker and knew that she was already picturing my eminent demise. Bella leaned forward in her seat as I took my ball. Okay. This should be easy. I closed my eyes momentarily before I tried to focus on the pins. As soon as I let go of the ball, I knew I was done for. It hit the lane and rolled sideways and kept going, right into the gutter. As soon as it hit the groove, Alice burst out laughing. I turned in time to see Bella attempt to hide her smile.

"Wow," she said, "That was um..."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, retrieving the ball.

I walked up to the line and glared at the pins as if it were their fault for my lack of bowling skills.

_Focus young Jedi_, I heard Elizabeth say just as I released the ball.

I had been distracted by her thought and sent the ball rolling in the wrong direction again. However, I was pleasantly surprised when it managed to knock over one pin before finding its place in the gutter. My ears were assaulted by another outburst of giggles.

"Go," I snarled at Alice as I took my seat.

"No need to be rude just because you suck," she chimed.

_I hate you._

_No you don't_, she replied cheerfully, releasing the ball.

_Didn't I tell you to stop that_! I hissed as she made another spare.

_What?_ she replied innocently as she sat down, _I could just be really really good._

Bella sat down again, still smiling. I don't know what my face was doing but she obviously thought that she needed to help. Her hand slid into mine and I looked at her, expecting to see mockery on her face but only saw her loving smile. I couldn't be angry when she was looking at me like that.

_I thought they were supposed to be siblings_, Alex's thought brushed through my head and I tensed a bit, _Well, I guess it's okay. It's not like they're actually related. _

Bella squeezed my hand and I offered her a smile. We didn't need to worry about the human boy just yet.

_Dad, _Elizabeth called and I realized that it was my turn.

As I steadied my arm for the shot I was distracted yet again by Alex's mind.

_I sure hope that Dr. Cullen doesn't adopt any more kids, especially anymore pretty boys like Edward. I don't think I could ever stand a chance against another one of him._

"You're supposed to let the ball go, Edward," Alice said, "That's how you knock the pins down, you see. Or in your case, _try_ to knock the pins down."

"Alice," Bella chuckled, "Be nice."

"I will not," she replied cheerfully and Bella laughed.

I shook my head and sent the ball down the lane, holding my breath, so to speak. The ball actually knocked down four pins. Four whole pins!

"Holy once-in-a-lifetime event, Batman," Alice exclaimed, "You actually hit more than one pin!"

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"Edward," she called back in that sing-song voice of hers.

I glared at her again as I retrieved the ball, storming over to the lane and putting all of my focus on the remaining six pins.

_That sure is a short skirt she's wearing,_ I felt my hands tighten on the ball and had to force myself to relax before I smashed it.

Just ignore him. Focus on the pins and ignore everything else.

_Wow! Those tights are practically see-through!_

I dropped the ball. I had to. It was either that or have it shatter to pieces in my hands. I heard a loud _smack_ as the ball hit the floor, hard. It took me hearing Elizabeth's gasp to realize that the ball had actually struck my foot. I suppose that would have hurt a human and then I remembered that we were playing human and I allowed myself to fall to the ground, clutching at my foot, feigning injury.

Bella was at my side in moments.

"What the heck was that," she said to me too quickly and quietly for the humans to hear.

"Alex," I replied in a murderous tone.

The others were with us now and I tried to convey with my eyes that I would tell her about it later, when we didn't have an audience.

_Way to get out of the rest of the game_, Alice shook her head at me.

_That's not why I did it. It was purely accidental that it hit my foot, not intentional._

_Sure_, she sighed.

"Dude," Alex said as bent down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not," I hissed under pretence of pain.

"I think we better get you home," Bella announced, "Hopefully Dad will be there and we can make sure it's not broken."

"Good idea," I winced as they helped me stand and I hobbled over to the chair for dramatic effect.

"We're going to need to take that shoe off," Elizabeth stated with pure panic in her voice.

"Go with Alex and get the car opened for us," Alice replied, using Elizabeth's fear in a different manner.

_Get him away from me right now_, I sent to Elizabeth, _Pretend you're squeamish or something._

Elizabeth turned a convincing shade of green as she saw Bella go for my "injured" foot and turned to leave. As we all knew he would, Alex followed after her. We watched them as they returned their own shoes, pretending to struggle with my foot in case we were being observed and once they were out the door, we all straightened up.

"So are you going to tell me what this show is about," Alice asked in a somewhat exasperated voice.

"Alex," I snarled and then pointed a finger at her, "You are never, ever picking out her clothes again."

"But I thought she looked good," Alice said innocently.

"Too good," I replied, "She does a better job of dressing herself."

"But she looks like a tomboy," Alice wrinkled her nose, "A designer tomboy, but a tomboy nonetheless and I just can't allow it anymore."

"Yes you will," I replied tersely, "If you could hear what that boy thinks, you would leave her choice of clothes alone, too."

"Edward, he's a teenage boy," Bella sighed, "He'd think sexual thoughts about her even if she were covered from head to toe."

"She's not wrong," Alice shrugged.

"But," I tired to explain but I knew that I had lost this particular battle.

Bella laughed and pulled me closer, "You're so adorable when you're being overprotective."

"I have to agree," Alice laughed.

I glared at both women before I got up and and followed them to return our shoes. Bella and Alice then took one arm each and "helped" me hobble over to the car.

"I think I'll drive," Bella announced, helping me into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry guys," I replied, not sorry at all for the excuse to leave.

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth replied.

Damn right it wasn't.

Alice heaved a martyred sigh, "And I was winning too."

We got to Alex's house and he exited the car.

"Sorry about your foot, man," he said, "I hope it's not broken or anything."

"Thanks," I forced myself to say in a civil tone, "Sorry about ruining the fun."

"It's cool, " he replied, "Thanks for the ride, guys. I'll see you on Monday."

We all bid him goodnight and Bella drove off.

"So?" Elizabeth said after a long moment of silence.

"So when we get home, you're burning that skirt," I replied.

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth sighed, "That's fine. I only wore it cause Aunt Alice wanted me to."

"Don't blame it on me!" Alice cried.

"Sorry," Elizabeth replied, "But you're a little more durable than I am."

Bella started laughing then, "Honestly, you three."

"I have to admit that the whole scene was well played," Alice said, "If not a bit delayed on Edward's part."

"I was a little distracted," I shot back.

"He could have been in shock," Elizabeth suggested of my delay.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," I said to her, glad for her defence.

Bella chortled again as we pulled into the garage. Once we were in the house, we all went our separate ways, Alice racing up the stairs. I had no doubt in my mind that I would soon have Emmett and Jasper teasing me about the ordeal. As Bella and I entered our room, Elizabeth knocked on the open door to signal her presence. She then handed me the offending skirt with a smile on her face.

"I figure I'd let you do the honors," she shrugged, "Good night."

"Good night, honey," Bella replied, "Sleep well."

"I plan to," Elizabeth beamed, "I got the vervain with me."

She then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked down at the strip of fabric in my hands that could barely be called a skirt and wasted no time in shredding it into near microscopic pieces. I looked at Bella with a joyous smile and she smirked from her position on the bed.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much," I replied, laying beside her.

She was quiet for a while before I saw her face twitching, as if she were fighting off a smile or trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

She lost the battle and her face split into a large grin, "I was better at something than you were."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah, well, I'm starting to see that you're actually better at a lot of things."

"Or really?" She said, "Like what?"

"Like patience," I said, "And intuition."

"And bowling," she smiled wickedly, "Don't forget that."

"And bowling," I chuckled.

She moved down a bit so that our faces were closer together. That gorgeous, loving smile was on her face again and I reached for her, my hand caressing her cheek.

"Had I any breath, you would always steal it away," I said.

"Now there is the one thing that I can never be better at," Bella sighed, "I can never dazzle you the way you dazzle me."

"I wouldn't say that," I whispered.

"Shall we call it even, then," she smiled, her lips inches from mine.

"Even," I said, my words melting into the kiss seamlessly.


	22. Lesson

**AN:** Thank you to **Lestatlover1784**, **Sarkule**, **DeanParker**, **TwilightHarryPotterTwilight4vr**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **oneiros lykos**, **mjgirliegurl**, **AmberGlow2**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **TopazObsessr94**, **Fire.or.Ice**, **leetmasterj**, **LittleStarThingys**, **LSinclair**, **Jesusrocks**, **ilvgonzaga**, **Lost in Believing**, **ecrivain inspire**, **Twi1ightR0cks**, **Holic Princess** and **blankholic** for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**21. Lesson:**

**Elizabeth:**

I walked into my room shaking my head. As soon as I had left my parents room, I could hear my father ripping the skirt I had worn that evening to shreds. It was fine with me. I didn't much care for skirts or dresses. They made me feel vulnerable. After the nights entertainment and this mornings emotional strain, I felt my body rebel against me as I sluggishly made my way toward my bed.

It loomed before me, large and inviting. My eye, however was drawn away from the gold and cream haven by the ugly black rose which stood beside the bed. It was still nothing more than a bud. That tiny bit of comfort was all I needed. That, and the vervain that was still in its Ziploc bag. I pulled out a sprig and the faint scent of honey tickled my nose pleasantly. I did as Marcus had instructed me to do and placed it under my pillow. Not only would it protect me from a psychic attack but the scent would help send me into a deep, peaceful sleep, or so he'd said.

I changed into my pajamas and slid between the cool sheets. It wasn't long before my tired mind and body were lost to sleep.

Green as bright as emeralds danced above me. I was lying on my back, staring up at the whispering canopy of the forest. The small circle of the sky that I could see was a pale gray. The color spoke of sunlight, perhaps in a different area. I tried to be frightened but it was useless. I wasn't scared here. Nothing bad was going to happen to me here. Here, I was safe. But where exactly was here?

I sat up to see that I was in the middle of a clearing, circled by trees. From my new position, I realized that the whispering that I thought had been wind through the leaves was actually the sound of waves. I was near a beach? How strange. Again, I tried to be scared but couldn't manage it. I hadn't been to the beach before and certainly never to one near Forks. Somehow, I still knew that I was in Washington.

A low howl rose up around me, the sound reverberating throughout my entire body. It sent chills down my spine in a way that had nothing to do with fear. Before me, from the direction of the sound of waves trotted a massive russet wolf. The mist on the ground swirled around him as he loped toward me. I stood, extending my hand toward him. He wouldn't hurt me.

He halted before me, his lips pulled across his teeth, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a goofy wolfish grin. His night dark eyes were pleasant and full of more personality than any natural wolf should have had. The tip of his large muzzle was inches from my hand.

"May I touch you?" I asked.

The wolf dipped its huge head in what I assumed was a nod. When I hesitated, the wolf stepped forward, closing the space between us. My hand brushed against his snout and I smiled. I moved my hand slowly to the top of his head, scratching him between his ears. I could see his tail wag and I laughed. I pulled my hand away, still smiling. This wolf wasn't dangerous. He was like a huge puppy.

_Elizabeth, wake up_, I frowned. This wasn't right.

The wolf's ears twitched when the voice had brushed through my head.

_Wake up, we have to go_. Go where?

The wolf's ears flattened against his head and I could see his hackles raise at my father's voice.

"It's okay," I felt the need to assure the wolf that my father meant him no harm, "It's just my dad."

_Elizabeth,_ Dad called me again and I groaned, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to wake up.

The wolf let out one low growl and then turned away, running in the direction it had come from. I felt myself take a step after him. Now that's just silly. Why would I follow a wolf? As I thought that, the dream broke and I was left blinking up at my father's face.

"We have to go," he said out loud now that I was awake, "Come on, get dressed."

"Idonwanna," I replied, rolling over, throwing the covers over my head.

"You have a lesson with Marcus today," Dad reminded me, "Up."

I heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling the sheet away from me as I did so. Dad smiled when he saw me and I glared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," he replied, a smirk all over his face.

"That's what happens when you sleep," I said, "Now go away so I can get dressed."

He gave me a look and I sighed, "Please."

"Since you asked nicely," he said, rising from the bed gracefully and walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

I was lazy so I grabbed the first pair of clean pants that I could find which just happened to be sweats and an old T-shirt that fit me like bits of loose skin. Aunt Alice would have a fit if she could see me now, but, with any luck, we could get out of the house before she saw me. I ran my brush through my hair once and pronounced myself ready to leave the house. I hoped down the stairs to find my mother and father waiting for me by the door. Mom held out a package of Pop-Tarts which I took eagerly. Cinnamon, my favorite.

"Did you sleep well," Mom asked on the car ride to Marcus's.

"I did," I beamed, "Not one nightmare!"

"I'm happy to hear it," Mom smiled back at me, "I guess Marcus knows what he's talking about after all."

Dad pulled up to the house and looked back at me, "You have your..."

"Cell phone," I finished for him, holding up the thin silver phone, "Got it. See you at five."

I shut the door and wandered over to the porch and when I turned around, they had already gone. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Marcus.

"Good morning," he said, "Are you ready for your first and most important lesson?"

"I guess so," I nodded.

He ushered me into the house and shut the door soundly. The ever present scent of sage assaulted my nose, but this time it was less of a shock.

"You slept well, I trust," he said as he headed into the kitchen.

"I did," I replied, "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," he called, "Let me guess, water, right?"

"Yes, please," I replied, taking a seat on the couch.

He came out with my water and sat down across from me like he had yesterday.

"So you slept well," he said, "Any dreams at all?"

"Yes, but none of them were bad," I replied.

"Very good," he smiled.

"What will I be learning today?" I asked.

"The most important element in any magical working," he began, "And that is the art of visualization."

"Visualization?" I repeated with raised eyebrows.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," he smiled.

"O-kay," I replied, "There was something that I forgot about yesterday..."

"The rain," he nodded as if I had already asked.

"How did you..." I gaped.

_Your wall is down, Elizabeth_, his voice brushed through my head, _I can hear your thoughts just as easily as if you had spoken out loud._

"Oh, right," I replied, "So? Did you make that happen or was it just a coincidence?"

"I did," he smiled again, "It's all in the art of visualization. As for why my house smells of sage all the time, that is easy to answer, too. Sage is a powerful cleansing herb. It also enhances focus and mental clarity."

"Uh huh," I replied, "I feel like I should have a note book to take down notes or something. There is no way that I will remember all of this."

"You will," he said, "It's part of who you are. The knowledge is already in your blood, passed down from generation to generation. All you need is a refresher course."

A high pitched whistle sounded in the kitchen and Marcus rose from his spot on the floor. I'd wondered why he didn't have anything to drink. He came back moments later with a tea tray that looked like it was pulled right out of the 19th century. Everything from the steaming tea pot to the lidded sugar holder was a mass of intricately carved silver that gleamed beautifully in the dull light of the room. I felt my mouth hang open as he set it gently onto the coffee table between us.

"Holy crow," I said softly.

He chuckled as he poured himself a cup of tea, "Like it do you? It's been in our family since 1885."

And then he handed the cup to me. Oh. I took it and watched as he fixed himself a cup.

"Er," I peered down at the clear, brown tinted liquid in front of me, "What is this?"

"Chamomile," he said, "Would you like some honey in it? Personally I think it makes it taste better."

"Sure," I said and he poured liquid amber into the cup, "Why did you give this to me?"

"You need to drink it," he said, "It will help calm you and improve your concentration. You'll need it for what we're going to be doing today."

He held up his cup and tilted it a bit towards me in a salute and I did the same, even though I was still terribly confused.

"Cheers," he said as he downed the entire cup in one long gulp.

I watched him do it with a grimace. Was I supposed to chug it too? I lifted the cup and the steam rose up and around my face, bathing it with the pungent scent. I really hated tea. I closed my eyes and held my nose against the unpleasant aroma and drained the cup. I shuddered at the taste. The honey did little to disguise the flavor of the overpowering herb. I held the empty cup out to Marcus who chuckled as I took large gulps of my water.

"I hate it too," Marcus said, "But it's necessary."

"How did you manage to save that tea tray," I asked, "Didn't your house burn to the ground?"

"Yes," he nodded, "The house we're in now wasn't always a house. I actually built up and out a little. This used to be a storage unit. In fact, most of the stuff you see here was already inside. We're an old line, we had lots of stuff that we didn't use."

"So all of this is your land?" I asked.

"Everything from the road on up is ours, yes," he said, "No more distractions. Let's get down to business."

I sighed, "Do I have to drink more of that vial stuff?"

He laughed, "No. We're done with the tea. Now, what I want you to do first is something pretty easy as far as this lesson will go. I want you to cup your hands."

I did as I was told, feeling ridiculous as I did so.

"Okay," Marcus smiled, "Now I want you to look at the space that you've created in your hands. Really study it, get every line and every shadow in there."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the bowled shape of my cupped hands. I traced every groove in my finger, commiting them to memory as best as I could. I shaded in every shadow that played across my skin, painted in every faint trace of pale blue veins where they came close to the surface.

"Do you have it?" He asked after a time.

"I think so," I nodded, looking over at him.

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes," he instructed, "But keep your hands as they are."

I did as I was told and saw the memory of the faint light of the room dance behind my closed eyelids in strange twisting designs, "Now what?"

"I want you to visualize your hands," he said, "Call up what you just studied into your minds eye. Get as much detail as you can."

I closed my eyes a bit tighter as I tried to carry out his instructions. I could see my hands in the darkness. Every line, shadow and vein, traced to near perfection in my head.

"Do you have it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I nodded, the vision in my head moved with me.

"Good," I could hear the smile on his voice, "I'd like you to visualize something tangible for me. It could be anything you want, as long as you can cup it in your hands. It can be water, for example."

"I like water," I replied, "Can I do that?"

"Go for it," Marcus replied, "But what I need you to do is not just picture it, I need you to feel it. Think about how water would look and feel if it were cupped in your hands. Take as much time as you need. The lesson will end when you make water appear in your hands."

"What?" I gaped, almost opening my eyes.

"Don't break your concentration," he cautioned me.

I took in a breath and let it out slowly. Okay. How hard could that really be? I mean, I knew what water felt like. This should be a snap. I concentrated on my cupped hands that were an image in my mind. I needed water. I mentally stared at my hands, trying my hardest to see the water within them. I tried to think of how it would look, where it would ripple and how the light would play over it. I felt myself frown when I only saw my hands.

_I told you that it wouldn't be easy._

I made a disgruntled sound low in my throat and I heard Marcus chuckle.

_Remember, don't just see it. Feel it. Maybe if you felt it first, the image will come more smoothly._

I nodded my head, trying to keep my focus. Feel it, huh? Alright. I tried to feel the water in my hands, not the mental ones, but the physical ones. I still had my mental hands in my mind, but I looked past them. Feel the water. I imagined the cool wetness of a hand full of water. I tried to feel how it would lap against my hands at the slightest movement, how it would spill over if I filled it too much. I gasped. I could almost swear that I physically felt it.

_Keep your eyes closed and focus._

I locked on to the sensation that I wasn't even sure was real.

_Don't doubt yourself. To doubt is to fail. Believe it._

Okay, so I felt it. I could feel cold begin to numb my hands, but I still didn't _see _the water. I could feel that comforting coolness. Cool, like my family. That thought made me smile. Cool and calm and familiar. Slowly, I could see the faintest line of water flicker before my closed eyes like a ghost. Cool and calm and familiar. I held onto the feeling in my hands. I shifted and I felt something brush the top of my hands and spill over, but it wasn't a tangible thing. It was like an echo of what it could be if I could only make the water appear in my mind.

_Come on, Elizabeth. I know you can do it. You're strong. Believe._

Cool and calm and familiar. I could do this. I had to do this. I shifted again, and got the same echo. I locked on to the echo and refused to give it up. See it! And I did. I could see the water lapping at my hands, felt its cool caress against the grooves in my fingers. I saw the light dance across the transparent surface and fade away where the shadows of my hand stole the light. I saw the water rise as I mentally filled it.

I felt something very wet and very real fall onto my leg as I filled the mental image to the brim and it spilled over. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, not daring to look in my hands. Instead, I caught Marcus's face. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. I felt my eyes travel carefully to my cupped hands and gasped. There, in my hands, was real water. Actual water! It ran over the top of my hands and dripped down my arms. Occasionally, a drop or two would fall onto my legs but I'd done it! I'd made water appear in my hands! Holy crow!

"Well done," Marcus smiled, holding out an empty cup to me and I emptied my hands.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I said, my heart hammering with elation, "That was freaking sweet!"

"Calm down," Marcus laughed, "That was nothing. We have bigger, harder things to work on. Though I must say, you did do it faster than I thought you would."

"What else are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to apply what you learned to the mental block in your head," Marcus replied, his face going very serious, "You need to learn how to build and maintain that wall. Without it, you're fair game."

"Why didn't you just leave it up?" I asked softly.

"Because it hurt you as much as it helped," he replied, "The wall may have kept you hidden but it also kept you ignorant. Now that it's gone, you have a better chance at learning. Melody put the spell upon you to hide you but she also kept the unseen world hidden _from_you. As a witch, you need to know what you're looking at. It could be the difference between life amd death."

I opened my mouth to say something rude and then closed it again. Being catty wouldn't get me anywhere fast.

_You're right_, Marcus sighed through my head, _Even we who can see have been fooled before._

"I didn't mean..." I began.

"I know," he replied, "That you didn't say it out loud shows me that."

"When I have my wall back will I be able to block people from hearing my thoughts again?" I asked.

"If you want to," he nodded, "I'm sure that it gets more than I bit annoying."

"You have no idea," I rolled my eyes, thinking of my father.

"Yes, once you have gained control over your mental wall, you can chose to let someone in or keep them out," Marcus said, "As long as they are not stronger that you mentally, you may have your privacy."

"There's an exception," I frowned.

"There is always an exception," he replied, "We had one of our kind turn rouge once. He also happened to be the heir of one of the most powerful Elders. Extreme power ran through his veins and he turned it against his own. He bent many of our kind to his will before he was finally captured and executed for treason. That line, sadly, ended."

"How many of us are there?" I asked.

"Not many, now," he replied, his voice full of sorrow and loss, "I'd say that there may be fifteen families left. We used to be a greater number, but the lines either died out or were killed off."

"Salem witch trials?" I asked.

He laughed outright, "No, those fools wouldn't know us if we danced in front of them. There is a way to tell us apart from the rest, though. Of course, it's not always a fool proof method, either."

"How can you tell our kind apart?" I questioned.

"The same way you identify a vampire," he replied, "Our eyes. Our kind have only ever had hazel eyes."

"But mine are green," I said.

He smiled at me and shook his head, "They're hazel. They're called Harper Hazel. You have your father's eyes and his line have been known for their odd color."

"My real father was a witch too?" I said, awe in my voice.

"Yeah," Marcus scowled, "Though his line never were a pillar of excellence in our community. I still don't know what Melody was thinking."

"Is he dead, too?" my voice was softer than I'd meant it to be.

Marcus ignore my tone, for which I was grateful, "I don't know. I'll give you a history lesson later but our first priority is getting that wall back up."

"And we do that next weekend, right?" I asked.

"Right," Marcus replied.

_Elizabeth_, my father's voice breathed through my mind and I closed my eyes.

"My parents are here," I said.

"I hope they know that they can come inside if they want," Marcus smirked.

"I'm sure they do," I nodded, getting up, "They just don't want to."

"Practice what I taught you, okay," he said as he walked me to the door, "The better you get at visualization, the easier it will be to get the wall back."

"I will," I nodded, stepping onto the porch.

Marcus smiled at me and shut the door. I turned and saw the Volvo, which was idling behind the Jeep. I walked over to it and got in quickly, the sky choosing that moment to spill over.

"Can we stop at the store on the way home?" I asked my parents, "I'd like to get a few things."

"No problem," Dad replied, "Learn anything today?"

"Loads," I nodded, "That's why I need to go to the store. I have extra homework to complete."

Dad nodded as we made our way back down the long driveway. I had a feeling that I was about to have a very exhausting school year. Fantastic.


	23. Birthday

**AN:** Thank you to **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **DeanParker**, **Jesusrocks**, **Sarkule**, **LittleStarThingys**, **oneiros lykos**, **zuzuviolence**, **Lost in Believing**, **AmberGlow2**, **Lost in Believing**, **chaucer**, **topazlove17**, **stressylemon** and **friscofilly** for the reviews, alerts and favorites. SORRY FOR THE LAPSE OF UPDATES!! I've been sick and swamped with work. I apologize again for not updating in forever. Here is the next chapter, finally 0.o!

**23: Birthday:**

**Elizabeth:**

_Elizabeth._

No.

_Elizabeth._

This isn't supposed to happen.

"But it is," his sinister, touchable voice echoed in the dark, "Did you honestly think that your silly little weed could keep me away from you?"

"How?" I asked, searching in the dark for his ominous presence, "How did you get past it?"

"You know the answer," he whispered.

I felt something brush my hair, as if someones fingers were running through the strands. I gasped and turned but found no one.

"If I knew, why would I ask?" I snapped, angry and afraid of this further breach of privacy.

He chuckled and my skin grew cold, "Generations of your blood has passed through my lips."

"Yes, I've heard that bit," I replied, my anger making him laugh again.

"Riddle it out, my dear," he chided.

"I'm not yours," I said, my voice harsh even though my heart squeezed with terror at the mere thought of the implication.

"Not yet," he replied simply.

"Not ever."

"We shall see," I could hear the smile on his voice.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I choked on my scream, the panic cutting it off painfully in my throat. A hand as cold and hard as any of my family's gripped my chin and yanked it up at a painful angle. I struggled against him even though I knew it was useless. He was a vampire and so much stronger than I.

"I will have you," I could feel his breath against my ear, chill as a winter breeze.

Cold lips pressed themselves against the small hollow where my ear met my jaw, "I could have you now."

I felt a hot tear begin its slow descent down my cheek.

_Elizabeth._

It was a different voice. A softer, kinder one.

_Elizabeth, listen to me, put up your wall._

_I can't. I don't know how._

_But you do. Remember. You can do it, honey. I believe in you._

"Who is with you," my attacker snarled, a bestial sound, "Who's talking to you?!"

_Elizabeth, believe. You must. Do as I tell you. Put up your wall or else you will die here._

I was thrown away. I heard something snap and felt a sharp, real pain rush up my arm as my left wrist collided with the dark floor. I bit back the scream of agony as my broken wrist throbbed. My head was jerked backwards violently and I could feel my scalp strain as my hair was nearly ripped away from my head. I could scarcely breathe from the angle that my throat was at.

_Elizabeth, please._

I tried. Something about that soft, panicked voice made me want to try. A wall. I needed a wall. I tried with all of my might to visualize a wall in my mind. I applied everything that Marcus had taught me and all that I had practiced for the past two nights. What I needed was something that vampires feared. Fire. I thought of fire; how it looked as it danced, how it felt, even how it smelled. I thought but could not see it.

I heard a baleful hiss and felt cold breath on my neck as my attacker drew back to strike.

_I love you, Elizabeth. I hope you know that. I always have and I always will._

"Mom?"

As I asked that aloud, a ring of fire burst around me. All I could see were flames. My attacker screamed something that I couldn't make out past the roar of white and silver flames. A warm, safe feeling spread throughout my body and then I felt my astral enemy draw away from me. Felt it like a physical pull.

"...Carlisle," I heard someone shouting from a long way off, my hearing returning in the middle of the sentence, "Carlisle, something's wrong with Elizabeth!"

Oh, it was my dad.

The shimmering flames died down but still remained and finally, I woke.

"Elizabeth?" Dad called when he saw my eyes open, "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," I replied and then yelped in pain as someone took my injured wrist gently into their hand.

I moved my head lethargically to see my grandfather kneeling next to me, appraising my injury like the doctor that he was.

"It feels like a minor scaphoid fracture," Carlisle assessed, "I'll need to put you in a splint."

With that, Carlisle disappeared, shooing the rest of the family away as he did so. I watched my aunts and uncles cast worried glances at me as they walked away. It was only then that I realized that I was lying in my mother's lap. Now why didn't I notice that? Oh, I was on a pillow. Okay. How did I get on the floor? Ooooh...

"He's back," I replied softly.

"Who?" Mom looked down at me.

"The vampire," I said.

"But I thought you said that you put a stop to that," Dad frowned at me.

"That's what I thought, too," I said, "But apparently, he's stronger than the vervain."

"You need to go see Marcus," Mom said.

"I'll see him tomo...today," I corrected after an awkward glance at my clock and then I gasped, "Oh, no..."

Both my mother and father glanced at the bedside table. The black rose had begun to bloom. The first petals beginning to unfurl away from the bud.

"It's blooming," Dad said as his frown deepened, "Elizabeth, could you hear me?"

"I hear you just fine," it was my turn to frown.

"No, I mean when I was calling you, mentally," he elaborated.

"No," I shook my head and winced. My neck and scalp were a mask of pain, "That's how I got rid of him...I sorta got my wall back...I think."

"How?" Mom asked, "You only just conjured an apple out of thin air yesterday."

"I think I had help," I sighed, "I don't know. It could have been an emergency reaction. I can't be sure. I'll talk to Marcus tomorrow after class."

Carlisle came back, a sleek black splint in his hands, "You'll have to wear this for a few days until your swelling goes down. After that, we'll put you in a partial cast."

He tried his best to put the splint on me as painlessly as he could. The swelling combined with the break itself made that feat difficult. I was proud of myself for suppressing the small sounds of pain that I felt begin in my throat. Carlisle gave me a comforting smile as he sat back.

"You'll be okay," he promised, "Make sure to elevate your wrist when you go back to bed."

"I will," I nodded, "Thank you, Grandpa."

"No problem, honey," he replied, taking his leave.

"Let's get you back into bed," Mom sighed, avoiding my hurt hand and picking me up as if I weighed nothing.

Dad drew back my blankets and arranged my pillows as Mom gently laid me onto the mattress. They made sure that I was tucked in and that my wrist was elevated before they both sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Try and go back to sleep," Mom said halfheartedly, "You still have a couple of hours until we have to get ready for school."

"Somehow I doubt I'll sleep much longer," I smiled, "Do you think..."

I trailed off, feeling childish yet again. They both looked at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence. I took a deep breath.

"Do you think you can...stay with me," I asked quietly.

"Of course," Mom smiled.

The bed was definitely big enough for the three of us to fit comfortably. They both arranged themselves around me, making sure that I was warm enough and that my wrist was okay. With their comforting presence, I could feel sleep tug at me again. Curse my human needs. I gave myself over reluctantly. I could feel a gentle, cool hand running across my forehead, trying to send me to sleep. I didn't draw away from that hand. No, that hand I would trust with my life. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to my pillows. Marble lips touched my cheek and forehead simultaneously and I smiled.

_Go to sleep, my child. You're safe for this moment._

"Sleep, Elizabeth," my mother echoed the words that skimmed my mind like a warm wind, "We'll keep you safe."

"Happy birthday, angel," my dad spoke softly in my ear as I felt the cold press of lips against my cheek again.

_Yes, my daughter_, the voice in my head was swollen with happiness and love, _Happy birthday. I'm so glad that you live._

"Me too," I mumbled incoherently as a softer darkness stole over me. A darkness that promised a dawn.

* * *

**AN:** And that's it for now. Sorry it's so short but that's all they gave me! I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow, I promise! Also, this title isn't working anymore. I was wondering if you guys could suggest a better one? Please? We can make it a fun game. Like, I'll take the top four and make it a poll and the winning title will be picked and the one who suggested it could get a prize, like a one shot or something written for them? I dunno. Let me know. Alright. Be back soon!


	24. Failure

**AN:** Thank you to **oneiros lykos**, **stressylemon**, **AmberGlow2**, **Fire.or.Ice**, **Sarkule**, **4vr17Vi**, **crazychick6692**, **Lost in Believing**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **totallyanon**, **friscofilly**, **TopazObsessr94**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **xBlackxLightx**, **LittleStarThingys**, **pepperica546** and **LSinclair** for the reviews, alerts, favorites and title suggestions. Keep em coming guys! They make me happy!

**24. Failure:**

**Edward:**

"Edward," Bella asked as she sat up in bed, "Do you hear that?"

I nodded, rising from bed in a flash, Bella on my heels. We ran to Elizabeth's closed bedroom door. Behind the thin layer of wood, I could hear her breathing, her heart pounding out to the beat of pure panic. That mere melody alone was enough to chill me to the core. I opened the door and found her gasping in her bed, the sheets and blankets thrown from her fragile human body which was currently twisted in some agony I could not begin to imagine. I could smell the salt of her tears as they fell freely from her eyes. What fresh hell had gripped her this night? My poor daughter, forever hunted by an enemy that neither I, nor Bella, nor any members of our family could fight. An enemy unseen and unbeatable while it remained such.

_Elizabeth_, I tried calling to her, trying desperately to rouse her from her new nightmare. _Elizabeth, angel, please! Please wake up!_

I had a moment to feel pure panic as I was rejected from her mind. I was cast out so forcefully that I swayed on my feet. Bella gripped my arm to help steady me. Her eyes were wide and full of a frantic chaos that I didn't know how to chase away. In that single moment, I felt helpless. As Bella and I exchanged alarmed glances, my panic reached its boiling point as Elizabeth was all but hurled from her bed. Bella and I were so stunned by the unnatural force of which she was thrown that we were both rooted to the floor. Before either of us could move to help her, Elizabeth hit the floor hard, a sickening snap echoing around the room as she landed awkwardly on her left side.

Bella screamed as she dropped down beside our injured daughter, hovering by her side, unsure of just what to do. Had my heart been beating at that moment, it would have stopped when I saw what happened next. Elizabeth's gasping body was pulled upright by an invisible hand, her hair pulled taut. As her neck bent at an insalubrious angle, I felt my legs give out. Her breathing became discouragingly dilapidated and I could hardly keep myself from crying out.

Bella was desperate with sobs. She tried to help our crippled daughter but couldn't figure out how. She gripped at Elizabeth's shoulders, gently yet firmly, trying to make her relax. I was with her without even remembering how I had gotten to her. My hands found Elizabeth's hair and I tried to free her from whatever it was that had caught her. Bella was worrying at Elizabeth's crooked neck, trying to liberate her airway.

"Oh my..." I heard Alice gasp at the door.

"What's happening to her?" This from Rosalie, her voice near hysterics.

All at once, Elizabeth crumbled to the floor, unnaturally still. Bella hastily grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it in her lap as she gently eased Elizabeth's head and part of her shoulder's onto it. I leaned in, my hair brushing Bella's as we both listened for what we wanted to hear. Her heart was pounding in her chest but her breathing was so soft and slow that I almost thought it had stopped.

_Elizabeth,_ I tried again, _Please come back to us. If we lose you, we'd never survive it._

Something shimmered in the back of my mind, like the reflection of a camp fire from a long way off. Elizabeth gasped, her head lolling from side to side lethargically, as if she were trying to wake.

"Get me Carlisle," I shouted at the door, "Carlisle, something's wrong with Elizabeth!"

Her eyes fluttered once before they opened completely. Her glorious green eyes blinked up at me in confusion.

"Elizabeth," I called once her eyes were open, "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," she replied before she yelled in pain as Carlisle took her inured wrist into his hand.

Carlisle was talking but I didn't hear his words. All of my focus was on my daughter, watching hungrily as she drew in life giveing breath. Bella and I exchanged relived glances before we both looked down at her again. I tried to find her in my mind, but only saw that strange shimmering. I couldn't reach her mentally as I had been able to do since Saturday. I caught Bell's eye again and tried my hardest to convey to her not to show panic in front of Elizabeth. She nodded once and I looked away. We had to be strong for her. If she saw that we were panicked, that would make everything a million times worse for her. No, for her, we must be stoic. I was only dimly aware that Carlisle and the others had gone.

"He's back," Elizabeth said softly once we were alone.

"Who?" Bella asked gently as she looked down at her.

"The vampire," she replied.

"But I thought you said that you put a stop to that," I frowned at her, feigning ignorance to my own suspicions.

"That's what I thought, too," she said, "But apparently, he's stronger than the vervain."

"You need to go see Marcus," Bella replied needlessly.

"I'll see him tomo...today," she began but then corrected herself. She glanced at her clock as best she could and then she gasped, "Oh, no..."

Bella and I looked at the bedside table at the same moment. And odd tingling pain marched through my body at what I saw. The black rose had begun to bloom. The first sinister petals beginning to unfurl away from the bud.

"It's blooming," I scowled, anger and fear squeezing my stomach into an iron knot and then something else came to my mind, "Elizabeth, could you hear me?"

"I hear you just fine," she frowned up at me.

"No, I mean when I was calling you, mentally," I elaborated.

"No," she shook her head with a wince of pain, "That's how I got rid of him...I sorta got my wall back...I think."

"How?" Bella asked, "You only just conjured an apple out of thin air yesterday."

"I think I had help," she sighed, "I don't know. It could have been an emergency reaction. I can't be sure. I'll talk to Marcus tomorrow after class."

Carlisle reappeared with a splint for her wrist. He put it on her as gently as he could but we all knew that it still hurt her. Despite her best intentions not to cry out, we could still hear the muffled whimpers she made. She tried so hard to be strong. My poor, innocent child. How could I be a good father to you if I can't protect you? Carlisle gave us all instructions to keep her wrist elevated tonight when she got back into bed before he left, closing the door behind him as he went.

"Let's get you back into bed," Bella sighed, picking her up gently, avoiding her injured left wrist.

I made myself useful by drawing back her blankets and arranged her pillows as Bella gently laid her onto the mattress. We made sure that she was tucked in and that her wrist was propped up on a stack of pillows before we both sat on her bed. Bella took my hand and I squeezed it tight. It was the only form of anxiety that we could show right now, for Elizabeth's sake.

"Try and go back to sleep," Bella said in what probably sounded like an off handed remark to Elizabeth but what I knew to be stress, "You still have a couple of hours until we have to get ready for school."

"Somehow I doubt I'll sleep much longer," she gave us a brave smile, "Do you think..."

She let her sentence trail off. Bella and I watched her quietly, waiting for her to continue, or let her question lie.

"Do you think you can...stay with me," She finally asked, her voice quiet with embarrassment.

"Of course," Bella smiled. It was both a pleased and relived smile.

I tucked the blankets and quilt around her as firmly as I could without touching her wrist. Bella slipped into the bed, curling herself around Elizabeth's head so that she could avoid her wrist, propping herself up on one elbow as she made herself comfortable. I flanked Elizabeth's right side, making sure that she was sufficiently shielded from my cold body before I allowed myself to relax against her. Bella was running her hand across her forehead, something that always managed to send her to sleep when she was younger. As we watched our daughter snuggle against her pillows I felt myself smile. She looked so content, lounging there between two vampires that by all rights she should have been afraid of. At the same moment, Bella and I leaned in to give our daughter a kiss; Bella's lips finding her forehead and mine, our angel's soft cheek.

"Sleep, Elizabeth," Bella whispered to our tired child, "We'll keep you safe."

As safe as we possibly could, even though that seemed to be a rather thin promise of late. As soon as that bitter thought entered my mind, it was replaced by a much happier epiphany. Today was Elizabeth's fifteenth birthday. We had seen fifteen marvoleous, meaningful years with her and I had no intention of letting her go now. No, we would find a way to stop this horror from taking her from us, somehow. We had to. I knew that none of us could handle losing her to some other, crazed vampire. She meant too much to us and we would do anything and everything necessary to keep her safe, happy and alive.

"Happy birthday, angel," I whispered to her before kissing her cheek again.

She mumbled something that I couldn't make out and her breathing changed, signaling to us that she was asleep again at last. We lay in silence for a while, both of us content just to hear her breathing. Bella stretched out along the nest of pillows that she had taken for her post, her hand coming to rest in my hair.

"I don't think I can do this much longer, Edward," she sighed, "I know that we have to be strong for Elizabeth but I'm not sure that I can hide my panic from her forever."

"You won't need to hide it from her for that long," I whispered back to her, "We'll find a way to stop this, even if that means that we have to sit in on her lessons and learn from Marcus just as she does. If he can help her, we need to know how to, as well."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Bella replied.

"What happened tonight scared me," I admitted, "Scared me so much that I thought I would cease to exist."

"Tell me about it," Bella said, her hand beginning a slow trek through my hair, "If I had still been human, I think I might have died. The way her body was twisted..."

"Don't," I winced, "It was bad enough to watch it the first time. How can a vampire do this? I've never heard of such a thing as what I saw tonight."

"You know that I don't know the answer any better than you do," Bella said, "We need to talk to Marcus ourselves. I'm tired of not knowing what's happening to our child."

"I felt so helpless tonight," I nodded, "Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her...It felt like a failure."

I debated on whether or not to say what I was thinking and decided to go with it. My brave words sound empty and false as I remembered them. How could I saw such things when I didn't feel that they were true?

"How can I be a good father to her if I can't protect her, Bella?" I knew my voice sounded frail and weak but I didn't care. At this point, I felt frail and weak. Useless.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed.

The bed moved lightly as Bella moved away from Elizabeth's sleeping form. She didn't even wake as Bella readjusted herself beside me. She pulled me into her arms, holding me close. I needed her comfort and her love more than ever.

"I doubt myself," I mumbled.

"Don't," Bella replied firmly, "Don't you dare. Look at her, Edward. Just look at her. You've done an amazing job as a father. We have a beautiful, smart, talented daughter. Just because we've hit a snag in the road doesn't mean that we've lost."

She was silent for a moment, her hands continuing their comforting rhythm through my hair.

"Yes, I was scared," she continued after a time, "I was petrified but we can't let that stop us from trying to save her from this. If we give up, only then will we stop being good parents to her. If we give up, only then will we fail and I don't intend to give up."

I smiled, reassured, "Neither do I."

"Good," She nodded, "Then I'll hear no more of this talk of failure from you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you, Bella," I chuckled, "I honestly, well and truly love you. I can't even begin to explain how much I love you."

"You don't need to explain it to me," Bella replied, giving me a quick peck on the lips, "I know how much you love me and I hope you know how much I love you."

"I do," I nodded, cuddling closer to her, "And I thank the heavens every day that I have you with me. Without you, I'd be lost."

* * *

**AN: **Sometimes, variations of the same chapter are necessary. It was brought to my attention that Bella and Edward seemed to nonchalant over the whole nightmare/evil vampire thing. I hope this chapter shed a little more light into the way Edward and Bella think about the whole situation. They're both scared to death for their child and yet at the same time, they feel they need to keep up a brave face for Elizabeth's sake. Hope you liked this chapter. More on the way.

P.s.: How do I always end up with a fluffy Bella/Edward moment whenever I write them? Even after they've been panicking they always manage to be cute together o.0. Oh well.


	25. Gift

**AN: **Thank you to **oneiros lykos**, **P.S.- I Luv Kyo**, **Fire.or.Ice**, **vampires rule i love emmett**, **4vr17Vi**, **Bellaxvampire**, **Lost in Believing**, **AmberGlow2**, **totallyanon**, **TopazObsessr94**, **friscofilly**, **stressylemon**, **DeanParker**, **Brandicimo**, **Jesusrocks**, **Nature's Melody**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **pepperica546**, **blankholic**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **wherthewild1s-trulyare**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy** and **LifeIsABeach827** for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories. Also, the new title poll is now up on my profile so go vote on the choices that were submitted to me! Poll will be open until the end of this month! :)

**25. Gift:**

**Elizabeth:**

I woke to the soft glow of morning light. Huh, that was weird. The sun was actually out today. I looked to my right to see my mother and father curled against each other, both looking at me with joyous smiles.

"You're right, Edward," Mom laughed, "Her hair does look like mine used to whenever I woke up."

I stuck my tongue out at them and they dissolved into laughter. Dad moved just enough so that his skin came in contact with the bright sunlight that filtered through a gap in my curtains. His skin flared like diamonds in the sun where the light touched him, the reflection of it bouncing around the room in a stunning array.

"So I guess that means that school is out for today," I whispered, voice trapped in awe. It was a rare thing to see my family glow jewel bright like that. It was a gift that I dearly treasured.

"For us, yes," Dad replied, "You, little missy, will be going."

"Little missy?" I scoffed, "I"ll have you know that I am one step closer to becoming an adult."

Mom frowned, "Please, don't remind me. It seems like only yesterday that you were a baby in my arms."

"Mom," I whined, embarrassed, "Let's not, okay?"

She chuckled, "Okay, okay. How's your wrist?"

At that moment, my wrist throbbed, as if to remind me of its plight. I looked down at the black splint on my arm and frowned, "It hurts."

"Carlisle will take care of it," Dad nodded.

"I don't doubt that," I replied, "What I'm more concerned with is how it will look when I show up at school without the rest of my 'brothers and sisters'."

"We could all have contracted the same illness that you allegedly had last week," my father smiled cunningly.

"Tricky," I replied, "I'm not going to wheedle my way out of this, am I?"

"Not a chance," Dad smiled.

I sighed, looked down at my injured hand and resigned myself for what I was about to do next. I looked up at my parents, my lower lip jutting forward, pouting, forcing all longing hope to skip class into my wide, innocent eyes. I saw my mother's eyes grow wide with shocked disapproval and instead I turned the pout full on my father. He looked back at me, his face impassive, eyes hard. Drats! That used to work!

"Elizabeth," Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on," I whimpered, "None of you are going and I'm _injured_! Plus, it's my birthday!"

"You said you were going to speak to Marcus today," Mom reminded me sternly, "And that is more important than anything else right now. After what happened last night..."

Her voice faltered for a moment before she regained control, "After what happened last night, you need to learn how to better protect yourself."

I huffed, crossing my arms, forgetting my injury for a brief moment before it reminded me it was there. As stabbing pain shot through my hand like a spasm, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I knew that neither of my parents had missed the effort. They were right. I had to go to school. Seeing as how they were so determined to keep me human, I would have to go to school to get a good education to help pave the way for my future. If I could live long enough to see one. Now where had that dark thought come from? At that moment, the baleful black rose caught my eye and I shuddered at the blooming flower which was so innocent in and of itself but its connotations so frightening.

"I'll go to school," I replied.

"Thank you," my father nodded.

* * *

I stepped out of the midnight blue Lexus SUV that Esme used to help keep up the facade of the busy house wife. She waved at me as she drove away and I smiled back. It was odd not only to be dropped of by my grandmother but also to be unaccompanied by the rest of my family. It wasn't long until I spotted a dark, tousled head bounding my way through the crowd of our peers. Alex swooped down on me, lifting me off the ground in a hug. My hurt wrist was pinned against his body and I barley contained the whimper of pain that leaked from my mouth. Alex froze at the sound and put me down gently, his eyes worried.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, his gaze finding the black splint on my wrist with a horrified grimace, "I didn't see...What happened?"

"I tripped," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I smiled, "It's okay, really."

We stood there for a second before his face brightened with mischief and he swung his backpack around and unzipped it. I frowned as I watched him. With a needless flourish of movement, I was suddenly staring at a bouquet of white roses. Several people next to us dissolved into giggles and I felt my face light up like a traffic light.

"Happy birthday," Alex sang out.

"How did _you_find out?" I sputtered, embarrassment and unrest stealing composure from me.

"Alice told me yesterday," Alex frowned. I could see the panic in his eyes at my less than enthusiastic reaction to his gift and felt guilty.

I reached for the bouquet, offering him a smile. It really was sweet of him. It wasn't his fault that roses weren't my favorite flower at the moment.

"Thank you, Alex," I replied, "This is...really sweet of you. Unnecessary but sweet."

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked so I went with the traditional rose," he explained as we walked to class, "Did I chose well?"

No, "Yes. They're beautiful."

He beamed at me and I smiled again. His face reminded me of a dog that wagged its tail when its owner praised it for a job well done. I stifled a giggle at the image in my head just as we crossed the threshold of Marcus's classroom. He smiled at me when he saw me enter and didn't seem surprised at all when my mother and father didn't follow behind me. As I took my seat, I caught his eyes. His laughing hazel gaze slid ever so slightly to the bouquet on my desk and just as subtly to Alex beside me. I shifted my head to the left once and then to the right in a marginal show of displeasure. His lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Alex asked as Marcus set off to discussing our plans to read _Romeo and Juliet_, a story which I had already read. Let's hear it for home schooling!

"Sick," I frowned, "They caught what I had last week. All of my siblings did."

"That sucks," Alex replied.

"Yeah," I responded, "I feel so guilty."

"So yesterday Alice told me that Bella's birthday is on Saturday," Alex continued talking, "That must be cool."

I nodded, "We usually have a joint party for both of us."

"Alice invited me," Alex nodded and then frowned, as if he had ruined some big secret, "Oops."

I stifled a laugh, "Don't worry, I'm privy to my aunts antics, you didn't ruin anything for me."

"Aunt?" Alex frowned.

My eyes widened in abject horror as my mind replayed the last sentence that left my mouth, "Did I say aunt? I meant sister! I have no clue why I said that."

Alex gazed at me for a second before he shrugged, easily accepting my admission of a lapse in brain function. I felt my pulse begin to slow now that the moment of panic had passed. Stupid! Why had I allowed myself to slip up like that?! My eyes fell on the bouquet of white roses that lay on my desk and I felt my lips tug upward in a soft smile. The white rose, a symbol of innocence and purity and which asked for acceptance. Wait. What? How did I know that? I glanced at Marcus at the front of the room and he winked at me but disguised it by bringing his hand up to rub his eye, as if there was something bothering it. Had he somehow passed the information to me without me noticing?

_"The knowledge is already in your blood, passed down from generation to generation."_His words during our first real lesson echoed in my head. Maybe that's why I knew the meaning behind the flowers on my desk. I knew because my ancestors had known and I was of their blood. I frowned as the meaning of the black rose floated to the front of my mind. A black rose spoke of mortality, of vengeance and of course, of death. I shuddered at the thought. Alex looked at me and I offered him a smile.

I easily saw the way my display of friendship affected him. His eyes shone with elation, his smile wide and bright and warm. He really was attractive in a nerdy, adorkable sort of way. Would it really be so bad to give into what he so obviously wanted? Would that be so horrible? I glanced at the roses, of which he had unconsciously picked out to mirror his intentions toward me. He could be good for me. The bell rang, startling me out of my reverie. Alex got up and hovered next to me, waiting to escort me to our next class.

"You go on ahead," I said to him, "I have to talk to Mr. Reynolds about our last essay."

"Okay," Alex smiled, leaving me to my business.

The class emptied and Marcus shut the door behind the last student. It really was a good thing that he didn't have a second period class.

"What happened?" he asked me, his eyes resting on my splint.

"I was attacked," I replied.

He sighed, his eyes sliding closed, "I was afraid of this. I guess it was optimistic of me to think that something as simple as vervain would do the trick."

"I guess it was," I nodded, "How do I stop him?"

"Short of killing him?" Marcus laughed, "Oh, that reminds me! I have something for you."

He opened a drawer of his desk and produced a small box that was wrapped in shiny paper. He slid it toward me with a smile.

"It's a birthday present," he replied.

"You didn't have to..." I protested.

"Just open it, Elizabeth," he shook his head at me.

I took the box and ripped off the paper. The box that the paper had hidden told me that whatever this gift was, it was jewelery. I sighed but pulled the tiny lid off of the box and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous necklace. The chain was silver and attached to a lapis lazuli disk that had a sliver wolf pendent attached to it with a tiny bit of leather string. I looked up at Marcus with wide eyes.

"It was Melody's," he said softly, "And it was the only thing that I found the night my family was killed. She never took it off."

His voice was so haunted and I felt my own throat close at hearing his suffering. I lifted the necklace from its box and put it on. It was surprisingly warm against my skin where it rested under my shirt. With the mention of my real mother's name, I remembered the reason for my staying behind.

"She saved me last night, I think," I said.

I explained to him in vivid detail the events of my nightmare. He listened in stone silence.

"I don't doubt that Melody helped you," he said after a short silence, "She was what our kind call a Mind Walker. She could enter peoples thoughts and dreams and help them sort out what the needed. She also helped teach those who had trouble unlocking their powers. She could have been a Hunter."

"You're not making any sense to me right now," I interjected, "I hope you know that."

He laughed, "Yes, I know. I was mostly talking to myself anyway. I wish I could explain further but like I said, I'll give you a history lesson later. This weekend we will definitely work on making that temporary wall that she helped you build permanent. Until then, her necklace coupled with the vervain should be enough."

"Forgive me when I say that I won't hold my breath," I rolled my eyes.

"You're forgiven," he replied, "I was a fool to think that keeping you safe from that monster would be easy."

I nodded my agreement as the bell rang, "Well, I missed my second class."

"I'll write you a note," Marcus said as he took out a piece of paper.

"So my aunt is throwing me and my mom a birthday party this weekend," I said, already knowing that Alice was planning one, "You should come."

"I don't think I'm welcome," he replied, his eyes still on his current project.

"Well _I_say you are," I responded, "My parents will respect that."

He shrugged and handed me the note which I took from him, "Please say you'll go. You're my family, too."

"I'll go as long as you promise me some lesson time before, after or even during the party," he replied, "You need to work on that wall."

"I promise," I replied.

* * *

Saturday dawned horrendously early. Marcus had worked out the finer details with my parents when they had returned to school on Thursday. To my immense surprise, they didn't seem to mind that Marcus wanted to come to the party. They also agreed to allow him to come over early so that I could have my lesson before the party. And that was why I was up at five o'clock in the morning. Why had I agreed to this? Oh yeah, a crazed vampire killer was after my life. Right. Had to put a stop to that.

I dressed in frumpy clothes for the lesson, knowing that Alice would insist that I change before the party started. I had argued with her, saying that the party would only be with family and the one friend I had managed to make. I should have known that there was no arguing with my aunt. I glanced at the dress that she had insisted I wear and shook my head. Downstairs, the doorbell chimed, signalling my tutors arrival. I went downstairs to greet him.

My entire family was in the living room with Marcus as I walked down the stairs. Great.

"Hey, teach," Emmett's voice boomed, "Nice to see you out of the classroom."

"Thank you, Emmett," Marcus's smile was friendly. If he was uncomfortable being in a house full of vampires, he didn't show it, "Your last essay was atrocious, by the way."

Emmett broke out into vehement laughter.

"You must be Elizabeth's blood uncle," I heard Esme say politely, "It is a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Marcus said, "It's a honor to be here."

"You can call me Esme, if you'd like," she replied.

Marcus nodded to her, "Esme, then."

"I'm sorry Carlisle isn't here," she said, "He's still at the hospital, but he'll be here in time for the party."

"And a happy birthday to you, Bella," Marcus said, offering my mother a smile.

"Thank you," Mom smiled back as she turned to me, "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"As ready as I'll be," I shrugged.

"You are changing, right?" Alice frowned at me.

"Yes, Aunt Alice," I sighed, "But that's before Alex gets here. Come on, Uncle, let's get this over with."

Marcus laughed and followed me back up the stairs.

"I really don't see why I have to change," I complained to him, "It's not even a real party."

"I can hear you," Alice yelled after me and Marcus laughed.

I held back the rest of my complaints and walked into my room. Marcus took it in with a low whistle.

"You _are_ well taken care of," he said with admiration.

I shrugged, "Can we please do this thing already?"

"So eager to learn today," Marcus grinned, his eye catching the black rose which was mostly obscured by the sea of white ones that Alex had given me.

"Right," Marcus said, sitting cross legged in front of me, "Close your eyes and try to focus."

I closed my eyes and took in deep, even, calming breaths. It seemed terribly ease to relax this time around. I wonder why.

"Now, visualize a wall," he instructed after a moment to allow me to relax, "It can be made of any substance you wish."

I nodded and focused on creating a wall out of the element which had sparred me before; fire. I called to mind the warm glow of red flames, tried to summon up the memory of the smokey scent of a camp fire. I felt something warm against my chest, almost as if my mother's necklace was responding to my request. At the thought of my mother, the first spark flickered to life inside my mind. It was a tiny flame that needed to be fueled.

I focused on it, willing it to grow for me, asking it to offer me its protection and warmth. The flames flared, a full fledged camp fire now. I felt some other consciousness flutter against mine. I could feel my own power reach out and brush it back as it tried to decided whether this new awareness was friend or foe. It occurred to me that I shouldn't have known what was happening. The way my own magic had reached out to evaluate Marcus's had simply felt natural to me, like something remembered instead of learned.

His power answered mine with what felt like a warm breeze. Friendly. My power drew away from him and allowed him what he had been seeking; permission to enter my mostly guarded mind.

_Well done, _he whispered through my mind, _It looks like you didn't need my help at all._

_I do, though_, I replied, _It's only a camp fire. What I need is a wild fire._

_So make it spread_, Marcus said, _Feed it what it needs to burn bright and strong. Think of what you need it to do. Give it your memories of fear. Let your terror fuel your protection._

I did as he told me to do. I summoned up my nightmares. I recalled with horrific detail the memories of my utter panic and helplessness. The fire caught, spread up and out in a protective ring that made my inner eye squint against its brightness. The red, orange and yellow flames faded to silver, white and palest blue when I recalled my vampire family and my fear for their safety. As my wall of flames burned bright and true, I felt Marcus withdraw from me and I opened my eyes.

"Congratulations," he smiled, "You have a wall. The hardest part is over. Now all you have to do is keep it burning. It should keep you protected but like any fire, it needs to be monitored to ensure its longevity."

I nodded and then frowned, "That seemed ridiculously easy."

"It's like I said before, the knowledge is in your blood," he replied, "That being said, can you tell me what your mother's pendent means?"

"Lapis lazuli is a protection stone," I stated automatically, "But it also enhances enlightenment and is capable of bonding love and friendship. The wolf symbolises loyalty, perseverance and wisdom...Whoa!"

Marcus was grinning all over his face, "See?"

"So my mother's necklace is what made building the wall so easy?" I asked, "Those two elements of power blended together?"

Marcus nodded, "It is a very powerful talisman."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Don't thank me," he smiled, "Its yours by right."

I nodded, my hand finding its way to the warm pendent that rested against my chest. I lifted it in my hand and ran my thumb over the delicate silver groves that made up the wolf pendent and felt totally at ease. It had the most precious gift in the world, a family that loved me, both adoptive and blood related. Even though the thought of the mystery vampire still sent a chill down my spine, I had the overwhelming feeling that I would be okay. As long as I had my family with me, that was all I'd ever need.

* * *

**AN:** If you want to see what Elizabeth's necklace looks like, the link is up in my profile, just copy and paste it into your browser. Don't forget to vote on the new title! Poll closes at the end of the month!


	26. Party

**AN: **Thank you to DeanParker, Love-is-all-feelings-entwined, LittleStarThingys, oneiros lykos, ShadowOfthexsun, Ragh Aku, emmettluvr, icanreadyourmind, Brandicimo, AmberGlow2, Jesusrocks, Fire.or.Ice, beautyandtehgeek, molly0rose, Edwella4eva, Nature's Melody, stressylemon, RosalieandEmmett, debcripps, lilygra, starlitdreams, DONTBOTHERME67, 4vr17Vi, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Gotsta Have My Hardy, mjgirliegurl, Lost in Believing, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, Anne Louise, DeathlyPain666, friscofilly, topazlove17 and kami23 for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories!

**26. Party:**

**Elizabeth:**

I stared at myself in the full length mirror that stood in a corner of my room. How on Earth did Alice expect me to wear this dress _by itself_? The hem stopped a mere two inches from the tops of my knees and was completely strapless. My father was going to kill her if I walked downstairs in just the dress without any sort of accessories as Alice had told me to do. Of course, the dress itself was pretty cool looking, something that I would actually wear. It was more my style. The slip was made of white silk that was artfully distressed at the hem line and the bodice was slightly uneven and made of the same fabric as the slip only in black. The bottom of the bodice was tattered and distressed as well. I snorted as I realized that the dress matched the partial black cast on my left arm perfectly.

I sighed and walked over to my dresser, rummaging around the top drawer until I found what I wanted. I slipped on the black, slightly worse for wear fishnets and instantly felt a bit better. I pulled on my knee high black Converse and dug around my closet to find my black belt that was accented with red studs. I added a few blocky bracelets on my right wrist and then appraised my new look. Much better. My eyes rested on my mother's necklace which, in this dress, hung out in the open with eye catching clarity. This was as good as it was gonna get. With that thought, I opened my door and wandered into the hallway just as the doorbell rang. I thundered down the stairs, my heart beat inexplicably faster just as Esme was opening the door.

Alex stood on the porch, his mouth agape as he took in Esme. She was a beautiful woman and he had never seen her before and so I didn't fault him for staring. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white band shirt covered by a distressed brown leather jacket. He had attempted to gel his untidy hair into a more presentable style but failed. I was pleased to see that he had left his fake Emo glasses at home, leaving his gray-green eyes unobstructed.

"You must be Alex," Esme beamed at him as she stepped aside to allow him to come in, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you. My children have been positivly raving about you."

Alex's face took on a pink tinge as he wandered into the house, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Are those for Elizabeth?" Esme asked, eyeing the two wrapped objects that Alex was holding.

"And Bella," Alex nodded.

I made my presence known by clearing my throat. Alex and Esme looked at me and I had a moment to feel extraordinarily self conscious. Alex's jaw unhinged for the second time before he regained control of it, snapping it shut with an audible click. Esme smiled at me and relived Alex of his burden, depositing the gifts on the table that had been set up next to my father's piano. She slipped into the kitchen, leaving us alone. I stood on the last step of the stairs awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Alex," my dad said as he entered the living room, "You made it."

"Yeah," Alex replied, tearing his eyes from me, "I would have been here sooner but my dad missed the turn off the first time."

Dad smiled, "Sorry about that. It took me a while to remember where to go, too."

"Your house is amazing, though," Alex replied, his eyes wandering around the large, mostly vacant space of the living room.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked as she came back into the room, my grandfather trailing in behind her.

I gasped a little when I saw Carlisle, forgetting that he had an early shift at the hospital and that he would be here at all. He offered me a smile, his face a mask of very fake tiredness. He was still wearing his doctor's clothes. Alex stood to attention the moment my "father" had come into the room, his eyes shining with respect. Carlisle spotted him and gave a friendly smile, stepping toward him with an outstretched hand.

"Alex Newton?" Carlisle asked, "I believe I met you when you came in with strep throat, correct?"

Alex nodded and stumbled forward to take Carlisle's hand, "Yes, sir."

"It's wonderful to see you again and under better circumstances," Carlisle replied, his black eyes sliding my way, "Elizabeth, why don't you show him the house?"

"Sure thing Grand..." I snapped my jaw shut, mid sentence and my father threw me a sharp glance, "Grand idea."

Carlisle and Esme gave me amused smiles as I turned on my heel. I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him toward the stairs, ignoring the puzzled look he gave me and the red tinge in his cheeks.

"Grand idea?" Alex asked as we ascended the stairs to the second floor, "Who talks like that anymore?"

"I do," I replied with a smile, "That's Carlisle's office. Emmett and Jasper's room. Next door is Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie will probably lock herself in her room all day."

We continued down the hallway until we reached the stairs for the third floor. I had easily named off everyone's "room", making the proper adjustments to make it believable. As we walked down the long hallway, I named off my dad's room and pointed to a door that was actually a closet and said that it belonged to my mom. As we neared my room, my palms began to sweat and my stomach did a back flip. Why was I so nervous? When I got to my room, did I show it to him? What was the proper etiquette for this situation? Crap. We were here.

"And this is my room," I gestured toward my door and made an abrupt turn back the way I'd come, panicking, "So that was the tour. Cool, huh?"

Alex frowned, clearly disappointed that he didn't get to see my inner sanctum, "Your house is huge."

I nodded, "Yep. Lets go downstairs so I can show you around down there and then we can...have some cake."

I paled as I walked in front of him. Why did Alice invite him to our house? There were so many things that could go wrong. For instance, I almost called Carlisle Grandpa when he was supposed to be Dad. Further more, what if Alex wandered? I named a linen closet my mother's bedroom. How would that look if Alex came up here, got curious and opened the door to find towels and sheets staring him in the face? Also, this was supposed to be a birthday party...which meant _food_...which none of my family could actually _eat_. Double crap! This was such a stupid, bad idea. As we came back downstairs, Alice hurtled herself at Alex, grabbed his hand and yanked him away from me.

"I'll show him the rest of the house," she sang back to a bewildered me, "I like your additions to the dress, in case you were wondering."

I nodded vaguely and wandered into the kitchen to see the entire family, minus Rosalie, sitting at the kitchen table. Marcus was leaning against the island and I smacked my forehead. I completely forgot about him! Alex would be way past confused as to why our English teacher was at the party.

"This is a disaster in the making," I sighed out loud.

"I agree," Dad nodded, a scowl on his face.

"Edward, dear," Esme said softly, "Let's try to keep the mood positive today. All we have to do is pay a little more attention to our actions, that's all."

I sat down at the island across from Marcus and let my head fall to the counter top, "Yeah. I almost called Carlisle Grandpa."

"But you covered it up amazingly well," Esme smiled. Always positve, my grandmother.

"Thanks," I huffed, "By the way _Bella_, the linen closet on the third floor is now your room. I hope you don't mind."

My mother laughed out loud and I shook my head. I'm glad that she found the possibility of our secret being revealed funny. I certainly didn't and I could see that my father was similarly inclined.

"Elizabeth, calm down," she chuckled, "Everything will be okay, you'll s..."

"What?" I asked when she trailed off, her eyes fixed on my exposed sternum where the necklace hung out in the open for the first time since Marcus had given it to me.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she asked.

I looked down at it, "Marcus gave it to me on my birthday. He said it used to belong to my birth mother."

Mom turned her eyes on Marcus next, "You didn't say..."

"I thought Elizabeth would have shown it to you," he shrugged.

Why did I have a feeling that I missed something? Mom got up from her seat, my dad's hand letting go of hers reluctantly. She stopped in front of me and looked at the necklace closely. Her cool fingers brushed across the wolf pendent, her onyx gaze miles away. Oh gods, that was the other thing! Why hadn't I realized it sooner?! My family hadn't hunted in a while and they were all thirsty. Could this day get any worse? Never mind! Don't answer that!

"It's a wolf," she breathed.

"Yes," Marcus replied, his eyes worried, "Is that a problem for you?"

Mom pulled away from me and gave him a long look. Her eyes looked so hurt. I frowned. It was almost the same look that she had worn when she had seen my drawing of the wolf from my dreams. What was going on?!

"Time for cake!" Alice announced as she danced into the kitchen, Alex following behind her.

Mom turned away from me and sat down next to my father again. He put a protective arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to himself. Alex spotted Marcus and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Hey, Mr. Reynolds," he offered in a way that was clearly meant to sound casual but only managed surprise.

"Alex," Marcus nodded.

I struggled to keep myself from bashing my head on the granite top of the island. I knew Alex would ask me why Marcus was there and I couldn't come up with a good enough lie. I saw my father flinch, almost like he'd been slapped and my eyes snapped to him. His own obsidian eyes were imploring. I knew what he wanted just by that look alone. As Esme began to pull out plates, I allowed my wall to open up for my father.

_What's wrong_, I sent at him, watching as Emmett took the matches from Esme to light the fifteen candles on the cake.

_Alex is harboring very dangerous thoughts right now_, my father replied, eyeing Alex surreptitiously.

_What kind of thoughts?_

_He's wondering why Marcus is here. He thinks it's weird and that there's something that you're not telling him. He also noticed our eyes...I knew this was a bad idea the moment Alice mentioned it. I should have stopped it._

_Dad, it's not your job alone to help keep us safe,_ I replied as the singing began, _Alice wouldn't do anything that she thought would be dangerous to us._

_You're right_, I could hear the sigh even as his shoulders heaved, _I just wish I knew why she did it. She's been blocking me from her thoughts lately._

_How?_

_She's keeps thinking of fashion tips and so on whenever I'm near her_, he grimaced slightly, _I don't like it. What is she trying to hide?_

_We'll be careful, _I replied, _I'll take Alex up to my room or something so you guys have enough time to stash your share of cake._

_I'm not sure I like that plan._

_Do you have a better one?_ I gave him a long look and he shook his head, _No, I don't._

_Okay then. I'm gonna put the wall back in place if we're done here._

_We're done._

I closed my eyes and envisioned the tiny gap in my flame wall closing. The ring of pretty flames was back in place and I grabbed Alex's arm after we both got a piece of cake.

"Come on," I smiled, "I want to show you something really cool."

I saw my father frown again as I led Alex out of the kitchen. Once we were in the safety of my room, I felt my shoulders slump. This should buy my family enough time to fake eating their cake. Alex took in my room with an open mouth. I followed him as he wandered over to the wall that was made entirely of glass.

"Your room is freaking sweet," he replied, "Look at the view!"

"I know, right?" I laughed, "I think I have the best room in the whole house. I know for a fact that my view of the river is the best."

He turned and noticed his bouquet of roses on my nightstand and smiled, "I see you liked my flowers, then?"

I smiled a little myself, "I told you I did."

"Hey, um, why is Mr. Reynold's here?" Alex asked one of the questions that I had been dreading.

I turned away from him, facing my open bedroom door. This could prove disastrous but since I had nothing better to tell him...

"As it turns out," I began, my heart beat pounding in my chest, sure that I was making a huge mistake, "He's my uncle."

"What?" Alex asked, "You're joking, right?"

I turned back to him and shook my head, "I'm not. We found out the first week of school, actually."

"That's..." he seemed at a loss for words, "That's...cool?"

"It is, kinda," I nodded, "He's been teaching me a lot of...interesting things about my family."

"So since he's your blood relative," Alex ventured, "Doesn't that mean that you could go live with him or something?"

"I don't want to leave my family," I hissed, a sudden rush of anger flaring to life, "I love the Cullens. They've taken care of me since I was a baby and I'm never going to leave them, even if I've found a blood relative. The people downstairs are my real family."

"Sorry," Alex said in a tiny voice, his eyes wide, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No, I'm sorry," I replied, "It's just that this isn't the first time that this conversation has come up and it's getting on my nerves. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Cullen ask you if you wanted to live with him?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes," I nodded, though he didn't know which Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I was talking about.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be," I shook my head, "It's all sorted out now. I've made my wishes perfectly clear."

"Knock, knock," my mom called as she and my father entered the room, "Mom says that it's time for presents."

I nodded and Alex and I followed my parents downstairs. The family was gathered around the living room, waiting for us to come back. Even Rosalie was there. That meant a lot. I knew that she didn't really like outsiders and for her to be in the room with two of them was nearly overwhelming. I took a seat on the floor next to Jasper who was leaning against Alice's legs. He offered me a lopsided smile and I returned it, even as I notice him lean away from me slightly, the habitual rise and fall of his chest stopping.

I sighed, stood up and took a seat closer to Esme who was seated near the piano. I forgot that Jasper was still a little skittish around us mere mortals. I recalled the story of how he had nearly attacked my mother when she had been human and sighed again. He said he'd gained better control since those days, but still, I understood that he'd rather be safe than sorry. Especially when we had guests. Alex sat next to me on the floor.

"Okay, can we get to presents now?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat, which made me a tad nervous.

"Calm down, Alice," Esme chuckled, picking up a long rectangular box and sliding it toward Bella.

My mother took it from her with a sheepish smile. She used to tell me that she was embarrassed when my father and the rest of the family bought her expensive gifts. I guess she still harbored that embarrassment, even though she was one of them now. She unwrapped her gift silently. As tore the paper away, I could tell that the gift would be jewelry of some kind. I was right. She lifted the lid and gasped. She pulled out a stunning tennis bracelet made of diamonds. My father smiled and helped her put it on.

"Thank you," Bella beamed at Carlisle and Esme, even as her hand covertly tightened around my father's. It wasn't hard to see who actually bought her that gift.

"Open mine next!" Alice called.

Esme laughed as she took another gift for my mother out of the pile. My mom took it, opened it and frowned. I couldn't see what it was from where I was sitting. By the scandalized look on my mother's face and the entertained one on my father's, I'm not sure I wanted to see.

"Thanks Alice," she said with obvious strain, glancing at Jasper.

"I had nothing to do with it," he promised her.

My mother hid the mystery gift away, her face half a shade darker than the usual chalky white. Esme picked up one of the gifts from Alex and sent it my way. I took it gently and ripped the paper off. It was the new CD by my favorite band.

"Oneirophobia, awesome," I cried, "Thanks Alex!"

I threw my arms around him awkwardly, trying not to hit him too hard with my cast. He hugged me back, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

"Here's yours, Bella," Carlisle said, handing my mother the gift Alex got for her.

She took it and unwrapped it. A smile lit her face and my father nodded appreciatively, "Thank you Alex!"

"I know you like to read so I thought I'd get that for you," Alex replied, "I hope you don't have it already."

"No, I don't," My mom smiled, "I didn't even know that they had all of Jane Austen's works together in one book."

"Alright," Emmett's voice boomed out, making me jump a bit, "Open mine and Rosalie's next, Lizzy."

I took the object from Emmett's hand and studied it. It was an odd shape. Emmett beamed as I tore off the paper. It was a baseball bat that had a glove hanging from the handle.

"Er, thanks," I replied.

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Rosalie smiled smugly down at her husband.

"No," I replied, "No, I like it...its just unexpected."

"You and your baseball," my mom shook her head.

"She'll be good," Emmett declared.

"Here's another one for you," Esme interrupted, handing me a thick rectangle with a smaller rectangle on top.

I looked at the tag. It was from my parents. I tore of the paper and gasped. It was a new sketch pad and really nice, super expensive pastels. I gave a little shriek and launched myself at my parents. They caught me with easy grace.

"I love them," I called, "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

The moment the words fell from my lips I felt the atmosphere change. The air got heavier with tension. I could feel my parents go rigid under me and the air left my body in a hissing rush. I turned around, horror movie slow and saw Alex gaping at me as if I had gone insane. Marcus mysteriously disappeared and the rest of my family was sitting so still, it was like they weren't even there. Hell.

"What..." Alex said in a flat voice, "Did you just say?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" I whispered, my voice hardly audible, even to my own ears.

Dad cleared his throat, "It's a joke that we like to..."

He flinched again, probably from the barrage of dangerous thoughts in Alex's head and I knew that we were doomed. Alex wasn't stupid, not really. Perhaps I had taken his goofy personality for granted. I had noticed his thoughtful looks on more than a few occasions.

"Don't," Alice said suddenly, her eyes on Alex, "It's okay."

He turned frightened eyes on her, "What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything."

"Not yet," Alice sighed, "But you were going to...Please don't be frightened."

At her words, a feeling of calm seeped into the room. Alex's tense shoulders relaxed but his eyes darted around the room. It was like he could tell that the feeling of calm wasn't his own and he was trying to figure out who it was coming from.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice placid, even though his eyes were fighting to be panicked. He turned those eyes on me, "Elizabeth?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes?"

"Why did you call Edward and Bella mom and dad?" He asked, the peace in his voice sending my heart racing.

I looked at my parents who were still stiff as statues. Marcus came back into the room, obviously deciding that the cost was clear.

"You might as well tell him," he suggested softly.

"How can we?" my dad asked, "You know our laws."

Marcus flinched, "There's no easy way out of this."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on," Alex said, his voice still frighteningly collected.

I heard Carlisle sigh, "We might as well tell the boy. I think we're frightening him more by talking around it."

Alex nodded in levelheaded agreement.

"Jasper, stop," I asked, "He's freaking me out."

The calm receded and Alex's face was terrified. That was much better.

"Alex, please calm down," I said softly, moving away from my parents, "No one here is going to hurt you."

He backed himself against the wall as I approached him, which made me flinch. He was scared of _me_. How ironic. I knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. He jumped as if I'd shocked him and I sighed, my heart heavy. How could we have been so blind? How did any of us really expect to fit in anywhere. I glanced at my parents. My mother had her head buried in my father's shoulder and Emmett and Rosalie had slipped away somewhere. Alice sat next to Jasper, who was eyeing us wearily. Esme stood up and took Carlisle's hand, offering me a sad sort of smile before they disappeared as well. This was all my fault. I had failed them.

"Come with me, Alex," I said to the frighended, confused boy next to me, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**AN: **I would just like to apologize for the long pause between updates. Also, parties seem to go very wrong at the Cullens, don't they? How sad.


	27. Lifted

**AN:** Thank you to **Lost in Believing**, **Nature's Melody**, **4vr17Vi**, **mjgirliegurl**, **wherthewild1s-trulyare**, **Bellaxvampire**, **AmberGlow2**, **LSinclair**, **TopazObsessr94**, **stressylemon**, **graceylu89**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **Twi1ightR0cks**, **LittleStarThingys**, **RosalieandEmmett**, **pepperica546**, **bread2loaf**, **friscofilly**, **YamiHaruko**, **Fire.or.Ice**, **frozenxinxtime**, **Arimalka**, **juliet233** and **twitipat** for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. Also, a picture of what Elizabeth's dress looked like at the party is up in my profile, just copy and past the link. Also, can anyone tell me how to link the pictures so that copy and paste isn't needed? I don't know how. Thank you, on to the next!

**27. Lifted:**

**Elizabeth:**

"Come with me, Alex," I said to the frightened, confused boy next to me, "There's something I have to tell you."

I gave his arm a gentle squeeze and tugged on it a little. Jasper was perched on the edge of the seat, poised to help me if I should need it. I shook my head at him but he never relaxed. Alice placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"I can't see anything happening that will harm us," Alice spoke softly, "He thought of running but he seems to be over that now."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked, staring at Alice as if she'd grown another head.

"If you come with me, I'll tell you," I whispered to him.

He turned his lovely, wide eyes on me again and I offered him a smile or reassurance. Slowly, he got to his feet. I slid my hand down his arm and took his clammy hand in mine. I pulled him toward the stairs gently. He cast a fervent glance around the living room but followed me up the stairs without a fight. I walked into my room and closed the door. It was more for his sake than anything else. I sat on my bed and patted the space next to me, my mind muling over where to start this long story. He sat down beside me, hesitantly, his eyes everywhere else but on me. I took a deep breath.

"Alex, the most important thing that you need to remember is that no one in this house will ever cause you harm," I began.

He winced and I realized that my sentence was probably more dubious than I'd meant it to be. I sighed. How the hell was I supposed to do this? How could I possibly? What I wanted to do was curl into a ball and pretend that this day didn't happen but I knew that I couldn't. I had to sort this out. I had failed my family and now I had to fix it. I closed my eyes and tried to think.

"It's obvious to you that my family is different," I said, "I'm sure you noticed from the first day you saw us. And I'm sure that it also hasn't escaped your notice that I'm different from the rest of them, too."

He nodded silently, his eyes fixed on his tattered Vans.

"There's really no easy way to say this," I shook my head, "And I'm a pull-the-Band-Aid-off-all-at-once kind of girl. That being said, my family...they're vampires."

Alex's head snapped in my direction. There were a million things that I expected to see on his face, fear, disbelief, shock, but all I saw was a fierce and almost frightening anger.

"Vampires," Alex spat, "Come on, Elizabeth! Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, yeah," I blinked at him, thoroughly taken aback.

"I'm not stupid," Alex continued, "Everyone knows that there's no such thing as vampires."

"Yeah, well, everyone is wrong, then," I snapped back, my own anger rearing its ugly, glorious head.

Alex glared at me and I glared right back. This was good. Anger I could deal with. I had enough of my own to keep me going. Anger at myself for being careless. Anger at Alice for inviting Alex here. Anger at Alex to think that I would lie to him about something this huge. Alex got off the bed and wheeled on me.

"You're really twisted, do you know that?" he raged, "Inviting me over here and having your whole family try and scare the hell out of me. What's wrong with you? If you were sick of me hanging around, you could have just told me and I'd leave you well enough alone! You didn't need to go out of your way to put me off like this!"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, you moron," I hissed, "If I didn't like you I would have said. In fact, since I'm trying to be honest with you right now, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: I didn't like you the first time we met. I thought you were stupid and forward. If it hadn't been for my mother telling me to give you a chance, I would have avoided you for the rest of the school year!"

"And which mother would that be, huh," Alex sneered, "Esme or Bella?"

I let out a growl of anger that would have done my father proud, "Bella!"

Alex opened his mouth to make another snarky comment but I rose from the bed and marched toward him.

"Shut up," I replied, my voice low with anger, "Just shut the hell up and listen to what I have to tell you, you ignorant fool. I'm not lying to you! I'm not trying to pull the wool over your eyes, either. And why on Earth would I go so far as to put on a whole production just to chase you away?"

He opened his mouth again but I cut him off, "No more words from you. Sit down!"

I was in his face by that point and thrust my pointed finger past his shoulders to where the old rocking chair sat forgotten in the corner. Alex glared down at me, defiantly but I stared him down. If he wanted to play the tough guy, we could play. Finally, he conceded to my request and sat down in the rocking chair, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes, gone storm cloud gray with anger, glaring up at me.

"Okay," I huffed, trying to cool the ball of rage that pooled in the pit of my stomach like a clenched fist, "I don't know where to begin but I'm trying my best here, so I'd appreciate it if you'd returned the favor. This isn't easy for me and if it weren't for my slow brain and big fat mouth, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place."

Abruptly, I felt the stinging pain of boiling hot tears flood to the fore. My breath choked off in my throat as I desperately tried to push the tears away. I leaned my head back, blinking furiously to keep them from spilling over. Dammit, I would not cry about this. Even if it was all my fault. Even if I had just handed my family a death sentence. I puffed out air. Gods, why was I so reckless? How could I have betrayed my family so severely? The first guilty sob ripped itself from my throat and I gaged with the effort to stop the next one. They were too powerful for me. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor, tears spilling over in an unattractive flood of pain and self-loathing.

Through the blur of tears, I could see Alex's stricken face. I felt a smug satisfaction as he hovered on the edge of the rocking chair, his face uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room, not sure what to do about my sudden mood swing. Hell, I didn't even know what to do about it. Another loud wave of ragged sobs broke from my lips and I bent my head down, allowing the dark curtain of my hair to hide my shame.

"Dammit, Elizabeth," Alex sighed, all traces of anger gone from his voice, "How am I supposed to be mad at you when you start crying?"

I gave a hiccup that was half sob, half laugh. I kept my head down, however, still unwilling to look at him. The tears were starting to slow now, but they weren't ready to stop just yet. I heard the rocking chair pitch softly against the carpet and I felt an arm slide across my shoulders. I tensed at first, but then, I allowed myself to lean against Alex. He brought his other arm around and held me close as I cried. It was odd, to be comforted in this manner by someone who was as warm and soft as I was. Odd and pleasant all at once. Finally, my tears slowed enough for me to speak. I pulled away from Alex, turning my back to him as I tried to regain some measure of composure.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Alex said quietly, "But you can't honestly expect me to believe..."

"How do you explain your feelings of calm downstairs then?" I asked, voice slightly husky from crying, "Or how Alice knew what you were planning to do?"

He shrugged, looking away from me again, "The thing with Alice was a coincidence."

"But the other thing?" I challenged.

He turned his eyes on me then, "I don't know."

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Only if you tell me the truth," he replied warily.

I heaved a patient sigh, "I was telling you the truth before. I know it's hard to believe, but just because it seems unlikely doesn't mean that it's not the truth. If you give me the chance to explain and keep your mind open, I'm sure that you'll see that I'm not lying."

He gave a martyred sigh, "Go on then. I can't promise that I'll believe you, but I'll try."

"Thank you," I smiled, "The Cullens adopted me. I never lied about that. Fifteen years ago, Bella and Edward found me in the forest not to far from the hospital where Carlisle works now. They found me next to my dead mother."

Alex looked like he was struggling to keep his temper as I explained this to him and I did my best to ignore him.

"Carlisle was one of the doctors that helped keep me alive," I continued, "I'm what the vampires call a _la tua cantante_, a singer. A singer is someone who's blood calls for a particular vampire, kind of like their favorite flavor. I'm Bella and Edward's singer. The scent of my blood was what drew them to me, what helped them find me in the woods that night."

"So if you're their favorite flavor," Alex began in a strained voice, "How come they didn't kill you? Assuming that they really are vampires."

I ignored his tone, "My family is different from other vampires. They don't hunt humans. They live off animals instead. You can tell by the color of their eyes."

Alex flinched and I knew that I had finally touched on something that he couldn't easily explain away.

"Vegetarian vampires, like my family..." I began.

"Vegetarian vampires," Alex snorted.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth, "Vegetarian vampires like my family have golden eyes while the vampires who hunt humans have sort of burgundy eyes."

Alex fidgeted in a manner that seemed like he wanted to ask a question despite himself.

"Do you have something you want to ask," I voiced my thought aloud.

"Why are their eyes black?" he mumbled quickly.

"Because they're thirsty," I answered, stating a simple fact of my life, "They haven't hunted in a while. The longer a vampire goes without feeding, the darker their eyes get."

"Okay," Alex replied, a touch of fear in his eyes again.

"They won't hurt you," I promised him again.

"So how did Alice..." he trailed off.

"In addition to being a vampire, Alice has the extra ability to see the future, sort of," I shrugged.

"What do you mean, sort of?" he questioned.

"She sees the possibly futures based on the decisions people make," I explained, "Its not what _will _happen, more like what is _most likely_ to happen."

"And the calm?" Alex pressed.

"Jasper," I said, "He can manipulate emotions and my dad can read people's thoughts."

All the remaining color in Alex's face drained away, "He can?"

I nodded, raising an eyebrow at his reaction.

"That would explain it then," he murmured to himself.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied hastily, "I'm still having a hard time believing all of this."

"Then hold on to your hat because it's about to get weirder," I sighed, "Incidentally, I'm a witch."

Alex stared at me, his face completely devoid of all emotion.

"I can prove that to you right now, if you want," I challenged.

"Uh huh," he said in a snide fashion.

I let out another growl of frustration before I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I needed calm for this. I cupped my hands in front of me and envisioned them in my minds eye. I thought about the apple that I had been able to conjure up before. I pictured the ruby red skin, tasted the sweet juice, could smell its inviting scent. Something solid and real appeared in my hand and I heard Alex yelp in surprise. When I opened my eyes, I saw him ten feet away from me, staring at the apple in my hands.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, "How did you do that? Where's the mirrors?"

He began searching around my room, his hands flailing around in front of him, trying to locate something invisible to the naked eye. I sighed, rolled my eyes and got off the floor. I placed on hand on his arm and turned him toward me. I pressed the apple into his hand with a shake of my head. He looked down at it skeptically.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about," I said sourly.

He continued to look at the apple in his hand as if it might bite him. I walked away, moving toward my bed side table where his bouquet of roses stood in front of the hideous black one. I moved his vase over and gingerly picked up the vase that held the black rose. I showed it to him and he cringed away from it, some primal instinct telling him that it was dangerous. I frowned at the black rose. It was continuing to bloom. A sudden chill made me spasm. Had I put Alex in even more danger just now? I put the flower back on the table.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, his eyes averted from the offending rose.

"Oh, from some crazy powerful vampire that stalks me in my dreams," I replied.

"Elizabeth," Alex sighed.

"It's the truth," I said, my voice tired. Maybe it was better that he didn't believe me but for some reason, I wanted him to, "See my arm?"

I held up my cast to show it to him and he nodded.

"The vampire did this," I continued, my voice aloof, seeing as how he wouldn't believe me anyway, "In my dream, he got past some of the things that I was using to keep him away. He nearly killed me that night. Ever since I can remember, I was haunted by dreams of my birth mother's last days and only when I moved back here to Forks, where I was found, did all of this information come crashing down on my head. So if you think you're having a hard time believing all of this, try being in my position."

Was I really that bitter? Wow.

"So is Mr. Reynolds a werewolf then?" Alex asked.

"Get out," I said softly.

"What?" Alex said.

"Get out," I shook my head, grabbing the apple from his hands.

There was a knock on my door and I moaned. What now?

"What," I sighed.

"Can I come in, Elizabeth," it was Marcus's voice.

"Sure," I replied.

Marcus opened my door, a book tucked under his arm. I sat down on my bed, my eyes averted from Alex who was rooted to the spot. Marcus smiled at Alex and closed the door behind him.

"I've brought some visual aids," Marcus's voice was light.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

Marcus ignored me and handed the book to Alex with a smile. Alex accepted it, bewildered.

"Where did you get that apple," Marcus asked, sitting down next to me.

"Conjured it," I replied, tossing it to him.

He took a bite and smiled slightly as he chewed, "Well done. It's really tasty."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, falling back against my mattress, "What did you give Alex?"

"Yearbook and a newspaper article," Marcus shrugged.

I sat up again. I hopped off the bed and walked over to Alex, who was still holding the book in his hands with a stunned expression on his face. I took it from him, instinctively looking at the senior class. There were the stunning faces of my father and Aunt Alice. I flipped through a few pages until I found my mother smiling shyly up at the camera. A piece of wizened newspaper fell from the back of the book and I picked it up, shoving the book into Alex's hands.

I could hear the mad flipping of pages but my eyes were fixed on the newspaper and its headline. It was my mother and father's wedding. Of course, it would have been the biggest story of the town back then. A photo accompanied the article. My mother and father posing for the camera. Dad's face was alight with joy while my mother looked almost relieved. The yearbook hit the ground beside me and I looked at Alex. His mouth was opening and closing like a landed trout.

"Oh my God," he said each word slowly.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Do you believe me now?"

He groped around behind himself, apparently trying to find a seat. When he couldn't, he just fell to the ground with a loud thump. He was still making the trout face and I knelt beside him.

"Breathe, Alex," I reminded him.

He inhaled loudly and blew it out. I gave him a moment, "Your family is a bunch of vampires."

"Yes," I nodded.

"They're not alive," he gaped, "They're the walking dead! They kill people!"

"No, no," I said, "Vegetarian vampires, remember?"

Marcus barked out a laugh, "Vegetarian vampires, I like that!"

"Right," Alex nodded, "Right! Oh, God. Oh, God."

"He's going into hysterics," said a singing voice from the door, "Maybe you should slap him."

I looked up to see that Alice, Jasper and my parents were now at the door. Calm seeped into the room and Alex recoiled.

"Stop that," he said to Jasper.

Jasper shrugged and the feeling went away. Alice stepped into the room at a painfully slow pace, her hands up at her sides to show that she meant no harm. My parents and Jasper stayed outside of the room. Alice knelt by my side, a stunning smile on her face.

"Look at me, Alex," she said gently.

He did as he was told.

"I'm still Alice," she smiled, "See? I'm not gonna bite you or anything, I promise."

Alex nodded, "Still Alice."

"You liked me didn't you?" She continued, "I'm nice, aren't I?"

He nodded again. My mom came in at that point and my dad followed.

"Yeah," my mom said, "We're still the same people that you were friends with yesterday. We're just...different."

Alex snorted as if that were the understatement of a life time. He looked at my father and cringed. Dad smiled with a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, Alex," he replied, "I won't hurt you, even if some of the things you think about my daughter are a little...vivid."

I felt my face heat up and I couldn't meet Alex's eyes.

"We're just a group of outsiders who are trying to fit in," Marcus said, joining our little group, "You can't fault us for that, can you?"

"I guess not," came Alex's reply, "As long as you don't hurt anyone."

"Come on, Alex," Marcus beamed, "We're the good guys here. Especially me. My family is here to help protect the rest of you normal humans. Would I be hanging around with these guys if I thought they were a threat?"

Alex just looked at Marcus like he was crazy and I giggled.

"Look at it this way," I said to him, "I'm still human and they haven't hurt me. They're cool. You can trust them."

Alex looked from my hazel green eyes to Marcus's and then to the onyx stares of my family members and then back to me. He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"You're warm," he said, glancing at Alice, "You said you were anemic."

"It's an easy lie to tell," she shrugged.

"But you all ate cake..." he tried again.

My dad shook his head, "Elizabeth took you to her room to distract you so we could hide it."

I nodded my confirmation to this.

"You and Bella..." Alex began.

"Have been married for a century now," Dad smiled, pulling my mother close.

Alice leaned against Jasper in the doorway with a smile, "We're all together. Jazzy's mine and Emmett and Rosalie are married, too. Carlisle and Esme...only Elizabeth is single here."

I blushed again and looked at my aunt who winked.

"But you don't have fangs," Alex replied feebly, his excuses for not believing me were running out.

Dad laughed, "No. No fangs, no coffins. Stakes, garlic and holy objects are useless. We have reflections and we show up in pictures. But we can't go out in the daylight. Not because it hurts us but because it exposes our kind."

"You were all absent that day," Alex nodded, "All of you except Elizabeth."

My dad nodded again.

"Holy crap," Alex sighed, "You really are vampires, aren't you?"

We all nodded.

"And we're not going to hurt you," Alice said, "We still want to be your friend but you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone our secret."

"I won't," Alex nodded, "Who would believe me anyway?"

Dad smiled and so did Alice so I immediately knew we'd be safe. And was it me, or was Alice's smile just a bit smug, like she had known that this would happen all along? Maybe she did. I offered Alex my hand and he took it with a smile.

"Welcome to the circle of outcasts," I teased.

"Happy to be here," Alex replied.

As he said that, I felt my body grow lighter. It was as if some huge weight had been lifted from me. Alex stayed for an hour longer, talking with my family and getting to know more about them. He asked many questions and we answered all of them. It was nice to have someone else to share this with. Someone who wasn't family, that is. At the end of the night, when his mom came to get him, I walked him to his car.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you," he said to me softly once we were on the porch.

"It's okay," I shrugged, "I sort of dumped it all on you at once. Sorry I yelled."

"You were well within your right," he smiled.

We were close to his car now. I could see Mrs. Newton waiting with a smile in the drivers seat. We stood with the glow of headlights illuminating the front of the house and I drew him into my arms, hugging him close. He held me tight, his cheek resting on the top of my head and I sighed. We stayed like that for a second before I pulled away.

"See you on Monday?" I asked.

"I'll be there," he smiled, the force of it making his eyes shine in the bright light.

He turned to go.

"Alex," I called and he turned, "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem," he smiled again.

He climbed into the SUV and waved at me through the windshield. I smiled and waved back. I watched as the car disappeared down the long driveway, a smile on my face. I felt a cool arm slip around my shoulders and looked up to see my father beside me.

"We'll be okay," he said and I nodded.

"I know."

* * *

**AN: **Awwwwwwwwwww.


	28. Passing

**AN:**Thank you to LittleStarThingys, stressylemon, Electrogoth, Fire.or.Ice, Brandicimo, oneiros lykos, 4vr17Vi, Bellaxvampire, Anime Makerz, sweetXsunshine, Caccasandra, therese23, Jesusrocks, LSinclair, Arimalka, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Eullyne, TopazObsessr94, friscofilly, RosalieandEmmett, Twi1ightR0cks, Twilightnight132, Oh.Edward, topazlove17, juliet233, ObsessiveComplusive, Lost in Believing, Tjitske and wherthewild1s-trulyare for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories. This next chapter is something different. I hope you enjoy it.

**28. Passing:**

Time. It moves so quickly for one such as I. I've seen you bloom, Elizabeth. I've watched you ripen. Your blood calling for me like an exotic spiced wine. The tang of your kind is something that I dearly miss. Normal humans taste so bland compared to your kind. I can hardly control myself when I'm so near to you. So close to the thing that I have yearned for for far too long.

Beyond my window, the weather remains the same. If it weren't for my other senses, I wouldn't be able to tell what season it is at all. A new summer. You'd be seventeen this fall.

I can feel your knowledge. You've been learning much. Sweet darling. You think you've had the strength to keep me out. I let you sleep peaceful. I've let you dream. I don't know if I can allow that much longer. The things you see now grow dangerous. _He_ grows dangerous for you. But fear not, I will silence him soon. I'm so thirsty. My body aches for the blood of your own and he has escaped me for far too long.

The last petal is about to fall. Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN: **Teeheehee. I'm made of evil.


	29. Date Night

**AN: **Thank you to **danisu20**, **stressylemon**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **jake4ever151**, **DeanParker**, **oneiros lykos**, **RosalieandEmmett**, **Lost in Believing**, **xBlackxLightx**, **Purple-Panda1401**, **Twi1ightR0cks**, **Kerrilea**, **Anime Makerz**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **LSinclair**, **Edwella4eva**, **sweetXsunshine**, **LittleStarThingys**, **BabyVampBella**, **juliet233**, **wherthewild1s-trulyare**, **4vr17Vi**, **okAna**, **graceylu89**, **EternalTwilight94**, **Fire.or.Ice**, **Bellaxvampire**, **StarShiney**, **Twilightnight132**, **Brandicimo**, **Nateksi**, **friscofilly**, **flutesrtooty**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **DeathlyPain666**, **Jesusrocks**, **jennysometimes** and **alliee-lovee**for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm a tease, I know . Onto our regularly scheduled program.

**29. Date Night:**

**Elizabeth:**

The bell rang and I all but jumped out of my seat. We were done with our sophomore year of school. One step closer to graduating. Alex met me outside of the classroom, and I went to him, looping my arm through his. It was no surprise to anyone in my family when we started dating just after my sixteenth birthday, which, I might add, went better than my fifteenth. Alex had made good on his promise and kept my family's secret. It was only natural that I'd fall for him. He was the only other person who wasn't family whom I could be completely relaxed around.

"Are you going to Marcus's right now?" He asked me as we made our way to the parking lot.

I shook my head, "No. He said that I've been remembering more and more and that I don't really need to see him as much."

It was true. Marcus and I had continued my lessons religiously until my sixteenth. Once my last birthday came, it seemed like the floodgate of hidden knowledge had finally burst open. I could will objects into being without needing to concentrate as hard as I'd used to. I knew the magical properties of several plants and gemstones by heart and even, sometime, execute the old talent that my mother had: Mind walking. I had wandered into Alex's dreams on more than one occasion. Those were always fun.

"So, since you're not going to your lessons," Alex hedged, "Do you want to go to Port Angeles and catch a movie and some dinner?"

"It's a date," I smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "I have to go home first, though."

"No problem," Alex smiled, "Pick you up at six?"

I nodded as we came to a halt in front of my father's Volvo. My father nodded at Alex who returned it weakly. This whole process of dating Alex was actually really hilarious. Alex always went out of his way to think of other things but me while he was in my father's presence. Sometimes, his eyes would start crossing with the effort. Like now. Dad chuckled and shook his head as he got in the car. I kissed Alex on the cheek again as I slid into the backseat while he held the door open for me. My mom waved at Alex from the passengers seat and he smiled.

"I don't want her home too late, Alex," Dad warned.

"Damn," Alex exclaimed, "And I thought I was doing a better job of distracting myself."

Dad chuckled again, "Close, but not quite."

"We'll be home at a reasonable hour, I swear," Alex held up his hand in a three fingered Boy Scout salute.

"See you later, goof," I laughed and he shut my door for me. He walked over to his beat up 2008 Toyota Yaris. He called it a classic. I called it a disaster waiting to happen.

"Are you excited that your sophmore year is over?" Mom asked on the ride home.

"Heck yes I am," I replied happily, "I'm one step closer to graduating."

"I'm glad you're still looking forward to that," Dad replied.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I replied, "None of you will change me."

"And don't you forget it," Dad nodded firmly.

I was still trying to get them to agree to make me one of the family in a more permanent sense. And they all still refused. All of them. Alex wasn't too keen on the idea, either. He and my father had a bit of a bonding moment with that one. And Marcus. Marcus hadn't been too happy with the idea, either.

We got home and I danced through the front door. The house was silent, all of my other family members busy with their own stuff. I took the stairs to my room two at a time. I needed to get my cell phone and call Marcus, to let him know that I wasn't coming over tonight. I threw my book bag unceremoniously to the floor and began digging through my dirty clothes to locate my cell. I found it under my bed and dialed Marcus's number from memory.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Elizabeth," he said, a strange note in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied wearily, "Why?"

"Nothing," Marcus breathed over the line, like a sigh of relief. A twinge of unease tugged at my stomach, "What's up?"

"I was just calling to say that I'm not coming over tonight," I said, still a bit worried, "Or do you need me to come over..."

"No," Marcus replied, "No, that's fine. Date with Alex?"

"Yes," I nodded to myself. The line went quiet, something that never happened before with Marcus, "Marcus, are you still with me?"

"I'm here," he said, his voice a long way away, as if his mind were on other things, "Have fun tonight."

"I will," I replied, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As long as you still want to come over," Marcus said.

"I will," I promised, "I'll come over right after my shift at Newton's."

"Tomorrow, then," he confirmed, "Take care, kid."

"Hey Marcus," I said, before he could hang up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked, suddenly needing to get that out in the open, "You've taught me so much and I'm grateful to you, even if I don't always show it. I just..."

"I know, Elizabeth," he interrupted me softly, "I love you too, niece and I'm happy for all of the time that I got to spend with you. Have fun on your date and say hello to Alex for me."

"I will," I nodded, sadness welling up inside of me for some unknown reason. I pushed it away firmly, "Goodbye. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Marcus replied before the line went dead.

I listened to the dial tone for a long moment after that, struggling with the totally uncalled for feelings of loss. What the hell was wrong with me? I was going to see him tomorrow for crying out loud. My self assurance didn't reach my core. Not really.

"Stop this," I told myself as I snapped my phone shut, "Nothing's gonna happen to Marcus. He's a powerful man, he can take care of himself."

I wandered over to my closet to pick out something to wear for my date. It was sure to be a wet evening, like any other night in Forks. I settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an olive colored long sleeved sweater tunic with a cowl neckline. I pulled out an over sized brown belt and secured it around my waist over the top of the sweater. My knee high black boots completed the outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. I was still feeling apprehensive.

"LIZ!" I heard my father call.

"Yes," I answered at a normal volume, knowing that he could hear me, even from two floors below.

I felt a soft, gentle prodding in my mind and I opened my wall for my father.

_Alex is here._

_'Kay_, I replied, feeling him back off, signalling me to close my mental barrier again.

I checked my watch. He was way early. It was only 5:15. I shook my head with a smile and I opened my bedroom door and ran straight into Alice. She grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling backwards. I looked down at her, annoyed. She kept her grip on me while she appraised me.

"Well, well, well," she smiled, "Look who finally grew a fashion sense."

"Does this please you, Aunt Alice?" I rolled my eyes at her.

Her musical laugh echoed around the hall, "Yes, Liz, it does. Looks like I'm not needed here after all."

She let go of my shoulders and danced down the stairs. I followed after her and met Alex at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes started crossing as soon as he saw me. Apparently, he was trying hard to block his thoughts on my outfit. My dad shook his head with a sigh.

"You're early," I accused him, taking his hand.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I got bored."

He had changed his clothes. He was now wearing black Dickies and a tasteful pinstriped button up. His hair, which he had allowed to grow out a bit, fell into his face on the right side. He shook it out of the way with little success. I laughed as I reached up and brushed it away for him.

"What are you going to see tonight?" My mother asked from her seat on the couch.

Alex grinned mischievously, "The new vampire flick."

Mom snorted, "Tell me how that turns out."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I plan to."

"If we leave now we can catch the seven o'clock showing," Alex said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You just want to go, don't you?" I giggled at him.

"Please," he begged.

"Fine," I nodded, "Let me get my coat and we can go."

* * *

The movie theatre was packed. I had not expected this many people to be here to see what promised to be another ridiculous vampire movie. Alex took my hand firmly within his and led us through the crowd as quickly as possible. Someone in the milling throng laughed, a melodious sound that froze me in my tracks. Alex stopped short as I stood in the middle of the crowded lobby. I knew that laugh. It was a touchable sound. I began to shake.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Alex asked, taking note of my trembling hand.

I ignored his question, my eyes scanning the crowd for anyone who was impossibly beautiful and deathly pale. I couldn't see anyone that matched what I was looking for. Maybe I imagined it. Yes, I'm sure that was it. Had to be. What animalistic vampire could withstand this magnitude of a crowd?

"Liz," Alex asked again.

"Nothing," I breathed, "I thought I heard...it must have been my imagination."

Alex gave me a long look, his eyes searching my face. I forced myself to smile and hoped that it looked genuine. I must have succeeded because Alex nodded and we made our way into the theatre. We took seats in the very back. I always preferred the back row, that way no one could kick the back of your seat and you had a better vantage point of the entire theatre. Paranoid, who me? The theatre quickly filled up and I was very glad that we had been among the first to claim seats.

The lights went down and the previews started to run. I watched them with little attention. One preview looked okay. It was for a werewolf movie and for once, the werewolves didn't look stupid. No, for this film, the director had decided to use real wolves. That made me smile and think of one of my all time favorite flicks, Blood and Chocolate, which took a similar approach on how a werewolf should look.

"That one looks cool," Alex whispered to me.

I nodded in reply. Finally, the actual movie began. The first scene depicted a dark, small, misty town not unlike Forks. It was mostly artistic shots of buildings and streets and then we saw a young woman walking alone down the creepy deserted street, her head turning at regular intervals to make sure that she was still alone. My mind made the next logical conclusion. Surley, she would be attacked by the evil vampire at any moment.

Just then, a dark figure stepped into her path as she looked behind her. The background music made a chilling violin screech as she turned her head toward the dark shadow standing a few feet in front of her. She froze in her tracks, fear holding her in its grip. The camera switched angles, shooting from behind our masked villain as he walked towards the frightened girl. A flash of silver was pulled from out of his pocket as he advanced on her.

Suddenly, the scared woman smiled, her teeth bright and perfect in the dim light of the full moon above. The man stopped, obviously confused by this turn of events. In a flash of movement, the woman was at the mans throat, her teeth sinking into his neck with violent urgency. Our would-be attacker let off a strangled cry as he tried to pry her off but to no avail. He brought his knife up and stabbed at her uselessly but she ignored it like she didn't even feel it. It wasn't long before the man went limp in her grip and she let him fall onto the pavement unceremoniously, licking her lips as she did so.

"I knew it," I heard Alex mumble to himself as he leaned toward the screen.

I shook my head at his self-commentary and watched as our vampire took to the sky in the form of a crow. I snorted at that. The movie instantly lost all props from me with that last maneuver. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. This was going to be a long ninety minuets.

* * *

Alex and I walked out of the theatre laughing our heads off. The crowd around us looked at us like we were insane. That movie was so stupid, it should have been labeled as a comedy rather than a horror flick.

"Did you see the way they burst into flames," I giggled, "It was so Lost Boys."

Alex chuckled, "And how long their fangs were...ridiculous."

"And the whole turning into animals shtick," I shook my head, "Where do they get this stuff?"

"Comedic gold," Alex replied, taking my hand firmly within his, "Hungry?"

"Starved," I nodded.

"I'm thinking Bushwhacker?" Alex asked, naming the best steak and seafood restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

We made it as far as the parking lot. My head split with pain. I yelped, my hands clutching my head, trying to keep it from exploding. Alex caught me as I stumbled backwards, my equilibrium pitching me off balance.

"Elizabeth," Alex called, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him as a crippling feeling of apprehension squeezed all air from my chest and had my stomach locked in a painful knot. I gasped for air past the horrible panic that rose up my throat like bile.

"Something's wrong," I wheezed out, "Something's wrong."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asked.

"Help," I whispered and then screamed as another excruciating pain stabbed at my head, "Call my parents...help..."

My body was losing feeling. Alex supported my full weight as my legs gave out under me. He hoisted me into his arms and made a quick exit to his car. He opened the passenger side door one handed. He slipped me into the seat and buckled my seat belt. I saw him on his phone, talking quickly and frantically as he walked around the car to the drivers side.

My vision spun, the edges going a menacing shade of gray as light spots danced around me. I was going to faint.

"Hold on, Liz," Alex said as he burned rubber out of the parking lot, "I'll get you to Carlisle."

"Something's wrong," I murmured.

Alex said something but I couldn't hear. All I could hear was a mocking laugh echoing around in my mind. I was shaking violently, suddenly freezing. My throat burned like I had just swallowed fire and I lost sight.

_Elizabeth_, said a groaning, pain filled voice in my head, _Elizabeth...I'm so sorry._

I had one terror filled moment of recognition before complete unconsciousness took me.

* * *

**AN:** . Sorry it took so long. I was procrastinating. Onto the next.


	30. Hunter

**AN:** Thank you to **oneiros lykos**, **AmberGlow2**, **LittleStarThingys**, **DamnThoseDazzlingCullens**, **juliet233**, **RosalieandEmmett**, **TopazObsessr94**, **Arimalka**, **Lost in Believing**, **ecrivain inspire**, **xBlackxLightx**, **Anime Makerz**, **Oboe.Piano**, **stressylemon**, **4vr17Vi**, **Twi1ightR0cks**, **Gotsta Have My Hardy**, **ChildOfTheApocalypse**, **sweetXsunshine**, **topazlove17**, **totallyanon**, **Tay0124**, **Stacie-Ann Halliwell**, **Twilightnight132**, **Fire.or.Ice** and **DeanParker** for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**30. Hunter:**

I knew this area well. Even though it had been sixteen years since I had been here, little had changed. I stood before the charred remains of the old house, remembering the last time I had set foot there. Such a glorious night. I had gorged myself on their blood. Such a feast I had never known since. But tonight, tonight that sensuous flavor would caress my tongue once more.

It was a bit pathetic, how he had built on his old land. But I suppose revenge is kept fresher when you had the reason for it kept close to you. I crouched silently on the tiny porch. I could hear my prey inside, could smell the sickening scent of the sage as he burned it. Nothing he could do would keep him from me. I was far stronger than he could have ever anticipated. So many of his kind had fallen by my hand and some of them with a pension for the darker side of their nature.

I heard him rise from the couch and enter the kitchen. I slipped through the window easily. This would not be difficult. I had to find a way to draw it out. This reunion had been postponed for too long. I would make time to enjoy it. I seated myself on his couch, idly flipping through one of his magazines. Everything in them I already knew. The knowledge of their kind had already filled me up as completely as their blood had done.

The increased heart rate from the kitchen doorway signaled that my quarry had seen me. I turned toward him, a pleasant smile on my face.

"Marcus, it's been too long," I spoke greeting him as if he were an old friend of mine.

"Trent," I had to give him credit, his voice was even, though his heartbeat betrayed him.

I stood, appraising my prey. He had grown considerably from the string youth that I had known him as. I smirked again as I reached out toward him with the power that I had gained, courtesy of my meal of choice. I felt him lash out with his own and I laughed out loud. He thought himself so strong when really he was so very, very weak.

"How are we to proceed, Marcus?" I asked, humor still in my voice, "Do you want to finish this quickly or shall we do it the preferable way: Excruciatingly slow?"

He glowered at me, his feet planted firmly on the ground, a fighting stance. Useless, but brave. I leaned against the couch casually.

"Shall I choose for you, then?" I asked.

He held up his hand and I knew what he was going to do even before the flames marched across his skin. He advanced on me but I didn't budge an inch. I looked at his burning arm and thought of ice. The flames froze in jagged crystals before they shattered and fell to the floor. The aroma of his blood filled the air and I felt my venom respond. My mouth burned with it. I shuddered against the urge to take him right then. Marcus took in my reaction and cursed, clutching at his wounded arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're nothing compared with me, little witch," I mocked, my voice a dangerous whisper, "Do you know how many of your kind that I have slaughtered?"

I moved with blinding speed, catching him by the throat before he could even blink. I slammed him backward, pinning him against the wall of the kitchen. The plaster splintered with the force of the blow as his head and back made contact with it. He clutched at my iron grip with feeble hands, his face turning an inviting shade of maroon. I could feel his veins pulsing under my grip, creating a delicious rhythm.

"I'll name them," I smiled, "The Belle's, the Holloway's, the two remaining Gallow's, Angela Goodwin and I even tracked down Melody's first love Jason."

I released him just as he was on the verge of loosing consciousness. He fell to the kitchen floor with a dull thud, choking and sputtering for air. I glanced down at him and shook my head, kicking him onto his back with enough force to break his ribs. They made a satisfying crunch and he winced in pain. I bent down over him, pulling him up by his shirt collar, twisting it just enough to make it a bit harder for him to breathe.

"All of that time that you spent learning how to avenge your family is meaningless," I spat into his face, "All of the effort that you put into Elizabeth is meaningless, too."

"Leave her alone," even as he was in pain, he still tried to be so strong. I would break him, "You can kill me but just leave her alone."

"Why would I want to do that?" I laughed, "She's just another entree, like you and your family before you. And all of the power your kind has brought to me! Why would I want to let her live?"

"Please," he wheezed.

"Do you know who you sound like, Marcus?" I mused, "Your sister. Melody begged for me to let her live. It was all very pathetic."

I stood up and dragged him into the living room, dropping him onto the floor, "This is very boring. Do you think you can put forth at least some effort, here?"

"So sorry to disappoint," he snarled, pushing himself up off the floor with labored gasps.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him into the coffee table which collapsed under his weight. He lay there for a moment, stunned.

"I see that you're not going to play so I'll just finish you off," I sighed, "I am very thirsty, after all, and the sooner you're out of the way, the sooner I can have sweet Elizabeth."

His eyes lost focus and for one disappointing second, I thought that I had injured him too much. I was engulfed in burning hot fire. I backed away from him, my mind working quickly to quell the flames that licked at my flesh. I exstigusihed them quickly. The flames didn't have enough time to do any real damage. Only my clothing was singed. Marcus had used his fire as a distraction. When next I looked, he was headed for the back door. Stupid, slow human.

I grabbed the back of his head in my hand and yanked him back into the living room.

"Was that the best you could do?" I chuckled as I pulled him back against my body for a better hold on him.

"Yeah," he gasped, "Sadly, it was."

"At least you can admit to your weaknesses," I said, using my grip on his skull to pull his head back, exposing the pale flesh of his neck, "I promise I will make this as agonizing as possible."

I bit down, my teeth breaking his skin with liquid grace. His blood exploded into my mouth as my teeth hit home. I sighed with content as my favorite brand of wine flowed down my throat. It had been too long since I tasted such a delicacy. For added victory, I reached into his mind with my power as I fed. I broke down his wall with one powerful blow. His power flooded into me just as warm and quickly as his blood and he cried out for me.

_See how weak you are_, I asked.

I could see his crumbled form in his own mind, his hands clutching at his head and neck as he lay dieing. I stood over him in his minds eye with a gleeful smile. He crawled along the ground, reaching out for help and I laughed, knowing that Elizabeth could hear me now. How inconsiderate of him. Didn't he know that his niece could feel his pain now that he was reaching out to her?

His blood was coming slower now and soon it would run dry. Inside his own mind, he gave up, turning onto his back for a more dignified death.

_Elizabeth_, he whispered to her, _Elizabeth...I'm so sorry._

I withdrew from his mind as the last drop of blood passed my lips. I smiled triumphantly as I dropped his limp, lifeless body to the ground. One down, one more to go.


	31. Goodbye

**AN: **Fire.or.Ice, 4vr17Vi, LittleStarThingys, AmberGlow2, Twi1ightR0cks, oneiros lykos, juliet233, totallyanon, wherthewild1s-trulyare, pricel, IRunWithTheVampires, powerhungry, Bellaxvampire, Oboe.Piano, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, TopazObsessr94, stefaniieh, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, Twilightnight132, dncerchck09, RosalieandEmmett, stressylemon, caream3l, quaza22, distorted realities, Soccergal426, wmlaw, The Shang Kudarung, Anime Makerz, Gotsta Have My Hardy and Jesusrocks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and theories.

**31. Goodbye:**

**Elizabeth:**

I woke up screaming, jerking upright in bed only to collide with something very hard and ice cold. Gentle arms wrapped around me while a sure hand stroked my hair. Cool breath whispered reassuring words into my ear. I clung to my mother, panic making it difficult to breathe. I glanced over at my bedside table and felt all of the blood drain from my body in one icy rush. My breath hitched, causing my mother to tense around me.

"Oh no..." I said, my voice barley audible to my own ears.

My mother pulled away from me and gasped.

"The last petal," she breathed.

"We have to go," I said, my voice two octaves higher than normal, "We have to go right now! Marcus...something's wrong...we have to..."

Mom looked over her shoulder at my father who had been standing so still and silent that I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

I nodded, throwing the sheets from myself and standing. My head reeled and the next thing I knew, my face was an inch from the floor. Strong arms around my waist had stopped me from colliding with the ground. My father helped me stand, keeping a firm hand on my elbow just in case gravity was still angry with me. I held still for a brief second before I forced my legs forward. Dad let go of my elbow, but his hand still hovered close to my arm, ready to catch me should I need it. Gravity and I had made up, it seemed. Once downstairs, I heard a collective sigh. Alex appeared by my side seconds after.

"You're okay," he said, clearly relieved, "You had us worried for a minute there...Where are you going?"

"I need to see Marcus," I replied, my hand already on the doorknob.

"I'll go with you," Alex proclaimed, following me out the door.

We all piled into the Volvo silently. Alex took my hand and squeezed it, seeming to know that I needed the comfort at that moment. Dad floored it for me and we made it to the house in record time. I had my door open even before the car had stopped. I was at the front door before my father called for me to stop.

My hand hesitated on the doorknob, my blood running cold from the tone of my father's voice. I pressed my shoulders against the door as I looked toward my parents. My mother was standing in front of Alex in a protective crouch, her eyes scanning the darkness for an unseen enemy. Seeing her like that made the bottom of my stomach drop out and my knees quake. I couldn't see my father anymore as he circled the house, obviously trying to see if it was safe to be there.

I couldn't wait. I threw the door open and rushed inside even as my father's hand grabbed mine in an attempt to stop me. It took me a while to understand what I was seeing, like my brain was trying to shield me from the horror of what my eyes were looking at. But it was too late, I already knew what I'd seen, my brain working to slow to block the comprehension.

My body went cold and numb, my ears ringing as my legs were knocked out from under me. I collapsed to the floor, the impact jarring my body but I could barely feel it through the numb. From far off, someone was screaming and it was high, piteous, heartbreaking keening sound. It took me longer than it should have to realize that the sound was being torn from my own throat.

As soon as I processed that, everything came back to me. I could feel the dull ache in my legs where they had collided with the floor, could feel the ragged feeling in my throat as I continued to scream, the once far off sound now painful loud. My eyes burned as large tears cascaded down my face. The strong, ripe scent of blood and other bodily fluids stung my nose.

"Oh, Jesus," I could hear someone, Alex, saying through a strained voice, as if he were trying not to retch.

I could now feel my own stomach as it began to rebel against me for continuing to stare at the bloody, broken mass on the living room floor in front of me. I swallowed past the bile even as it began its burning ascent up my esophagus.

"Elizabeth," my father said softly from beside me, making me jump a mile.

I couldn't look at him. I could only stare at the violent gaping wound that looked like so much raw meat. That did it. The analogy coupled with the putrid odor made all of my efforts to keep the contents of my stomach where they belonged obsolete. I managed to crawl behind the couch before I emptied my stomach all over the floor. I rolled over away from the sick and sucked in air through my mouth, thankful when the numb began to creep through my body once more.

Someone was pulling me into a sitting position and I allowed them to do it. I was only vaguely aware that the arms that held me so close were warm. I leaned against the soft, warm body weakly. The slow pace that my mind had taken on made thinking difficult, not that I wanted to think at the moment anyway. Again, sobs shook my body. Alex held me for a long time as I cried and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I recovered enough to pull away from him.

When I pushed myself to my feet, my whole body shook with the shock of it all. My mother and father stood by the open front door, their expressions perfectly blank. I could tell that they were tense, alert for any danger that might still be lurking in the area. One of them had covered the body with a sheet, for which I was grateful. I couldn't stand to see the body again. And that was what it was now; a body. All traces of the person it had once been were gone. No more would the hazel eyes sparkle with the force of that self- assured personality. No more would the white lips spread in a cocky smile. No more would that kind, loving heart beat. Alex pulled me close against the side of his body as another tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't have the energy to wipe it away.

"Elizabeth," my father said again and I turned my head toward him, looking at him but not truly seeing, "Angel, I'm sorry to say this but..."

"We have to dispose of the evidence," I replied, my voice coming out flat and oddly mechanical.

My father's lips turned down ever so slightly at the corners but he didn't say anything else. I pulled away from Alex and he let me go reluctantly. I stood over the olive green sheet and stared down at the contours it made. There was the forehead, the nose, the bow of the lips. I closed my eyes and tried not to see the details of the face that lay hidden beneath the death shroud.

"Everyone out," I said quietly, reaching down into the place inside me where my power usually lay dormant until I called it.

I felt everyone leave the house as my power flowed through my body, the warm tingling feeling replacing the cold numbness. I opened my eyes and stared down at the mass in front of me. As I gazed at it, I thought of fire. I thought of hot, burning flames; the type of flames that destroyed. Smoke began to rise from the middle of the heap and then a spark caught and flared up. The fire spread quickly, devouring the accelerant easily. The air filled with thick smoke and stunk with burning flesh and hair. I swallowed up my power and walked to the open door just as the fire spread to the couch.

I glanced back at the spot where the flames licked around the body as more tears welled up, "Goodbye, Marcus. I hope you and Melody take care of each other. I love you."

I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me. I made it into the safety of the idling car just as the windows shattered outwards and the fire reached toward the fresh supply of oxygen. The ride home was just as silent as the drive out. Alex held me close, running his hands over my cold arms comfortingly.

As we drove, a fierce, burning hot feeling filled the space in my heart that was now missing. With a sinister smile, I named the feeling. Rage. There was no other word for it. I clung to it like a lifeline, allowing its delicious warmth to fill me up inside. I would kill this vampire for all that he had taken from me. I didn't know how, just yet, but I would stop him before he could take another loved one from me. As we zoomed past the open road, I could almost swear that I heard a wolf howl.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been very busy. Hope you guess liked that and don't worry, we'll get to see out mystery wolf soon. Also, I know I said that I was closing the title poll down at the end of the month but I already have a clear winner so I'm closing it now. I'd like to extend my congratulations to **Fire.or.Ice **whose suggestion has been in the lead for so long. Title has been updates as well as story summery.


	32. Unexpected Surprise

**AN: **Thank you to Oboe.Piano, Lost in Believing, Bellaxvampire, xXloveHSMloveXx, LittleStarThingys, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, eager for eternal damnation, 4vr17Vi, Twi1ightR0cks, RosalieandEmmett, oneiros lykos, Maggie56, wherthewild1s-trulyare, sweetXsunshine, HorsecrazyJr., Jesusrocks, axodiva, Fire.or.Ice, Gotsta Have My Hardy, stressylemon, pseudoashes, SassyAni, Stacie-Ann Halliwell and yassiiee- for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! And now to hear from someone whom we haven't heard from in a while :) Just so you all know, Marcus has been dead for a week prior to this chapter. Our evil vamp hasn't been bothering Elizabeth, either. He's toying with her, luring her into a false sense of security, so to speak.

**32. Unexpected Surprise:**

**Bella:**

It was a normal, gloomy day like any other in Forks. Elizabeth and I were due to head over to Newton's to help Alex take inventory and restock the shelves. I was scheduled to man the register while they worked in the back. I glanced over to see Elizabeth staring out of the passenger side window, her eyes not really seeing the trees as they rushed past. I frowned. I recognized where she was right now, having been there once myself. I could only pray that she would wake herself up and soon.

Having a zombie Elizabeth around the house was very disconcerting, especially to poor Jasper, who was moping around almost as much as she was. Though, I had to admit, she did have an amazing reason to feel like that. Marcus had been such an important part of her life, even for the short amount of time he had been around. He had managed to help her more than either Edward or I could have ever done. She missed him, her last remaining blood relative.

We made it to the store, Elizabeth trailing behind me like a snail with heavy shopping. I sighed, shook my head and walked into the store without her. She'd make it in on her own time. I grabbed my vest and opened the register, eager for some sort of distraction to draw my mind away from my sullen teenager. Alex stood by the door, holding it open for his vacant girlfriend. I really felt sorry for that kid. No matter what he did, it never seemed enough to drag Elizabeth from her gloom and it was starting to wear on him.

He looked a little like a vampire now himself. His pale skin was sallow and his usually bright eyes were dull with the empathy he felt for Elizabeth. He was worrying himself to death over her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her, his smile tight around the edges.

"Morning," came Elizabeth's mumbled reply and Alex's smile melted, crestfallen.

"You didn't have to come in today, you know," Alex repeated the same mantra he had taken up since Marcus's death, "You didn't even miss work the day after..."

Elizabeth flinched and the old memory of the ache she must have felt made my stomach lurch. I would bet almost anything that she had a ragged, throbbing hole in her chest now, too, just as I had once upon a time. Just thinking about the old pain made my chest throb. Hers was probably so much worse. At least my wound had been healed with the reappearance of its cause. Perhaps hers never would. Not completely, at least.

Elizabeth trudged past me and into the back room to begin her work. Alex stopped by the register. He looked even more worn out up close. Poor boy.

"She'll never snap out of this, will she?" he asked in a low voice.

"I know it may seem that way," I replied, just as softly, "But take it from someone who's been there, something will wake her up."

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned at my answer.

"It's a long story, Alex," I shook my head, "And not one that I really like to relive."

"Sorry," Alex nodded, "I'll be in back. Call if you need anything."

"Sir, yes, sir," I smiled.

A halfhearted smile tugged at his lips and then he disappeared behind the door, too.

The store was empty. It had been a slow season this year and today was no exception. Alex always joked with us that we Cullen's were the best customers. We had an appearance to keep up, after all, which meant that we had to buy a fair bit of hiking and camping equipment every now and then.

"Hey, Bella," Alex called from behind me, "Do you think you can check how many mess kits we have on display?"

"Sure thing," I replied, walking around the counter. No one was in the store, anyway.

I walked over to the cookery aisle and bent down to check the number of sets we had. Only one was on the shelf and we needed at least three. I wandered back over to my post.

"We only have one," I called through the door.

Elizabeth appeared through the door, handing me two more mess sets and then she was gone again. I took them and walked back down the aisle. As I rounded the corner, a jolt ran through me. The mess kits slipped from my hands and hit the floor with a deafening clatter of steel hitting wood. Had I actually needed to breathe, all of my air would have been stolen by the shock.

"Still as clumsy as ever, eh, Bells?" asked the one person whom I'd thought I'd never, ever see again.

"Jake?" I gaped, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's been a while," Jacob replied, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, "You look...well, the same."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open in abject surprise. But how? I took him in, my eyes greedily drinking in the ghost from my past. The century that had passed since last I saw him had done little to change him. He still towered over me, standing at an impressive 6'7". His features were still the chiseled angles that I remembered; his skin still the same beautiful, rich russet color.

He was a bit bulkier than I remembered, as if he had been hitting the gym quite a bit since last we met. His shoulders had broadened an inch or two and I could see each and every sculpted muscle move under the white shirt he wore, which strained against his frame as he shifted. His hair was the most noticeable change. His hair, his true black hair that he had once worn in a ponytail now fell loose around him, falling well past his waist in a long, straight sheet. All in all, he was stunning to behold.

Elizabeth and Alex were at my side. When had they come in? Jacob's gaze slipped from my face to Alex's worried, slightly threatened one and the stopped on Elizabeth's. His perfect mouth parted slightly as he stared at her, all of his concentration fixed on her face. My mind worked furiously as it tried to tell me what was happening. Realization kicked in almost painfully.

"No," I breathed, looking from Jacob's stunned face to Elizabeth's wondering, frightened one, "No! No, no, no, no, no! No way!"

Alex was looking at all of us, bewildered, "What's going on? Bella, we heard a crash. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, "I just had a clumsy moment, that's all. Why don't you and Elizabeth go back to work while I take care of this customer?"

"Okay," Alex replied, his gaze flicking back to Jacob, warily, "If you're sure you're alright."

"I'm sure," I smiled at his needless concern, "Thank you."

Alex took Elizabeth by the arm and had to drag her to the back room. She cast a longing look over her shoulder at Jacob and he took a step toward her. I stopped him with hand on his hot chest as I watched her disappear behind the door. Once she was hidden, I rounded on him.

"Please tell me that you didn't just imprint on my daughter," I demanded.

He blinked after Elizabeth before he turned his black gaze on me, "What?"

"Oh, God," I half screamed, "You didn't!"

"I didn't what?" he frowned down at me. He honestly didn't hear me!

I growled in frustration, "Did you just imprint on my child?"

"Define 'just'" He replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a flat voice.

He sighed, his massive chest heaving and I could almost swear that I heard the cloth of his shirt starting to tear. He wasn't going to answer me. I buried my face in my hands and bit back the scream that I felt beginning to build in my throat. This was not happening. This had to be a dream. It just had to be! Jacob had not only reentered my life again, but he had also imprinted on my already supernaturally strained daughter. Did I say dream? I meant nightmare.

"Leave," I demanded, "Now. Get out."

"I can't do that," Jacob replied, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," I growled, "Let's meet somewhere, later...I can't do this right now."

"Sure, sure," he nodded, "Let's meet up in Port Angeles, say eight o'clock, in front of the book store?"

"Okay," I agreed, "Just go away."

"And bring your 'daughter'" Jacob smiled.

"No way, pal," I shot back.

"You need to Bella," he said, "She's part of this."

"Part of what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you tonight," he answered.

"What about Edward?" I asked cautiously.

He tensed, his eyes going tight in the corners and his hands balling into fists before he said, "Yeah, bring him, too."

Before I could say any more, Jacob turned and walked out of the store, leaving me to stare after his broad back. I ran my hands through my hair and felt an odd numbness creep into my chest. What just happened?

Through the hollow ringing in my ears, I could hear an argument taking place in the back room. Oh, jeez. The door to the store room banged open and Elizabeth came running out, Alex on her heels. His face was flushed and he had the distinct look of a kicked puppy. Elizabeth scanned the store, her eyes resting on me. Her face was alive again. See, I said something would wake her up again. I only wished that it had been something different, something less difficult.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"We'll talk later," I said firmly.

"Do you know him?" she continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"Later," I repeated.

"I don't want to talk later," she replied, "I want to talk now."

"Now is not the time," I snapped, my eyes sliding to Alex.

His wounded puppy face intensified ten fold and I suddenly felt an insane amount of pity. He had tried so hard to win Elizabeth's heart and now it had just been stolen from him forever. Damn werewolves and their stupid imprinting!

"Let's get back to work," Alex said, his voice soft with hurt, "The sooner we get things done, the sooner you guys can...talk."

"I'm sorry, Alex," I said.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "It's fine."

He turned and walked back into the store room, his shoulders a little haunched. Elizabeth stared at me and I gave her hard eyes back. A small part of me wanted to be angry at her for breaking the poor boy's heart. The larger, more rational part of me, however, knew that that wasn't fair. She couldn't help what just happened. And neither could Jacob, I told myself firmly.

"Go," I said, "We'll talk later, I promise."

She regarded me again and nodded once. I watched her disappear behind the door and sighed. I took my station back at the register and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Edward's number and it rang only once before his velvet voice answered.

"You'll never guess what just happened," I said.

"Oh, I bet I could," came his cold, steely reply.

Great. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN:** Wow. Poor Elizabeth. That girl just can't catch a break, can she? So, are you all happy now that Jake is back? Stay tuned for the next!


	33. Jacob Black

**AN:**Thank you to 4vr17Vi, oneiros lykos, Vivacie, switzerlanditis, Brandicimo, pseudoashes, wherthewild1s-trulyare, Nature's Melody, Gotsta Have My Hardy, DeanParker, distorted realities, ChildOfTheApocalypse, Lost in Believing, LSinclair, stressylemon, Oboe.Piano, mjgirliegurl, juliet233, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Bellaxvampire, Twi1ightR0cks, eager for eternal damnation, Twilightnight132, Jesusrocks, quaza22, totallyanon, starlitdreams, Fire.or.Ice, Elliot Wentworth, ScarletIdiocy, TopazObsessr94, LittleStarThingys, AdabellaCullen and topazlove17 for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. This next chapter is a retelling of the last because it's necessary, I think. It sheds some light into some of the other character's feelings so hold on tight guys because this one is going to be long. I can feel it.

**33. Jacob Black:**

**Elizabeth:**

The sky above was a gloomy, steel gray, and reflected my mood almost perfectly. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if the storm that the ominous color suggested would actually break. The sky was the only thing I could see...it drew my eye. I was mesmerized by the possibility of destruction that it offered. Now that was a morbid thought.

Though I wasn't looking at her, I knew that my mother was casting me sidelong glances. They'd all been doing that lately, staring at me, their eyes full of some unknown tension, as if they were waiting for me to crumble into dust. Oh, if I only could. The emptiness that had filled me since...Well, falling away would be a welcome thing compared to this...nothing. I missed him so very much...but I couldn't think about that. Evey time I did, a searing hot pain would shoot through my entire body. The nothingness was bliss compared with that pain, the hollow ringing in my ears was welcome white noise.

Dimly, I was made aware of our arrival at Newton's by the too loud slamming of the drivers side door. I was supposed to get out of the car, wasn't I? I pushed at the car door weakly, struggling with the smallest task. I lagged behind my mother's sure strides, lacking anything that even resembled energy. Alex was waiting at the door, holding it open for me as if he knew it would be too hard for me to open by myself. I trudged past him without really seeing him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted me, sounding as if he stood on the other side of a long tunnel, or maybe that was just me.

"Morning," I mumbled the bare minimum response. Forming full sentences was an impossibility.

"You didn't have to come in today, you know," Alex sighed and I was pretty sure that I'd heard him say that before, "You didn't even miss work the day after..."

I flinched at his words, the mere implication behind them making the pain flare to life inside me. It was almost like someone had hacked a hole into my chest with a jagged instrument, leaving the wound uneven and nearly impossible to heal properly. I swallowed past the feeling and wandered into the back room, eagerly awaiting the meaningless, mind-numbing task that I had to look forward to that day. Anything was a welcome distraction.

I disappeared behind the store room door and picked up a discarded box. From outside, I could hear the faint sounds of a whispered conversation. No doubt they were talking about me. Within minutes, Alex appeared beside me. When had he come in?

"Elizabeth," he said softly and I turned to face him, hoping my eyes would at least appear to be focused on him.

"Elizabeth, look at me," he said. Apparently I couldn't even manage to fake attention.

I forced my eyes to focus on his face and I felt my mouth turn down at the corners slightly, almost like a frown. He looked like I felt. His skin was sickly looking, bruise-like circles under his dull eyes, his dark hair was shaggy and slightly more unkempt then it usually was. Was that my fault? I know that he did spend a large chunk of his time over at my house, trying to coax me back into a more human state. Was that guilt that I was feeling right now? I thought I had lost the ability to feel anything past the numbness and the pain. Huh.

His eyes searched mine, trying to see if I was really looking at him, "You really don't need to be here, you know. We can call Edward and he can take you home if you want."

"I'm here now," I replied. Wow, three whole words.

He sighed, "You'll be okay, you know."

The change of subject threw me, "What?"

"You'll be okay," he repeated, taking my hand in his. It was warm and soft against mine, "I know it hasn't been long...only a week. You're still mourning him and that's fine...but this...this is just unbearable."

"Stop," I whispered, not wanting the conversation to go any further. The pain...

"I won't," Alex shook his head, gripping my hand firmly as I tried to pull it away, "You need to hear this and if I have to be the one to say it then so be it. You need to snap out of this zombie mode. You can't go through life this way. It's selfish. Have you even given a thought to what this is doing to the rest of us? The ones who are still alive and well?"

I ceased my attempt to pull away from him, then. No. I hadn't thought of what I was doing to my remaining loved ones. Selfish, as he'd said. But didn't I deserve to be? After all that's happened? I looked at him again, at his sickly state and sighed. All of the glances, all of the tension. It really was all my fault.

"You're right," I conceded, "But...I miss him..."

I winced even as I admitted it out loud and Alex drew me against him, wrapping me with his warmth, "I know you do. I know. Everyone loses someone they love eventually, like I lost my Dad, but you can't just withdraw into yourself like this. It's not healthy."

I nodded, listening to the soft rhythm of his heart. He pulled away from me and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"No more zombie Liz, okay?" he asked gently and I nodded, "Okay then, let's get these boxes counted and the floor stocked."

"Alright," I offered him a smile, even though the gesture felt odd on my lips.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Inventory was as tedious as I had hoped it would be, though now that I was semi-awake, I was bored.

"Hey, Bella," Alex called through the door to my mother, "Do you think you can check how many mess kits we have on display?"

"Sure thing," came her reply.

I continued to count how many boxes of air mattresses we had while Alex waited for Mom's reply. We didn't have to wait long.

"We only have one," she said moments later.

Alex handed me two more kits and I walked through the door to hand them off to my mom. She could put them up. No one was in the store right now, anyway. She took them from me and I disappeared into the store room again. Blast it all, I had lost count of the air mattresses. I sighed and went back to counting them.

A loud clatter came from the front of the store and Alex and I looked at each other and ran out of the room. We both saw my mom at the same moment and rushed to her side. She was staring, her face a mask of shock. I followed her gaze and caught my breath.

There, towering over me with impressive height, was the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen. His was an exotic beauty. He had rich, russet colored skin and high, angular features that spoke of the Native American people from which he was clearly descendant. His body was sculpted with large, chiseled muscles that only and intense work out could produce. His waist length, jet black hair was worn loose and fell around his body like a living curtain. His eyes were black as a moonless night and were hauntingly familiar to me, for some reason, even though I was absolutely positive that I had never seen this man before in my life.

When those endless eyes met mine, I felt the rest of the world fall away. There was nothing and no one else in that moment but him and I. I wanted nothing more than to go to him, to wrap my arms around his fit waist and let him hold me in the safe, warm expanse of his powerful body. That thought alone scared me. It wasn't a thought that I should have.

I could hear my mom saying something but I was too distracted to pay attention to what it was. Too drawn by that perfect bow of a mouth, which was parted slightly and oh so inviting. I wanted to kiss those lips. Needed to.

Someone grabbed my arm and gently but firmly, began to pull me away. I didn't want to go away. I wanted to stay out here where the beautiful stranger was. As I fought to go back to him, the hand on my arm tightened and began dragging me away. I glanced over my shoulder, needing one last glimpse of my own personal God.

The store room door closed behind me and I stared at it, as if I could see through it. I only wish I could. Alex snapped his fingers in my face and it was only then that I realized that he had spoken.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"I said I'm really enjoying it here on Earth," he replied sarcastically, "What's it like where you are?"

"Heaven," I replied, glancing at the door again.

"Are you serious, right now?" Alex asked, his voice going low.

"Of course I am," I frowned.

Alex gaped at me, "That guy out there? Really? That over-buff meat head?"

I blinked in confusion. What was his problem? Oh., right.

"Alex," I began, not sure what I was even going to say. I had just royally screwed up.

"Do you even know what you looked like out there just now?" He asked, his voice strained, as if he were trying not to yell, "It wasn't flattering, that's for sure."

"Just because I never looked at you like that...," I froze. Alex's face went from jealous to hurt in an instant, "Damn, Alex, I'm..."

"Don't," he replied, "Just don't."

The room fell silent and it was an uncomfortable one, too. I felt horrible. This was too much to handle right now. Couldn't I have one tiny moment to breathe without more emotional shit falling on top of me? Apparently not.

I reflected on my last words silently and realized that they had been true. I had never looked at Alex the way I had just looked at that stranger. And my feelings...When I saw that man, it was like the world stopped turning. There wasn't anything else but him, as if he were the most important thing in the universe to me. When our eyes met...it was instant attraction and more, like that man outside had been made just for me. But no. That couldn't happen. I didn't even know that guy. How could you fall in love with a stranger?

"Damn it, Elizabeth," Alex said after the loud silence, kicking a box in frustration, "I love you."

"I know," I replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Alex replied, his eyes burning with an uncharacteristic intensity, "At least I haven't been, until now. Have you ever...did you ever...even for the shortest moment?"

I opened my mouth, closed it and thought. What would be the best course of action here? Would the truth help him or hurt him even more? I decided that it didn't matter what the outcome was. It would be better for him to hear the truth. I owed him that much, at least. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"The truth is," I began, "I did love you...do, I mean I do love you..."

His face brightened but I held up my hand to forestall any words he might have said.

"Let me finish," I said, "I do love you, but not like I should. Not like you deserve. Just now, in the other room...I don't know what happened, but it just felt...right. Whatever romantic love I thought I felt for you is pale in comparison to this, but I do care for you, deeply...but like, in a friendly way."

That was the best I could do and it was a feeble explanation at best. Silence hung between us again and Alex wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Say something, please," I pleaded gently.

Alex turned wounded eyes on me and I felt my newly restored heart plummet. How could I hurt him so badly? I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would comfort him, but I never got the chance. I was suddenly in his arms with his lips pressed firmly against mine. I'd kissed him before, of course, but this was different. Desperate. For one brief moment, I kissed him back. Yes, this was what I wanted. I wanted to be loved like this, by someone who knew every single thing about me. Someone who hadn't run away from all of the weird shit in my life. Someone who just cared despite it all. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

He responded enthusiastically, pulling me tighter against his body. My hands found their way into his hair as I reveled in the feeling of his lips moving against my own. Any pretense of pleasure fell away as the stunning face of the stranger filled the darkness behind my eyes. No, this was wrong. I didn't belong with Alex. I belonged with the other man. I let my hands fall away and went still in Alex's embrace. He pulled away from me with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" he breathed.

"I can't do this," I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

He pulled me against him again, holding me tightly in a pleading sort of way, "Don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, trying to push him away, "I'm so, so sorry."

He let me go reluctantly. I turned my back on him. I didn't think that I could meet his gaze. It wasn't fair.

"So is that it, then?" He asked, his voice was filled with an emotion that I didn't want to name, "You're just going to leave me? Me, the one person who has always been there for you? The one person who knows the truth about your life and who has protected that secret for you? You're leaving me for some mystery guy who you might never see again?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

Alex scoffed, an unpleasant sound that should never fall from his lips, "You do know that I loved you from the first moment I saw you, right?"

I nodded again, "I had a feeling."

"And that means nothing to you?" He asked in the same bitter voice.

"Of course it means something," I replied, "Do you think I asked for this? Any of it?"

I rounded on him, allowing him to see how done I was with this whole ordeal. Everything, from the evil vampire who was trying to kill me, to Marcus being killed by said vampire to this mysterious romantic connection to some guy I'd never met flooded my eyes. Alex took a step back as he looked at me, his face crumbling with pity.

"Do you honestly think that I want to hurt you, Alex?" I continued, my voice on the verge of breaking, "Because I don't. I don't want this! I would love to be in love with you and get married and the whole thing, but apparently I can't _be_ normal!"

"Do you think that meat head would be so accepting of you," Alex asked, "You should try with me, still. At least you know I'll be around."

"I'll see him again," I replied.

I knew I would. It looked like my mother knew him, somehow. Yes, she would know who he was. I needed to talk to her.

I ran for the door, thrusting it open with such force that it slammed against the wall. I heard Alex follow me but refused to look at him. I scanned the store quickly but only found my mother, standing where we had left her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"We'll talk later," she replied, her voice firm.

"Do you know him?" I continued.

"Later," she repeated.

"I don't want to talk later," I replied, "I want to talk now."

"Now is not the time," she snapped at me, her eyes fixing on Alex behind me.

"Let's get back to work," Alex said, his voice soft and filled with pain, "The sooner we get things done, the sooner you guys can...talk."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Mom replied.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "It's fine."

I heard him walk away and I stared at my mother. She was giving me hard eyes back. She was mad at me. I could hardly say that I blamed her. I was kinda mad at me, too.

"Go," she said, "We'll talk later, I promise."

I regarded her again and nodded once. I turned and headed back to the store room, dreading the rest of the day.

* * *

"Who was that?" I asked Mom again as we got into the car.

"A very old friend," she replied, "So old, in fact, that I thought he was dead."

"Vampire?" I asked, thinking that maybe his eyes had been black because he'd been thirsty.

"No," Mom snorted, "Werewolf."

"What?" I gaped, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," she nodded, "You can't be that shocked by that."

"Right," I nodded, "You'd think I'd be a pro at weird by now."

She chuckled but then her face turned very thoughtful, "Though, I can't understand how he's managed to stay alive for so long, at least looking like he did when I'd been alive. He must not have stopped phasing...All of these years..."

"Can you speak English, please," I asked, "Phasing?"

"It's what the wolves call it when they change shape," she replied, "And a wolf can only stop phasing when they're either no longer needed or gain control over their emotions well enough to control the change...Which might explain it..."

"Only to you," I rolled my eyes, "What do you mean, 'when they're no longer needed'?"

"A werewolf's soul purpose is to protect his or her people from their one enemy," Mom said.

"Which are?" I asked.

"The Cold Ones," she replied, "Vampires."

I listened to her words and let it all sink in.

"They also have this neat thing called imprinting," she continued carefully, "It's what happens when a werewolf finds its perfect mate. It's not like love at first sight, it's more of a gravitational pull, like nothing matters more than that other person."

I paled. That pretty much summed up what had happened this afternoon. Oh Gods...I was some strange werewolf's perfect mate.

"He imprinted on you," Mom said, gaging my reaction perfectly, "Didn't he?"

I nodded, swallowing hard, "What's his name?"

"Jacob," she answered, "Jacob Black...my long lost best friend."

And then she told me all about him, launching into a story about the year that Dad had left her. She told me all about his pack and about the threat that he and his pack mates had helped protect her from. She even told me how much she loved him, how, if Dad had never come back, Jacob would have been a suitable stand-in. I listened to all of this, my heart squeezing in on itself. It was actually a heartbreaking story.

"And now he's back," Mom finished, "And he's imprinted on you. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of him now..."

"I don't want it," I said quietly, "I don't want him...It's not fair...To anyone."

Mom looked at me, her eyes tried, "You can't help it..."

"I can," I said firmly, "And I'll try my best not to..."

Mom sighed, "You'll only be hurting yourself, baby."

"It's not fair," I replied again, as if that reason were enough.

"I know," Mom nodded, "I've seen what it can do to people before. It is both beautiful...and sad, all at once but above all things, it isn't fair."

"Does Dad know?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Mom nodded, "He's...working on his feelings right now."

"He's pissed, isn't he?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"He's...conflicted," Mom replied, "But just know that whatever he says, he's not mad at you."

I nodded, "When we get home, I'll just...go to my room..."

And hide under the covers...and probably cry. Maybe not cry, but hiding sounded like a good idea.

"You don't have to," Mom said, "Besides, we're going to Port Angeles later."

"Why?" I asked.

"To meet with Jake," Mom replied, "He has something important to tell us and he wants you to be there, too."

"I just bet he does," I rolled my eyes even as butterflies exploded in my stomach.

Mom laughed as we pulled into the garage. Any plans that I had for a covert exit to my room were dashed. Dad was waiting for us, leaning against the Volvo, his arms crossed and his face set in a scowl so deep that I thought it risked becoming permanent. I swallowed hard.

"He's not mad at you," Mom assured me, opening the door and getting out.

I took a deep breath and unbuckled my seat belt, getting out of the car as slowly as I could manage. Mom and Dad were talking to each other so quickly that I couldn't understand what they were saying but Dad didn't look happy. I stood in the garage awkwardly while they argued. Maybe if I moved really slowly, I could make a break for my room. I headed toward the house as sluggish as I possibly could. They didn't notice. Sweet.

I made it to my room and shut the door, falling back onto the bed with a worn out sigh. Too much emotional drama. My head was spinning with it. From zombie mode to semi-normal then careening to love at first sight and ending with a break up. Plus, all of the new info on werewolves! Arg!

I shot up in bed with the last thought, a mad idea circling my head. Werewolf. I hopped off my bed and thrust open my closet door, throwing shoes and other things out of my way. I found the thing that I had been looking for and flipped through the pages. I found the one that I wanted. Staring back at me from the white background of an old sketch pad was a huge, russet wolf with black eyes.

_"Does he have a name?"_ My mother's strange question from way back when floated to the fore. Her face...when she'd seen this drawing..._"Jacob Black...my long lost best friend."_

I pulled at the chain around my neck, dislodging the gift that Marcus had given me on my fifteenth birthday. I fingered the grooves of the wolf pendent as the memory of the odd event in the kitchen that day flared to life.

_"It's a wolf," _My mother had said, her voice full of sadness, face hurt.

And then I remembered all of my dreams. From Melody's memory of the huge, helpful wolf who had chased away the bad vamp to the most recent one where I had met the same huge wolf by the beach and it had been scared away by my father's voice. Holy crow! No wonder Jacob Black's eyes had seemed so familiar to me! He had been protecting me since my birth!


	34. Bait

**AN: **First, the lack of updates was indeed because of Breaking Dawn. I'm immensely pleased with that book and that's all I'm going to say, just in case any of you _haven't _finished it yet, (Haha). If any of you would like to share your opinions of the book with me, feel free to PM me. I ask that you please keep any talk of the book out of your reviews for the sake of not revealing spoilers in the off chance that someone hasn't read the book and like me, enjoy reading what other people have to say about a fic.

As always, a huge thanks go out to Bellaxvampire, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Oboe.Piano, wmlaw, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, DeanParker, AdabellaCullen, Fire.or.Ice, distorted realities, juliet233, hklover12, VegetarianVampiresxo, Jesusrocks, babyboo40794, tomuch, TwilightLover3213, stressylemon, jake4ever151, Twi1ightR0cks, 4vr17Vi, Ekaterini, oneiros lykos, totallyanon, xxWickedWench, Lost in Believing, TopazObsessr94, Eullyne, auteurinconnu, topazlove17, Edwella4eva, RosalieandEmmett, LittleStarThingys, pricel, quaza22 and Quinn616 for the favorites, alerts and reviews. I only hope that I can keep your readership even after the official story has been penned.

**34. Bait:**

I stood downwind so that the female wouldn't catch my scent. It was crucial that I wasn't discovered. To be found would ruin the element of surprise and thus, ruin the game. I pressed myself closer to the huge tree that was my cover, secure in the fact that the shadow it cast would shield me from sight, even from vision as keen as hers.

The two females climbed into the car, none the wiser to my presence. I allowed myself a smirk at my small victory. I remained hidden until the sound of the cars engine faded away. The rest would be simple. Hardly any fun at all. But I was patient and I would have my fun later.

The young male was alone as he locked up the store, an easy target. I stepped into the parking lot while his back was to me. I could feel the foreign objects that hid my true identity with each blink of my eye. Though they dulled my vision, they were necessary for this task. Disguised, I was much more approachable to humans. I forced my feet to crunch on the pavement as I hurried over to my target. The young man spun when his fragile human ears picked up on the sound of my feet, his body tight with tension, poised for a fight.

"Dude," I breathed, falling into the current slang with ease, "Are you guys closed already?"

The other male eased down, clearly fooled by my easy going and none threatening attitude.

"Yeah, man," he shrugged apologetically, "Sorry about that."

A breeze kicked up, blowing his scent toward me. He smelled like sweat and soap but overriding it all, he smelled like _her_. Her scent was mingled with his, evidence of their close physical contact an thus, evidence of his obvious importance to her. Even the ghost of her scent was enough to set my throat on fire. I shoved my thirst away. I needed this one alive...For the moment.

"No worries," I offered him my own shrug and a friendly smile, "What time do you guys open again?"

"Ten," he replied.

I sighed, as if this information were a huge inconvenience to me. This one looked weak minded. His very essence marked him as someone who was eager to please, who would go out of his way to ease someone else's life. I was hoping that I was correct. It was always so much more fun to play with them a little first.

"That sucks," I shook my head, "I had this huge hike I was planning and hoped that I'd make it here before you closed to pick up a few last minute things."

He looked uncertain for a moment, as if he were trying to deliberate something in his own head. I gave him the slightest nudge in my favor. It was so easy to place the suggestion in his mind, as if it were his own thought.

"Alright," he said aloud, "I'll let you in, but make it quick, okay? I could get in huge trouble for this."

More than you know, I thought but aloud I said, "Thanks, man. I only need a few things so it will only be a sec."

The fool opened the store for me and we both entered the dim area inside.

"I'll hit the lights," he announced, walking toward the back of the store. He didn't even make it halfway before I had gathered the things that I would need. As the lights flared to life, he turned and fell backwards against the wall from the shock of having me directly behind him. His eyes grew large as he registered the items in my hand and even larger as his sluggish brain processed the unnatural speed with which I had gathered them.

"What..." was all he had time to say as my fist smashed into the side of his jaw.

Something snapped and his jaw unhinged. Perhaps I had hit him a bit too hard. Oops. I bent down and used the length of rope that I had taken to bind him. I took his bound, unconscious frame and slung him easily over my shoulder for transportation. I beamed as I left a gift for the females to find when next they came here. I turned off the lights and used his keys to lock up the store. Nothing looked out of the ordinary or disturbed in any way.

I took off into the trees, heading for home, my perfect bait in tow.

* * *

**AN:** Uh-oh guys! I think we're getting closer. Again, I hope you all stick with me and Elizabeth through the rest of this journey :-) Onto the next.


	35. Too Much

**AN:**Thank you to DeanParker, AMTS, TopazObsessr94, ShelbyNicole9, wherthewild1s-trulyare, ChildOfTheApocalypse, Lost in Believing, distorted realities, Oboe.Piano, Jesusrocks, DarkStorm17, juliet233, Twilightnight132, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, wmlaw, HorsecrazyJr., stressylemon, oneiros lykos, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, LittleStarThingys, Bellaxvampire and Twi1ightR0cks for sticking with me, even after Breaking Dawn!

**35. Too Much:**

**Elizabeth:**

I didn't know what else to think. How could this happen to me? Wait, never mind. _Everything _disastrously horrible happened to me. I couldn't see how this could possibly get any worse. I stared at the picture of the wolf I had drawn not so long ago, my fingers rubbing the wolf on my pendent idly. What was the connection here? I obviously knew what _my_ connection was to this wolf, but how did my biological mother factor in? Marcus - wince - had said that my mother had never taken this necklace off. Could it be pure coincidence that her chosen symbol was a wolf? Somehow, I didn't think so. Why would it be that simple?

A loud rap on my door made me jump, "Come in."

My door opened, banging against the wall, leaving a tiny dent where the doorknob met the drywall. Even if I hadn't been watching the door, I would have known that it was my father who had just broken my wall. He stormed in, his face perfectly blank but I already knew that he was pissed. My mother fluttered behind him, not sure of exactly what to do. She gave me big eyes that clearly said, _he's not mad at you_. Yeah...still didn't change the fact that I was fearing for my life over here. His carefully composed face was more frightening than any mask of rage he could have shown to me.

He stood in front of me, not bothering with any of the human charade that was nothing more than habit to them now. He stood stone still, anger radiating off him in waves even though his physical appearance betrayed nothing.

"I'm not mad at you," he said in a flat tone, "And I ask you to please believe me when I say that I am trying to calm down."

I could only nod sheepishly.

Mom slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his. Usually, having her touch him like that would calm him down. Right now, though...I was seriously debating on taking Uncle Jasper with us tonight.

"I sense some hard feeling between you and this Jacob," I said in a small voice.

"To be perfectly honest, before he left Bella, I was getting used to him," my dad responded in a voice that contradicted his words, "But _this_...this is..."

"Unfair," I offered, "Horrible? Too much to deal with right now? Yeah, I'm pretty much on your side with this, Daddy."

I was suddenly in his stone cold arms. I blinked in confusion even as I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away from me, an odd expression on his face and then he sighed. It was almost like he'd never been angry at all...except for the tiny ripples of it that I could still feel like tiny electric shocks to my skin. Hmm, that was a new feeling.

"Are you going to tell me why you just did that or do I get to guess?" I asked, still confused by his actions and the look that had crossed his face.

"It's just that..." he stopped, like he was either trying to gather his thoughts or hide them from me, "I'm so scared of losing you, Elizabeth. This other vampire...and I can't do anything! And now with this!"

He gave an exasperated growl. Mom joined him where he stood by my bed, snaking her arm around his waist.

"I don't understand," I replied because I really didn't. Well, I understood about the vampire thing, but the other...?

"What your father is trying to say is, he's afraid to _lose_you," Mom said, giving the word a significance that I still couldn't grasp, "I'm annoyed by the thought of Jacob's imprinting on you but I'm not scared of it like your father is."

Dad stiffened, which was a neat trick considering the fact that he was already rigid beside her.

"So Dad is pissed because he's scared of loosing me?" I asked, "I still don't see how this connects to this imprinting thing."

Mom sighed, detaching herself from my father so that she could sit next to me on the bed.

"We're both scared right now," Mom explained, "Well, we're _all_ scared. The whole family is. We don't know how to deal with this new threat because this vampire is unlike any we've encountered before. We...we don't know if we can win."

This was new. I'd had a feeling that they were keeping something from me, but I had no idea it was their fear. Did they think it would upset me to see that _they_were upset, too? I felt my heart flutter though, when Mom admitted that we might not win this fight, when it came time for that...That I might actually...die. Mom draped her arm across my shoulder when my heart stuttered. She looked like she was in great pain, to admit this thing to me.

"But even if we find a way," Mom said, even there was no hope in her eyes, "Your father is worried about the after part. Now that you've been imprinted on, the pull to be with Jacob will be strong. Your father is scared that you'll leave us, once this is over, leave us for Jacob, never to be seen or heard from again."

I turned a shocked face to my father, who was staring at me with blank eyes.

"Is that true?" I gaped.

He nodded once.

I was on my feet in a flash with near vampire speed, "I can't believe you'd even _think_...How could you...I would _never, ever_ leave this family. Never. Not for _anyone_. I love you. Why do you keep expecting me to abandon you? How many times do I have to tell you that I belong with _you_ because you _are_ my family and _nothing_ can take that away?"

"You don't understand," he replied, his voice so low that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Apparently not," I agreed, "So why don't you explain it to me, then?"

"If you give in to that mongrel," Dad replied, the flat tone back in his voice, "You will leave us. The wolves and the vampires are mortal enemies. Jacob _hates_us. Especially me. Nothing would please him more than to see me hurt."

"Edward," Mom said with a sigh, "I don't think he's like that..."

"Yeah," I agreed with my mother, though I don't know why I felt the need to, "He didn't look like he hated Mom, not when I saw them standing together."

"That's different," Dad shook his head.

"How?" Mom asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because until the moment he imprinted on Elizabeth, he loved _you_, Bella," Dad sighed, "So of course he didn't hate _you_."

"I seem to remember it differently," Mom mumbled, "The last time we saw each other...well, let's just say that he wasn't happy with me."

"Unhappy, yes, but he doesn't loath you the way he does the rest of us," Dad said.

"Okay, so let me test my knowledge here," I interrupted, tired of the pity party, my voice just a bit harsh, "You're pissed because your scared that your supposed mortal enemy is _more_ than in love with me and you think that, if I live through this other vampires attack, I'll leave you and the rest of the family behind and never look back? Did I get everything or are you sulking about something, too?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Elizabeth Ann," Dad growled at me.

"Edward," Mom snapped.

"Is that right or isn't it?" I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. It was probably not a good idea to antagonize my already pissed off father.

He didn't answer me so I assumed that I was correct. I can't believe that he would think so little of me! How could he honestly think that after all we'd been through together? Jeez!

"We need to go," Mom said, "Let's find out what it is that Jacob has to tell us."

"Fine," Dad hissed, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The car ride was definitely an uncomfortable event. Between my mother being anxious, my father's anger and my nerves, Jasper had run out of the house, refusing to return until we were gone. Alice hadn't been too pleased with us, either. This was already starting to break my family apart, even for a moment. I hated this. How could so much go so wrong is such a short period of time? Again, I couldn't see how it could get any worse.

Dad parked the car and got out, tension rolling off him. Mom sighed deeply before she hastily followed after him, probably to keep the peace. I sat where I was, conflicted. I had deliberately looked at the floor when I knew that we were getting close to the book shop. I didn't know what I'd do if I saw Jacob Black again. Butterflies blossomed in my stomach again at the very thought of him, the ghost of his gorgeous face haunting my mind.

My door opened and my mother's face appeared in the door.

"Come on, sweetheart," she said softly, "He needs to see you, too."

I lifted a shacking hand to my seat belt and fumbled for the button. Mom smiled at me gently before she set me free with a steady finger. I pulled the restraint from myself and slid out of the car, my eyes on the pavement in front of me. I would do my absolute best not to look at that perfect man. I recognized my father's shoes and went to stand next to them.

"Edward," I heard a rich, painfully controlled voice say.

"Jacob," my father replied, his voice holding the same edge as the other one.

"Bella," Jacob addressed my mother, his voice a touch more calm, almost warm.

"Jake," my mom replied, "What is it that you had to tell us?"

"Don't I get an introduction to your kid?" Jacob asked, his tone much less harsh now but it still made me flinch.

"No," Dad replied at the same time my mother said, "Yes."

Silence for a second.

"Jacob, this is our daughter, Elizabeth," my mother announced, a cold hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Jacob replied, his voice so warm that it made me look up.

Which was a huge mistake. Our eyes meet and I was drawn into the black pools. It almost felt like I was falling inside his eyes. Or maybe it was because I was actually falling forward. Three things happened at once. I a cold hand wrapped around my wrist to stop my fall just as burning hot skin encircled my waist and then a low warning growl sent shudders down my spine. I had but a second to realize that I had fallen into Jacob before I was pulled away from him by one of my parents and pushed behind the other in a way that was clearly meant to be protective.

"_No_, mutt," My father snarled, "She's not yours. She's ours."

I peeked around my father to see Jacob staring down my father, his forehead creased in extreme concentration. His large hands were held up in front of him in a gesture of harmlessness though I was fairly certain that Jacob Black could hold his own against my father. I saw my Dad flinch from my position behind him, wondering what it was that he heard in Jacob's mind. Dad's shoulders slumped in a defeated sort of way.

"I understand," he said, his voice torn, "But you can't expect me to just give her up."

"I can share," Jacob replied, "You should know that I have no intentions of taking her from you. Of course I don't. I knew she'd be safe with you from the very beginning."

"You knew?" My mother asked, "You knew we had her? All of these years?"

Jacob nodded his head. My father relaxed a bit in front of me and I took a cautious step around him, putting myself in Jacob's line of sight more completely. He looked at me, watching my every move. The amount of love I felt for him was nearly overwhelming. I stood beside my parents, fighting myself. I wouldn't risk my father's anger again.

"It's okay, Elizabeth," Dad said to me, defeat clear in his voice, "I understand."

I looked at him, just to be sure. He offered me a tired sort of smile. He was really okay with this? I glanced at my mother and her smile was a bit brighter than my father's had been, but not by much. So many things chased across her eyes that I had to look away. And of course, my gaze rested on the object of my unfathomable adoration.

I took a tentative step forward on shaking legs. My heart was fluttering wildly, like a caged beast. Jacob smiled at me and I felt my heart soar. How could I have been so blind? How could I have even _thought _about not being with this man? He was mine and I was his. This was who I was always meant to be with. Of course I was. I stopped a few feet in front of him, unsure of what to do.

Behind me, my father groaned and Jacob looked away from me for a brief second as his glorious shoulders lifted up in a graceful, if not apologetic shrug. He looked back at me, his arm reaching toward me, offering me his hand first. I gazed at it for a time before I put my hand in his. His big hand closed around my ridiculously small one and it was like an electric current ran through my entire body, leaving a peaceful feeling in its wake. Yes. This was right.

"Elizabeth," Jacob breathed my name.

I closed my eyes against the sound of my name whispered from his lips.

"Please!" My father snapped from behind me, startling me.

Jacob's perfect mouth spread in an open grin, his teeth bright and perfect, "Sorry."

"Liar," my father grumbled, "There is no hope for _that_ until after she's married."

I felt a blush work its way to my face as I realized the topic of his conversation.

"I don't even know you," I said in a small voice.

"We'll have time to work on that," Jacob answered me, his smile widening, "But don't you worry about that right now."

"Yes, I'd really love an explanation for all of this," Dad said, "And let me clear up one thing. Just because I understand the imprinting thing doesn't mean that I won't personally break every bone in your body and burn the remains should you hurt her in any way. Accidental or not."

Jacob tore his eyes away from me, smiling brightly at my father again, "Is it bad that I'd love the opportunity for you to try?"

Dad growled at him again.

"Hey, back off bloodsucker," Jacob shrugged again, "I just told you that the only thing that I want most in the world is to make sure that my imprint is safe and happy. We're on the same side here...Again. Funny how that works."

"Hilarious," Dad rolled his eyes, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"There's another vampire after Elizabeth," Jacob said with no pretence whatsoever.

He gave the hand that he was still holding a gentle squeeze. My mom was looking around us. She moved closer to us and my father followed, reluctantly but unwilling to be too far from her. All three of them wrinkled their noses at the same time. Odd. I couldn't smell anything.

"This is going to be...interesting," Jacob sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get used to the smell."

"Guess so," Dad replied, "And we already knew about the other one. We just don't know how to stop him."

"We should have met someplace else," Mom replied, her eyes darting around the street where all of the normal people were going about their business, staring at us.

I guess we did make a pretty interesting spectacle. Two impossibly beautiful people, one very large man and one tiny, insignificantly plain girl.

"It was the only place that I could think of that was neutral territory," Jacob shrugged.

Mom winced, "The treaty..."

Jacob gave a short, barking laugh, "You don't have to worry about _that_, Bells."

"Explain?" My mother replied, "What about the others?"

"The others are dead," Jacob said, sadness in his voice, "It's just me now. Not even your return has triggered the transformation in anyone else. I know. I've checked."

"I'm sorry, Jake," My mom said, "But then, how did you manage...?"

"Simple," Jacob responded, "I just didn't control myself. I let my emotions rule me, so naturally, there was a lot of anger there...and pain. And then, when the voices of my pack began to fade, I decided to check in. You'd already gone by then so the others weren't needed and they stopped phasing. Seth was the last to call it quits."

He shrugged again, as if it didn't matter but I could see the loss in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt the need to comfort him nonetheless. I curled my fingers around his and he smiled for me.

"And then, I also stayed around vampires," Jacob continued, "Occasionally a few stray leeches would wander into the area and I'd take care of them. I was the only one left, after all, so I thought I'd make myself useful."

"Naturally," my dad rolled his eyes, "How did you know about Elizabeth, then? You said that you knew she'd be safe with us from the very beginning."

"I knew her mom," Jacob replied and I flinched as if he'd hit me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his dark brow wrinkled with concern.

"You knew my real mother?" I gaped.

"Of course," he said, his voice soft, "She used to come down to the rez every now and then to talk to the Elders about some of our stories. She was particularly interested in the one about the Cold Ones."

I felt cold. Goosebumps exploded over my body despite the immense heat that Jacob's close proximity was radiating at me. I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt. Jacob dropped my hand and looked down at it.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, his voice tender.

"Marcus gave it to me," I whispered.

"Melody's brother," Jacob nodded with familiarity, "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"What?" I asked, looking at him with startled eyes.

"I was too late to stop him," Jacob replied, hanging his head, "I'm so, so sorry."

"You...were...too...late?" I asked, each word a gasp, "I don't..."

"It was you," Dad said suddenly while I was choking on my confusion and my grief, "In the woods in Juneau."

Jacob nodded, "I've been tracking him for a long time. He's the same one that killed Melody's family. The same one that killed Marcus a week ago."

I was shaking. Violently. Jacob cast me a sharp, horrified glance and put his arm around my waist. My father didn't even object to that. I needed it. I needed it badly. I think I was having a panic attack. This was too much. This was waaaay too much.

"I don't...I can't..." I was saying in a high voice.

"Let's go somewhere else," my mother urged, "We can't do this in public."

"But where will we go?" My father asked.

"Anywhere," Mom said, "Back to the house. I don't care, we just can't be _here_."

Dad nodded as I started to break down. Yes, somewhere less public would be good. Like NOW! A low moan broke through my trembling lips.

"Get in the car," Dad ordered.

"You can't leave yet..." Jacob began.

"I meant you too, now." Dad snapped.

Jacob nodded and swiftly moved me to the back seat of the car. His warm body slid in next to mine. He wrapped me in his fever hot arms as I shook with a cold that had nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with too much horrifying, hurtful information crammed into me at once. Dad shut the door and peeled away from the curb speeding us away from the too public area filled with the oblivious, luck normal humans. I buried my face into Jacob's massive chest and let him hold me. Even his loving presence couldn't help me now.

* * *

**AN:** That's it for now. Poor, poor Elizabeth. And the line "I won't personally break every bone in your body and burn the remains should you hurt her in any way." belongs to **DeanParker**. I really liked it so I used it in the story. I hope you don't mind!


	36. Taken

**AN:**Thank you to LittleStarThingys, 4vr17Vi, Bellaxvampire, ChildOfTheApocalypse, DeanParker, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, stressylemon, oneiros lykos, Gotsta Have My Hardy, TopazObsessr94, VampiricEmbrace, Lost in Believing, Bri285536, Fire.or.Ice, Twi1ightR0cks, HorsecrazyJr., random person reading, Gfyft, LSinclair, AdabellaCullen, BabyVampBella, RosalieandEmmett, adara1103, totallyanon and Night-Escence for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but my job had is working me half to death. I'm saddened (but at the same time please) to say that my updates might be fewer and further between for a while. Have patience, guys. I'll finish this fic. It just might be a while! Hope you all had a chance to read Breaking Dawn and that you guys liked it. Enough talk, on to the chapter!

**36. Taken:**

**Elizabeth:**

Jacob held me, tucked under one arm as my body continued to shake with the knowledge. The view outside my window was a blur of darkness as we hurtled down the highway. I was struggling for control. I couldn't lose it. Not again. I'd promised Alex. No more zombie Liz. It was the least I could do for the poor boy that I had deserted this afternoon.

I took in deep, even breaths, trying to fight off the dizzying information that was chasing itself around my mind. The shrill ring of a cell phone made me squeal. Jacob tightened his hold on me and I shook my head at my own jumpiness.

"Hello," my mother answered her phone, "Oh, hello, Mrs. Newton."

My ears perked up at the sound of the familiar last name. Funny how I was just thinking of Alex and then his mother called. Why didn't that feel like a happy coincidence?

"No, he's not with us," my mother replied, "The last time we saw him was when our shifts ended at the store."

Oh, Gods.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but he and Liz had a rather bad disagreement this afternoon," Mom explained, "Maybe he's clearing his head..."

Yes. Please let that be it.

"I'm sure he's fine," she continued even though there was an edge to her voice that I didn't like, "Of course. I'll call you if we see him. Goodbye, Mrs. Newton."

I wasn't exactly sure when I had started hyperventilating during the short conversation but I was very aware of it now. Even as my chest burned with the rapid catch and release of oxygen there was nothing I could do to stop it. The cold that I had already felt inside my chest got so much worse. A low moan of agony escaped my lips, even through my ragged breathing. Alex was not fine. I knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Jacob went very still beside me, his hands hovering uncertainly around my heaving frame.

"Go...to...the...store," I managed to choke around my breath.

"Elizabeth," my dad began, his eyes flicking to me with worry.

"Go to the store!" I yelled it, my voice hitching at the end, "Please!"

My father did as I had asked. We pulled into the parking lot and any hope that I might have tried to feel was immediately torn down. Alex's car was still in the parking lot but he was nowhere to be seen. The store was dark and looked like it had been so for a while. Jacob opened his door, keeping an arm around me, protectively. I could see his nostrils flaring and then his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Perfect," my father snapped, answering some unheard comment, "Can you trace it?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't think so. It's already faint. He was here but it was a while ago. Of course the drizzle doesn't help much either."

Jacob got out of the car, his arm sliding away from my body reluctantly. He raised his head toward the sky, scenting the air. He moved away from the car, his eyes scanning the blackened tree line that surrounded the store. My parents shadowed him, putting their own keen senses to work. I hastily, clumsily unlatched my belt and scrambled after them. My heart was threatening to burst into a million pieces.

They all wandered over to the locked front door. Jacob leaned in and pressed his face to the glass, peering inside.

"Bella," my dad said, "Do you have keys to this?"

My mother shook her head, "Only Alex and his mother do."

"Is there another way in?" Dad asked.

"Not unless you want to trigger the alarm system," Mom replied.

"Do it," I said, my voice empty.

"We can't, honey," my mother shook her head at me.

"Mom, Alex is in trouble and you're worried about breaking and entering?" I gaped, "Break the damn door down!"

"That might work to our advantage, actually," Jacob agreed, "If we make it look like a break-in, we could say that this kid got kidnapped during the heist. It would buy us some time until we find him."

If we find him. Dammit, Elizabeth! Don't think like that! Of course we'll find him. We had to...

"I suppose that could work," Dad nodded, "Jacob, stay with Elizabeth while Bella and I search and destroy."

"Not a problem," Jacob grinned, taking my hand.

He used my hand to lead me back to the car. I flinched when I heard the glass doors shatter. Jacob helped me into the car, kneeling outside the door as I sat down in the backseat, staring down at the pavement past the space between his legs. Though I couldn't hear it, I knew that the silent alarm had been triggered. I slumped toward Jacob's kneeling frame unconsciously. His so hot hands covered mine where they were clasped together on my knees.

"This Alex boy is important to you, isn't he?" Jacob asked.

"He was my...boyfriend," I whispered, "Or at least he was...until today..."

Jacob cursed, his eyes turning instantly apologetic, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth...but...this imprinting thing...it's unintentional..."

"I know," I replied, "My mother kinda explained some things to me. Besides, I wasn't really in love with him...but, I loved him, you know? He was my best friend...my only friend, really..."

"I know how that is," Jacob said, casting a glance toward the store, "Believe me, I do..."

I nodded, "You loved my mother..."

"I thought I did," he replied, "But I was just a kid back then...I was young and stupid...Anyway, I've had a lot of time to reflect on those days and I did a lot of growing up, too...But the past is the past and right now we have bigger, more important things to deal with..."

I nodded again. My parents were suddenly behind Jacob and he was just suddenly looking at them. My father stepped closer to me, his hand clenched around something dark. He held it up so that I could see it, the dim light from the car illuminated the object just enough for me to recognize it. My head reeled and I slumped forward. Jacob caught me before I could fall completely out of the car and onto the pavement. He pulled me against his body, gently.

The black rose that my father had been holding was now crushed. The black petals fell to the ground like some kind of sinister acid rain. He threw the stem away as if it were something unclean.

"We shouldn't have told him," he snarled.

"No," I said, my voice less that a sigh, "No. He still would have taken Alex. He must have known that Alex was important to me in some way."

This was my fault.

"We'll find him," my mom said.

"Will we?" I asked, my voice full of doubt and an overwhelming sense of loss that was beginning to crush me like a weight.

"Lets get back to the house," my mom suggested, "Then we can fill in the rest of the family and start searching for him."

I shook my head and felt my mother's cool hand on my arm.

"We'll find him," she asserted.

I hid my face against Jacob's shoulder and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and still his burning heat couldn't chase away the cold. I was aware of movement, of being back in the car, even though my face was still pressed against the bulk of Jacob's shoulder. I heard three car doors shut and felt the car lunge forward as my father eased onto the highway. From far off, sirens blared toward us. We'd be long gone before they reached this place. My mind had become so numb that I didn't even realize that I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was in the forest again. I was really starting to get tired of this. The sea of green held the ominous edge to it that I had come to associate with my stalker. I stayed where I was. I knew that the hunter would come to me and so I waited. My wait wasn't long.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth, dear," said the smooth voice that I only heard in my nightmares, "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," I replied, my voice cold, "What have you done with Alex?"

"Is that the name of your pet?" He asked.

I snarled at the snide comment, "Where is he, you sadistic bastard?!"

"No need for such hostility," the voice sounded shocked, "I'm only playing with you. Your Alex is only a game piece."

"If he's so unimportant to you then give him back," I hissed.

"You have to find him," the voice replied, directly behind me this time.

I didn't turn. I knew that if I did, he would only be gone. Cold fingers trailed along the edges of my jaw and I tensed against the feeling. Goosebumps bloomed on my skin. His breath hitched and sent my heart racing.

"I could have you," he murmured, "It would be so...easy."

"Then do it," I snapped, tired of his constant threat, "Kill me and leave my family and friends alone."

His slender fingers slid down my neck and rested on my shoulders. His grip tightened with bruising force. I winced, just like he wanted me to. His laugh sliding down my spine.

"But you're pain is so exquisite," he breathed, "So...tasty."

"Where's Alex," I asked again, annoyed.

His hands ceased their bruising grip, releasing me altogether. The scene changed as I watched. A tiny, decrepit cottage stood before me. I could hear a stream somewhere through the circle of trees that surrounded it. A tiny cliff broke through the canopy of trees about fifty yards behind the house.

"The clock is ticking," he told me, "You only have three days to find him. Fail and he's mine."

"I will find him," I asserted, "Make no mistake and after I set him free, I'll kill you."

He chuckled, a very male, predatory sound.

"I look forward to it, darling," his breath sang against my ear.

The forest scene began to leak away, darkness eating at the edges of it. I turned, expecting to see emptiness behind me but I was caught off guard. My breath hitched in surprise as I took in the man standing behind and a little away from me. My nightmarish stalker stood before me, uncloaked and devastatingly handsome. Inside my chest, my heart stuttered with a saddened longing that couldn't have belonged to me. His dark brows wrinkled in the center as his eyes hardened at my reaction.

"Don't look at me with those eyes," he whispered.

I took a step toward him, my eyes drinking him in hungrily. It was like I couldn't get enough of him. I hadn't seen him in so long...I blinked at the feelings that I knew weren't mine. No. These were...echos. Memories of feelings that had belonged to someone else...I took a step back and looked at him with my own eyes...my own judgements.

He was handsome, I couldn't argue with that. He had a sort of boy-next-door, movie star look going on. His skin was as pale and smooth as any other vampire's but the stain of so much of my kinds hearty blood made his cheeks appear flushed, almost warm. His eyes were ruby red, an odd shade, even for a vampire. His hair was a lovely light brown and was cut so that it fell into his eyes in an elegantly disheveled sort of way. Permanent stubble graced his chin and cheeks. Handsome and familiar but not to me. _I_ was seeing him for the first time.

"Stop looking at me like that," he snapped.

"I'm so sorry..." I sighed as something clicked in my head.

He snarled, his face changing into something bestial but still so handsome. I was thrust out of the dream with a gasp. I jolted awake only to be left blinking into the darkness. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. I knew exactly where I was. I was in my bed at my house. The only thing I didn't remember was how I had gotten there. I could hear the sound of voices, muffled by two floors but still audible, even to my weak human ears.

I curled into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. An irritating itch tickled my cheek and I swiped at it. My fingers came away with drying tears. I sighed against my knees. She had loved him, my mother. She had loved that strange, frightening monster from my most terrible nightmares. The feelings of love gone wrong had belonged to her.

I remembered the look on his face when I had turned around. His eyes had grown wide for a fleeting millisecond. The tone of his murmured voice had sounded so lost...And...Somehow, I knew...He had loved her, too.

* * *

**AN:** Yup. That's where we stop for now. I'm already working on the next chapter but I don't know when I can upload it. Stay tuned kids! Also, a picture of our mystery vampire (also known as Trent) can now be found on my profile. Just copy and past the link!


	37. Catching Up

**AN: **Thank you to stressylemon, oneiros lykos, 4vr17Vi, wherthewild1s-trulyare, KIRAKASHA, renee-cullen, Bellaxvampire, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, LSinclair, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, totallyanon, Anima Bella, juliet233, Lost in Believing, Eullyne, HorsecrazyJr., pmabry7, ChildOfTheApocalypse, pricel, Jesusrocks, AdabellaCullen, pixie-stix-lynn, jackiehydelover, RosalieandEmmett and geekyguirl for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you for sticking with me. I apologize again for the lapse in updates, I've lost a large chunk of my free time.

**37. Catching Up:**

**Bella:**

"My poor baby," I sighed as Jacob placed Elizabeth into bed, "She must be so..."

I couldn't even imagine what my little girl was feeling. There was just so many things that had gone wrong for her in such a short amount of time. Her head must be an ugly place right now. However, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. For now.

Jacob stepped away from her prone form to allow me to tuck her in. We were alone in her room. Edward was downstairs, filling in the rest of the family. Everyone had been surprised when Jacob had accompanied us through the front door, a comatose Elizabeth cradled in his arms. A thick silence stretched out between us as we both watched her sleep. So many unspoken things hung in the air.

"Let's go downstairs," I said finally, "She needs her sleep."

Jacob followed me out of the room, casting a glance at Elizabeth before the door shut behind him. We walked down the stairs in another odd silence. Edward met me at the bottom, taking my hand without thinking. I cast an unconscious glance at Jacob, expecting to see anger in his eyes. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he was perfectly at ease. A thrill of relief washed through me. It seemed that the mad love triangle had finally come to an end. Hallelujah!

The entire family was gathered in the open living room. Emmett and Jasper were huddled around the coffee table, talking excitedly, gearing up for the upcoming hunt. Esme sat next to Carlisle on the couch, the two of them discussing something quietly. Rosalie was seated behind Emmett where he was crouched on the floor. Alice was leaning against the glass wall, her eyes far away.

"We're expecting company," Edward informed Jacob and I as we joined the rest of the family in the living room.

"From who?" I asked, abruptly on edge.

"The police," Alice replied, waking from her vision, "They're coming to ask you and Elizabeth some questions...It seems that Alex has gone missing."

"Oh," I breathed, "Is that all?"

"The official story is that you've both been at home since you got off work," Edward told me, "Unless there's something else you'd like to fabricate?"

"No, that sounds good," I nodded, "But Elizabeth is asleep..."

"Don't worry, Bella, dear," Esme smiled, "Carlisle and I will be doing most of the talking. They should take us for our word."

Esme turned her motherly smile on Jacob then. She rose from her seat on the couch and moved toward him. He looked startled when she stopped in front of him, a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Welcome to our home, Jacob," she smiled brightly, "I do hope that you'll stay with us for as long as you need."

"Er," Jacob stammered, "That's really okay...I've survived for a long time without the usual amenities."

Esme frowned and I threw Jacob a withering glare. How dare he hurt my mother's feelings like that. He caught my look and backtracked immediately.

"But," he began, "I gotta admit that having a roof over my head would be awesome after so many years of the great outdoors."

Esme's smile returned with full force, "You're welcome to anything you might need. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you...Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob replied uncertainly.

"Call me Esme," she sang out, pleased that she had a new guest to entertain.

"Esme," Jacob nodded.

"We are keeping the _dog _in the garage, correct," Rosalie huffed, her pretty face scandalized by the recent exchange.

"That's no way to talk about our guest, Rosalie," Esme frowned.

"Guest," Rosalie sneered, "Since when are animals considered guests?"

"Rose," Esme gasped.

"No, it's okay, Esme," Jacob smiled and it was a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Barbie doll," Jacob called to Rosalie, "How do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle?"

Edward snorted and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Give up?" Jacob beamed, "You shine a flashlight in their ears."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Rosalie hissed, her voice as cold as ice.

She then turned a glacial glare on her husband whose huge frame was vibrating with barely contained snickers. His head snapped forward with the sound of two stones being smacked together.

"OW!" Emmett yelped, "What'd ya do that for, Rosie?!"

"Don't you laugh at those jokes," Rosalie snarled.

I shook my head and turned away from their argument. Jacob was crowing with laughter at the small discord he'd created and I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. I had forgotten just how infectious Jacob's laughter was. I turned my eyes back to my family and noticed that they all seemed to be fine with Jacob's presence. They'd even gotten used to his scent already. Maybe this could work after all.

The sound of a car's tires crunching on the gravel in the front yard made us all go still. The police were here at last. Two doors shut and the light patter of shoes clomped up toward the house. Everyone moved in a blur as we arranged ourselves into a more human picture of family life. Alice seated herself on the couch next to Jasper who had a book in his hand. Emmett turned the television on to some sports channel and feigned interest in it. Esme was knitting and Edward pulled me into the kitchen. Jacob followed behind us after a hesitant second. We'd accomplished all of this in less than a blink of an eye. The door bell rang and Rosalie went to answer it.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Her voice sang out in an alluring purr.

"We're here to see Isabella Hale and Elizabeth Cullen," a male tenor replied, if not a bit dazedly, "Are they at home?"

"Might I inquire as to what this matter is about, Deputy Marks?" Came Carlisle's polite rebuttal.

"Sorry to bother you, Dr. Cullen," the tenor voice belonging to Deputy Marks replied, "I'm afraid that there was a break-in and possible kidnapping earlier this evening and I would just like to ask your girls where they were tonight."

"I can answer that for you," Carlisle said, "They've been at home all day, ever since their shift ended...It's not Alex Newton who has gone missing, is it?"

There was a pause.

"But that's awful," came Esme's horrified voice, "Oh, I'm sure Maggie is distraught. I need to call her."

Esme rushed into the kitchen and patted me on the arm. She did, however, pick up the phone and dial Alex's mother. Esme really would offer her support to the poor woman with whom she was on friendly terms.

"I can assure you, Deputy, that our daughters have no knowledge about his disappearance..."

I took that as my cue. I wandered into the living room, Edward trailing behind me with a bowl of grapes in his hands. The two officers were standing at the foot of the stairs. They both looked at me at the same moment that Carlisle did. I arranged my face into one of wariness as I walked farther into the room. I cast a glance around the room, blinking at each of my family member's varying expressions of shock and horror.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice the picture of alarm.

"There was a break-in at Newtons tonight," Deputy Marks informed me.

"What?" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth for added effect.

"It seems that Alex has gone missing, as well," Carlisle said with a grim expression.

I turned huge eyes on the officers by the stairs, wishing that I could conjure up some tears.

"Is he...did they..." I floundered for words.

Edward grabbed my hand as I swayed. The officers frowned at me. Edward gave my hand a light squeeze. An encouragement. He probably heard them buying it.

"I can see that this is a shock to you," Marks sighed, "Sorry to bother you folks."

"You'll find him, right," I gaped, "Right?"

"We'll do everything we can," Marks nodded, "If you have any information..."

"Of course," I nodded, "Oh, I hope Alex is okay..."

"We do, too," the other officer, Deputy Brown, I think, nodded, "Have a good night."

"Thank you, officers," Carlisle nodded, seeing them to the door, "We'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The door shut behind them and we all stood still and silent until we heard the car drive a safe distance away. Applause sounded from behind me and I turned to see Jacob wandering back into the room.

"And the academy award for best ensemble performance goes to the Cullens," He whooped.

"Shut up, Jake," I laughed, smaking him on his arm.

Everyone returned their previous activities and all was back to normal. We had safely avoided legal attention and the distraction that we had created at the store bought us some time to find Alex. That part of the plan was still a green light.

A gentle pressure on my hand made me look up at Edward. He wasn't looking at me but rather at Jacob who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Now that we've escaped from the police," Edward smiled, "Why don't you and Jacob go for a walk?"

I gaped at him, stunned. He looked down at me and smiled the crooked smile that I loved best.

"You two do have a lot of catching up to do," he whispered, placing his finger under my mouth, which was still hanging slightly ajar and closing it gently.

I could only nod in response. I was impressed with Edward tonight. It must be taking a lot out of him to offer this to me. Or, perhaps he could understand things so much better than I could. I was betting on the latter. I detached myself from Edward and touched Jacob's shoulder. He looked down at me, his face smiling. How I had missed that smile.

"Lets walk," I suggested.

He nodded and together we stepped out of the house. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Edward wink at me from his new position next to Alice on the couch. I smiled at him before I shut the door and joined Jacob in the light misting rain.

We walked in silence for a while until we were a good one hundred yards away from the house. I stopped in front of a fallen tree and sat down on its moss covered bark. Jacob mirrored me.

"I feel like we should be staring at waves right now," Jacob's husky voice broke through the low murmur of crickets.

"I know," I agreed. For the life of me, I couldn't think of what to say next.

"So," Jacob said, breaking the strained silence, "Is Blondie always so inviting?"

I laughed lightly," Rosalie is...Well, she takes some getting used to."

"I think the only way she could get used to me is if I was laying on the living room floor as a throw rug," Jacob snorted.

"She'll adjust," I replied, "She'll complain about it but eventually she'll calm down. She did with me..."

"I have a feeling that you're not finished with that sentence," Jacob said, peering at me from the corner of his eye.

"You know me so well," I sighed, "Even after all of these years..."

The choir of crickets serenaded the silence that fell between us again.

"It's really good to see you again, Jake," I said quietly, "When we last saw each other...It broke my heart to see you go away again..."

"I never really left," He replied, "I was with you more than you know...Always waiting in the wings, just like I told you I would be. I just needed to make sure that you were okay...that the bloodsucker was keeping you happy."

I shot him a look and he laughed, "Sorry. That _Edward_ was keeping you happy. Better?"

"Much," I nodded even as the lump grew in my throat.

His last words echoed in my mind and I was suddenly overjoyed that I didn't need to breathe. The lump in my throat was so huge that I couldn't have drawn a breath even if I'd wanted to. I felt the sting in my eyes even as the thick tear fell down my cheek. I heard a startled gasp when Jacob saw the shimmer on my skin. His fever hot finger brushed my cheek as he caught the tear, staring at it in wondering confusion.

"How...?" he asked softly.

"Elizabeth," I answered, "Somehow she's made us all a little more human. We can cry, sleep and our hearts even beat every now and again."

"She's a special girl," Jacob murmured, wiping my tear away on his cut-off jeans, "But I always knew she would be."

I looked at him then and he looked right back.

"You're not going to explain that, are you?" I said.

He sighed, "I think it's something that Elizabeth needs to hear first. You can be there too, but she needs the full story before anyone else does."

"You're right," I nodded.

"She's lucky you found her," Jacob said.

"_We're_ the lucky ones," I corrected him, "She's made all of our lives so much more complete. And the gifts she's given us...I don't know what I'd do...what _we'd_ do if we lost her..."

"I won't let that happen," Jacob asserted, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

I smiled at the conviction in his voice, "You really love her, don't you?"

"You know I do, Bells," he nodded, "I explained imprinting to you...She's the most important thing in my life..."

He broke off with a sigh. I looked out into the trees, the mist had finally let up. The crickets had increased their joyous song and the clouds broke, allowing a thin sliver of moonlight to filter through the canopy above. I felt Jacob's hand enclose around mine and I squeezed it.

"You don't have to worry, Bella," Jacob reassured me, automatically knowing that I was worrying, "We'll keep her safe. I won't let anyone get to her, even if it costs me my life."

"Don't," I begged, "Please don't say that."

"But it's the truth," he shrugged, "I think we all know that this is boiling down to a fight...and this new vampire, he's crazy powerful. Some of us...well, you need to be prepared for some losses..."

I shook my head furiously, "We won't let that happen...I don't think I could bear it...There has to be a way to win without any of us getting killed."

Jacob squeezed my hand again. I looked at him and saw that his face was a mask of pain and then I remembered the number of losses that he'd had to deal with.

"Oh, Jake," I sighed, leaning against him.

"I'm okay," he promised, "It's just an old ache."

"All of them?" I asked.

He nodded, "All gone. Leah was the first to go once she could. I thought that maybe Seth would've stuck with me for a while but he quit, too, about two years after you'd left."

"And that's all?" I asked, "They just stopped phasing?"

"Yup," he smiled but it wasn't my smile. This one was a bit bitter, "They all seemed convinced that the Cullens left for good. They thought you'd be afraid of the treaty being broken..."

I winced.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jacob chuckled, "You're safe. There aren't any more big bad wolves. Just me."

"Why is that?" I asked, mystified that our family's return hadn't started the werewolf gene to pop into effect again.

"I think it has a lot to do with me, actually," Jacob replied.

"You?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Jacob's booming laugh caused the crickets to fall silent, "Don't look so surprised. I _am_ the direct descendant of Ephraim Black, after all!"

"So are you saying that you've given us a reprieve?" I gaped at him.

"Do you want me to change my mind," he teased.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Don't mention it," Jacob snorted as the crickets starting up again.

Suddenly, Jacob was standing in front of me, a mischievous, playful grin wide on his face. I stared up at him, my small, (but no longer breakable), hand still clutched within his much larger one.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's something that I've wanted to try," Jacob smiled at me and I looked back at him warily.

"What?" I asked, the suspicion plain in my voice.

He laughed again as he pulled me to my feet.

"Vampires are supposed to be fast, right?" he beamed.

"Right," I smiled back, catching on.

"Race ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, "I'll even give you a five second head start."

"You'll be eating those words in a second," I chuckled, "One...two...three!"

I launched myself into the trees and didn't need to look back to know that Jacob had already phased. I could hear the steady rhythm of his paws as they thudded on the ground behind me. I smiled as the wind blew my hair away from my face, the night cool and crisp. The trees were just a blur of dark green.

I allowed myself to laugh freely and heard Jacob's answering howl of mirth. This was how things were always meant to be. I giggled again as Jacob rushed past me in a streak of russet fur. I pressed myself just a bit harder, running full out now. I had missed this; this carefree feeling and my best friend at my side.

* * *

**AN:** So that's the chapter. I hope that clears up some of the questions about what happened with the wolves. Stay tuned for the next, whenever that will be!


	38. Jailed

**AN:**Thank you to oneiros lykos, 4vr17Vi, AmberGlow2, pricel, ChildOfTheApocalypse, wherthewild1s-trulyare, Lost in Believing, RosalieandEmmett, totallyanon, stressylemon, distorted realities, Anima Bella, juliet233, HorsecrazyJr., Brandicimo, Jesusrocks, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Gotsta Have My Hardy, PhoenixSnowSunIce, mayian, twilightgrl61692, Twi1ightR0cks and Fire.or.Ice for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. Again, I apologize for the lag between updates but I'm trying!

**38: Jailed:**

**Elizabeth:**

I pulled myself into a sitting position, my head had finally stopped spinning with all of the new realizations that my dream had brought me. As much as I wanted to just lay back down and go back to sleep, I knew that I had to go downstairs and share my new found knowledge with my family. I wasn't sure what they could gather from the new information, or how they would use it, but I'm sure that anything would be helpful at this point.

I flung my sheets away and stood. For whatever reason, I felt like I had to change my clothes. I stripped down and wandered into my closet, looking for something comfortable. I settled for a pair of old jeans and a loose sweater. With new clothes, I felt so much better. I caught my reflection in the mirror and quickly piled my hair into a messy bun. Declaring myself decent, I opened my bedroom door.

As I rounded the corner of the stairwell, I found my entire family seated around the expansive couch. Well, almost my entire family. My mother and Jacob were missing. Alice looked up and wrinkled her nose at my appearance and I stifled a grin. Rosalie looked over at me and smiled, scooting over on the couch to make room for me. She patted the space she had created for me and I went to her.

I settled into the space between her and the arm of the sofa. She put her arm over my shoulders and pulled me against her side. I relaxed against her rigid body, completely comfortable.

"How did you sleep, sweetie?" she murmured to me, appraising my face with soft ocher eyes, "You still look exhausted."

"I actually slept fine, Aunt Rosalie," I answered, "Where's Mom?"

"She and that _beast_ wandered out about an hour ago," Rosalie sniffed.

"Rose," Esme shook her head, exasperated.

Rosalie straightened herself to her full height in her seat, her head raising haughtily.

"You're going to have to get used to him, Rose," my father spoke, "He's going to be around for a while."

I sent a sheepish look at my father who smiled at me. Rosalie smoothed a stray lock of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I still think that she can do much better," she muttered.

Dad sighed, shaking his head as if he were tired of this conversation. I briefly wondered what I had missed while I'd been asleep. The front door burst open and all heads snapped to attention. My mother came speeding in, laughing like I'd never heard before, her face alight with a carefree joy. My father, who had stood up with worry, relaxed and went to her side.

"Did you have fun?" He smirked at my still jubilant mother.

"I won," Mom sang out, "Jake didn't stand a chance."

"I let you win," Jacob replied as he appeared in the doorway, his impressive chest bare and heaving with exertion.

I was staring, I knew I was. Jacob was very, very distracting. His towering frame was powerfully built, his torso made of steel. He caught me looking and flashed me a brilliant smile. The look in his eyes made me blush down to my toes. My father made a strangled sound, shooting Jacob a look meant to kill.

"Will you stop," he snapped, "She's only _sixteen_!"

Jacob chuckled, "Sorry. I'll try to behave."

"Thank you," Dad replied.

I yanked my eyes away from Jacob with a herculean effort. Rosalie wrinkled her nose when Jacob stepped closer. In fact, everyone did, except me. Everyone smelled perfectly fine to my weak human nose. My mother folded herself against my father on the arm of the couch while Jacob claimed a spot on the floor. I cast another glance around the small gathering. Everyone looked perfectly at ease now that the initial sensory shock wore off, well, everyone except Rosalie, of course. Maybe this could work after all.

"So," Jacob's deep voice boomed into the contented silence, "What did Bella and I miss?"

"We were forming a plan," Carlisle supplied, "We're going to spread out and do a search from the store outward. Hopefully, we can catch a fresh trail."

"Um," I began, remembering that I had new information, "I have something to add."

All eyes turned to me and I swallowed hard.

"I had a dream," I began, "The vampire showed me where he's keeping Alex."

"Was it somewhere you recognized?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head, "No. It's a beat up old cottage in a clearing somewhere. It's surrounded by trees and there's a creek running nearby. There's also a little cliff that I could see breaking through the trees."

"That's helpful," Emmett scoffed, but not at me.

Jacob's face broke into a wide grin, "I know exactly where it is! I've passed that place a thousand times. Hell, I've even stayed there a couple times during my travels."

My heart fluttered, hope seeping into my chest in a warm flood, "How far away is it? We need to go, like now!"

"It's in Alaska," Jacob explained, "About a day and a half by car and another days hike. It's complete wilderness, but I'm sure you knew that already."

I jumped out of my seat, "Let's go!"

"I think you need some more rest," my mother said, "You still look exhausted."

"No," I shook my head, "We needed to go hours ago. We only have three days."

"Three days until what?' Dad asked.

"Until he kills Alex," I replied, "He told me he would."

"We can start the journey there while you stay and rest," Carlisle opted.

"I won't be able to sleep, trust me," I told him in all sincerity, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Now that we know where he is, we have to form a plan of attack," Carlisle ignored me, "Alex's safety is our top priority and with so many of us, it shouldn't be a problem to..."

I tuned him out. I was vibrating with adreniline. How could they all still be sitting here talking when we knew where Alex was? There was no need for strategy. All we needed to do was go, grab Alex and come home. Simple.

I walked past my family and up the stairs to my room to prepare for the trip. My guess was that we were going by car for the days trek so I decided that my current clothing was fine. I grabbed another pair of jeans and two sweaters and a parka and threw on some hiking boots. I stuffed all of this into my currently unused backpack and threw it over my shoulders.

I opened my door and squealed in surprise. My father stood before me, his hand poised as if to knock. His hand fell to his side as he eyed the backpack on my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To save Alex," I replied, as if it were obvious, which it should have been.

"You're staying here," he replied firmly.

I opened my mouth to object but he cut me off.

"We're all agreed," Dad continued, "We feel it would be safer for you to stay at home."

"You can't expect me to just sit here and worry about what's going on!" I said, "I _have_ to go."

My father reached for me but I stepped away from his hand. He frowned and dropped his arm. I was too upset to feel guilty about the look of pain that had crossed his face by my backing away.

"Please, Elizabeth," he pleaded, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. We're leaving you with Jacob."

"Great," I rolled my eyes, "Now you're using him as a watch dog. Perfect."

"We know he wouldn't let anything happen to you," my father said through pursed lips, "We're going hunting and then we're leaving. Without you."

I felt burning hot tears of rage prick at my eyes. How could they do this to me? I let out a growl of frustrated anger and slammed the door in his face. I reached around and threw my backpack off. It landed on the floor with a satisfying thud. I ran to my bed and grabbed my pillow, screaming angrily into it.

After I was done screaming, I walked over to my window and peeked through my curtains into the backyard. Eight bodies were rushing out into the dark forest. Fine! If that's how they wanted it, fine!

Suddenly, an idea struck me. It was so obvious that I felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. Of course, I'd never had the need for such a thought before, or the resources with which to carry it out.

I strolled over to my door and walked into the hall, half expecting Jacob to be propped against the opposite wall. I was relived when he wasn't. I did need him, though. I continued into the living room and found him sitting on the sofa, his back rigid. He looked at me when he heard me coming down the stairs, probably expecting me to make a break for it. I was planning on it.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, horribly awkward. We'd never been alone before.

"Hey," he smiled and my heart fluttered.

He chuckled at my hearts reaction which I was sure that he could hear as plain as day.

"So you're my warden, huh?" I asked, wandering over to the place where he sat.

"Something like that," he nodded, "What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, taking a seat, "I guess I just wanted to talk to you. You know, since we have the opportunity and all."

"What do you want to know?" He beamed, happy with my small lie.

"I would say everything but somehow I don't think we have that much time," I laughed.

His answering chuckle sent chills down my spine, "You only need to ask it and I'll do it."

My smile flashed huge and victorious. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Would you really do anything I asked you to?" I replied with wide eyed innocence.

"Yep," he nodded, sending some of his beautiful hair tumbling over his broad shoulders. I fought the urge to reach out and touch all that hair, "We kinda have to. Keeping our imprints safe and happy is our top priority."

"Really," I asked, distracted by his answer, "That sucks."

He looked down at me then, his dark eyes catching mine, "It's not so horrible."

I had to look away from that smoldering look. I was dimly aware that my face was burning. It was so hard to try and be sneaky when he looked at me like that. It instantly made me feel guilty. I sighed in dejection.

"Okay, so I want to sneak out," I fessed up.

"I can't let you do that," Jacob replied quite somberly, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But I need to go help Alex," I said, "It's my fault that he was taken and now I need to fix it. Besides, I wasn't planning on going alone."

I looked pointedly at him as I said the last. He looked away from me and out of the wall of glass where my whole family had disappeared. The struggle was plain on his face. I needed this to work.

"Please, Jacob," I pleaded, placing a hand on his arm causing goosebumps to explode across my skin. We both shuddered at the same moment from the sensation, "I need to go. I won't let him be my fault."

"You do realize that Edward will skin me alive, don't you," Jacob replied, but he was smiling now.

"I won't let him," I promised, "So how are we getting there?"

"We might have a thirty minuet head start if I start running," Jacob mused, "Of course, if they're still out there, they might catch my scent and the jig will be up."

"We can drive then," I suggested but instantly found the flaw with that plan, "Oh, nope. That's no good, either. They'll notice if one of the cars is gone."

We sat in silence for a second and then Jacob grinned again.

"We run, then," he said, standing up like a shot.

"We run," I nodded.

"Get you're things, baby girl," he said, "And I'll meet you outside when you're ready."

I nodded and raced up to my room to grab my already prepared gear. I was back downstairs in record time. I peered into the darkness, squinting in an attempt to find Jacob's massive form in the shadows. A noise off to my left caught my attention. A huge, bear-sized wolf peered at me over the top of the railing of the porch. I gaped at the wolf from my dreams, my phantom protector made flesh.

I clambered down the steps until I stood before the imposing animal that Jacob had become. I smiled slightly as I lifted my hand, my fingers caressing the short hair that covered his muzzle. His bushy tail wagged and a low whine sounded in his throat.

"Thank you," I breathed.

Jacob pressed his muzzle against my hand. Somehow, I knew that he had understood what my gratitude was for. He had been the one who had given me the opportunity to live. He had come between my mother and her untimely, horrifying demise. My Jacob. My savior and my perfect love.

He lowered himself to the ground. Even laying down he was taller than me. I hesitated, unsure.

"Do I just get on your back?" I asked, eyeing the distance.

He bowed his wolfish head in a nod. I frowned as I balled my hands around tufts of his shaggy fur. I didn't want to hurt him. He gave me an amused snort and shook his head at me, his black eyes rolling. I laughed and pulled myself onto his shoulders, marveling at the distance between me and the ground as he stood up. My weight didn't seem to bother him in the least.

I leaned into him, surprised to find how perfectly I fit into the contours of his back. He leaned his face forward and I felt his muscles tense and I gripped his fur a little tighter, trying to brace myself for the ride.

He threw his head back as a deep, joyous howl rose form his throat. It pulled a laugh from me, that sound. And then he ran. I yelped in surprise as I pressed myself tightly against him, holding on for dear life. The speed of it was incredible.

We were blurring past the garage and I couldn't be sure because of the speed of which we flew by, but it looked like all of the fastest cars were gone. How far along were they already? And how much would we lag behind them when Jacob was running? I pushed aside those thoughts, content with the fact that we were fast. I could only hope that we were fast enough.

* * *

**AN:** I am so sorry that this took so long! I hope you enjoyed it.


	39. Misled

**AN:**Thank you to Jesusrocks, sweetXsunshine, RosalieandEmmett, stressylemon, SiReN-pRiNcEsS1, ChildOfTheApocalypse, juliet233, AmberGlow2, 4vr17Vi, Lost in Believing, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, LittleStarThingys, HorsecrazyJr., Cullens-evil angel1901, Sbaglio, Anima Bella, oneiros lykos, TheCullensAreMINE, Gabrielle Channing, Sbaglio, VegetarianVampiresxo, Twi1ightR0cks, totallyanon, Edward's Vamp and vampirelovexox for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites. Again, I continue to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been happily busy at work. Also, there've been a million different story ideas chasing themselves through my head. I made a poll to see which one you'd like me to work on next so head over to my profile and vote, if you please. Anyway, here's the next chapter, finally!

**39. Misled:**

**Elizabeth:**

The sun broke through the thick layer of clouds in front of us and Jacob slowed to a walk. I didn't recognize the scenery. Of course, it was kind of difficult to see anything in general considering the fact that my eyelids could hardly stay open. The slackening of my grip must have alerted Jacob to my fatigue because he stopped completely and lay down on the forest floor.

"No, keep going," I mumbled, already half asleep.

I heard an amused snort right before my impossible tiredness enveloped me.

* * *

_I was in pain. So much pain that I wish I were already dead. It felt like I was burning alive. I was trapped in a pyre and I couldn't find any way out. I was dieing, slowly, consumed by blinding white pain. Burning...screaming...impossible heat..._

* * *

I woke up because the extreme heat wasn't going away. I was sweating from it and then I realized why. Jacob was laying next to me, holding me close to his bare chest. I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Good afternoon," he said with a smile.

"I fell asleep," I scoffed at my stupid human needs.

"You did," he replied, "But from what I was told, you've never gotten enough rest. It's okay. Sleep."

"I can't," I said, sitting bolt upright as panic took me.

The light that filtered down through the canopy above us was very bright. How long had I been asleep? Jacob had risen with me, his arms still around me. I had to admit that it was horribly tempting to just lay back down and allow Jacob to keep me warm. These new thoughts and feelings still made me feel uncomfortable. I still didn't know him. Not really.

"Lizzy, please, go back to sleep," Jacob begged me, leaning his cheek against the top of my head, "You'll make yourself sick."

"I can't worry about that right now," I replied, "Not now. Not when my best friend is being held hostage. If and when this vampire is killed, then I'll sleep, but until then..."

Jacob leaned away from me, looking me full in the face. The level of admiration in his eyes made me squirm even as the Earth's gravitational pull seemed to release me. Looking in his eyes, I felt like I could fly.

"You're so strong," he smiled after a time, "You always have been."

I looked down at my hands as the memories of my mother's final hours came back to the fore. There were so many questions but we didn't have time for the answers.

"We should go," I said, pulling away from him so that I could stand.

I stretched as I stood, the pull and flex of my stiff muscles felt good after sleeping on the firm ground. Jacob stood next to me, his body heat protecting me from the cold.

"Do you want to walk for a while," he asked, eyeing my exercises.

"We don't have time for that," I shook my head, effectively relieving the soreness in my neck in the process.

"We're already more than half-way through British Columbia," Jacob informed me and I gaped.

"Holy crow!" I gasped, "That's amazing."

Jacob shrugged, "We were built to contend with vampires. We have to be fast, if not faster."

"Right," I nodded, "But that still doesn't make me feel any better about the time frame."

"We have two days left," Jacob shook his head at me, but with an affectionate smile, "We'll make it there in plenty of time. And the Cullens..."

"Okay fine," I stopped him, "You win. We can walk. But only for a little while, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted me and I thoughtlessly sent a punch at his arm.

"OW!" I exclaimed, pulling my wounded hand back against myself. It throbbed angrily.

"Careful!" Jacob exclaimed, taking my hand in his, examining it, "Well, at least it's not broken."

I glowered at him and took my sore hand back, "Talk about being thick-skinned."

Jacob laughed, a loud, heartwarming sound and all of my anger vanished. His laughter dimmed and a strange sort of wistfulness clouded his eyes as he looked at me cradle my hand. He reached for me, his big hand resting on my cheek, which burned under his hand. I'm sure he didn't notice.

"You look so much like Bella used to," he whispered, his tone musing, "I wonder why that is. She's not even your real mother and yet...the way you act, some of the things you say and the way you say them...You're almost exactly alike but impossibly different at the same time."

"She did raise me," I replied, my voice tiny, "I guess her personality sort of rubbed off. And she is my real mother...I wish I didn't have to keep saying that."

"You know what I meant," he said kindly.

"I know," I replied.

His thumb brushed across my cheek and I forgot how to breathe but then, in an instant, his hand was gone completely. My breath came out in a whooshing gasp and his face lit up.

"Let's start walking," he suggested and I could only nod, not yet able to trust my voice.

I found the backpack that Jacob must have taken from me and picked it up. I was just about to throw it on when it was snatched out of my hands. I looked over to see Jacob sling it over one shoulder.

"I can carry that," I said.

"So can I," he replied.

I shook my head and let it go. He probably didn't even notice the little bit of extra weight that my bag presented. There was no point in arguing with him over that. I'd probably be faster without it, at any rate. A comfortable silence stretched between us as we picked our way through the dense undergrowth, Jacob moving much more fluidly than I.

"So," I said, hardly able to stand the silence any longer, "Do you like being a...werewolf?"

He shrugged, "It has its advantages. Especially the speed. I can't get enough of the speed."

"My mom said that you can't age until you stop...what did she call it," I mused to myself.

"Phasing?" He asked and I nodded, "Yeah. We stay the same age physically until we quit."

"And why didn't you," I said softly.

"Why didn't I what?" He looked down at me.

"Quit?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and I felt intrusive and nosy.

"You don't have to tell me, of course," I blurted out before he could speak, "I mean, if you don't want to."

"It's okay," he smiled, "I can't keep anything from you, anyway."

"Is that another imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Yes," he chuckled, "So, why didn't I quit? Well, at first I couldn't because I was too upset. I suppose Bella told you that she and I had a...confusing relationship. Well, I think I was the one who was mostly confused. I can see that now. Back then, I thought I loved her."

I nodded.

"So I couldn't stop changing because my emotions still did," he continued, "And then there would be the occasional vampire that would come through once the Cullens had left and I would take care of them. Eventually, I ran off again, just for something to do. And then, I found them again. The Cullens. I'd passed by the outskirts of Juneau and, through some mirical, I caught a familiar scent. I followed it and discovered that the Cullens had a permanent residence there, so, I stayed around, hoping to see Bella again. I needed to make sure that she was still happy. I still loved her then, though it was beginning to grow stale."

"So you just stayed around them so you wouldn't stop phasing?" I offered.

"That's right," he nodded, "But I grew bored and decided to go back home to La Push, to make sure that it was still safe. When I arrived there, I phased back to human form for a while and that's when I met your mother, Melody."

I swallowed hard but didn't say anything as I picked my way carefully over a fallen tree. He helped me climb on top of it and we stayed silent as he lifted me easily down onto the mossy floor on the other side. He didn't continue.

"You knew my mother," I prompted.

"Yes," he said, "She would come down to the rez on weekends to talk with the Elders about our stories. She was a teacher then, or training to become one, I'm not sure which it was. She was very interested in our histories and so the Elders indulged her. There was also something very different about her, though they didn't know what it was. They didn't feel threatened by her at all, only comforted by her visits. They even liked her so much that they gave her a gift from the tribe."

He pointed to the necklace around my throat which I grabbed in my hand, feeling its familiar and strange warmth against my palm.

"But how did _you_ know her?" I asked.

"I was allowed to attend the council meeting that she was invited to," he explained, "I guess you can say it was because of my heritage. Anyway, we'd tell her the stories and she would leave. Then, one day, she came in and asked us about our creator stories, something that we held very close to our hearts. The council deliberated and decided to go ahead and tell her, but they didn't tell her the whole story."

He snapped off a low branch that blocked our path and I was hardly surprised that he had been able to do it.

"Melody seemed very...distant at that meeting," he offered, "So, after it was concluded, I went after her. She'd always been so bright and enthusiastic at the last ones, but this time...Well, I decided to go see what was wrong. And then she told me that her husband had left her, so we talked for a while and she told me about her family, which is how I knew of Marcus. She seemed comforted by my friendship and she left with a smile. A month passed before she came to me again."

"Why did she go to you?" I asked.

"I wondered the same thing," he said, "But of course, I saw her anyway. I liked Melody. She was a good person. She came to me to ask about the last stories she'd heard. She was smart and intuitive, your mother. She knew that something had been kept from her. So when she asked me what had been left out, I told her. She listened in a stony silence as I told her about the Cold Ones, the vampires. After I had finished, she stood and thanked me before she left in a hurry and that was the last time I saw her. While I was human, anyway."

I let his story sink in as we continued through the forest in silence. She had asked him about vampires. I mentally connected the story that Jacob had just told me and the one that Marcus had supplied, an uneasy and horrifying thought forming in my head.

"And then you found her before she died," I said in a dead tone.

"Yes," he replied, his voice wary, "I'd gone back to wolf form before that, though. I caught a vampires scent in the area and decided to track it. To my horror, it mixed in with Melody's and I followed it. My search was made even more frantic by the fact that I could smell that Melody had gone into labor along the way. I found them about fifteen miles north of the hospital. She had already had you by then and hidden you. I chased the vampire away and stayed with you, like she had asked me to before..."

"I remember," I nodded.

"What do you mean you remember?" he stopped in his tracks.

"Um, this will sound weird but, I'm a witch," I blurted out, "And ever since I was a baby, I'd had terrible nightmares about running from something that had been chasing me. When I was fourteen, I finally finished the dream which I later found out was a memory. I even saw you there. I heard Melody ask you to keep me safe. She knew what you were and that you could help me."

"I guess that would explain why you wandered into my dreams every now and then," Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah," I laughed, "When you were a wolf with me, right?"

"Yep," he nodded, "Anyway, after that, I stayed near to you. I didn't know why but I had the compulsion to protect you. I hadn't imprinted on you yet because I hadn't seen you; Melody had bundled you up to keep you as warm and dry as possible. I had left for only a brief second when Bella and Edward stumbled upon you. When I came back, you were already gone. But I knew who had you, I recognized the scent and I knew you were safe. I followed you, though, still driven to keep my word that I would protect you. There was a very close call though..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staggered.

"When you were living in Juneau," he frowned, taken aback by the surprise in my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head, "Nothing bad has ever happened to me there."

"The vampire almost had you," his frown deepened, "You were about nine at the time. Somehow, he had led you out of the house. I found him, though, before he could get to you."

I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? I'd never been in any danger in Juneau...And then I remembered, though the memory was cloudy, as if I were seeing it through a fog. I was young then. I had just finished my lessons with Esme when I heard someone calling my name, but it was in my head. And then the images of Trent, before I knew who he was and his name courtesy of my mother's memories. How he had called to me, his eyes a jewel bright ruby, smiling at me through the mist in my head. He had beckoned to me, invitingly. He was outside and so I had gone to try and find him. My breath caught in my throat as that hidden memory ended.

"Oh my..." I breathed, "I didn't remember...not until you told me."

"It doesn't matter now," Jacob said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently, "You're safe and you're going to stay that way."

I nodded my head, fighting off the panic. Why hadn't I remembered that until just now? What else could he have done to me without my knowing it? What else could he still do? As we continued to walk, my thoughts paced around my head, trying to become panic even as I fought it back. Abruptly, Jacob stopped walking, his hand dropped mine and I looked at him, confused.

He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were hard and staring off just to the left of us, his nostrils flaring, smelling the air. As I watched this, the fine, near invisible hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood on end. A low growl radiated from Jacob's human mouth which was currently pulled up in a snarl. His whole frame was vibrating like a tuning fork.

"Elizabeth," his voice was a deep rumble.

"Y..yes?" I said, my voice barely audible.

"Stay here," he ordered and I nodded, collapsing against a moss covered boulder that was nearby.

I watched as Jacob walked through the trees ahead of me, my heart hammering loudly in my chest. My ears strained to hear any sound that might tell me what was going on. And then I noticed it. The deadly quiet around me. There were no sounds of life that usually accompanied the forest, no birds singing or rabbits scurrying through the brush. The atmosphere was definitely menacing, ominous. My blood ran cold when I made a shocking realization. I knew where I was. Trent had misled me again.

I spun around and felt my mouth fall open in terror. There, right behind me and exactly as they always had been in my nightmares, were the two huge trees that I was always framed by. I looked down horror movie slow to see ferns covering the forest floor. Oh Gods. A twig snapped in the extreme opposite direction that Jacob had disappeared and I stiffened at the sound. Something bust through the foliage and a blood curdling scream tore itself from my throat even as the blurring figure grabbed hold of me with hands as cold as death.

* * *

**AN:**Another cliffy for you to enjoy. Again, please go an vote for the story that you'd like to see written next.


	40. Regroup

**AN:**Thank you to Tay0124, ecrivain inspire, Bellaxvampire, VegetarianVampiresxo, Jesusrocks, LittleStarThingys, ChildOfTheApocalypse, totallyanon, Lost in Believing, HorsecrazyJr., isabella nightmare, Cullens-evil angel1901, 4vr17Vi and Gotsta Have My Hardy for the reviews, alerts and favorites and for voting on the poll.

**40. Regroup:**

**Elizabeth:**

I was nearly pinned against the stone body of my assailant. Even though I knew it was hopelessly useless, some primeval instinct caused me to beat at my captor, doing myself more harm than good.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, calm down," came the soothing voice of my mother beside me.

I froze instantly, looking up as I did so. Relief made my vision blur and I went slack in my father's arms. I rested my head against his marble chest and sighed as the last remnants of panic left me.

"Is she okay?" came Jacob's worried voice somewhere behind me.

"She's fine," my father snarled at him, "No thanks to you. Didn't we ask you to watch her?"

"I am watching her," Jacob replied, "With both eyes, in fact. However, you never specifically told me to keep her at the house."

A low growl vibrated in my dad's chest and I pulled away from him.

"Don't be mad at him, Dad," I smiled, "I sort of influenced him to let me come."

He sent a sharp look at Jacob who shrugged.

"Hey, I gotta keep her happy," he smiled.

"Also _safe_," Dad's voice was low and as cold and hard as his skin, "And you can't do that if she's out _here_!"

"I beg to differ," Jacob smirked.

"Can you not," I sent a sharp glance at him, "I really don't want to be caught in the middle of a fight right now. What are you doing here? Where is everybody else?"

"He tricked us," my mother informed me, "We found the cabin but there was no one inside. Your father and I were the ones who caught his trail. He'd doubled back around..."

Her voice told me that there was something that she wasn't telling me, "What aren't you saying?"

She glanced at me and the look in both of my parents faces told me that I wasn't going to be happy about what I was about to hear. I steeled myself for the answer even as my father took an unnecessary deep breath. My heart fluttered in panic but I held firm.

"Alex's scent wasn't with his," my father said slowly, "We don't know where he is or even if he actually has him."

"He has him," I replied, absolutely positive about that fact, "He probably just wanted to try and get me alone. He should have known better than that."

"Maybe he did," my father nodded, "Maybe he knew we would go without you. That's probably why he went back, hoping to get you alone..."

I knew that my father had the same dark thought that I had. He looked at me, terror plain in his eyes and my mother gripped his arm.

"If you hadn't come..." she gasped, "If you hadn't...he could have..."

"I know," I nodded my head, oddly calm, "Isn't it a good thing that I didn't listen to you?"

"Thank you," Jacob said, bowing over and over, "Thank you. Please, hold your applause."

Dad sent him a withering look, but it wasn't as potent as it should have been. There, hovering around the edges of his eyes was an overwhelming gratitude. My mother, however, was not so prideful. She ran over to Jacob and threw her arms around him in a hug. He smiled as he patted her back.

"Thank you, Jake," she smiled, stepping away, "You've always been my saviour."

"That's what I'm here for," he said happily, looking at me.

I had hardly noticed that my father had pulled out a cell phone. His lips were moving so fast that I couldn't understand him, let alone try and figure out who he was talking to. He nodded once and snapped the phone shut.

"The others are on their way home," he informed us, "They'll be alert."

"And what will we be doing?" I asked.

"We're taking you somewhere safe, for now," Dad said.

"What about Alex?" I insisted.

"We don't know where he is," Mom sighed.

"You have his trail, right?" I asked and they nodded, "Why don't we follow it. Chances are that it will lead us right to where he's keeping Alex."

"Beauty and brains," Jacob beamed, "What a deadly combination."

My father threw him another unfriendly look but deliberated my plan. Finally, he sighed.

"You're right," he offered, if not begrudgingly, "That seems like the best way to find Alex."

"I know," I smiled.

"But," he countered and my face fell. "But" usually meant that I was about to be disappointed, "You are not coming with us."

"Damn it," I hissed, my foot stomping against the cushy forest floor beneath the sea of ferns.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," my father warned me.

I scoffed at him, "There is nothing you can do to stop me from going with you."

Dad raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," I replied stubbornly, "Look at it this way, at least you'll know where I am and that I'm safe."

"Damn," he spat, "Curse your infallible logic right now."

I smiled triumphantly, "Lets go before the trail goes cold."

"I'll just be a second," Jacob said as he trotted out of sight.

A moment later, a russet wolf came thundering into view from the place where Jacob had disappeared. He lay down on the ground and I climbed up onto his shoulders. Without another word, we ran. The world seemed to go by much quicker than it had this morning. Perhaps it was because we were running with a new sense of urgency. I lay my head against Jacob's coarse fun and closed my eyes. I was getting dizzy.

As soon as my eyes were closed, images flickered in the darkness so quickly that it was hard to make them out. A river, wide and long. Next, the ocean that we had to swim across. A house, three stories tall and a golden bedroom. My room. Next another river, this one familiar. An expanse of forest. So much green, blurring by almost as bad as the one I had closed my eyes to avoid. Sparse ferns and a writhing form on the ground at my feet. I opened my eyes with a gasp.

"He's been at the house," I said, "I don't know where he is now."

We made it back to the house in impressive time. What had taken us roughly nine hours this morning only took us six this afternoon. The sun had just slid below the horizon as we broke through the trees and onto the lawn. I hopped off Jacob's back, shaky and weary. My father had to help me up the stairs of the porch. He deposited me on the couch and I lay limp upon it, exhausted. My eyes tried to close but I forced them to stay open. I wouldn't sleep. Not until we found Alex. We only had less than a day to find him before Trent would kill him. From what I'd seen from Trent's chaotic thoughts, it looked as though he'd already hurt Alex badly.

"He was here," I heard Carlisle inform my parents and Jacob, "We lost the trail just past the river. It's odd, how quickly his scent fades. We should have been able to catch him up. We weren't that far behind."

"He's not normal for our kind," my father said, "We knew that. Maybe his fading scent is just another part of his abnormalities."

"I notice that, too," Jacob replied, "His scent would randomly fade in and out. Sometime is disappeared altogether. I thought there was just something wrong with me or something."

I wanted to look at them, to tell them what I'd seen but I was just so tired. A fog spun around my head, making all logical thought impossible. My vision clouded and finally went black, the voices of my family fading away.

* * *

_Elizabeth_. Called the gentle voice that I now associated with my mother.

I looked around. I didn't know where I was. It was indoors, that much I was certain of. I appeared to be in a bright but very cozy living room. A deep green plush couch stood just to my right. It was so close that if I moved my hand a fraction of an inch, I could touch it. A warm fire was burning in the gate in front of the couch, a gilded mirror hanging over the mantel that was decorated with photos and trinkets. The walls were a pale sea foam green and the bay windows were draped with emerald silks.

_Elizabeth._ My mother called to me again.

I turned toward the sound of her voice. It was drifting to me from behind me. I glanced up, looking in the mirror and saw that she was standing behind me. I turned around to face her, half expecting this to be another one of Trent's cruel tricks. But she was there and she was beautiful. The photo I had seen of her did her no justice. Her raven hair, the exact same shade and texture of my own, tumbled in ringlets down past her waist. Her hazel eyes were bright and soft, friendly and endearing. Her face was soft and her skin was smooth and tinted a creamy mocha. The white sundress she wore flowed around her as she moved toward me from the direction of the kitchen from whence she had come.

She stopped before me, keeping a reasonable distance between us. Her hazel eyes roamed over my face hungrily, as if she couldn't get enough. I knew the feeling. I was doing the same thing. Without warning, and not really thinking about what I was doing, I flung myself at her, my arms circling her waist in a desperate hug. She hugged me back, her grip firm but gentle at the same time. She smelled like apple blossoms and cloves and I breathed it in, the scent nearly palpable on my tongue like a rich apple cider.

She pulled away from me first, her eyes on my face again even as her warm, comforting hands brushed my hair away from my face, all the better to see me, I guess.

"Look how beautiful you are," she smiled, her voice glowing with love, "I'm so happy to see you like this. It's been hard. I've been trying but there's only so much I can do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm nothing but energy now," she sighed, still talking in riddles, "It takes so much of my strength just to try and reach you. I have to keep this short. We don't have much time."

My frown deepened, "I don't understand."

"I know, sweetie," she said softly, "You never completed your training. I can only hope that the knowledge comes to you when you need it. I just wanted to say that I love you. We all do. Your grandparents and your aunt and uncle. We'll always be with you, especially when you need us the most. All you have to do is open up to us."

It happened then. A dark shadow began to stretch across the room, as if a cloud had drifted past the sun. I knew what was coming even as my mother gripped me tight.

"He's coming," she whispered, "Wake up, Elizabeth!"

"I won't leave you," I protested feebly.

"Don't worry about me," she smiled, "He can't hurt me anymore. Please, wake up!"

I kept staring at her, longing to stay with her, to protect her from him.

"Do as I say," she said, her voice firm and ringing with parental authority, "Now, wake up!"

* * *

I gasped, flaying as I woke. I ended up on the floor, one leg still slung over the couch cushions. I heard a quiet snicker and it was then that I realized that I wasn't alone. I sat up, righting myself in embarrassment, trying to focus on my surroundings. Eight pairs of concerned eyes and one pair of horribly amused ones were staring down at me where I now sat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" my father asked, helping me back on to the couch.

"Yes and no," I replied, "I had another dream."

The expressions turned grim.

"No, it was a good one, kind of," I rushed on, "I saw my mother."

Suddenly, I remembered something; something that had been hovering on the edge of my mind, kept at bay by my sleepiness.

"I know where he is," I offered, "Well, not exactly. It's in the forest but it's here in town. I can sense that much."

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick?" my mother asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "This..._vision_, I guess...this was different. It was broken, chaotic, like he was trying not to think about it or something. It seemed familiar to him though, like something important happened there."

"If it's here in Forks, we can track him," Emmett said, a slow smile spread across his lips, "We'd have to come across his scent eventually."

"Where should we start?" Esme asked.

"From the store," Carlisle said, "We'll go with the original plan. Start at the store and head outward. Keep your phones handy. If anyone picks up the trail, call and we'll meet you."

"What about me?" I asked, "What do I do?"

"Stay with Jacob," my dad said.

"But," I began but he stopped me.

"Stay with Jacob," he said again, "Who will be helping us search."

"Oh, okay then," I sighed with relief.

"Is everybody ready?" Emmett asked, on his feet with a movement so quick that I had missed it entirely.

Every head in the room nodded and we all marched off into the blackest night.

* * *

**AN: **Okay folks, we're coming down to the wire. I don't see this fic lasting more than a couple more chapters now. If you haven't already done so, please vote on my poll so that I know which fic to work on next. Thank you! Also, you can now see what Melody looks like to me. Her pictures are on my profile. You know what to do.


	41. Battleground

**AN: **Thank you to Gotsta Have My Hardy, pixievamp, 4vr17Vi, kindgirl12, HermioneGrangerGirl, HorsecrazyJr., Eullyne, DamnThoseDazzlingCullens, LSinclair, Max-Blane, Scrappin-Mastiff-Mom, pricel, thinair, Edwella4eva, moonfairie, Jutey, thexxxgirlxinaxcorner, totaliboycrazy, ChildOfTheApocalypse, Anima Bella, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, totallyanon, mjgirliegurl, juliet233, lazibones, lostwithclark, renalrocks, Jesusrocks, LittleStarThingys, obsessedfan212, missbigbex13, silversbreath, stressylemon, moonfairie and yummersnickers for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!! I can't stress that enough! Thank you all for waiting, I've been very busy but finally, the new chapter. Again, sorry.

**41. Battleground:**

**Elizabeth:**

Jacob's steady gait hadn't broken its pace since we began the run only five minuets ago. The only sound I could hear was his gentle panting as we raced through the forest five miles apart from my parents. We had so much ground to cover and so little time to do it in. Alex's life was down to mere hours now. I cursed my human lethargy again for the umpteenth time since I'd been awake. Why hadn't anyone woken me up?! All I know is that I had slept for far too long while Alex lay in the clutches of some sadistic vampire out for my life.

Jacob shifted abruptly, his nose pointed to the sky, quivering. Searching. His paws dug into the ground as he skidded to a halt. I had to dig into his fur to keep from flying off his back. His head rose and a howl rang out into the silent night. It was our signal. We had the trail.

Jacob began to run again as my parents appeared by our side, seeming to have materialized from the mist that rose up around us. I caught the glint of a cell phone as my mother snapped it shut. It wasn't long until the rest of my family appeared around us.

"Well done, Jacob," Carlisle offered, "The trail seems fresh, they're not far..."

Something in his tone made me turn around, trying to locate him in the dark but he was nothing more than a blond streak to my eyes. Then again, I could have been looking at Jasper, it was impossible to tell. The way my grandfather's voice had sounded, and the way he'd broken off at the end had my stomach doing back-flips. Were we too late?

"What's the game plan, Daddy-O?" Emmett's voice called from my left.

"I think our best plan of action is to circle around their position," the Carlisle streak replied, "Keep it tight so that there is no hope for escape."

"Sweet," I could hear the raw and menacing anticipation in Emmett's reply.

Silently, and as if they had planned it beforehand, they all stopped. Jacob skidded again and wheeled around to face the group in one fluid motion that left my head spinning.

"They're close now," Dad said, his eyes narrowed and his tone low, "Rose, Emmett, take to the west. Carlisle, I think you and Esme should approach from the east. Alice and Jasper, curve around to meet them. Bella and I will take the south. Jacob, do you think that you could take point and keep her safe at the same time?"

Jacob's huge head dipped down once in a nod.

My father's eyes softened a touch, "We're all counting on you. You're carrying very precious cargo."

Jacob made an odd sound that was almost a growl but wasn't quite there. Was that a purr? Weird.

My father grasped my hand where it was balled up in Jacob's fur near his shoulder. I looked down at him and a lump swelled in my throat. My mother leaned her head against my leg and patted Jacob's side at the same time. I was suddenly reluctant to let them out of my sight, like I'd never see them again.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I looked at the group around me. My family. My chest seared with the pain of knowing that this might very well be the end of our odd but happy family. One by one, my vampire family broke away into the trees to take their positions. My father's hand slid from mine slowly and I nearly choked on the sob.

"Daddy," I breathed.

He hesitated, my mother by his side, unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"I love you," I said firmly, "Both of you. All of you, so very much."

"Love you too, angel," Dad replied as the tears fell from my mother's eyes.

"Be safe," Mom said, "Both of you."

And then they were gone, melting into the mist and shadows around us. I only had a second to stare at the place where they had disappeared before we were moving again. Jacob wasn't running now. No, he was picking his way among the foliage carefully, almost warily. His muscles were tense as he glided forward noiselessly. Then I realized why.

As I looked around me, the nearly indistinguishable forest began to look hauntingly familiar in a way that had nothing to do with monotony and everything to do with memory. A memory of a desperate escape attempt. As I stared, flashes, like those from a camera, sparked before my eyes, only these were not images, but feelings and sounds. My chest burned as if I had been running for an impossible amount of time, my stomach squeezed in on itself with the contractions that I had been fighting. My heart beat was furious with fear and adrenaline and my breath was wheezing.

Ahead, there was a break in the trees and Jacob flinched beneath me. I knew exactly what lay behind those trees. That was the place where I had been born and where my birth mother, Melody, had drawn her last breath. Jacob approached the line of trees slowly, hesitantly; his quivering nose wrinkled against the scent that I knew we had been following. A snarl fell from his lips as his hackles rose around me.

Whatever I had been expecting to see, it was nothing compared to the scene that met me now. The feeling of deja vu was still there but it was quickly swallowed by terror.

Alex lay in the small clearing in exactly the same spot where my mother had died. He was pale, frighteningly so and perfectly motionless. From where I sat, still astride Jacob's back, I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I felt the blood drain from my body as I looked at him.

"I see all of the players are in position," Trent's voice echoed around the forest, horribly smug.

Beside me, someone hissed and it took everything in me not to scream. It was only my father.

"What have you done?" I could hear Carlisle's voice from across the clearing and past the ringing in my ears.

"I simply recruited an extra player," Trent replied, "My team was sadly lacking."

I could see all of my family now. They hovered around the trees in a tight, yet spacious circle, each standing about twenty feet away from the other. All of their faces were either horrified or disgusted as they took in Alex where he lay prone on the forest floor.

Without thinking, I slid from Jacob's back and stepped toward Alex's too still body. I felt something warm and wet close around my wrist, gently. I looked back to see that Jacob had taken my wrist into his mouth, holding me back in the only way that he could. I tugged against his soft hold on my arm and he whined, beseeching.

"Jacob's right," my father said from beside me, "Stay away from him."

"But he could be hurt," I replied, my voice was hollow, even to my own ears.

"He's not hurt," my father replied, "Not anymore."

Alex moved then and I let out a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly died in my throat as, in a movement so quick that I had missed it entirely, Alex sat up. The strangled sound that I had made caught his attention. His head snapped in my direction, his nostrils flaring as his eyes, which had previously been closed, snapped open.

"No," I breathed as vivid red eyes bore into me.

The word had hardly fallen from my lips when all hell broke loose. In a split second, I heard Alex hiss, low and menacing and then he was suddenly before me. I didn't even have time to scream as I threw myself backwards, colliding with the forest floor. Snarling made it impossible to hear. I sat up, dazed by having the wind knocked out of me as I fell. The clearing before me was a blur of motion. I couldn't make out anything or anyone. My human eyes were too weak and slow to see.

Someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me off the floor and against the cold stone of their body in one abrupt jerk. An arm snaked around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides in an iron grip. A cold hand fixed itself around the base of my throat in a grip that didn't hurt but was very uncomfortable. I knew who held me now. Trent.

Everything went still, slowed and then stopped so that I could finally make out the scene before me. My entire family had Alex pinned to the ground. My mother and father held his legs while Alice and Rosalie restrained his chest and waist. Emmett and Jasper held his arms down and Esme had his head secured in her hands. Carlisle was kneeling over him, as if he had been trying to calm him down before I had been captured. Alex bucked, snarling viciously and everyone tensed, trying to keep their hold on him.

All of their eyes had fixed on Trent and I. Trent's thumb began to caress along my collarbone idly.

"I see that my distraction has worked out perfectly," I could hear the smile in his smooth voice.

Wait, where was Jacob? My mind clouded with panic and I struggled in Trent's grip in my attempt to locate my imprint. Trent tightened his hold on my throat painfully. If I survived this, I'd have bruises.

"Do calm down," he whispered in my ear, "Your pet stands beside me, waiting for his moment to attack. But it will not come."

Jacob growled and I instantly felt better knowing that he was alright. Another guttural snarl issued from Alex's mouth as he thrashed against his living bonds with the force and likeness of a crocodile going into a death roll. I saw my family's panic as they tried to restrain him. Gods, but he was strong. If it took my entire family to hold him down, there was no way that I was going to live through this night.

"My, this is a bind, isn't it," Trent chuckled, as if he'd heard my train of thought. He probably had, "So tell me, strange coven, how will you save your human now? If you come for me, the newborn will surely break free and kill her. However, if you don't come for me, _I_ will kill her."

"Don't hurt Alex," I called softly to my family.

"How sweet," Trent mocked, "So much concern for your ex lover even though he would kill you with nary a second thought if he got his chance."

"It's not his fault," I said, eerily calm, "He didn't ask for this. Why should he have to pay for your gluttony and greed?"

Trent turned my face toward his, then. His eyes were completely black save the thin ring of ruby around the edges. He dropped his hand from my face, holding me with his gaze. I heard someone hiss and Jacob growl but couldn't look away from Trent. Something brushed lightly against the length of my forearm. Searing, stinging pain followed milliseconds later and I winced.

Trent raised the scalpel to his mouth and lapped up the thin line of my blood from the fine blade. He shuddered against me as his eyes slid closed. When he opened them, the ring of ruby color had been swallowed by the black.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Jacob growled again as Alex snarled. My eyes snapped to my family and eight pairs of black eyes gazed back. Alex managed to free one of his arms as Jasper dug his hands into his hair, a low, agonizing moan escaping his lips. Esme brought one hand up to her face, covering her nose and mouth against the scent of my blood. Alice abandoned her post in her desperate attempt to comfort, (or control), Jasper by crushing him to her body. A strangled cry fell from my mother's lips as my father pulled her against himself, restricting her.

I watched the scene with a strange slow-motion clarity. Suddenly, I could see everything and I wasn't sure that I wanted to. With the new near-death sight I could see Alex break free completely as my family struggled with their own blood lust, each one trying to keep the other from defaulting. Alex ran toward me, his movement made human slow by my odd clarity even though I knew it must have taken him no time at all to close the distance between us. I heard my father call out as Alex reached for me. A gigantic russet form crashed into him. I blinked and suddenly everything went back into real time. Snarling echoed around the forest again as Alex and Jacob fought each other.

Trent shoved me from him, his chest heaving, black eyes blazing with thirst. I crashed to the forest floor, closer to my family. Jasper reached for me but Alice pulled him back, her pixie face distraught. I was a wounded seal in a sea of sharks.

A loud yelp cut off the breath in my chest as Jacob sailed past me. He cried out again as he hit a tree, snapping it in two. I tried to go to him but someone caught my ankle and dragged me backwards. Alex's grip tightened and I screamed as an agonizing pain rocketed up my leg as my ankle shattered in his grip.

A shadow sailed over me as Jacob slammed into Alex again. They rolled around on the ground away from me. Another discouraging yelp made me wince along with the pain in my leg.

"Your family is too pure," Trent's voice was low, husky as he stood over me, "Let's see if we can change that."

And then my father cried out in agony. I whirled around on the ground to see him holding his head in his hands as if he were in extreme pain. My mother scrambled to her feet and came at me.

"Bella, no!" My father yelled, though his voice was strangled.

She was nearly to me now. I turned tear filled eyes on her. Her steps faltered as she met my gaze. She staggered on her feet as the acceptance and near relief of knowing that my life would end by her hands filled my eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed once before she fell to her knees beside me. She took me in her arms and I nearly sighed as she pulled me closer. I readied myself for the pain but it didn't come. Instead of biting me like I had been anticipating, she crushed me against her body, holding me tight, hugging me close and I held her back.

"I would never hurt you," she sobbed, "Never."

Trent snarled above us, "Why can't I get to you? How can you resist me?"

My mother smiled up at him, "I've never been so happy for that glitch in my brain in all of my existence."

Trent hissed and ripped my mother away from me, sending her flying back toward the others. My father was still writing in some unimaginable pain.

"Edward," my mother cried, "What's wrong? What are you doing to him?"

"I'm merely sharing my thirst for her blood, how good it tastes and the power to be gained from it," Trent replied with much difficulty.

Mom touched Dad's arm and his screaming stopped.

"Don't let go," he huffed, "Please, don't let go."

Mom nodded, "I won't."

"Jasper!" Alice called.

And indeed, Jasper was trying to get me, too.

"I can't," he breathed, apologetically, "His hunger is too strong."

My mother and father ran for him, their hands clasped firmly together. My mother gripped Jasper's arm and he collapsed to his knees. He lay his cheek against her hand, his eyes swimming with gratitude. Trent screamed in anger and frustration.

"You deplorable Mute!" Trent spat at my mother, "How dare you steal their minds from me?!"

"Mute?" my father beamed, "Well that explains that, then. Everyone, grab Bella, she'll keep us safe."

"Yes," Trent said, too pleased, "Gather around your mute so that she may keep your minds safe from me but you cannot fight in a cluster!"

My parents growled past the cluster of my other family members who each hand a hand somewhere on my mother's exposed skin. The snarling that had never really ended came back into sharp focus as Alex and Jacob tumbled back into my line of sight. I sucked in a breath when I saw Jacob. His hind flank was torn open, blood matting his fur. Alex was trying to get his teeth into the soft flesh under Jacob's throat. This wasn't good.

I was hauled off the ground with extreme force. My back smashed against a tree as blinding pain radiated through my entire body from the force of the impact.

"No!" my mom screamed.

"What do we do?" Emmett yelled, "If we leave Bella, we'll be tempted..."

"I don't know," my father moaned in agony, "I don't know!"

Trent's cold breath brushed against my face, "How does it feel to see your family made helpless and your pet fighting not for your life, but for its own?"

Tears of pain and defeat streamed down my face as I tried to focus on his face through my graying vision. I must have hit my head pretty hard against the tree. Something hot and thick rolled down the side of my head and Trent let out a strangled sound. His cool fingers scrapped along my temple and came away with blood, which he eagerly sucked away.

"I'm going to kill you, Elizabeth," he smiled, "Right here, in front of your precious family."

I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain.

_Help me_, I though, _Please, help me._

_I'm here_, came Melody's soothing voice, _I'm here, my darling, let me in._

Tears streamed down my face and I could almost swear that I could smell apple blossoms on the breeze.

_Let me in, Elizabeth_, Melody called, more urgently this time as cool lips touched my neck where my pulse beat wildly against my throat.

_Open yourself to me. Let me in!_

And I did.

* * *

**AN: **Again, I can't apologize enough for the lack of updates. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for waiting and sticking with me! I love you guys!


	42. Bittersweet

**AN: **Thank you to The Shang Kudarung, ChildOfTheApocalypse, XxXFanpireXxX, lazibones, AmberGlow2, 4vr17Vi, oneiros lykos, stressylemon, moonfairie, HorsecrazyJr., juliet233, sweetXsunshine, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Stacie-Ann Halliwell and Brandicimo for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Here is the next chapter. We're down to the wire now. Maybe I could squeeze two more chapters out of this. Enjoy and thanks again for everyone who's still with me.

**42. Bittersweet:**

**Elizabeth:**

_Let me in, Elizabeth_, Melody called, more urgently this time as cool lips touched my neck where my pulse beat wildly against my throat.

_Open yourself to me. Let me in!_

And I did. My wall shattered and my mind was left abandoned in its wake. In my minds eye, I saw a bright silvery light begin to fill the space that I had retreated from. As the light grew, a weightlessness took over my body. Trent's lips glided across the hollow of my neck, just above the vein and that seemed to be the trigger.

"Trent," my mouth moved without my direction. The voice that had spoken his name did not belong to me.

His lips froze on my throat when he heard the voice speak through me. He stood stock still, his head still bowed against my neck.

"Trent," the voice that was not mine called to him again.

And then I realized what was happening. My mother's energy had possessed me. She was using my body as a vessel. With that realization made, I pulled back further, allowing her to do whatever she needed to do to help keep me alive.

Trent pulled away from us, his eyes roaming over my body. His black eyes widened in surprise when they met mine. The reflection in his eyes shocked me. I wasn't me anymore, but Melody. Her image clung to the frame of my body like a sort of ghost made more solid.

"What trickery is this?" Trent asked, his voice soft and wondering.

"I thought you knew everything about my kind, my love," Melody turned my lips up in a smile.

"Melody," he breathed, "What have you been hiding?"

"Only the most important secret of all," she replied.

He wasn't touching us anymore. Melody used my arm to reach for him; our hand touched his cheek and he leaned into it, unconciously. His freezing hand covered our warm one and our smile brightened, grew more warm. As we took in the man before us, our heart grew heavy and the smallest sadness made our smile dim.

"Why, Trent? Why did you do it?" she breathed.

His onyx eyes tightened around the edges but he wouldn't meet our gaze. We pulled our hand away and he caught it within his own. He looked down at our hand and I was startled to see the wedding band on my ring finger. It was only then that I realized that we were no longer on the battlefield, but in the same bright and cozy living room from my latest dream. Trent seemed to notice, too. His eyes narrowed.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked, his voice cold.

"To a place with happier memories," she answered.

"It seems that you have been holding back on me," Trent said, "I never knew that you were this strong."

"You wouldn't have," she nodded.

"I could have," he challenged.

"But you didn't," she said softly, an old ache began to throb in my chest, "And I wonder why that is."

He dropped our hand then, "You know why."

"I don't think I do," we shook our head and hair longer than my own cascaded over our shoulder.

He closed his eyes when we made that small movement. His nostrils flared and he reached for us again but we were unafraid. His hand brushed through our curls tenderly, his eyes soft and gentle. Warm.

"Even in this illusion, you're still my song," he murmured, "I could never silence my song."

"Why did you do it, Trent," she asked again.

He wouldn't meet our eyes at first but when he did, the look within them made our breath catch. They were so distraught. We reached for him, needing to chase the pain away but he stepped back, avoiding our seeking arms.

"They were going to take you away from me," he replied, his voice low and raw with pain.

"No," she said, knowing who he meant, "No, they wouldn't have..."

"But they were," his voice was rough now," I had already tasted your kinds powers by then and I knew. I could hear them plotting it. Your brother knew! He knew and his warnings were finally starting to seed in their minds."

"But I wouldn't have gone," she sighed, "You knew that I wouldn't leave you."

He shook his head, "You would have done if _Jason_ had wanted you to."

We flinched at the name of the husband who had abandoned us, the old wound reopened.

"No," she said, "No. I loved you. I would have gone anywhere, done anything for you."

"Would you really?" He asked, his eyes searching ours.

"Yes," she sighed, "I would have left with you. You only needed to ask and I would have done it. You didn't need to kill..."

Her voice hitched and our eyes stung. Trent took us into his stony embrace and held us while we wept for our lost family.

"You knew that I loved you, even though I knew what you were," she sobbed, "I was willing to forgive you your nature, but my family?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the top of our head, "I'm so very sorry. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't missed you, haven't longed for your touch. But you must understand, they were going to take you from me and I couldn't allow that."

"And what of my child?" She asked and I cringed internally, "Why do you hunt her so intently?"

He stiffened around us.

"Tell me," she demanded, "Why do you want her? If you loved me the way you say, why did you insist on stealing all that I held dear from me? My family, my own life and then try to take the life of my baby after me? That is not love."

He dropped his arms and turned away from us.

"Answer me," she insisted, "We could have been happy. My family could have lived and you could have had a child, perhapse not one of your own blood, but a child nonetheless. Is that why you stalk her? Why you hurt her adoptive family? Because you want her for yourself?"

"Yes," he replied in a voice so quiet that I'd thought I'd imagined it, "Yes, that was why, in the beginning..."

I was stunned. He had been hunting me because he wanted me for a daughter? No freaking way!

"In the beginning?" Melody questioned and I was grateful. There was no way that his first answer could have been the whole truth.

"I knew that they had her," he continued in that soft tone, "I hadn't had a chance to collect her myself because of that damn wolf, so I bided my time. I would have taken her from the hospital if it weren't for that blond male that worked there. She was always under constant surveillance. And then the younger pair adopted her! That strange coven adopted her! After they had her, they moved away and I was content to let them have her and I went on my way. One day, nine years later, she crossed my mind again and I decided to look for her, to try and steal her. I used the gift of your kind that I had inherited to lure her out to me and that's when it all changed."

I waited, intent to know what this whole travesty was for.

"I finally got to see her," he went on after a short pause, "She looked just like you except for her eyes."

His voice dipped low then, nearly a growl, "She had her filthy father's eyes and that's what changed. Seeing _his_ eyes in _your_ perfect face! It made me furious. Those eyes should have been my own or at least hazel like yours, not Jason Harper's undeserving green orbs!"

He whirled on us then, his anger flashing in the black storm of his eyes, "But that damn dog found me again and chased me away and ever since then I have wanted to destroy the evidence of your so called love, that imperfect child; the abomination that was half Harper and none of me."

Tears were streaming down our face now. His love for my mother had somehow curdled into a jealousy so strong that it had ultimately driven his pure love away completely. He had become so greedy that he had destroyed the very thing that he had been trying so desperately to protect. It was tragic, really.

"Don't you see what you've done?" my mother sobbed, so many kinds of pain leaking through her voice that it physically hurt my chest and throat, "You've taken our love and turned it into something foul. I would have done anything for you but you were too jealous to see that. And now you've lost it all. Can you see that now?"

And by the stricken look on his face it seemed that he could. Whether it was his own words that had triggered it or my mother's, I couldn't be sure but he looked so horrified that it was almost pathetic. To my own shock, I realized that I pitied him. Him, the evil monster that had been trying to kill me my entire life, and I felt sorry for him.

His eyes shone in the light, unshed tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. He fell to his knees before us, his head bowed in the agony of what he'd done. He looked up at us through streaming eyes, the pearly tear trails shimmering with all of the colors of an oil slick. I felt my face contort with Melody's grief at his pain and her own and she held our arms open to him. He crawled to us, wrapping his arms around our waits, burrowing his face into our chest as he sobbed raggedly in remorse. Our hands brushed through his silky hair as our own tears flowed down our face.

"Can you forgive me, Melody. My love?" he asked, his voice strained from the crying.

"I already have," she replied, bending low over his kneeling frame, our face inches from his.

_Can I_? She asked and I gave her a silent thumbs up. They deserved this moment.

She closed the last inch between our lips. His were cold yet surprisingly soft against ours. The kiss was long but sweet and I felt more tears falling afresh. He broke the kiss first, cradling our bowed face between his hands gently.

"Are you ready to go home?" her question was full of meaning.

"I don't think I can," he frowned.

Our hands covered his, "I think you've made your peace."

"If that's the case, then I'm more than ready to stand beside you," he whispered gently, "Even if I can't go with you, I no longer wish to live without you anymore."

We nodded, "I love you, Trent."

"I love you too, Melody," he sighed, holding us close, his ear pressed to the beating of our heart, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I can see that now," she murmured, petting his hair again, "Let's get you home."

"Home," he smiled, "That sounds nice."

We wrapped our arms around him as warm, tingling heat flowed through our body. Through our closed eyes, I could see a silver light play against the darkness behind our eyes. Tears flowed again as our nose filled with a sickly sweet perfume. Tears stung my eyes as I opened them to the darkness of the forest, a smoldering pile of ash at my feet. Trent was no more. I was free now. A strangled sob fell from my lips and quickly turned into a cry of agonizing pain.

Now that I was back in myself, I could feel the fight that I had escaped from. I slid down the tree trunk that I was still leaning against and collapsed at its roots, exhausted and injured. White and gray spots danced before my blurry eyes, the canopy of the forest above me ran together slightly.

_We're not done quite yet, I'm afraid_, my mother breathed through my mind, her voice barely more than a whisper.

And then she left me. My body felt heavy and cold with her departure. I hadn't realized that a large chunk of my family was missing. What had happened during my spirit session? I could hear sobbing through the buzzing in my ears, my head throbbing with blinding pain. A warm hand touched my face tentatively as my father's face filled my vision. I was vaguely aware that the temperature of his hand wasn't a good sign in my defence. My father's hand should not have felt warm to me.

"Where..." I struggled to get the words out, "Where is...Alex...Alice...everyone?"

"They managed to drag Alex away," my father said in a pained voice, "They took him hunting."

The sobbing grew louder and, as my head lolled to the side limply, I could see my mother's tear stained face just beyond my father's shoulder. Why was she crying like that? My father looked up and my eyes slowly followed his gaze. Carlisle was kneeling beside me, his eyes clouded with loss as he looked at my father with intense concentration. My father moaned and closed his eyes, looking away from his father and my mother's tears increased.

I breathed out in a broken sigh. My lungs burned with the effort. I was so very tired, everything was so hard to do. And where was Jacob? Why couldn't I see him? I tried to push myself upright but I was too tired. My arms gave out and the back of my head collided with the forest floor and sent shooting pain down my neck. I tried again and this time, with the feather light touch of my father, I was finally leaning against the tree trunk again. My eyes scanned the clearing, my pule racing when I couldn't find Jacob in my immediate line of sight.

"Jacob," I gasped.

My mother's face crumpled again. I couldn't breathe. I looked at my father and his eyes were tight.

"What happened?" I demanded weakly, "Where is he?"

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I know its another cliffy. Sorry, but I do so love them.


	43. Guardian Angel

**AN:**Thank you to Scrappin-Mastiff-Mom, Gotsta Have My Hardy, oneiros lykos, The Shang Kudarung, sweetXsunshine, stressylemon, ChildOfTheApocalypse, butterscotcheyedgirl, juliet233, AmberGlow2, TopazObsessr94, HorsecrazyJr., eager for eternal damnation, kara93, wherthewild1s-trulyare, Eullyne, truthis2rare, Bellaxvampire, Twi1ightR0cks, Brandicimo, NycBlackout89, 4vr17Vi, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Jutey, Anima Bella and Jesusrocks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I think I can squeeze two more chapters out of this. Enjoy them guys. We're almost done.

**43. Guardian Angel:**

**Elizabeth:**

"Where is he?!" my voice broke again with my panic.

My lungs seared with the labor I was pushing on them but I ignored that. All that mattered was Jacob. Why couldn't I see him? I tried to push away from the tree trunk that I was leaning against and ended up on the forest floor again. Why was I so damn weak? Warm hands cradled me against a stone body. Again, my father felt warm to me. It was only then that I realized that I was shaking. Violently.

My chest contracted and I coughed, my ribs felt like they'd shatter with the force of it. My mother hovered by my side, grief so plain on her face that I knew what was happening even before both of my parents looked at Carlisle with pleading expressions. I was dying.

"Where's Jacob," I sighed again, my voice was so rough, "Please, tell me."

"Can she be moved?" my father asked my grandfather.

"It's not wise," Carlisle replied, frowning, "Her injuries are severe. She's probably caused herself even greater harm by moving so much already."

Yep, I was dying, "I don't care. I want to see Jake."

My father looked at Carlisle again and he nodded. My grandfather disappeared from my sight. I lay my head against my father's too warm chest and tried to keep my breathing shallow so that it wouldn't hurt so much. I needed to keep whatever strength I had left in me. I needed to keep my heart beating, at least until I could say goodbye to Jacob. I needed to stay alive to thank him and to tell him that I loved him. I wish the rest of my family hadn't disappeared. I needed to say goodbye to them, too.

"Please don't think like that," my father pleaded.

I smirked a little against him. I guess my wall was still down. Of course it was. I didn't have energy enough to build it back up again, or the need for it, for that matter. Carlisle was back and what he had cradled in his arms made me want to scream. As it was, I felt my face crumble as my vision blurred with the burning hot tears. My chest was agony again but in a way that had nothing to do with physical injury.

Carlisle lay the broken body close to mine. Jacob was still in wolf form and somehow I knew that that wasn't good. I reached out and touched his blood matted fur, my hands were drenched in it. The wound on his side was gaping and gruesome. I let out a sound that was pure anguish, a wordless howling of loss and my father stiffened around me as something pearly dripped onto neck; my father's own tears. My mother buried her face into my father's shoulders, wailing with pain of her own.

I ran my blood stained hand up Jacob's limp side, stopping when I felt the shallow rise and fall of his broken chest. He was still alive, but only just. I turned my face to my grandfather who was kneeling by Jacob's side, the agony of helplessness plain on his face.

"How long?" I choked out.

"I...can't say," Carlisle replied, hanging his head in despair, "These wounds are too large and he is too weak to heal on his own."

"He can't die," I cried, "He just can't..."

My father cradled me softly, trying to comfort me without hurting me. His efforts were meaningless. If Jacob died, so would I. I wouldn't live without him. My father sobbed when he heard my thoughts and he burrowed his face into my hair. My mother's hand found mine on Jacob's side and she squeezed it feebly.

A breeze stirred around us, bringing the smell of apple blossoms and cloves with it. My father raised his head, scenting the air. They all did. The breeze swirled around us and I could see the sliver light in my mind again. I pulled away instinctively, allowing my mother's energy to enter my body. A new light was with her this time and with it, a new scent. Jasmine, this time and a soft golden hue. They both filled the space in my head and I let them do it.

_I told you we weren't done yet, my love, _my mother's soft voice told me, _I've brought someone who can help._

_Who_, I thought.

The golden hue dominated my mother's silver light as the new energy stepped forward.

_Hello, Elizabeth_, a higher but no less friendly voice wafted through my mind with the golden light and jasmine scent, _I'm your aunt, Mary. I'm here to help you._

_Mary was training to be a Healer before..._, my mother's voice faltered at the end, _She's very good. She can help you save the one you love. _

_Alright_, I smiled, _Let's do it._

I could feel a touch of sorrow flow through me and I frowned at the unexpected feeling.

_What's wrong?_ I asked them.

_To heal, well...because you're already so weak, Elizabeth..., _Mary's voice faded as if she were trying to figure out how best to say what she needed to, _If you allow me to help...you'll die._

I was dying anyway, _I don't care. I'm already dead. If I have to give up what little life I have left to save Jacob's, well, that's a small price to pay._

I could feel Melody's love swell within me. She didn't need to speak to tell me how proud she was of me or how brave she thought I was. I could feel all of that.

_If you're sure_, Mary replied, offering me a chance to back out.

_I've never been more sure of anything_, I replied firmly.

_Then this is where I leave you, for now, _Melody's voice said gently, _I'm so very proud of you, my child. I love you._

_I love you too, Mother,_ I said, _And thank you for all that you've done for me._

The silver light that was my mother shone brightly before it dimmed and faded out altogether. Mary's golden glow filled me completely now, her jasmine scent was all that I could smell. The warm weightlessness of her presence inside me filled me up and I drew back for her, to let her have my body completely.

"Who are you," I heard my father hiss.

"Don't be afraid, Edward Cullen," Mary's sweet voice sang out of my mouth, "I'm here to help. I know that you could hear what has just passed."

We could see him nod.

"Then you know what I'm about to do," Mary replied, "And that it's what Elizabeth wants."

His eyes became so full of pain that it hurt me to see. He nodded again before he drew away from us. With Mary here, my injuries seemed like they didn't exist. We were sitting upright on our own, Jacob's ruined form laying in front of our crossed legs. My father stood and took my mother and grandfather with him, giving us some space. I could hear him explaining to them what he'd heard transpire in my head while Mary's warm energy began to pulse through my body like an electric current.

We rubbed our hands together and, as we pulled them apart, I could feel heat radiate between them, see the air shimmer around our hands with her healing magic. We pressed our hands to the worst of Jacob's wounds, the gaping hole in his side. We closed our eyes and envisioned the severed arteries sewing themselves together, willed the torn muscles and flesh to knit themselves closed. Heat flowed through our arms and out through our hands, which were hovering over the wound. We smiled when we felt the hole beneath our hands fill and close completely.

As the wound healed, we could feel a sharp pain begin in our side, the exact side where Jacob's wound had been. I understood then, what Mary had been trying to warn me about. Her knowledge filled me. I knew how this worked, now.

When a Healer used their gift, they took the wound or illness of their patient into themselves. Usually, if the Healer was strong and healthy, they could heal themselves afterward but because I was already so weak, taking Jacob's wounds would kill me.

Again, I didn't mind. It would be worth it, to die for him. He had already saved me so many times, it was time that I repaid him. I could only hope that he would understand and accept what I'd done.

Next, we moved to the wound in his chest, his smashed ribs. We focused on putting them back together, like fitting the pieces of a puzzle together. When his bones set, ours shattered. We gasped as one lone fragment punctured our heart, lodged itself there. Keeping that shard there was the only thing that kept us alive.

We moved quickly then, when we realized this. We focused on the hole in his heart and pushed most of our energy into that one wound before it could bleed out. The hole closed and his heart stuttered feebly. Our chest seared as the wound opened itself in our body.

We cried out with the pain of it. I could feel Mary's energy fading. We could do no more for him. The most severe of his injuries were healed. The rest would be up to him, and Carlisle. As we blinked up at the canopy of trees, half lost in a gray haze, I could see my family above me.

They were all there, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle; my parents and hovering just behind them, Alex. His eyes were still bright red but the remorse and grief within them was clear. How could he be so calm now? And then I caught it, Jasper's hand clasped firmly on his shoulder.

Carlisle was leaning over me now, his hand, which was warm to my freezing skin, gripped my wrist as he counted my pulse. Mary was still with me, but I could tell that she couldn't stay much longer. We looked up into the doctor's eyes.

"He needs blood," she breathed, "The sooner, the better. If you don't get it to him, he'll only live for another hour or so."

Carlisle nodded but he didn't rush away like we'd been hoping he would. He released my wrist and sat back on his heels, his eyes wet with the venom tears that I had given to them early on.

_I can't stay with you much longer, niece,_ Mary whispered, her voice faint, her scent fading.

_I understand,_ I replied, my own mental voice dim, _Thank you for saving him. I only wish that I could have known you._

_We'll meet again_, she said, her voice warm with affection, even though I could barely hear it anymore, _In time._

What she said last was so low that I couldn't be sure that I really heard it. Her presence left me and I screamed in pain. My body was destroyed. Everything hurt. My lungs felt like they had ripped themselves away from my chest. A collective flinch ran through the group of people above me. Beside me, something burning hot brushed against my frigid hand.

My head lolled to the side with herculean effort, my neck screaming protests at me and I bit back another cry of agony. Black eyes peered back at me from a very human face. Jacob lay beside me, his russet skin was sallow but he was alive. There were tears in his eyes when he beheld me and I felt tears of joy fill my own. I smiled at him and he reached for me, weakly. His boiling hand brushed against my cheek and I sighed. Even through all of the blinding pain, his touch still sent a shock of pleasure through me. It made dying hurt less, for a moment, anyway.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded, his voice gruff.

I smiled again, "I had to save you."

Tears ran down his face in rivers now, "You shouldn't have."

"I had to," I replied again, weakly. It took so much effort just to talk, "It was the least I could do, after all you've done for me...Besides, I love you."

He closed his eyes when he heard me say that. He swallowed hard and when he opened his eyes again, the depth of emotion in them made my slowing heart soar. He took at deep breath and pushed himself onto his elbow beside me. He was leaning over me now and I could see the pain of the effort it had taken him to do it. His hand brushed against my cheek again and I smiled. His face was inches from mine; his tears dripped onto my cheek, mingling with my own.

I lifted my head and my neck sang with pain but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that Jacob was alive and that his feverish lips were pressed against mine. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved with mine. As we kissed, I could feel how right everything was. I'd always been meant to save him. This was how things were supposed to be.

He broke the kiss, his face wet with his tears or mine.

"I love you, too, baby girl," He said with difficulty.

He offered me another smile and I shuddered, a ragged gasp pulling itself from my throat. My heart throbbed and my vision blured, black eating away at the edges. I couldn't find my lungs anymore. I could hear a choir of desolation break through the silent night. I wanted to tell them that it was okay. I needed to. I found my lungs again, once more.

"I love you," I murmured with everything I could muster, "I love you all. Take care of each other...for...me..."

My chest heaved and fell. This was it. One last breath, "Goodbye."

* * *

**AN:** Aw.


	44. Swan Song

**AN:**Thank you to TheCullensAreMINE, eager for eternal damnation, Bellaxvampire, Anima Bella, Jutey, juliet233, 4vr17Vi, KLEIYH, HorsecrazyJr., Scrappin-Mastiff-Mom, stressylemon, TopazObsessr94, twilightgrl61692, Blackgrrl92, Brandicimo, Lotus Elixir, ChildOfTheApocalypse, AmberGlow2, moonfairie, wherthewild1s-trulyare, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Gotsta Have My Hardy, oneiros lykos, Jesusrocks, ImmaDazzlingCullen so back off, The Shang Kudarung, missbigbex13, Radical Hartless, Edwella4eva and twilightaddiction17, uptonmama, sweet12, topazlove17, Cullens-evil angel1901, Twi1ightR0cks, VegetarianVampiresxo, allieroxyosox, FlameCrystals, silversbreath, stariinights and switzerlanditis for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites. This is the** last chapter **before the Epilogue.

**44. Swan Song:**

**Edward:**

I could hear it, her heart stop. We all could. As her final word died on the air, taking her life away with it, something in me died, as well. Bella collapsed to her knees beside me as Jacob let off a sound that shouldn't have come from his human mouth. I felt the sting of venom in my eyes and couldn't care less. I knelt next to my heartbroken wife, taking her into my arms. She clung to me as ragged sobs shook her body against mine. Other sounds of mourning echoed around us.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My little girl, my sweet, precious daughter. She had always been beautiful and remained so, even in death. The color had drained from her face, leaving her as pale as any of us. Regret stirred within me. I should have done it. I should have bitten her while her heart still beat.

No. I couldn't have. She deserved to have a human life, even though I knew she would have disagreed with me. A sob left me at the last thought. She'd never again disagree with me. Never again would I be able to hold her in my arms, warm and alive.

Jacob collapsed beside her too still form, his hand clutching at hers. As I looked at him, I realized that I would have been happy to have him as a son-in-law someday. He had helped us so many times and stood beside us through so much. Even when we thought he'd died, he'd never really left. I knew it was for Bella and then Elizabeth after her, but I was still very grateful. I would watch over him for my daughter, for as long as he'd care to stay.

We couldn't leave her here. We had to take her to the hospital, and Jacob with her, or at least back to the house. Jacob needed blood and very soon. Though, from his thoughts of loss right now, I wouldn't be surprised if he just decided to stay here, to die beside his imprint.

"You can't do that, Jacob," I murmured to him, "She gave her life to save yours. Don't make her sacrifice for nothing."

"Stay out of it, bloodsucker," Jacob mumbled, but it was a halfhearted effort.

A strong breeze blew through the trees, making the canopy above us bend with the force. Bella stiffened in my arms as we all froze within the omnipotent wind. The air around us felt charged; electric, even. A low growl rumbled out of Jacob's barred teeth, his body stiff in alert.

"What is that?" Alice asked, shimmering tear track still plain on her pinched face.

No one answered. The wind blew around us again, funnel-like. And then I felt an odd sensation in the back of my mind, a gentle tingling. Bella brought her hand up, her fingers massaging the back of her skull in exactly the same place where I had felt the unexplained sensation. Did she feel it, too?

"Is that you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I frowned. Were we under attack? Just what was going on.

"Dude, I don't like this," Emmett said, his voice low with apprehension.

"It doesn't feel...bad," Bella replied, "It's just weird."

"It feels like someone phasing," Jacob added, "I can feel the air shimmering...if you know what I mean."

And I certainly did. You could see it now, the glistening in the air like a mirage in the blistering desert. As I scanned the clearing, the wind kicked up again, stirring the alien substance around us. Right before my eyes, the shine in the air began to take on shapes and colors. As the wind died down to a breeze, I could pick out individual scents as well. I knew two of them. Jasmine and apple blossoms with a hint of cloves.

"What. The. Hell?" Emmett voiced my own thought succinctly.

"Do you feel that?" Jasper asked, he took the hand he had been using to restrain Alex away.

"Elaborate, Jazz," Alice replied, keeping her eyes on Alex who hadn't spoken once since he'd arrived back among us.

"It feels...peaceful," Jasper smiled, "It feels amazing. I haven't felt anything like this before."

I looked back at the cluster of shapes that had finally completed their formation. There were six in all, each one a different color and accompanied by a unique aroma. Their forms looked human through their incandescence, each face was perfectly clear, defined as if other living beings stood with us. I could make out an older female of about forty-five, her light was a soft amethyst and she smelled of lavender. Beside her stood a male of the same age, his color was a rich sapphire accompanied by a faint sandalwood scent.

A little to the left and just behind the amethyst female stood a light I recognized. It was a young pale gold female with her jasmine aroma. This was the one who had healed Jacob. Next to her, his emerald light nearly overlapping hers, stood a male that I instantly recognized as Marcus. He smelled of sage, like the scent that would always cling to Elizabeth whenever she came back from his home after her lessons.

In front of all of the others stood the strong silver glow and cider scented form of Elizabeth's birth mother. Beside her, and a shock to me, stood a ruby glare, a rosy perfume emanating from him. Trent stood beside the woman called Melody like he had always belonged there. But that couldn't be possible. He was a vampire. Our kind couldn't...

"_I should think you'd be glad to see that you were wrong, Edward Cullen_," the silver light spoke. Her voice was a gentle breeze.

We all stared at the inconceivable sight before us. Was this Elizabeth's true family come to take her home?

The silver woman smiled, her light shining brighter as she did, "_We're not taking her home. It's not her time, yet. We've come to give her back."_

Bella gasped beside me, her hand squeezing mine.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

Melody looked at him with a warm expression, "_Our kind have our secrets, just as you have yours. Some of them must be kept. I'm sure that you understand, doctor."_

"Of course," Carlisle replied, "Forgive me."

The golden girl frowned at Carlisle when she saw that Jacob was still on the ground beside Elizabeth, "_I thought I told you to get some blood in him."_

I stifled a chuckle. This girl reminded me of Alice with her incredulous tone.

"Don't worry about me," Jacob replied, "Just help Elizabeth. I'm sure I'll be okay for a while."

The golden one glared at Jacob and crossed her arms over her chest. Just like Alice.

"_Of course,_" Melody's silver light moved across the clearing toward Elizabeth's body.

Trent's ruby form followed after her, as did the rest of the jewel toned lights. They stood before her in a multi-hued, semi-transparent wall.

"_Do you think you can scoot over a little there, buddy?_" I heard Marcus inquire of Jacob, "_We kind of need some space for this._"

Jacob muttered something about pushy ghosts before he tried to push himself away. The golden light winced, holding her arm out as if she'd meant to help him. I was at his side before I'd even thought to do it. I took hold of his weakened body and lifted him gently, trying not to cause him further harm. I lay him on the soft ground beside Bella's kneeling form. She reached for his hand and he gave it to her with a weak smile. I rejoined her and took her free hand. All of us watched as the glowing specters positioned themselves in a circle around Elizabeth's body.

They joined hands and bowed their heads, their eyes closed. The wind around us began to build again as a soft but haunting melody thrummed through the air. Each of their individual scents mingled together. It was strangely pleasant, the combination of their fragrances. The power of their shine grew and distended from their bodies, reaching up toward the lightening sky. The soft music reached its peak and then faded away as the wind died down, bringing their lights closer to their forms once more.

We waited, thinking that they had done what they needed to do. Elizabeth didn't move. She was still gone. I scowled. I caught Marcus's eye and he winked at me.

_We're not done yet,_ he said to me, _Just wait._

And then I saw what he meant. The sapphire male bent over Elizabeth's body and, as his hand touched her head, his light flowed across her body, seeming to have been absorbed by it. His smell disappeared as his glow faded into my child's limp body. Next, the amethyst woman went. She gripped Elizabeth's shattered ankle and her light flowed across her body, the lavender scent fading with her. As each light went out, the area they had touched healed itself. They were using their energy to heal her.

_Now you get it_, Marcus smiled at me as he stepped up next.

He touched the side where she had absorbed Jacob's wound. His emerald glow flowed over her body and when the sage left the air, her side was whole again, perfect. The golden girl went next. She reached around and touched the back of Elizabeth's neck, near the base of her spine and her light swept across her body. Trent's ruby glare stepped up next.

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes locking with mine before they swept across the group around me.

"_I'm sorry_," his voice whispered through the clearing, "_Truly._"

And then he bent down, his hands resting on Elizabeth's sides where her broken ribs were. He closed his eyes and his red color flowed over her, the rosy smell leaving the air with him. Only the silver light remained. Melody's light.

She stood before us, bright and beautiful. She smiled and her glow emanated like the moon.

"_Thank you_," she said, her voice full of gratitude, "_Thank you for taking care of her and loving her like your own. I'm entrusting her to you now, completely. I'm sure she'll live a long, happy life with you. I love you all, like my own family."_

And then she bent over her child, her silvery hand caressed the air above Elizabeth's colorless cheek before she pressed it over her heart. Her silver glow flowed over her daughter's body like her family's had, the apple blossom and clove smell disappered. As we watched, the rainbow of color that had entered Elizabeth's body shone from her and as the sun broke through the space in the trees above us, her skin looked like ours did in the sun, alight with rainbows. The color faded and when it did, Elizabeth's chest heaved, her breath coming out in a ragged gasp that ended in a chocking cough.

Her heart was racing, whole and perfect in her healed chest. Bella cried out in relief and tore her hand out of mine in her rush to get to Elizabeth. She scooped her up into her arms and immedietly began to plant a million kisses all over Elizabeth's face.

"MOM," she gasped, "Knock it off."

I laughed, insane with relief as I went to her, taking her from Bella so that I could hold her myself. She was so warm in my arms. I sighed against her hair and she hugged me back, tightly. I never wanted to let her go. Never again. I knew that she could feel my tears as they mingled in her hair.

"It's alright, Daddy," she breathed, "I'll be okay now."

"I know, baby," I smiled, "I know."

And then she was taken from me again by Bella, who had never really let her go. The rest of the family grouped around her, too, hugging her and kissing her. She extricated herself from their arms and crawled to Jacob's side. His eyes were closed and his face drawn, peaky. She placed her hand on his cheek and frowned.

"He's not..." she gasped.

"No," Carlisle reassured her, "No, he's just passed out. Which reminds me. It's time for a hospital run. Emmett, if you'd like to help me get Jacob back to the house?"

"No problem, Pop," Emmett replied.

Emmett stooped down and gathered Jacob into his arms. They took off into the early haze of sunrise, Rosalie and Esme following in their wake. Elizabeth gazed after them longingly. She tried to stand up and quickly fell down again. Worry tugged at my stomach. I thought she had been cured.

"Whoa," she said, bringing her hand up to her forehead, "Head rush."

"Are you okay?" Bella insisted, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, "I think I just took it a little fast. I did die today. I guess coming back from the dead can have some side effects."

Alice shook her head at her niece's flippancy. Bella stood up and offered Elizabeth her hand, which she took. Bella helped her to her feet and I held onto her elbow, just to make sure. She wobbled a little, but then she could stand on her own. We both released her cautiously, ready to catch her in she should need it. She stood still for a while, testing out her equilibrium. Her eyes roamed around the clearing before they stopped on someone. Alex hovered in the shadows, his bright red eyes wary. I had nearly forgotten him.

Elizabeth hadn't missed him, though. She blinked up at him from between Bella and I. They stared at each other for a long time. I was tense, ready to spring if Alex went wild again and tried to kill her. I knew that he had already drained two giant grizzly bears before he had come back here, but he was a newborn, after all and they were always thirsty. He broke the gaze first and turned to leave.

"Where are you going," Elizabeth asked.

He froze where he stood, turning around with the blurring speed of the very young, "Away from you."

"Why?" she asked, hurt in her voice from his harsh reply.

"I can't stay here," he replied, "At least not until I can control myself. If Jasper wasn't here and projecting calm on me like no ones business, I'd be trying to kill you."

"Oh," the look on her face was so sad.

Alex spun on his heel again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Alex's shoulders slumped but he turned back to her, "For what?"

"For getting you into this," she replied, her eyes on the mossy floor, "For everything, I guess."

"S'not your fault," Alex shrugged, "I stuck around, remember?"

She nodded meekly. Alex took a step forward, as if he'd meant to comfort her and I hissed. He flinched but nodded. He understood what I meant. Elizabeth looked at me with rueful eyes.

"He's not safe," I said apologetically.

"Do you want our life, Alex?" Alice asked softly.

"What?" he blinked at her, confused by her question.

"Do you want to live like we do, you know, on animals?" she explained.

"Of course," he grimaced, "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Elizabeth flinched at his words. She knew who he meant by that statement but she wasn't angry at him. She had already forgiven him for almost ending Jacob's life.

"Then I have somewhere you can go," Alice smiled brightly.

In my head, I could see what she had seen. I chuckled and Bella and Elizabeth both looked at me with the same quizzical expression. I shook my head at them.

"I'll explain later," I promised, "That sounds perfect Alice."

She beamed at me and turned her smile on Alex, "I promise you'll thank me later. So do you want in or not?"

"I want in," Alex nodded.

"Excellent," Alice sang, "Jazz, you and I are going to take a little field trip to Alaska."

Jasper's face brightened now as he caught on, "Okay. Let's go now. The sooner, the better."

With that, they took off into the forest, towing a confused Alex away with them.

"Where are they taking him," Elizabeth gasped, a hint of worry in her tone.

"To Alaska," I replied, "There is another coven there who are like us. They'll take good care of him, especially Tanya."

Bella started laughing then as she understood. The three of us stood together in the misty morning air, the forest was silent around us. I wrapped my arm around Elizabeth's shoulders while Bella's arm snaked around her waist.

"You've head a long day," I sighed, "Let's get you home so you can get some rest."

"That sounds wonderful," she beamed, "I love you guys."

"Love you to, darling," Bella and I replied together.

And then we began the journey home.

* * *

**AN: **Yay, she's not dead! And here I had you all thinking that she was! Muhuhahahaha. So, for reference, the sapphire light was Elizabeth's real grandfather, Michael. The amethyst light was Sarah, her grandmother. I'm pretty sure that the other four were pretty clear. Only the epilogue left now!


	45. Epilogue

**AN: **First, thank you to Jutey, Scrappin-Mastiff-Mom, AmberGlow2, FlameCrystals, wherthewild1s-trulyare, ChildOfTheApocalypse, juliet233, pricel, Gotsta Have My Hardy, moonfairie, Anima Bella, Jesusrocks, uptonmama, ImmaDazzlingCullen so back off, The Shang Kudarung, oneiros lykos, 4vr17Vi, VegetarianVampiresxo and silversbreath for the reviews, alerts and favorites and for sticking with me throughout this long journey.

I'm so happy that you all fell in love with and cared for Elizabeth and the rest of my original characters. It means so much to me that you all reviewed with such kind words. I'm flattered. Alas, this is the last chapter in Elizabeth's story. Again, thank you so much for reading this fic. I never expected it to do as well as it did. Also, please feel free to add me on your author alerts. I'm going to be starting Eternal Dusk very soon and I would love if you'd all read it. Again, Thank you so very very much!

Second, it seems that I didn't explain something clear enough in the last chapter. Trent is indeed among Elizabeth's blood family...He did come back as a spirit to help save Elizabeth. Sorry if I confused any of you. Hope that cleared it up. Enough of my babbling; On to the last chapter!

**45. The Happily Ever After:**

**Elizabeth: **

It's been a week since I died and came back. That was a weird experience, let me tell you. It had hurt like no one's business and then, perfect and complete blackness and loss of feeling but not loss of comprehension. It was like I was trapped inside my body with no way of moving, speaking or otherwise communicating. And then my family had come. My blood family. Their love and energy had filled me up and made me whole again.

Because of what they had done, I now had bits and pieces of them in me, too. I can feel them, each one of their personalities inside me when I do different things. For instance, I am now a very handy green thumb courtesy of my grandmother, Sarah. The roses that I had inexplicably wanted to plant in front of the porch are already starting to bloom.

I'm also criminally good at conjuring things from thin air now. That I had help with from both my mother and Marcus. Another handy trick I learned was how to heal minor cuts and bruises that I had acquired during my short re-life. Mary is to blame for that. I haven't figured out what I've gained from my grandfather or Trent yet, but I'm sure that they'll present themselves when they're needed.

Going back to work was horrible. Facing Mrs. Newton after Alex's kidnapping was the single most difficult thing that I had ever had to do. She was so depressed and I couldn't do anything about it. It took everything in me not to blurt out that I knew where her son was and that he was alive and well, so to speak. I wasn't looking forward to the heartbreak she was going to face when the police discovered his charred remains...Which would happen as soon as Carlisle could find a John Doe that matched Alex's physical description as much as possible. I had elected to sit that event out, when it came time for that.

Hours after Alice and Jasper had taken Alex to Alaska to introduce him to the Denali clan, we got an exuberant phone call from my father's cousin, Tanya. He wouldn't tell me exactly what she had to say. He only summerized that she was very grateful to us for thinking of her and sending her such a "handsome spessimine" to nurture. Somehow, I think Alex finally found himself a soul mate and I couldn't be happier for him.

Speaking of soul mates, Jacob was living with us now, much to my father's and Aunt Rosalie's chagrin. Esme was currently drawing up blueprints to build him a small home of his own on our land, just to make everyone happy. She promised me that she would allow enough space for two for when I finished high school. Alice was already planning the wedding so I didn't have to worry about anything until I came of age.

All in all, life was pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as it could ever be when you were a witch who had been adopted by a coven of vegetarian vampires. My junior year of high school was starting up in a couple of months and I can't wait for it to come. The sooner I graduated, the better. I now had something to look forward to in my future and I was going to strive for it. It felt good to have some level of stability back in my life.

Beside me, Jacob's hand entwined with mine. I turned my face toward him and gave him a smile. His answering smile dazzled me with the love that radiated from it. I leaned my head against his bicep and sighed, taking in the rest of the room and ever single member of my family. This was how it was always meant to be. This perfect moment was supposed to happen. Though it had been a tragic beginning, fate had dealt me a loving, perfect end.

No. This wasn't an end but a whole new beginning. This was the start of a new branch in my life and I would do my best to make sure that that branch grew. I had all of my life ahead of me now, unhindered and filled with a certainty that the ones I loved would never leave me and I would never leave them. No more would I have to fear for my safety or theirs. We'd be fine. We always were. I sighed again with perfect contentment and settled in against Jacob's side, blissfully awaiting my bright future.

**The End.**

* * *

**AN: **I might have an idea for a sequel. I'm not sure yet, but there is definitely something in my mind that is brewing. Maybe add me to author alerts to see if I act on that thought or not. I think I can even write an alternate ending to this to make room for said sequel. Hmmm. Anyway, look out for Eternal Dusk, which will be going up as soon as I can find time to write. I have a busy October lined up for me. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
